Is This a True Family?
by Yaoi-Nation
Summary: This story shall be deleted soon. But for now it's horrid contents will stay up for the time being. Read at your own risk XD
1. Prologue

Is this a True family?

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z. I never will. I also don't own any songs used. But I can have dreams that I do! Enjoy my story.._**

 ** _{Opening song: Hanging On by Ellie Goulding.}_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _ **(** Cell's p.o.v **)**_

I could hear only her voice. Repeating those very words. _"Cell..if your still there, I want you to know that I did love you. But I was also blind and didn't see how much of an evil person you were. I just want to thank you for giving me that feeling of being loved and waking up knowing the person who loved me was real and never left me every time I woke up..I don't know how but...I'm pregnant."_ I loved the way she spoke to me. So much attitude yet truth. To hear that she would have my offspring made me more than happy. But the power took over. It felt so much better to have it control me. To control my emotions. At the time, it didn't matter about the offspring. It mattered on who was going to fight me. Because I wanted everyone to fear me! I wanted to feel dominate! _"I don't care for you. I don't care for your love. And I definitely don't care about the offspring you'll never have. Here's a present from me to you and your bastard child!"_ When those very words came out my mouth I realized I had offended myself. If someone had called my offspring a bastard, I don't know what I would've done. I didn't mean to say it. It was the power. Kiyomi didn't offer any fight and at the time she was a waste of space. I raised my fist and punched Kiyomi in her stomach. Hard in human terms. I dropped her and Kiyomi slowly moved her hands to her stomach. Her body was visibly shaking and I saw blood go down her leg. She cried silently and when she looked up I sat there, stunned. I mean how could I? How dare I? I'll admit I laid a hand on her before but nothing to kill her. I loved her too much. And that's what angered me at the time.

"Kiyomi I-" but I stopped myself. Why did she do this to me? I know I loved her but I just couldn't except it at the time. But why? _"Why. Why. why. Why! WHY!"_ I bellowed and felt my ki rise. _"I THE ALMIGHTY CELL AM IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!" "DAMN IT_ ALL!" That's when I snapped. My self conscience knew Kiyomi was still laying there and I somehow managed to disappear and reappear somewhere else like Goku. I let my rage and confusion out in the icy Hokkyoku mountains. I didn't care if I killed humans up there. It all didn't matter... And now I'm sitting in the cold, pondering on how I treated Kiyomi. I was cold everyday to her. But I tried and every time I saw that same sparkle in her eye from me just saying three words made a difference. Even after all the hell I put her through, she was still by my side. She still had that sparkle even if I disrespected her in terrible ways. But when I killed our offspring, it was the worse thing I've ever done to her. By now she's probably suffering. Cursing my name every time she wakes up. But I guess I got what I wanted in the end. For Kiyomi to hate me. But it hurts. It hurts and it will continue to hurt if I don't fix it! That's what I'll do. Kiyomi is sensitive and her emotions are high. This may sound horrible but I'll just have to manipulate her. If I just apologize she'll come back into my arms and we can finally...have a family. I looked up into the sky. But how long do I wait? These were my last thoughts as I felt the cold take over my body. Freezing me alive.

 _ **(** Third person p.o.v **)**_

Three years. Three years since Cell disappeared from earth never to be seen again. But little did Kiyomi know, he was still alive. Frozen in the Hokkyoku mountains. She was in the office and oddly was thinking about him. _I miss him... I miss his touch... I miss his intoxicating smell...good god Cell why did you have to be evil!_ Kiyomi dropped her pen and cursed herself. How dare she think of him when he nearly killed her most precious beings? He didn't care. He even said so himself so why should she. Though he was the one who helped her come back...it didn't matter. She had forgotten about him and now she was thinking about him in a inappropriate manner. _He's probably laughing at me right now. Laughing at my love for him. Laughing at the fact that he continuously hurt me. No more. He doesn't deserve "those" type of thoughts._ _Or any at all..._ This thought made Kiyomi feel much better. In just two more weeks, she'd be going on vacation with her family. Just two more weeks before Kiyomi goes through the same hell she went through nearly four years ago...

 _Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed the prologue and keep reading ahead because it gets better and better. Updates will be every...Sunday. Or Saturday depending on how fast I can edit etc. etc. So we started with Cell's p.o.v shocking right? Who knows what will happen since we got his point of view first... Something important, you HAVE to read the first book. It's called is this Andriod love? Hope you enjoy it! I will most likely say some events that happened there but for it to make sense you have to read it. Hope you guys have a wonderful day! Bye 3_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 ** _The start of a family vacation_**

 _ **(** Third person p.o.v **)**_

"Listen Daisuke, I have a trip to get to and you'll just have to deal with being temporary head of the department." Kiyomi said. "I can't-" he started but was cut off by his boss. "You have no choice but too! Just call me if things get complicated..." Daisuke nodded his head as Kiyomi got into the elevator. "Tell the kids I said "happy summer vacation"..." He said lamely. Kiyomi gave him a fake smile and when the doors closed, the finger. _God these people piss me off..._ After working with the same people for nearly four years, Kiyomi was starting to get tired. She was in much need of this vacation and was glad to get away from it all.

 **Two hours later...**

"Happy birthday twins!" Rochelle announced happily. Although their birthday was in two weeks, Rochelle didn't mind telling them happy birthday. Because that was the day she became known as "auntie Rochelle". "Yay! Do me and Seru get cake now?" Suki asked in the cutest way. "Cake is for later Luna." Suki pouted and as usual, Seru joined as well. "But...you can get candy!" Rochelle said trying to make them happy. "Yay!" They said in unison. "You guys are already so hyper.. You sure they need candy?" Kiyomi asked whispering the last part. The twins, just like Cell, had hearing that went beyond a normal four year old so they heard everything Kiyomi said. Rochelle looked in the rearview mirror to see both the kids giving her an evil look. "Uh..." "We're here!" She announced, glad she could get out of the situation. Kiyomi stepped out her car to see Bunny in front of Capsule Corp. gardening as usual... "Alright. We say bye to Bulma and co. and hope they come on the trip with us ." Kiyomi said telling everyone the "plan". "Right." They said in unison. "Hello dear!" Bunny said cheery as usual. "Bun Bun." Seru called. "Hi there little man! Make sure to grab some cake on your way in ok!"

"CAKE!" the twins yelled and ran into the house. "esperan a bebés pequeños! (Wait little babies)" Rochelled yelled and ran in after them. "Ugh! Help me..." Kiyomi walked into the living room to see Bulma and Mr. Briefs looking at blueprints. "Oh Bulma!" She called in a sing-song way. "Kiyomi shouldn't you be gone already!" "Oh I just wanted to stop by and say 'bye' and see if your still willing to come." Bulma sighed heavily. "I wish I could...but Vegeta is being an ass and Trunks is going through a rebellious phase. I just can't handle it. Especially with the company and my father retiring-" "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked!" Kiyomi said cutting her off. "I'll try alright." "Listen Bulma. Life is hard and it gets worse and worse and worse. But as long as you smile and tell your family how much you love them, it gets easier." "But how do you do it Kiyomi? Especially with two kids?" Kiyomi laughed. "I smile and tell them how much I love them." "I wish Vegeta would tell me how much he loved me..." "Well sometimes actions are bigger then words." Kiyomi said wisely. Bulma scoffed. "The only action that asshole does is spent in that damn gravity room." Kiyomi thought for a moment. "You should break the GR and tell him you won't fix it until you guys spend time with each other. If he doesn't comply then kick his ass out. Tell him his wife and child are done with the games." Next thing Kiyomi knew, she was in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Kiyomi! Your the best friend I've ever had!" Bulma then stood and put her game face on. She marched outside and started ripping out the wires and cables in the GR. "VEGETA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" She yelled.

Kiyomi sweat-dropped nervously. _Aaaaaand that's my cue to leave!_ She thought. When Kiyomi turned around to leave, she bumped into someone. "Whoops sorry-" she started but was cut off by shock. It was Gohan. A much older Gohan. "Oh Gohan! Your so tall and handsome!" Kiyomi exclaimed. He blushed and looked down. "Thank you Ms. Kiyomi." "Oh no need for formalities! I'm still the same Kiyomi." She then pulled him into a hug not even caring that his face was in her cleavage. "Oh your so tall... Anyways I gotta go. But tell your parents to ask Bulma about my trip. You guys are definitely invited!" Kiyomi kissed Gohan's cheeks giggling at his blush. "NO! I'M NOT FIXING ANYTHING UNTIL YOU SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY!" Kiyomi heard Bulma's yells and got really nervous again. It was awkward to hear other couples fight and Kiyomi knew she'd get uncomfortable seeing it. Especially since it was a good friend's relationship on the line. Gohan noticed her nervousness and asked about it. "Oh nothing...well I kinda told Bulma to do this..." "Well don't worry they always argue."

Vegeta walked into the living room and eyed Kiyomi. "Well hello to you too Vegeta!" She said with sarcasm. Next thing Kiyomi knew, a pot was thrown at his head. Vegeta stood there in shock. Kiyomi looked past him to see a very pissed off Bulma. "You listen here and you listen good you asshole of a husband! I've done everything right in our relationship but if you can't even at least acknowledge your family, then you can get out of my house!" Rochelle came into the room chasing the twins but felt the tension in the air. "Everything alright in here...?" Vegeta turned, having his back on Kiyomi and Gohan, and stared stoically at Bulma. "I think you guys should go now." Gohan whispered. Kiyomi nodded in agreement. She felt guilty for what she's done but in the end, Vegeta needed some fixing. "Hey Bulma. I'm gonna start...hitting the road. I'll via send you the coordinates." Suki ran up to Bulma. "Bye bye!" She didn't even acknowledge her and kept glaring at Vegeta.

Walking out the house, Kiyomi let out a much needed breath. "What was that about?" Rochelle asked. "I guess Bulma had enough of his shit." Rochelle clicked her tongue. "pobre chica..(poor girl)" As they were driving, Rochelle decided to brighten the mood. "Hey Kiyomi. Remember the time when Seru put glue in your hair?" "Oh my- Stop talking about that!" Kiyomi unconsciously touched the left side of her shaved head. "You were really crying when we had to shave it." "Well yeah! I love my hair.." "Then why'd you shave the other side?" Kiyomi stayed silent. Really having one side shaved looked odd so she shaved both, giving her hair a Mohawk look when down. But of course she was head of a department so she mainly had it in a bun. Speaking of buns. Grabbing the hair sticks that held her hair in place, Kiyomi let it down giving her hair slight curls. "Oh look it's the wild one!" Rochelle said with fake excitement. "If only we could see her tattoo!" "Most definitely not." Ever since the twins were born, Kiyomi kept her arm covered with bandages. Sometimes she'll just wear long sleeves but no one knew of the tattoo. Not even Bulma. It's not that she was embarrassed she just didn't want to be categorized as "that" parent.

 **Three hours later...**

"I gotta go potty mommy!" Seru yelled. "Me too!" Suki chimed in. "But we're almost there!" Rochelle whined. "Hey I gotta change my clothes anyways. Just make one stop." Kiyomi said. Using her Via pad, she saw that it was 4:32. _Only 45 more miles to go.._ She thought. Rochelle stopped at the gas station and took the kids to the bathroom. Kiyomi grabbed a capsule that had clothes and followed them in. After changing into a pair of jean shorts, a long sleeved navy blue shirt (to cover her arm), and white platform wedges, Kiyomi fixed her make up in the mirror. Putting on mascara and lip balm Rochelle came out the bathroom and washed her hands. After a lot of complaining, they were ready to hit the road again. It was quite in the car so Rochelle decided to sing Shake it Off by Taylor Swift. "No. No. No. Anything but that stupid song." "Oh come on Kiyomi! The kids like it." Kiyomi heard Suki singing along with the radio and instantly let the song slide. The song ended and Kiyomi decided to hum her own song. No Money by Galantis. "You might knock me down. You might knock me down. But I will get back again." "You can call it how you wanna I ain't giving you a dollar this time I ain't gonna run away.." Seru sung. Suki covered her ears. Indicating that his singing was bad. He blew a raspberry at her and she did the same back.

Suki had her hair in a braid with a bow on the end and Seru decided to be a brother. Snatching it out her hair, he threw it out the window. Suki gasped and started hitting him which resulted in a fight. "Hey. Hey!" Kiyomi yelled. When they didn't listen, she took off her seatbelt and got in the back separating the two. Grabbing their ears, she gave it a pull which made them both cry. "Hush now!" Kiyomi commands. "Seru. Stop messing with your sister. Suki stop messing with your brother." "He threw my bow out!" Kiyomi gasped. Letting go of their ears she gave Seru a disappointed look. "Seru why would you do that?" He didn't answer, so Kiyomi turned his chin to meet her eyes. "Do you feel bad?" Seru nodded his head. "Don't you think you owe Suki an apology." "Yes." "I'm sorry Suki for throwing bow out window." "Good. Suki do you forgive your brother." "Yes." She said with a mad face. "Good! Now mommy is gonna have a nap and I don't want to be disturbed." Kiyomi kissed their foreheads and got back in the front. "Alright mama osa! (Mama bear)" Rochelle announced. "Yes yes. Save your applause for later." Getting settled, she took a much needed nap...

"Wake up mommy." Suki whispered. "Why...?" Kiyomi groaned. "We're here." She whispered back. Kiyomi groaned and stretched her muscles, hearing a nice pop in her arm. Getting out the car, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ah...the great outdoors!" When she was a child, her parents would go on family vacations to their cabin on the lakeside. It was an older, smaller place but with renovations it became a dream cabin. Instead of two bedrooms it had five with three bathrooms. The kitchen was bigger with granite countertops and wood cupboards. The living room had white carpet (so did the bedrooms) with two toffee color couches and a love seat. In the middle was a glass coffee table and across from it was the fireplace. It was the middle of summer so of course it wouldn't be used but it was still beautiful. Two bedrooms were downstairs, one had a bathroom in it the other bathroom in the hall upstairs. The other three rooms were upstairs. One was a master and the other two were regular rooms. The master had a balcony that over looked a part of the forest and backyard while the regular rooms had huge windows that could see some of the woods as well. The best part of the cabin was the garden. You'd first step on to the wooden deck, which had chairs and a bonfire pit along with a table to play cards on. A stone path led you through it while you could gaze at the flowers and the huge Sakura tree that had a swing on it, obviously made for a child. If you kept following the path then you would see the dock that had a motorboat parked near it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Rochelle asked. "Yeah. Well let's unpack!" Kiyomi announced. "We already did!" Suki said proudly. "Oh how long was I out?" "Three hours." "Oops.." Kiyomi blushed with embarrassment. "It's alright. Hard working women need their rest." Kiyomi walked into the house and was amazed at how cozy it felt inside. "Room's upstairs!" Rochelle yelled from the kitchen. Walking upstairs she remembered something important. Grabbing the capsule from her pocket, she opened it to find her space-rock-crystal. Memories from her date with Cell flooded her mind. _Don't think about those memories..._ She thought. Kiyomi put the crystal on the mantelpiece above the fireplace and admired it for a moment. Settling with how it looked she was walking upstairs when the twins ran down asking her something at the same time. "Woah. One at a time!" "Can we go play outside?" Seru asked. "Sure." I know what your thinking. Who the hell let's four year olds play in the woods. Seru and Suki were different from normal kids. They could lift Kiyomi's hover jet without any complaints. If a wild animal were to come by they could easily out run it. Or use their whistles. It wasn't like a stranger danger whistle it was more of a we're lost whistle. As long as they had it they'd be fine. "You guys got your whistles?" "Yes." They said in unison. "Okay. Don't go too far and come back when the sky is pink." Nodding their heads, they ran off to the woods to have some kid like fun. "Oh bath! You're calling me!" Kiyomi announced walking up to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suki climbed the tree, hiding from her brother. They were playing hide-n-seek and she had to stop herself from giggling. "Found you!" Seru called. "You have to tag me!" Suki then ran off with Seru on her heals. Tapping her shoulder he said that she was 'it'. "Count to 100!" Seru said. "One. Two. Three." Seru ran off to find his hiding spot. The children didn't realize it but they were being spied on. The person wasn't exactly watching them, but occasionally listened more into their game. They weren't annoyed and didn't want to harm the twins. Just mildly interested in their game of hide-n-seek. "Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundred! Ready or not here I come!" Suki climbed trees and searched for any movement. Not realizing that Seru was on the other side of the tree hiding. Seeing movement in a clearing ahead, she ran towards her "brother" and tagged him yelling your it. Immediately something was wrong. This was NOT her brother. This person had green skin with black speckled dots. Their hands were white along with their face except for the purple marks on the cheeks and the yellow chin.

This persons head looked like a crown and Suki couldn't help but admire it. It was so big. Like a tree. "Suki!" Seru called but stopped as well when he saw the mystery man. "Suki..mommy said don't talk to strangers.." He whispered. The man's head was lowered and his eyes were closed. Arms crossed, he opened his eyes which made Suki gasped. The man had the same eye color as her! "Who are you sir?" She asked. He just stared. Seru got a bad feeling and just wanted to run away. Suki was always the friendly, careless one while Seru was cautious and uptight. "Suki. I wanna go home now." "Oh come on Seru! The man is nice. Right Mister?" The man stared intently at Suki. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Suki! And that's my brother, Seru!" Suki gave the man an expression that said, well what's your name? "I am Cell." "Celery!" Seru yelled. He hated vegetables and any mention of it made him want to run. So he did. "Wanna play?" Suki asked ignoring her brother. She didn't know why but Cell made her feel safe. He was someone who she wanted to be friends with. Cell on the other hand was intrigued by the girl. Same eye color, same purple hair like...her. Then it clicked. She had another mate and this was one of their children. But the eye color...

Doesn't matter. If she could lead him to where Kiyomi was then he'd kill her new mate and take what was his. "Yes. How about tag? You run home and I'll try to catch you before you make it?" Suki eyes light up with joy! "Okay! Count to ten!" Cell rolled his eye. "One." "Eyes closed!" Suki interrupted. Rolling his eyes again, Cell closed his eyes and started counting. Seru was already home and bursted through the doors scaring poor Rochelle. She saw his scared look and immediately asked what was wrong. "Celery man out there!" "What?!" "Where's Suki?" She asked alarmed. "She stayed with Celery man!" _Oh shit.._ She thought and ran upstairs. Kiyomi was just now getting out the bath when she heard Rochelle's alarmed knocking. "What? What's wrong?!" "Suki stayed with the Celery man!" Seru explained. "Who..?" She asked confused. "What did he look like?" "He was tall. Green and, and had black wings so that he could make me eat my vegetables!" Seru cried. Rochelle and Kiyomi's eyes widen. The only person who fit that description was the one and only, Cell the bio mechanical android. Kiyomi closed her eyes shushing Rochelle's rants and cries. Feeling for Suki's ki she could feel it coming closer to the cabin. With Cell on his way too.

 _Oh shit. Looks like Cell is on his way! Chapter three will explain how he got to the woods since, you know he was frozen in the mountains... But anyways how was your guys week? Mine was alright.. On summer break so I've been to way too many parties. Just ready to chill for a while.. I hope you guys like that little thing with Bulma and Vegeta because that was my fav part of this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Bye guys. 3_

 ** _Edited August 11, 2016._**

 **Preview:**

He was back. He was actually back.

"Yay! I win Cell."

"Plan is moving into action."

"Why so you can ridicule me?! Tell me how much of a bad mother I am!

"I want you to leave me and my family alone."

Something warm and wet slipped down Cell's cheek.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 ** _You weren't being thought of_**

 _ **(** Kiyomi's p.o.v **)**_

He was back. He was actually back. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! Why does he have to see me in pain! No. He won't. I'm going to be strong. Not just to prove that I hate him but for my family as well. I felt Suki's ki become elevated and I instantly was at my door. "Wait Kiyomi!" Rochelle called. "No! I have to go save my daughter." "I have a plan. Just trust me." I took a deep breath. "Fine." "Get dress. Something you'd workout in. Seru go play in your room." "But the Celery man-" "The Celery man won't hurt you. I promise." "Ok..." He said uneasy. Seru was highly smart and could sense danger. Whatever happened out there scared him. I hurried and threw a grey sports bra on, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of running shoes. I instant transmissioned to Rochelle who was peeking out the window downstairs. "Alright what's the plan?" I asked. "When Suki gets close I'll grab her and run into the house. Then when Cell is near the house, he'll obviously know that we're in here and he'll wait." "Ok and where do I come in?" "When it's dark out, you'll run and lead him away from the cabin. With your speed, you'll lose him and hopefully he won't come back." "That. Is. Terrible." "How is it terrible?!" She questioned feeling offended. "Because. What if he catches you before you make it inside? What if he forces his way in after getting impatient? This plan wasn't thought through Rochelle!"

I wasn't pissed at her idea. I was pissed that Cell was here to make a lot of flaws in the idea. He was angered easily. He was impatient. He was intelligent. He was Cell. Someone who wasn't easily deceived. "New plan. I'll run out there to get Suki and bring her back into the house. Then I'll fight Cell-" "You'll what?!" She interrupted me. "I'll just distract him. Hopefully I can get him to just leave.." I mumbled the last part mainly to myself. Memories of Cell's expression after he punched me played in my mind. He felt bad that he hurt me. He shouldn't have felt bad. Because deep down he'll just keep doing it over and over again. But, I can use it as a weakness...

 _ **(** Third person p.o.v **)**_

Kiyomi peeked out the window with Rochelle. Seeing movement in some brush, Suki came running out giggling with joy. "Yay! I win Cell." "Plan is moving into action." Kiyomi whispered. "Suki!" She yelled when she opened the door. "It's time to come back in." "But-" "No buts. The sky is pink and you have to eat dinner. Go wash up for me." Kiyomi put her hand on Suki's head and smiled lovingly. "Ok... Bye Cell!" Suki pouted for a second but the very mention of her new friend made her smile. Feeling eyes on her, Kiyomi looked into the trees but didn't see anything. Cell stood from afar. She was really there. If only he could just hold her in his arms... Her voice was still angelic yet stern. Her body more built in muscle mass. And her hair. Different but still looked soft like a cloud. "Mom's going for a run." Kiyomi kissed Suki's forehead and sent her inside. She closed her eyes and felt for Cell's ki. He was close enough to see her but far so that she couldn't see him. Kiyomi smirked. "I know your there. You unbelievable jackass." She opened her eyes to see Cell's chest. _Way too close. Don't show any emotion Kiyomi..._ These thoughts kept repeating over and over again inside her mind. Crossing her arms, she looked up to see an expressionless Cell staring back at her. "I see you have someone new in your life to give you offspring." Kiyomi's eyebrow twitched. _He comes back after nearly four years and THAT'S the first thing he says to me?! But what do you except..._ She thought bitterly. Kiyomi smirked again confusing Cell. He expected her to say something about her relationship with whom ever but her next words shocked him. "How dare you. Nearly four years, and you still act high and mighty. The only new people in my life would be my co-workers, my friends, and my family. But of course you come here to try to insult me. To try to make me feel as if I should be guilty that I moved on. Yeah, you weren't being thought of Cell! Not even once..."

Kiyomi couldn't take being near him anymore so she ran off into the forest for her evening jog. Cell felt bad. He didn't mean to ask the question the way he did but good god it made him angry that she didn't think about him as much as he thought about her. It wasn't fair. So he got angry. Kiyomi felt his ki get elevated with anger and immediately knew what that meant. _The chase is on.._ Using more speed but not too much ki she ran faster putting distance between them. Kiyomi knew that if she used too much ki he would get interested and want a fight. And a fight meant death. _Maybe I didn't think this plan through!_ Kiyomi didn't see the lifted branch on the ground so it surprised her when she tripped and fell on her face. She wiped her nose and saw blood. "Dammit!" She swore. Feeling Cell get closer to her position, she climbed a tree and hid her ki. Cell stopped near the tree. "Where are you Kiyomi.." He muttered. Maybe she was scared. Or maybe she was playing him. "I'm not going to hurt you my dear. I just want to have a talk." Kiyomi jumped down and snapped a twig. _For fucks sake!_ Cell turned his head and they briefly made eye contact before she ran off again. He didn't follow her for a while pondering on how he would talk to her.

She ran and ran and ran until there was a clearing with a beautiful pond in the middle. It was around nine so the stars were out shiny on Kiyomi's sweaty glistening skin. She bent down and got a drink from the pond. She rolled her neck satisfied with the pop it made. "I'm getting too old for this.." She mumbled. "Twenty-six isn't an old age." Kiyomi whirled around and nearly punched Cell in the face if he hadn't caught her fist. "Such strength. You would make a great fighter if you used your skills right." Kiyomi tried to pull her fist out his hand but he only tighten his grip. "Too bad fighting isn't my thing. Mind letting go?" She asked with sarcasm. Cell let her fist go but quickly grabbed Kiyomi's wrist and pulled her into a hug, catching her off guard. She didn't hug back. Just stood there. Cell put his nose in the crook of her neck and smelled her sweet piña coloda scent. Feeling uncomfortable, Kiyomi squirmed and made him let go. Although she missed his touch, his scent, and his accented voice, she knew she would get hurt again. "No." "Why?" Cell lifted his hand to touch Kiyomi, but she smacked it saying no again. Cell decided to try and get her to warm up to him. Maybe if he asked questions, made her laugh she'd get comfortable and happy around him. He looked at her bandaged arm and asked what happened. "None of your business." Kiyomi didn't want anything to do with Cell and it made her angry that he kept speaking to her as if nothing happened between them. "You weren't one for keeping secrets Kiyomi." "I'm also not one for those who piss me off. Yet here I am." Cell chuckled. "Your sarcasm humors me." "But I'd still like to know about it." "Why so you can ridicule me?! Tell me how much of a bad mother I am! You wanna see my arm fine!" She aggressively tore off the bandages to reveal her tattoo. "It's... beautiful. Yet different." Kiyomi laughed humorlessly.

"Oh shut up Cell. You came here to try to make my life hell again. To play mind games. Making me think your not the same years ago. Well guess what? It's all shit and I know it." She began to walk away when Cell grabbed her arm. Kiyomi glared at him while he tried to keep a soft face. "Are you at least going to listen to what I am going to say?" Cell asked. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to lies all night Cell. My two children need me and that's where I'm heading." Cell gripped Kiyomi's arm harder. She flinched and glared, snatching her arm out of his grasp. "Oh are you angry?" She asked with sarcasm. "Yes. You dare tell me lies?!" Cell said raising his voice. "Lies? I have nothing to hide so how dare you-" "You have two spawns. I killed one that day and all of sudden you have two?!" Cell yelled cutting Kiyomi off. _Boy was that a mistake._ "You didn't kill THEM Cell. I had twins you moron! But of course you think so little of me! As if I'm going to spread my legs for any guy I see!" Kiyomi red faced, stormed off into the woods. That asshole! Why can't he just leave me and my family alone! She wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice that Cell was standing in front of her. Bumping into him she fell and picked herself up. "Thanks you bastard." "How are they?" "Who?" "Our offspring. Are they growing up strong? Could they potentially be stronger than I?"

Next thing Cell knew, Kiyomi had slapped him. His head whipped to the right and stayed that way for a moment for he was in shock. He didn't even see her move! Let alone slap him! His glare for Kiyomi turned back to shock because of her eyes. Yes, they were filled with anger and resentment. But they were magenta. Like his own. "Don't you **ever** mention my children. You have know right to even think of them! Let alone ask questions about their well being. Last I checked, they were bastards and their present was a punch that nearly killed them. What do you care for them anyways huh? Why are you even here?!" Kiyomi asked irritably. Cell came to apologize. She knew that. But he knew she didn't care for his bullshit words! So why was he here? Unless... No. Cell was absolutely not around to try to win Kiyomi back. At least that's what she wanted to believe... "Because I realized that I made a mistake. I care deeply for you Kiyomi and I know that you humans give forgiveness and compassion. I didn't show you any when I ended our relationship but I'm willing to fix everything. Apologize for all my wrongs because I realize that I am in love with you. And I'll do anything for you. Even if it means to.." Cell was going to say beg but his pride forbid him. He'd do anything and everything for her that's for sure. But begging was for the weak. Kiyomi wanted to laugh. Cell came to torment her. Say words she prayed he'd tell her when they were together and _now_ that he felt guilty for causing her pain and suffering he _now_ wanted to apologize. "Anything for me.." She mumbled aloud. Cell put his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eye.

"Anything my dear." "I want you to leave me and my family alone. I'm done with your 'I'll give you pity' bullshit because I don't need it. If I let you back in my life you'll just hurt me and make me be at my worst again. I have two children who need a mother. Not an emotional wreck who needs to go back to therapy because the love of her life continuously hurts her. They don't deserve that. I don't deserve that. I don't need you in my life Cell. That girl long ago who was begging you to love her again is long gone and has been for three years. But don't think I don't forgive you, because I do. If I didn't forgive you I'd probably be so fucked up in the head... The past can't be changed or forgotten, it can only be accepted. And I accept the fact that you and other people treated me like trash. But you and the others will **not** come back into my life." They stared at each other for a while. Kiyomi lightly took Cell's hand off her cheek and kissed it. "Goodbye Cell." She whispered and walked back to the cabin. Cell stood there in shock. It hurt. Like a blow to the stomach. Something warm and wet slipped down his cheek. He touched this wetness to realize that it was a tear. Another slipped down his face and Cell for once accepted this weak emotion. **Hurt**. Is this what she felt when he caused her pain? Did she cry all the time? Did she want to crawl into a hole to stay there for the rest of her life? Cell was sorry but to know that the person you love didn't want to love you anymore hurt like hell. But he accepted it. He made more than one mistake and she still was in love with him. He knew the kiss with Trunks was an accident but that was his only way out the relationship. But he didn't know that it would hurt her so bad when he ended it. _Love is a shit emotion.._ He thought bitterly. But it's worth it. Cell made some mistakes and now he had to pay the price. _By losing the only person he loves._

Rochelle had been pacing for the last few hours. Where was Kiyomi?! We're they still fighting? Was she hurt? Did Cell kill her? Kiyomi opened the door to the cabin and was immediately in a bone crushing hug. "Gracias a todo lo santo! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" "I'm alright Rochelle." Kiyomi said tiredly. "What happened out there? You look tired.." "He apologized." Rochelle gasped then smiled. "That's great! It means he cares enough to apologize. So are you guys back together...?" She asked unsure. Kiyomi looked at Rochelle as if she had two heads. "Are you kidding me?! No. I told that bastard I want nothing to do with him. I'm not going to have someone who will hurt my family in my life. I forgive him. But he needs to stay away from me." "Kiyomi! That man, or android, gave you his heart. Isn't that something you always wanted?" "He's lying. Can't you see that! He's done this before and I'm not going to let him hurt my children." Rochelle scoffed. "How dare you Kiyomi. Your using them as an excuse! You don't want to be with Cell because you don't want to go through the process of hurt again. And I understand that but **don't** use your family as an excuse. Besides you forgave him! Isn't that enough. Don't you want his love again? You don't miss that feeling of being held or having romantic yet comfortable silences?" "Don't Rochelle! I already made up my mind. I don't need him or your criticism! I've made it this far in life without him. What am I going to tell the twins? That their dad was a bad guy and now he's good?! What if he hurts them? What if he tries to kill them? Then what am I going to do!" Kiyomi's face was starting to get red and her voice was starting to raise. "That's why you take those risks Kiyomi! Who knows! It may even end well. You didn't even try to give him a chance. I understand that he hurt you. But have forgiveness for him!" "STOP IT ROCHELLE!" Kiyomi shouted. "This conversation is done. I'm tired okay? I just want sleep. Can I get sleep?" She asked.

Rochelle sighed. "Fine. Do what you want." Kiyomi went upstairs and slammed her door. Stripping down from her workout clothes, she got in bed and fell fast to sleep naked. Rochelle started pacing again. Everyone deserves a second chance. In Cell's case, a fourth or fifth. He was trying and Kiyomi was wrong for not even acknowledging it. She was hurt by him and Rochelle was there to pick up the pieces. And now she was gonna be there to put them back together! Rochelle went in her room and grabbed an orange silk robe. Quietly, she went outside and into the woods. "Cell! Cell!" She called. "Cell." Cell heard his name being called and thought it was Kiyomi. He instant transmissioned to Rochelle and made her jump. "buen Dios me asustaron!(Good god you scared me)" Cell frowned. This was **not** Kiyomi. He didn't have time for dumb humans ready to die by his hands. Although..."What do you want human?" He asked. "She was right. You are good looking.." Rochelle mumbled. Cell's eye twitched and he was about ready to blast her to pieces. Not liking his look, Rochelle immediately began talking. "I'm Rochelle by the way and I heard what happened." "Do continue human.." Cell didn't understand what she was talking about but he wanted to know more. "I'm Kiyomi's sister and she told me about your apology.

Honestly I don't think it's fair." "You don't look like her." "We're best friends but she considers me family." He nodded his head understanding. "Fair you say. I thought you humans don't think life is fair. Besides you don't understand anything so mind your business human." "Ok one. My name isn't human. So don't call me that. Two I understand everything okay. I was there when she told me everything you put her through. I was there when she was so out of her mind she nearly killed her unborn children. I was there when she gave birth. I was there when she got better and noticed that her life was great without you. And I bet you didn't know she cried herself to sleep every night thinking of you. Replaying everything you've ever said. Everything you ever did. Wondering, where she went wrong. And guess what? I was there for that too. I know exactly what happened between you two and I don't think it's right for her to just dismiss your apology and tell your love to shove it. Everyone deserves a second chance. And if someone is willing to apologize and say how much they love another person then yes they deserve another fifth, sixth, twentieth chance. But for Kiyomi actions matter just as much as words. So if you listen I'll help you get the love of your life back. But if you mess up this chance, then there will be nothing I can do for you." Cell thought for a moment. As much as he hated the fact of getting a humans help, he loved Kiyomi enough to do anything and everything for her. "I'm listening..."

 _Was this a good chapter? Or was this a good chapter? So now Rochelle is going to help Cell. Hopefully Kiyomi doesn't find out... Boy would she be mad. Understandable.. I hope I made hide-n-seek cute with the twins. It sounded cute! How are you guys? I'm great. Summer is cool. Me and my friend are having issues but who cares. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See ya next Sunday or Saturday!_ Bye 3

 ** _Edited August 11, 2016_**

 **Preview:**

"The twins. Those two are her everything. And if you don't learn that then you'll never win her back!"

Suki and Seru were both playing outside with Cell. Where the hell was Rochelle?!

"They are my offspring just like how they are yours. It takes two to make them."

"I c-can't do it anymore. I'm scared I'll be hurt by him again. And the voices won't leave me alone!"

Damn that android! How dare he get her aroused and crazy!

"P-please don't kill me.." She whispered.

"Mommy I don't feel so good..." Suki mumbled as she spit up a glob of blood and fell to the ground holding her stomach.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 ** _The past will hurt like hell_**

 _ **(** Third person p.o.v **)**_

"I'm listening.." Cell said. "Well first things first. Where have you been?" Rochelle asked. "In the Hokkyoku mountains. I was temporarily frozen there until some human scientists decided to "study" me. Not wanting to be in the damn cold anymore, I flew to these woods." Rochelle nodded her head, understanding. "Are we going to discuss the plan now?" He asked. "It's not a plan. It's you making up for your mistakes. I'm just guiding you there." As much as Cell hated to admit it, she was right. Again. "Anyway. What is the number one thing to Kiyomi? What is her pride and joy?" She asked. "I do not know..." Cell mumbled. Her pride and joy? Who would that be.. "Incorrect. The twins. Those two are her everything. And if you don't learn that then you'll never win her back! Do you by any chance know their name?" "Moon and..." _What was the boy's name? Sora...no. Shoji...no._ He knew it was something with an S. But what? Rochelle cocked an eyebrow. Really. How does someone not know their own son's name?! Especially since it's their own! "You have got to be kidding me.. It's Seru! Suki and Seru!" Cell widen his eyes in shock. Kiyomi actually named their own son after him! The way she was talking, she made it seem as though she wanted nothing to do with him. To never ever speak his name even though she said it every time she had addressed their son. "Yes she named him after you. Although I didn't approve, she told me that because of you she now has a family. It's been something she's always wanted so the least she could do was thank you. Plus she was obsessed with having the same letter in the kids names." Cell smirked. "Sounds like Kiyomi.."

"Alright let's get back on track Cell. If you want to really pull Kiyomi's cuerdas del corazón, (heart strings) you have to get to know the kids. Make them laugh. Make them smile. Make them so happy that they won't want you to leave. And if they don't want you to go..." Rochelle gave Cell a tone of "finish my sentence". "Then I can't leave them. Or Kiyomi..." "Correct. Besides, they're your kids too and have every right to want to get to know them. Plus I couldn't get Suki to stop talking about you! 'Oh Cell is so cool!' 'Cell has the same eyes as me!' 'He's my new best friend!' That girl is fascinated with you." Cell sighed. As nice as it was to know that your daughter likes you, but it didn't make him happy. What if Kiyomi got mad? What if he hurt her again by trying to force his way into her life? Was this a good decision..? Rochelle saw the doubt in his face and decided to answer those questions for him. "She is going to be mad at first but once she realizes that the kids like you, she'll begrudgingly keep you around for their happiness. Besides, this is only the first phase. Just do it and stop thinking about it so much!" Rochelle then walked away complaining about how tired she was. _What the hell just happened.._ Cell questioned in his mind.

Kiyomi awoke in between 9 and 10 o'clock. Stretching, she walked into her bathroom and did her business. After coming out the shower she put her underwear on and a robe. Putting her hair in a messy bun, she checked the time on her Via pad. **10:30** it read. _Still enough time for coffee.._ She thought to herself. She saw a message from Bulma. It read:

 **Hey Kiyomi I'll be coming to her cabin in a week or so. So be prepared! I'm sorry for me and Vegeta's fight but we made it right in the end. Hope it's fun there and see you soon!**

 **~Bulma**

Kiyomi smiled to herself and walked downstairs to hear silence. Quiet. That wasn't normal. "Rochelle!" She called. Still silence. _They probably went outside.._ After making some coffee she went upstairs to change. She put on a white tank with lace on the bottom and sides, army green shorts, and white socks. No need for shoes it's just nature! Kiyomi combed her hair and then put it in a low ponytail, exposing both sides of her shaved head. As she was wrapping her arm with bandages, Kiyomi heard giggling outside. She looked out the window and dropped the bandages, not caring that she wasn't finished. Suki and Seru were both playing outside with Cell. Where the hell was Rochelle?! Cell had been outside with Seru and Suki, or offspring as he liked to call them, for about an hour. Suki of course was happy to be with her best friend again but Seru was still convinced that Cell was gonna make him eat his vegetables. At first he kept his distance and watched Suki play from afar. But him being a normal three year old, got bored and decided to play as well. Cell payed close attention to the twins behavior. Suki was kind yet confident. If she meant anything intriguing, she wanted to learn more about it. Or be friends with it in this case. Seru was cautious yet protective. Yesterday he was worried for his sister talking to a stranger but was willing to distract them by running away. Too bad it didn't work. Cell didn't like the fact that he chose a coward move but was impressed by his intelligence.

Trying to fool someone like him. It almost made Cell laugh. Seeing strength and intelligence in both the twins Cell came down to one conclusion. He would train them. Mainly Seru since men were better warriors and women were too emotional. Feeling eyes on him, Cell looked up to see Kiyomi giving him the coldest glare possible. But she didn't do anything. The twins were laughing and smiling and she didn't want to interfere with that. But her mother senses were telling her to protect them and right now she was listening to those senses. Cell saw her disappear from her window and reappear next to Seru. _How the hell does she know Goku's trick?!_ He exclaimed in his thoughts. "Hi mommy!" Seru called. "Good morning my lovelies!" Kiyomi put on a smile for the children. They never really saw her angry and she wasn't about to let it happen today. On the outside she seemed happy as usual, but on the inside she was fuming with rage. "Hey guys. Where's auntie Rochelle?" She asked. "Auntie said she wanted more sleep and that we could play as long as we were quiet." Suki said. "Uh huh... Well why don't you wake her up for me hm?" "Ok!" The twins said in unison and ran off into the house.

Cell could feel Kiyomi's ki rising by the minute and was fully prepared for her anger. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "What part of "stay away from my family" didn't you understand!" She yelled facing him, eyes magenta and blazing with fury. "Well the girl wanted to play and I have an odd interest towards her so I why not? The boy watched from afar but eventually he joined in as well. All I was doing was watching them play the game tag." Cell explained not even a little angry. "No. You will leave immediately! I want you to stay away from MY kids!" Cell frowned. Every time she said _**her**_ kids he made him angry. "They are my offspring just like how they are yours. It takes two to make them." "Them?! Offspring?! You better get this through your thick skull Cell. They are kids. Not offspring! They have names so don't you **ever** refer to them as "offspring". You have been gone for nearly four years! You have no right to try to come into their lives. And your right, it does take two to make kids. But really, it takes a woman and a bastard who she had sex with." "Alright now your starting to really piss me off. I know their names and if I want to get to know them, I will. And your petty rage won't affect me just because you can't accept the fact that your children like someone like me. And I may have been "a bastard who you had sex with" but don't forget that you feel in love with this bastard." Silence fell between them and Cell smirked at Kiyomi's shocked expression.

 _I say we kill him... Make him go away! You better listen to me this time or else you'll get hurt again..._ The voices were back. It took so long to make them go away and now they were back to haunt Kiyomi. _You knew he was right before..your still just a weak human. Can't even protect your own kids... Should've listen to me when I said to_ _leave him! **Just die already!**_ The thoughts were getting worse to point where Kiyomi started to get a headache. _Shut up. Your not real. Your only around to tell me how much I failed in life when I really didn't!_ _But you did..._ _I didn't now leave me alone! **You will never have love or a family you bitch!**_ Kiyomi grabbed her head and started to feel dizzy. "Kiyomi." Cell called. _Oh look the one and only pain in the ass is back. Let's see what he does to make you break again.._ _Leave me alone...please._ _Remember the time when you found out that Chen didn't love you? Such a fond memory..._ **Stop it.** _Or how bout when Cell left you to die!_ **SHUT UP!** _No no.. the best one would be when Chen beat you for wanting to be a whore dancer. Guess he was right!_ Kiyomi's breathing became irregular and her chest started to hurt. "Kiyomi you need to calm down." Cell walked up to her and held her face between his hands. "Breathe." Kiyomi looked at him with fear. "Don't touch me!" She yelled and pushed Cell away from her. She threw up and started breathing harder. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" She cried.

Rochelle looked out the window and saw Kiyomi yelling outside. "Twins stay in your room!" She yelled and ran outside. "Kiyomi!" She called. "Qué coño haces?!" "She's having a panic attack." Cell answered. "And your not helping her!" "She told me to leave her alone." Rochelle ignored Cell. At the moment her friend needed her. "Kiyomi?can you tell me what's wrong? I'll listen if you need me to." Rochelle asked softly. "I c-can't do it anymore. I'm scared I'll be hurt by him again. And the voices won't leave me alone!" Kiyomi held her head as she cried. "Cell I think it's best if you give her some space." He nodded his head and walked to the backyard. It hurt to know that he was the cause of her panic attack but he really didn't say anything! So why was she acting like this? "It's ok Kiyomi. He's gone now." "He'll never leave me alone Rochelle. I don't want him to hurt my babies.." She whispered. "He won't do that. I promise you he won't." "But the voices say he will!" She cried again and fell into Rochelle's arms. "Do you want them to go away?" She asked softly. Kiyomi whimpered a yes. "Let's go in the house hm?" Kiyomi slowly stood and Rochelle walked her into the house. They sat on the floor in the living room in silence. "Kiyomi could you close your eyes for me." Kiyomi did as she was told and waited for more instructions. Rochelle had been counseling troubled children for years now and she knew exactly what Kiyomi was going through. Seeing someone who hurt you from your past makes you feel like they're going to hurt you again. Kiyomi tried to get rid of Cell but failed. And now that the kids like him, it means he'll have a reason stay around. The memories of what he did to her haunted her and made her emotionally unstable. Maybe if Cell came at her with a different approach she'd just be angry and not panicking so much. "Alright now breathe through your nose and out your mouth a few times." A few breathing exercises, chai tea, and some yoga should do her some good.

 _~Lot's of relaxation later...~_

Seru and Suki came running into the living room and Rochelle immediately shushed them. "What do you guys need?" She whispered. "We're hungry!" Seru said. "Ok I'll make you some lunch. Kiyomi do you want anything?" She asked softly. Kiyomi only continued to stare at the wall. Ever since she was able to calm down, she had been contemplating on what she was going to do. The voices were gone for now but as they promised, they would be back. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way about the whole situation. Maybe it was the fact that he was back in her life when it was just beginning to be perfect. Or maybe because her life was becoming difficult and now Cell made it ten times worse... "Is mama okay?" Suki asked putting their foreheads together. Memories of Suki and Seru growing up filled Kiyomi's mind. Their first words. Their first haircut. Their 1st birthday. Their first everything. Kiyomi looked at her daughter with tears going down her face. "I'm alright now." She then kissed her nose and went into the kitchen with Rochelle. "You better now?" She asked. "Yeah I'm okay for now.." "I'm sorry." Rochelle said solemnly. "For what?" Kiyomi asked very confused. "For causing you to.." Rochelle couldn't even finish her sentence. Kiyomi put her hands on her shoulders. "You didn't cause this. I had a panic attack because I couldn't handle the fact that Cell will be back in my life. I may not like it but I'll accept it for my kids. I made a promise to be a mother and not an emotional wreck and I plan on keeping that promise." Rochelle felt guilty for being the cause of her panic attack. It was in fact her idea to have Cell around..but if Kiyomi was willing to accept Cell being around, then she'd let her.

The rest of the day was quiet and peaceful. The twins decided to continue their game with Cell. Rochelle watched some tv. Kiyomi meditated and did some yoga. And Cell continued to observe and learn more about the kids. He wondered about Kiyomi a lot but was put at ease when he felt her relaxed ki still in the same spot. "Time for bed pequeños. (Little ones)" Rochelle called. "Aw.." They whined but said their goodbyes to Cell and went inside. They brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on and snuggled in their beds. "Suki let me braid your hair." Kiyomi said. Like her, Suki's hair was purple and long. Before bed she had it braided to keep it curly in the day. Seru also had purple hair with a green high light in his bangs. His hair was curly and swooped to the side to be out of his face. Seru always had his hair brushed to keep it untangled and soft. After Kiyomi said goodnight to her son and daughter, she went into her room for a bath. She relaxed for about 30 minutes before she got out and put on blue floral underwear with a matching bra. While she was putting on her robe, something caught her eye. Or didn't catch her eye. Cell wasn't in the backyard anymore which meant she could finally go back there. She sighed in relief as she felt the cold night grass in between her toes. She sat on the swing and admired the full moon. How beautiful she was watching the world with her children. The stars. Kiyomi remembered what it was like being space. It was beautiful to just admire the planets and their beauty. She smirked as she remembered opening a wine bottle with her shoe. _Sucks I haven't been able to complete anything else on my bucket list.._ She internally sighed. Ever since she became head of the administration department, Kiyomi's been in need of a way to release stress. The only way for her was by smoking and dancing. She was too tired to dance so a quick smoke sounded better. But of course, Kiyomi loves her body and doesn't want to cause harm to it, so she sticks with vapor pens.

Pressing the button on the side, the front of the electric cigarette became a light blue. She drew the vapor slowly into her and blew it out her nose. "If only I had some wine.." She mumbled. "You sure you want alcohol after your panic attack?" Cell asked from behind her. Kiyomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm fine if that's what your asking." She said. "No I'm just making simple conversation.." She rolled her eyes and took another inhale of her vapor pen. "What are doing?" Cell asked interested in her e-cigarette. "Smoking. Or vaping. Which ever comes first." "Why smoke? It harms your body and causes terminal illness." Cell by this point was standing in front of Kiyomi, looking her in the eye. "It's just water vapor. And it's my way of relieving stress. I'm too tired to dance at the moment and it helps me sleep better." Cell took the vapor pen into his hands and inspected it. "Hey give it back!" Kiyomi whispered/yelled. It was late and waking up Rochelle wouldn't be a good idea. Cell turned to the side, which meant he was out of reach of Kiyomi's hands. "Your being a two year old!" Kiyomi reached for it again but Cell raised it above his head. "If you want it, come get it." He said with a playful look in his eyes. Kiyomi sighed with exasperation. She jumped to reach the pen but Cell switched hands. Kiyomi kept reaching for it and by the fourth time she decided to tease him back. When she jumped to get the pen again, she purposely missed and opened her rob revealing her underwear. "Your very annoying Cell." She said putting her hands on her hips. Cell looked her qp and down and felt himself get excited. For years without "touching" another person does crazy stuff to you. Kiyomi internally smirked at his expression. _So damn gullible.._ Cell knew exactly what Kiyomi was doing but damn was it working! He missed the way her body looked and so badly wanted to touch it again. If it wasn't for their past, he would've taken her right then and there.

"Hey Cell. My eyes are up here." Kiyomi said snapping him out of his trance. Wrapping her robe closed she continued to have her smoke. "Wait how did you-" But Cell stopped mid sentence. _Damn she's good...I wonder if I still have the same effect on her.._ Cell thought and smirked as Kiyomi sat on the swing again. He fazed in front of Kiyomi, which surprised her and made her nearly fall back if Cell hadn't caught her. "It's not nice to tease.." He whispered huskily in her ear. Kiyomi shivered with pleasure as his hot breathe hit her neck. "Who said I was nice?" She asked seductively. Kiyomi didn't know why but she had a buzz going and was willing to mess around with Cell for a while. Cell on the other hand, was liking this side of her and was willing to take advantage. He appeared behind Kiyomi and slowly put kisses on her neck. She leaned into his touch and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when he nipped at her ear. _Damn erogenous spot.._ Cell turned Kiyomi's head towards his and lightly planted a kiss on her lips. She leaned in more as their lips interlocked again and as soon as Cell's tongue slid into her mouth, she instant transmissioned to Seru's room. She moaned loudly and immediately covered her mouth as he stirred. Quickly, Kiyomi ran to her room and sighed in relief. _Damn that android! How dare he get her aroused and crazy!_ She looked out the patio window that over looked the garden to see Cell laughing. She blushed a deep crimson and stood on the deck. "Oh be quiet Cell!" She whispered/yelled. "Why my dear? You obviously enjoyed our little fun.." He said with a chuckle and a playful wink. Oh how good it felt to hear his laugh! "Did you want us to continue up their?" He asked. Kiyomi blushed an even darker red. "N-no..I came to my room to go to bed.."

Cell smirked. They were getting along just fine and he was finally making progress. Soon she'll forgive him and he'll be able to call her his again. Not that she already wasn't. "I know a way to make you sleep faster.." Cell said his smirk growing. "Good night Cell." Kiyomi quickly ran back into her room, making sure to lock her patio door. Cell laughed and shook his head at her actions. Taking off her robe, Kiyomi got into bed and stared up at the ceiling. _You better stop messing with me you damn pests!_ She internally yelled at the voices. _Oh poor Kiyomi...you think you can out run us! We will always be there to make your life hell... Hell, It already is..._ She had had enough of this. Kiyomi put her headphones on and listen to some music on the max volume. They still wouldn't shut up. After a long hour she finally was able to sleep...but of course the voices made sleep a living hell as well..

 _Running._ _That was the only thing Kiyomi could do._ _She ran not just for her own life, but for her bulging stomach's as well._ _She ran through a dense forest_ , _dodging trees and lose branches. Kiyomi didn't know why but she had to get away from the danger._ _She could feel herself getting tired but she kept running. A rock made her trip and fall down a slope._ _Tumbling down the hill, her back hit a tree as she made it to the bottom. Her blood froze as she heard a sickening laugh. With eyes full of fear she looked up to see the person she was running from. **Cell**. "P-please don't kill me.." She whispered. "Weaklings like you disgust me!" He spat. Kiyomi flinched from his tone. "That's why you will die by my hands!" "No Cell!" She cried. "I'm pregnant. Y-you'll kill the innocent baby that's growing inside me! Please let me live!" Tears were streaming down her face as she curled into a ball._ _Cell smirked evilly. "You and your bastard child will die a painfully slow death." Holding out his hand, Cell charged a ki blast and blasted Kiyomi with it..._

" **I'm not ready to die**!" Kiyomi shouted as Suki came into her room, trying to wake her mother for a glass of water. Hitting her, Suki flew into the wall. Kiyomi fell onto the floor in tears and reached for the Benelli Nova that was under the bed. The shotgun was mainly meant for hunting but just in case crazy ass people in the woods came by, she could use it instead of a ki blasts. Suki opened her eyes and stared at her mom uneasily. "Ouchie.." She mumbled. Kiyomi stared at her with fear. _**Those eyes**...why won't he leave me alone! _ She thought. Cocking the gun she pointed it at Suki as she got up and came towards her mom. "Leave me alone Cell!" She shouted and shot off all eight rounds. Rochelle scrambled out of bed and up the stairs. Seru was in the hallway and stood their with wide eyes. "The hell was that Kiyomi?" She asked worriedly. Rochelle saw that she was visibly shaking with the gun in her hands and slowly came towards her. "Hey. Hey, it's alright." Kiyomi was breathing hard and was sweating as if she had just had a run. "Seru turn on the lights please." Seru did as he was told and stood next to Suki who was unusually quiet. Rochelle mentally counted the bullet holes in the walls. She only found six. "Kiyomi how many rounds were in the gun?" She didn't answer so Rochelle asked with more force. "How many rounds Kiyomi!?" "Eight..." She said with wide eyes. "Then where are the other two?!" "Mommy I don't feel so good..." Suki mumbled as she spit up a glob of blood and fell to the ground holding her stomach. It was as if Kiyomi's worse nightmare was coming true. She felt numb. In the back ground she could faintly hear Rochelle's screams. She barely felt Seru shaking her, asking if his sister was all right. In reality, she didn't even know herself...

 _Oh help us all! Kiyomi what did you do?!_ **I don't know..** _Dammit now I'll have to make another chapter explaining what happened.. Hey guys! I hope you all likes this chapter because I had to do a lot of research about panic attacks. I personally never had one and I hope those who have are in a better place in this crazy ass world. Kiyomi has this panic attack to show that even strong people have weak moments or weak points in life. I just wanna give a shoutout to rinpup14 for reviewing! It's nice to know what you guys think.._ _Hope your day is going well and I guess I'll see you next week!_

 ** _Edited August 11, 2016_**

 **Preview:**

"Just heal her! Please.." I begged.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Your still lying to me! Just tell me the truth Kiyomi!"

Kiyomi? Are you somewhat jealous that Jean is willing to risk a lot to connect with the children and not you?"

If any man is willing to apologize for their wrong, they at least deserve one more chance to prove if they deserve it...

 _Ps. If you haven't noticed I've changed the rating...There may be a lemon or two in the book... *evil laugh*_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 ** _Accept your actions_**

 _ **(** Kiyomi's p.o.v **)**_

Blood. That's all I could see. I held Suki to my body as I cried my heart out. I didn't know what to do! Senzu beans were too far. Hospitals were out of the question. If only someone could heal her... And that's when the idea came to me. I held Suki's body to me tight and jumped down from my patio to the backyard. "Cell! Cell!" I yelled. He appeared in front of me and looked down at Suki. "What the hell happened?!" He asked with shock. "Just heal her! Please.." I begged. "What do I get out of it?" He asked. I couldn't believe it. His ONLY daughter was dying and he wanted to take advantage of it! I didn't have time for this! Suki didn't have time for this. So I made the only smart choice. "Anything! Just heal our daughter!" I cried. "I'll hold you to it then." He then bent down and placed one hand on Suki's stomach. A warm light green glow illuminated from his hands. After a few minutes, Cell's hand stopped glowing and I could hear Suki's faint snores. I sighed with relief and held Suki to my body. "Now about that agreement-" Cell started but I cut him off. "Not now Cell! Just...not tonight.." I mumbled walking back into the cabin. I changed Suki's clothes and put her back in bed. I stood in my bathroom, looking at my reflection with disgust. What the fuck is wrong with me?! I felt like trash. Because I was trash. How could I nearly kill my own daughter!? Rochelle walked in with a disappointed look and a bucket with a towel. Setting them down, she started to scrub the blood stained floor silently. The only noise in the room was the occasional sound of the towel being dipped into the water and wrung out.

I now was in a pair of gray sweatpants, a pink tank top, and brown boots. I heard Rochelle take a deep breath and then she finally said something after all this silence. "What the hell was that Kiyomi." She asked very calm. Too calm for my liking. "I-I don't-" "Don't you dare say you don't know because there was definitely a reason for shooting your daughter. So for once tell me the damn truth!" She yelled. "It was a nightmare. I was still shook up from it and Suki scared me so I accidentally shot her." Rochelle grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into her eyes. "Your still lying to me! Just tell me the truth Kiyomi!" I couldn't take it anymore. No more lies. No more I'm okay when I'm really not. "It was a nightmare about Cell okay! I got scared and I saw Suki's eyes and I thought-I thought.." I bursted into tears. I couldn't handle it anymore. I broke a promise and now I hurt my loved ones. I want to blame Cell or even Rochelle but I couldn't. It was all my fault and if I didn't get it together then I was going to kill someone. Someone important to me. "Kiyomi... What is going on with you?" Rochelle whispered. "I'm leaving." I said getting up and grabbing a black beanie. "And where the hell are you going?!" She exclaimed. I grabbed her shoulders and looked Rochelle in the eye. "I need to think for a while. I'm going crazy over here and I'll be damned if I hurt you guys again. Tell the twins that their mom is sick and went to go feel better. I won't be gone long.. I promise." Rochelle pulled me into a hug. "Take all the time you need.." She whispered and let me go... Taking to the skies, I went to the only person I knew who could help me. Doctor Mori.

 _ **(** Third person p.o.v)_

Rochelle walked outside to see Cell looking at Kiyomi's retreating figure in the sky. "Where is she off to?" He asked. "To clear her head.." "You wanna tell me what happened?" He asked condescendingly. "She had a nightmare about you and well.. shot her daughter. I don't fully understand but I know that she regrets it. But I also know that she needs help." Rochelle left leaving her words in Cell's mind. Normally, he would've gone after Kiyomi but if she needed to sort things out in her head then he'd let her. He didn't know what was wrong with her and the more she acted different, the more he became intrigued...

Kiyomi didn't know what time it was when she knocked on Konan Mori's door. It was obviously late since the stars were still out but it didn't matter to Kiyomi. Konan opened the door in her robe and sleepily looked confused at Kiyomi. "Kiyomi? W-what are doing here?" She asked. "I...need your help.." She mumbled. "Uh..come in. Come in." Kiyomi walked into her therapist's apartment and looked around. The living room was plain with white carpet and leather couches. A glass coffee table sat in the middle under a black fur rug. To Kiyomi's left was a kitchen with an island in the middle. And down the hall were doors obviously rooms and a bathroom. "Want some coffee?" Konan asked pouring herself some. It's not everyday a client showed up on her doorstep. Especially at two in the morning. "Sure." Handing her a mug, Konan sat down with Kiyomi in silence. "What's the matter Kiyomi?" "I uh. He's uh..back." "Who's back?" "Jean." Konan got very confused. She was literally in the middle of the woods and all of a sudden Jean was there too.. "Hm..and how do you feel about this?" How did she feel about it? Kiyomi honestly wanted to say she couldn't care less but deep down she did. It meant everything to her that he was back and now she can't handle the situation. The kids like him. Rochelle likes him. But she didn't want him around.. "I'm upset. I don't want him near my babies and instead of leaving me and my family alone, he stays and makes them happy..." "Isn't that what you always wanted? For your children to be happy?" Konan asked. "It is but what about what I want?! What about my happily ever after with two kids and a husband? Jean doesn't want that!" Kiyomi asked raising her voice. "Kiyomi? Are you somewhat jealous that Jean is willing to risk a lot to connect with the children and not you?" Kiyomi widen her eyes in shock. Cell had already tried to get her to be with him again but of course she turned him down. He had only tried once with their relationship but with the kids he was so..persistent!

Maybe she was jealous.. "It's not just that Doctor Mori. He wanted us to be an "us" again but I told him no. Then I just panicked when I knew that I had to accept him being back in my life.. But I don't want him near me!" "Kiyomi...saying you accept something doesn't mean you truly do." Doctor Mori sighed. "Have you ever thought about how this isn't about you?" She asked carefully. "Of course it's not about me! It's about my kids and who's gonna be in their life as they grow up!" "Yes you say that but remember, you're accepting Jean into your life. What about their lives? Aren't you apart of their lives and vice versa? He does have a right to know who his children are... And who cares if you don't want him near you. If any man is willing to apologize for their wrongs then they at least deserve a chance. Although he put you through emotional challenges in your life, you've grown. You have to show him that your stronger and that you'll stand up for yourself if he tries to put you down again." Konan got up and yawned. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep.. Your welcome to stay since it's so late." She then went into her hall closet bringing a blanket and a pillow for Kiyomi. "We'll finish our talk tomorrow. Think about my words Kiyomi.." With that, Doctor Mori went into her room to sleep.

Kiyomi sat in the same spot all night pondering on her therapist's words. She was a selfish bitch. She used her kids as an excuse to not have their father around and when he called her out on it, she overreacted. Kiyomi caused her own panic attack. And Kiyomi shot her own daughter for no reason. _What the hell am I doing..._ She thought bitterly. And now she had heard the same words from two different people. **_Just give Cell a chance! If any man is willing to apologize for their wrong, they at least deserve one more chance to prove if they deserve it..._** Kiyomi's thoughts were filled with scenes of her having the perfect family. _Maybe I should just give him a chance.._ She thought. She did still loved Cell. Or did she?...Konan walked in to see a insomniac Kiyomi staring at the floor. The pillow and blanket were still in the same exact spot where she left them. Going into the kitchen, she made herself coffee and Kiyomi tea. Taking a seat, she looked Kiyomi in the eye. "Kiyomi." She called. When Kiyomi didn't answer, Konan turned her chin to look her in eyes. "Don't beat yourself Kiyomi. Sometimes we do things we don't realize we're doing. The only way to fix this wrong is by apologizing and making it into a right." Kiyomi cleared her throat and finally spoke that morning. "Do you know what I did Doctor Mori?" She asked rhetorically. "Uh, no... Kiyomi what did you do?" "I shot my daughter. Twice." Konan was speechless. I mean a confession like that is serious! "And..is she.." "She's alive and well..I just shot her." "Why would you do that Kiyomi?" Doctor Mori whispered. "It was a nightmare about Jean and she came into my room for some water..a-and I. I saw her eyes and I got so scared that I grabbed that shotgun a-and shot her." Kiyomi didn't realize it but tears were streaming down her face.

Konan took her glasses off and took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you something not as your therapist but as your friend Kiyomi. I used to be a drunk and I'd beat my kids everyday. I was upset that my husband left me for some dumb whore so I took it out on them. Until one day, my son pulled a gun on me. I had beaten his little sister so bad and he just couldn't take it. I was still drunk so I fought him with the gun. Last thing I knew, he was on the floor with blood pooling around him. The point of my story is, we all make mistakes. We all did things we aren't proud of in the past. It just matters about what your gonna do in the future. Now look at me. I haven't had a drink for nearly 10 years and I'm a therapist. The reason why I connect with you so much Kiyomi because I understand. I tried apologizing to my daughter and she still hasn't forgave me. But it's okay. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. Funny thing is, as soon as my son died my ex husband decided he wanted to be a father again. He took my daughter from me and he told me to get my shit together. Become something other than a drunk in this world. So I did." Kiyomi nodded her head understanding. "I think I'm crazy." "Why do you say that?" "I can hear voices in my head.." Kiyomi mumbled. "Believe me your not crazy. I hear voices in my head everyday telling me what I can and can't do. But then there's another voice. My voice. And even when they tell me I can't do something, I listen. And guess what? I prove them wrong every damn time." Silence fell upon the two until Konan broke it. "You still love Jean don't you?" She asked. "Is it wrong that I do..?" Kiyomi asked. "No of course not! Having love for someone isn't wrong. Even if it's for those who don't deserve it because the more love you give this world, the more you shall receive from it. You told me that Jean was trying to be with you again, what if he still is?" "I want to be with him, but I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to sad or depressed." "You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness. If your heart wants something then let it have it. Yes you have to be cautious but if it doesn't end well then you at least have the happy memories to look back on."

"Your right." Kiyomi mumbled. "How about you and Jean come to see me-" But before Konan could finish, Kiyomi cut her off. "He doesn't like therapy. He says that he's not gonna explain his life to some random lady." Doctor Mori sighed and left for a few minutes. She came back, handing Kiyomi an envelope. "Give this to him. But promise me you won't open nor read it." "I promise." "Good! Now would you like some breakfast?" Konan asked. "If breakfast consists of sleep. But no thank you. I gotta get back to my family.." "Alright dear. Be careful Kiyomi. And don't let Jean put you down. Be confident in yourself." She sighed then hugged Kiyomi. "I won't. Bye Doctor Mori." Kiyomi said and walked out the house. Although she was tired, Kiyomi felt refreshed. Like she was a new person. _Today is a new day!_ She thought to herself as she took off into the sky. Rochelle couldn't sleep that night. She's never seen Kiyomi so out of her mind before and honestly, it scared her. She cared for the twins like they were her own so seeing Suki bloody and on deaths door put her in shock. Rochelle didn't even understand what had happened! All she knew was that if Kiyomi wasn't right in the head, they'd be having a real talk. That morning, Suki and Seru were very quiet. Did their morning routine quiet and they even eat quietly. "Hey what's wrong guys?" She asked. "Where's mommy.." Suki whispered. "Mommy didn't feel good last night, so she went to the doctors.." "Will she come back?" Seru asked with tears forming in his eyes. "por supuesto amorcito. (Of course sweetie)" Rochelle prayed Kiyomi came back. Not just for her sake...

Cell was outside meditating as usual. Sorta. Every few minutes, he'd search for Kiyomi's ki to find it in the same spot. Where was she? Who was she with? What was she doing? All those questions were answered when Kiyomi came crashing into him from the sky. Again, sorta. "Ow.." She mumbled. Kiyomi was flying home when she started to doze off. The wind calmed her as it blew through her hair. She flew slow but fast enough to get home within three hours. And she was humming a song. If that didn't put anyone to sleep then what will? Closing her eyes for what felt like seconds, she opened them to see herself falling into a meditating Cell. Closing her eyes again, she relaxed on top of Cell. "Your like a manly pillow..." She mumbled again. Cell laid in shock for a moment then finally spoke after five whole minutes. "Well hello to you too Kiyomi." He held her to his body and stood up. "Why couldn't we stay like that.." She whined. Cell narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Grabbing Kiyomi's chin he turned her face left then right and didn't see any wounds to the head. She didn't have ethanol on her breath so being drunk was out of question. So why was she acting as if they were the best of friends? "What's going on with you?" "Besides me being tired as fuck, nothing." Kiyomi answered. "Did you sleep at all?" "No. I couldn't sleep last night.." She mumbled. "Where did you go..?" Cell asked suspicious. "Oh yeah.." Kiyomi pulled out the note Doctor Mori gave her and handed it to Cell. "Mind telling what this is? And where you were last night?" Cell asked again. It wasn't that he thought she was with someone else but if she was, he'd still want to know. Just so he can go kill the person. "If you read the letter, you'll know where I was." Cell rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. He read the letter literally ten times. "And who exactly is Konan Mori?" Cell asked stoically. "My therapist." Kiyomi said simply. "And who is Jean?" He asked confused at the name. "It's pronounced John with a soft J. It's French.. And that's your name to her." Cell read the letter again and it read:

 **Jean. I honestly don't think your a bad person.**

 **Yes you've made terrible decisions in your relationship with**

 **Kiyomi but that's because you truly don't know what love is.**

 **Everyone says love hurts, but that isn't true. Loneliness**

 **hurts. Rejection hurts. Envy hurts. Losing someone**

 **you love hurts. Everyone gets these things confused**

 **with love. But in reality love is the only thing in this world**

 **that covers up all the pain and makes someone feel**

 **wonderful again. That is why Kiyomi came to love**

 **you. Because of her trouble past she needed love.**

 **And you provided her with that. But when you left her pregnant and**

 **alone, she was hurt. Personally I don't know why you left but I do know**

 **that you still love Kiyomi. And if your willing to come back into,**

 **not just her life, but the two children you have then you deserve to**

 **try again. But you have to treat her right Jean. Or else she'll leave you**

 **devastated and heart-broken.**

**Read this quote everyday and tell yourself what** **it means.**

 _Love does not come by finding the perfect person but by_

 _learning to see the imperfections perfectly._

 **~From Konan Mori**

"What does it say?" Kiyomi asked. "Nothing important.." Cell mumbled. He was past being in shock. Was he mad that some random lady gave advice to him about his relationship? Yes. But her words were the truth. And not matter how angry Cell got, the truth would always be right. He had already gotten a glimpse of being heartbroken and didn't want to feel that again. But as Cell has said before, he'd do anything and everything for Kiyomi. Except beg of course. "Kiyomi I-" but of course, Kiyomi cut him off. "It's whatever Cell. I just need some sleep and in maybe three days we can finish our discussion.." She mumbled as she walked to the cabin. _That woman is something else.._ Cell thought to himself. As Kiyomi walked in, hotdogs and vegetables hit her nose. _Rochelle must've just made lunch.._ She thought to herself. Speaking of Rochelle, she had indeed just made lunch and was relaxing with Suki and Seru. They laughed as she told them a story but all laughter ceased when Kiyomi walked into the door. Seru stared for a moment until he was over come with joy. His mother had actually came back like Rochelle said! "Mommy!" He squealed. Suki stayed silent as she looked away. She had thought that, that night was just a dream. But the more she thought about it, the more real it felt. "Hi sweetie!" Putting on her best smile. She was tired as hell but that didn't stop her from being happy to see her loved ones. Looking up she saw Suki with a distant look and Rochelle a disappointed one. "I think it's nap time now guys." She announced. "Aw.." Seru complained with the cutest pout. "arriba ahora. (upstairs now)" Seru ran up the stairs as Suki slowly got off the couch. "Suki." Kiyomi called. "Yes.." She whispered. Kiyomi kneeled to be eye level with her daughter and looked her in the eye. **Those bright eyes..** She thought. "You feeling alright?" Suki's eyes got watery and she shook her head 'no'. "What's wrong?" Kiyomi asked softly.

"I had a dream where you shot me with big gun. But the dream happened...didn't it?" Her voice broke and soon enough years were falling down her rosy plump cheeks. "Hey it's okay. And you know mommy's sorry right?" Kiyomi wiped Suki's tears away as she sniffles a 'yes'. "Can you ever forgive me?" Kiyomi whispered with tears in her own eyes. "Yes." Suki then gave her mom a big huge which she gladly returned. "Now let's stop crying and have a nap!" Kiyomi said as she pulled back. "But I'm not tired.." Suki whined. She yawned and felt her eyes get slightly heavy. Kiyomi picked her up and set her in her bed as she got upstairs in her room. "You know I'll always protect you and your brother right Suki?" Kiyomi asked. "Uh huh. But why can't we protect you?" Suki asked back. "Because, your supposed to protect your brother while he protects you. And I watch you guys protect each other as I'm protecting you." Suki made a face of confusion but nodded her head anyways. Kissing her forehead, Kiyomi quietly left the room. "Kiyomi I don't get you." Rochelle said. She had watched her talk to Suki and Seru and was getting pissed. All these promises she said were broken and now she was asking a three year old for forgiveness after she shot her? Seeing the look on Rochelle's face, Kiyomi decided to lead the conversation to her room. "What's not to get?" "You first act all tough as if your this badass. Then it's like your this weak emotional girl who needs help. Then after you do something that could've led to death you want forgiveness?!" Kiyomi sighed. "Yeah. I understand that I shot my daughter. Yeah. I understand that I had a panic attack and acted fine and normal. And yes I understand that I'm begging my daughter for forgiveness even though I don't deserve it. But what I don't understand is why your coming at me as if I've done this one too many times before." "porque seguir mintiendo a mí! Dile la verdad por una vez!" Rochelle raised her voice as Kiyomi kept her's calm. "When have I ever lied to you? Is it bad for me to lie and say I'm fine when I have to be. The reason I'm even in this position is because I kept lying to stay strong. To stay strong for you Rochelle and the two sleeping kids in the rooms next door. When I cried it wasn't because I was broken and scared. It was because I've been strong for so long and for once I was weak. I'm trying okay? I've made it better and I don't need your criticism Rochelle. And if you want to keep telling me my mistakes as if I don't know them already then be my guest." Kiyomi looked at an ashamed Rochelle and scoffed. "I'm going to bed so don't let the damn door hit you on the way out."

Nodding her head, Rochelle left Kiyomi's room and went into the backyard. Cell was already standing there and had heard the whole conversation. "Damn human wench...always bothering Kiyomi.." He mumbled. "Hey uh Cell?" Rochelle called uneasy. "What human." "I think we should not use the plan we discussed about." "By 'we' you mean me and I recall that it wasn't a plan but me making up for my mistakes." Cell said crossing his arms. "Yeah well, I just feel that Kiyomi isn't ready for you right now. She's a bit distant and very depressed. After she shot Suki I think she changed-" Cell cut Rochelle's lies off immediately. How dare she try to lie to him! Especially by saying his offspring-child- was an indirect cause of the lie! "Stop your bullshit lies right now." He said coldly. "Kiyomi is fine, believe me I know. If your angry at her, be angry at her. But don't you ever try to ruin her happiness because of your anger. Do you understand me?" Cell gave Rochelle a deadly glare and on instinct she backed up. But Rochelle stood her ground. How dare he say she was trying to ruin Kiyomi's happiness. She was her sister and no amount of anger was going to change that. "How dare you say that! I'm worried for my friend, no mi hermana (sister) and if you think you can just hurt her again then your mistaken Cell. Just stay away from her.." Cell laughed mockingly. "What makes you think I'd listen to a weak human like yourself?" He questioned. Rochelle just stayed silent. She knew that if she said something back, it meant death. "How about this, go back into the house and stay the measly servant you are." She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. Cell had made fun of her and even went as far to call her a servant! _Why I outta-_ but a voice cut Rochelle's thoughts off. "If you two don't shut it right this instant I'll do it for you. Stop acting like children! And why are you discussing about me as if I'm some child who needs punishment. I'm an adult so give me the respect of making my own decisions for my self!" Kiyomi yelled from her balcony. Cell and Rochelle looked down at the interesting ground ashamedly and with embarrassment.

"And leave each other alone! What are you both frenemies?! Just stay friends and let me get some damn sleep!" Muttering obscenities, Kiyomi walked back into her room to finally get some damn rest. "This ain't over pendejo!(asshole)" Rochelle spat. "Así mismo siervo de idiota.(Likewise idiot servant)" Cell said with a smirk on his face. She gave him the finger and walked back into the house smirking to herself. _I see why Kiyomi loves him.._

 _Too many hours later..._

Kiyomi stretched and groaned at her aching muscles. Checking the time on her via pad, she saw it was 6:30. Am. _So early...I can probably work out before the twins wake up.._ She thought to herself. Going into the bathroom, she did her business and had a long relaxing shower. After she put on plain black underwear and a black sports bra, Kiyomi then put on a turquoise tank top and black boy shorts. She didn't really care for her hair so she put it in a high ponytail. She then instant transmissioned outside to see the sun already in the high in the sky. Cell raised his head and happily took in her appearance. Her muscles. Her perfect curves. And nice round ass. "It still isn't nice to stare Cell.." Kiyomi said still having her back on him. Going to the huge Sakura tree, she put her legs on a high branch and hung there for a moment. Her shirt was getting in the way so she threw it to the side as she started to do sit ups. Cell watched from afar highly intrigued. After doing 2000 of them, Kiyomi jumped down and noticed that she needed a sparring partner. Normally she'd practice by herself but she felt like she was getting weak everyday. "Hey Cell. When ever you decide to get your eyes off my boobs I have a question to ask you." Kiyomi said smirking at his light purple blush on his cheeks. "I wasn't-" "Yeah yeah. Will you spar with me?" That question threw him completely off. A sparring match. With him?! "Before you say 'oh I'll kill you!' Believe me your not. I really need to sparring partner so just do me this one solid." Kiyomi asked. Cell thought for a moment. He could use a good workout but as usual he just had to be a tease. "Well you still owe me." "Owe you? What do I owe you?" "I remember something along the lines of 'I can get anything I want' so I want that anything." Kiyomi sighed irritably. Usually she'd be pissed that he brought up that terrible situation but she was in a good mood. But sometimes Cell was just too arrogant for her.. "Fine! What do you want?!" She yelled/asked. "You.." Kiyomi blushed and stuttered with her next words. "...To go on a date with me." Cell laughed at her flustered look and Kiyomi took the chance to punch him in the face. One: he teased her. Two: he took advantage of their daughters pain to get what he wanted. _Bad fucking move Cell.._ He staggered and wiped his mouth of the purple blood. Kiyomi smirked. "You'll get a date if you beat me in this fight." Cell smirked back. "Alright. Show me your strength Kiyomi!" He yelled as he propelled himself with incredible speed towards her.

 _Yay! I finally get to make a fight scene... Hey guys I hope you all liked this chapter as much as i did. A little side note, Cell doesn't kill Rochelle because she's Kiyomi's best friend. He doesn't want to upset her so he just deals with Rochelle. But don't worry...he's still "evil". Yes I used quotes. Whatever does it mean...! Also this concludes the beginning of the book. I'm pretty sure your like what..? But basically this was the last chapter that we get acquainted and used to all the characters.. The real question is: Who's gonna win the fight? Will there be another date? Who knows...well besides me.. See ya next weekend! Bye 3_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

 ** _This love feels different_**

Kiyomi smirked. "You'll get a date if you beat me in this fight." Cell smirked back. "Alright. Show me your strength Kiyomi!" He yelled as he propelled himself with incredible speed towards her. Kiyomi dodge to the left, missing Cell's fist. She back flipped near the gates that led to the docks and smirked as she ran down the steps to the clear lake. "I thought this was a sparring match? Not a game.." Cell said. "It is but I don't want to wake the kids. So..catch me if you can!" Kiyomi then jumped into the cool water and swam as fast as she could go the other said. Coming to land, she wrung out her hair and ran deeper into the woods. The rush of anticipation gave her adrenaline but the fear of losing gave her doubt. Like hell she would lose to Cell! She saw something in the corner of her eye and knew exactly who it was. Cell roundhouse kicked Kiyomi in the side of her face but was shocked to see her grabbed his leg. "Cheap move." She grunted as she lifted him off the ground and smashed him in a tree. Still having a grip on his leg, Kiyomi then threw Cell on into the ground then into the air. Cell caught his balance glared at Kiyomi. "What?" She asked with a laugh. " **That** was a cheap move." He said as he cracked his neck. "Are you gonna fight me or cry about it?" She asked raising one eye brow. He powered up, just enough to not kill Kiyomi and she took his actions as an answer. "Guess that's a yes.." She mumbled as she went into Kai-oken state. Her ki increased exponentially and Cell smirked. _This is going to be fun.._ He thought to himself.

Vegeta was begrudgingly packing for the "idiotic camping trip" when he felt Kiyomi's ki rising rapidly. "The hell-" The door to his and Bulma's room whipped opened to reveal none other than future Trunks. He was in his own time fixing the destruction the androids had caused. The world was in living in peace but he couldn't help but wonder about the other timeline he tried to save. Having his mother fix his time machine, he came back to the past to see if he could still help. But of course, the past was living in peace as well. So Trunks decided to stay and go on the camping trip with Bulma because why not? He could spend time with his friends and see Kiyomi. Speaking of Kiyomi... "Father can you feel that?!" He asked. "Yes. What is that damn woman up to now.." He grumbled as he walked out the house. Goku then appeared in front of him in a suit. Chi Chi made him go to a job interview and as soon as he felt Kiyomi's ki, he used it as leverage to get the hell outta there! "Vegeta. You feel her ki too?" He asked. "No shit Sherlock.." "Oh hey Trunks!" Goku said to Future Trunks. "H-hey Goku.." "Kakarrot! Take us to the woman now!" Vegeta yelled scaring him. "Okay okay.." Kiyomi blocked Cell's kick but didn't pay attention to his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her flush against his hot body. Kiyomi dispelled her Kai-oken aura and giggled as Cell put his nose in her neck. "Stop I'm sweaty!" She exclaimed and put some distance between them. A power source caught her attention and she held her hand up, silencing Cell's sentence. Closing her eyes, she saw a faint image of Vegeta and Goku near each other. Someone else was there as well but she didn't recognize them. "Cell leave now." "What?" He asked confused. She wasn't mad at him was she? Cell thought he had done everything right so why would she be upset? "Goku is on his way and if he sees us together...well you know." "I don't care for Goku or his weak friends. I'll kill them all right here and now!" Cell announced powering up. Kiyomi turned and looked him in the eye. "But I do Cell. I have to protect my family and if it means hiding you, then so be it." Kiyomi put her hand on his cheek and gave Cell puppy dog eyes. _Damn those eyes..!_ He thought. "Fine." He grunted and instant transmissioned somewhere else.

As Cell left, Goku appeared with Vegeta and...older Trunks?! "H-hey guys!" Kiyomi cursed herself for stuttering. "Hey Kiyomi! We noticed your ki rise so we just wanted to check in." "Tell her what else we felt Kakarrot!" Vegeta snapped. "Okay jeez Vegeta.. It felt like Cell was with you. It could've been the kids but..." "But considering my relationship with him you assumed I was hiding him from you guys." "Well no.." Goku mumbled embarrassed. "Just typical.. Well did you find him? Cause I sure as hell don't see Cell anywhere!" Kiyomi snapped. She didn't like lying to them but they were always watching over her like she was a child who needed to behave better. So yeah. She was going to lie. "Sorry.." Trunks mumbled. According to his mom, four years have gone by since the last time he was there. Four years of Kiyomi not seeing him... And four years for Kiyomi to make dramatic changes to herself. "Don't apologize!" Vegeta snapped. "And just what in the hell were you doing anyways?" "I was training.." Kiyomi then gestured to her appearance. Vegeta did a once over and rolled his eyes. Goku smiled to himself glad to know his disciple was training. And Trunks stared at Kiyomi with hungry eyes. It took all his will power to stop staring and to keep his Jr. calm as well. Cell watched not to far keeping his ki at an absolute zero. He scowled at Trunks look to Kiyomi's appearance and nearly stepped out of his hiding spot to kill him. How dare he look at what was his like that. Cell promised to make his death painful in the near future. "Listen if you don't need anything I'll go back to training thanks." "Oh can I train with you Kiyomi pretty please!" Goku begged. "No. I'm on my way home anyways." "Tch. Take me back home Kakarrot." Vegeta said annoyed. "But-" "Don't make me knock some intelligence into you!" "Okay! Jeez... We'll see ya around Kiyomi!" Vegeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder and waited for his son to do the same. "I'll uh...catch up guys." Trunks said. "Fine. Whatever." "See ya Trunks!" Goku put two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned to Capsule Corp. Trunks stared at Kiyomi and she stared right back.

Their last conversation still hung in the air and caused the awkward silence...

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Because I still felt that I needed to protect someone here..." Trunks said trailing off. "Who?" Trunks grabbed Kiyomi's hands and kissed them softly. "You." He whispered. Kiyomi blushed and let him lean in and kiss her. She missed the touch of another human being and kissed back hungrily. Trunks was first to pull away. Putting their foreheads together he stared into her eyes. "Will you miss me?" He asked. Kiyomi nodded her head. Believe it or not she was. Trunks was more of a brother to her but she had a mild crush on him. I mean why not? He's gorgeous... "Don't forget me alright? Because I will be back." Trunks then kissed her forehead and grabbed his bag..._

 **~Flashback over~**

Kiyomi blushed at the memory and looked away first. Feeling a hand on her cheek she looked up to see the bluest of eyes. "You look...different." "I feel different.." She mumbled back. "Not about me right?" Trunks asked with hope in his eyes. Kiyomi bit her lower lip causing Trunks to groan. "Don't do that please.." He leaned in and she back away shocking Trunks. "No Trunks." He frowned and Kiyomi saw hurt and anger in his eyes. "I..I can't." "Why not Kiyomi.." "It's..nothing.." She wanted to tell him the real reason but who knew how Trunks would react to hearing she still loved Cell. "No it is something and your not telling me!" He snapped. She stared at the ground still trying to find an excuse. The only one that made sense was that she was in a relationship. It wasn't lying if she told him the truth without details...right? Just omitting the truth a little. "Look at me Kiyomi." She looked up and wished she hadn't. Trunks had a look of hurt on his face and was nearly on the verge of tears. "Tell me why. Why we won't work? Why you don't feel the same feelings I feel for you!" "Trunks. I'm in a relationship." His eyes widen and he clenched his fists. "How could you. You said you'd wait!" He yelled. "I did wait! It's been four years god dammit and I found someone else. You live in the future Trunks! What am I supposed to do go to the future and live a life with you?!" He stayed silent. "I have two kids Trunks. I don't have time for mind games or to wait until I'm fucking forty for a husband. They need me here and now and the relationship I'm in provides me with love, support, and happiness. And not just my happiness! My two babies happiness...and that's all that matters.." Kiyomi could see Trunks visibly shaking with emotion. In an instant, he punch a tree with so much force that the surrounding trees miles away went down as well. "Mind games eh? This whole entire time I thought we had something. And you constantly show me that you want something from me and I'm glad to give it to you! But then you throw some bullshit like this at me. If you don't want a relationship then just say it Kiyomi. Stop stringing me along just because you miss that monster. So let's not talk about fucking mind games." Trunks spat. Kiyomi nodded her head and laugh humorlessly. "Your right. I don't want a relationship with you. Me not loving you the same way you love me is okay. It's normal. Yeah I'll admit I might've taken your feelings for granted and I'm sorry for that. I was a different person years ago. I was still dealing with Cell being gone and I was still dealing with the fact that I had to raise a baby on my own. And you knew this...so don't lie and say you didn't. I was hurt and you were there! And I'm grateful for that...But you have no right to try and throw it back into my face! To try and make me feel guilty! Whatever happened to "let's just be friends"? You've been gone nearly four damn years! You think I'm just supposed to really wait on you? This isn't a fairytale Trunks it's the real world! So yeah...I did fall in love with someone else. Because you weren't there!" She felt the tears slipping down her face and immediately wiped them off her face. It felt as if she were talking to Cell. It was how she felt in the end... He left her and she moved on in life. But she didn't move on from him...

"Kiyomi I'm sorry-" but she cut him off. "No more sorry's Trunks! I've had enough of those in my life and I'm sick and tired of them. The man who I'm in love with doesn't give me sorry's. Why? Because he doesn't do anything wrong to say that word. He's not perfect but he is for me. That is why I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him." "Your...engaged?!" Trunks asked with shock. Kiyomi didn't realize what she said until it was already too late. She didn't mean marriage when she meant "spend the rest of her life with him" but she'd just had to roll with it. It wasn't like she wasn't going to marry to Cell.. "Yeah I am Trunks. And as a friend, you should accept it and be happy that I'm happy with someone." On that note, Kiyomi took to the sky's leaving Trunks with her words in his head.. Landing in the garden, Kiyomi ran into the house and fished for a device Bulma made for her. "There you are.." She mumbled as she pulled out a square like controller that had two buttons on it. On the left said "on" and on the right said "off". Currently it was on off but Kiyomi changed that. Feeling an odd sensation in the air, she dropped the device and ran into the bathroom and threw up. "God damn you Bulma and your smart brain.." She grumbled as she remembered that day...

 **Flashback...again**

 _"Oh come on!" Kiyomi whined. She had just told Bulma about her vacation and had asked her to join. "I can't Kiyomi...I wish I could I but I just can't.." Kiyomi grumbled again and crossed her arms in a pouting way. "Oh alright..but I wish there was a way for the damn idiot fighters to not know when my ki rises.." Bulma's eyes lighten up as if she just had the perfect idea. "That's it! I'll make a ki modifying device that can hide ki! Oh it's so brilliant! You should become a scientist Kiyomi.." Bulma said. "Um..okay.." She didn't understand what she meant but she was willing to just roll with it. Three weeks later, Bulma called her over to show Kiyomi the device. "It's call the Ki modifier 9000! Or km9000.." "And uh... What does this thingy do again..?" Kiyomi asked clueless. "It makes any and all ki in a ten mile radius low. Now I haven't been able to test it out, but I'm pretty sure some side affects will be nausea, headaches, and probably irritability. Just press this button when you get to the cabin and Goku will think your ki is normal even when it's not." "Um..okay. This better not kill me Bulma!" "Let's hope it doesn't.."_

 **Flashback over...again**

Kiyomi stepped out of her shower a second time that day and put on on her underwear. She decided to be lazy so she threw on a pair of black leggings, an orange top that exposed both her shoulders, and a pair of black ankle wedge boots. Walking down stairs, she saw Rochelle cooking as the kids watched tv. "Morning Family!" She called and the kids immediately engulfed her in a hug. "But it's not morning momma!" Seru cried. "Close enough!" Kiyomi laughed kissing their foreheads. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Rochelle. Before she could say anything Kiyomi beat her too it. "I know you love me and you were just looking out for the kids but I promise you I will never do something like that ever again. I'm fixing it. So no sorry's or tears...lets just go back to normal.." "Yeah because coming home at 1:00 is definitely normal." She quipped with a smirk. "I was just training..." Kiyomi mumbled. Speaking of training, where was Cell? Speaking of Cell...he was pissed. Kiyomi had tried to have a relationship with Trunks but thank god she ended that. He couldn't blame her but dammit it made him mad! Imagining her with someone else... And she dared spill tears over him! Not only did she feel something for him but she was actually upset to end it. And who was this person she was engaged too?! She obviously wanted to be with Cell still so who was this other person? Boy was he going to have a few words with her about this.. Cell landed in the garden and felt an odd feeling. He was feeling light headed but decided to just ignore it. Feeling his ki outside, Kiyomi excused herself from lunch and walked up to Cell. "Sorry for that interruption... Do you still want to continue our spar?" She asked. When Cell didn't answer she instantly knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Cell?" She sighed. "You Kiyomi. That's what's wrong." "And what exactly have I done?" Kiyomi asked. She didn't understand what was the problem unless... "You were listening to my conversation with Trunks." It was suppose to be a question but it came out more like a fact. "Yes I was. I have to say, you make me hate you humans more and more. All your damn emotions...making me confused.. If blowing up the planet is the only way to get rid of you pests then so be it."

No. This conversation was taking a turn for the worst. Why does this always happen?! One minute they get along and love each other. The next, Cell wants to kill her and give a big "fuck you" to love and emotions! _No more...Doctor Mori said to not let him put me down and I'm going to do just that!_ She thought to herself. Cell looked at Kiyomi to see her...smiling? "What the hell is so funny?!" He growled. Was she trying to mock his feelings for her? Or was she simply just not right in the head. "You Cell. How many times have we had an argument like this? And how many times have you made me cry questioning my love for you? Everyday you somehow, someway make me feel like trash. What have I ever done to you Cell?! I've treated you with respect and do I get that in return? No! I get ridiculed for being myself and actually caring for a monster like you. You've killed and you've hurt many people but I still loved you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kiyomi could feel the tears in her eyes, but blinked them away. She wasn't going to show Cell anymore weakness besides, tears weren't going to make the problem go away. Cell looked away from Kiyomi and felt ashamed. Yes he was upset but he had to understand where she was coming from. He was gone and it was human nature to try and find other relations with someone. And with her past, Kiyomi needs love and support in her life. But it still didn't explain who she was engaged with. She had strunged Cell along far enough and if he had to end their relationship for good then so be it. His love for her was strong but if she was happy with another then he'd give her that. He owes her that much. "Yes. I understand how you feel for me Kiyomi, but you are engaged with some human. If you love him then how do you love me the same way? You cannot say you want to spend the rest of your life with me when you're already spending it with another person. I apologize for my rude tongue. I was upset with the information I heard and instead of thinking about the situation, I decided to be angry." Kiyomi was bursting with laughter. She didn't know why she was laughing. Maybe it was the fact that Cell was an idiot and didn't know it or that he really just wanted to screw with her head.

"How can you be so...blind. I've loved you for years and you think it's just that easy to fall in love with someone else and try to marry them?! And stringing you along? Good god Cell! I was talking about you. I love you so much that I thought we'd one day be married. Is that bad? To think ahead of to the future because that's the way you see it?! And I thought you had changed...but really your still that sadistic asshole who only cares for his "perfect form". So yeah. Maybe I do love a different person. Because the one in front of me is just a selfish arrogant dick." Cell felt even more ashamed then he did a few minutes ago. I mean, how was he supposed to know she was talking about him?! Although it was pretty obvious.. Kiyomi could see guilt, disappointment, and anger swimming in his eyes. Counting down from five in her head Cell began the next words she hated the most. "Kiyomi I'm sorry-" "No. No. No! Don't you dare apologize. I'm tired of sorry's Cell. They're worthless words especially since you don't really regret hurting me. Don't say you do because you don't. If you did regret hurting me you wouldn't keep doing it! Plain and simple. So...your in the doghouse Cell. Because I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you." "Kiyomi.." He started but she had already walked away. Why did he keep making mistakes with her? Was it because he was too prideful? Was it because he was too arrogant? Or maybe because he didn't fully understand how humans feel.. As Kiyomi opened the patio door, the twins ran out to play with their "best friend." _I need a nap.._ She thought to herself. Rochelle sat in the living room glancing at Kiyomi as she walked by. "Her and the idiota must've had another argument..." She mumbled to no one in particular.

A poke in the cheek woke Kiyomi from her dreamless sleep. "Wha-?" She mumbled. "Auntie said its time for dinner!" Suki said happily. "huh? Oh I'll be down in a minute.." Suki then ran downstairs as Kiyomi got up and stretched. Looking at her via pad, she saw that it was nearly seven. She was in much need of that nap and grateful that she got seven hours of it. After she put on her robe, she walked downstairs to smell fried pork and rice. "What'd you make?" She asked as she sat down. "Tonkatsu and rice." Rochelle answered back as she handed Kiyomi a bowl. Her stomachs growled very loud causing the twins to giggle. "Looks like someone's hungry.." Rochelle smirked at Kiyomi's light blush and began to eat.

 _•An hour later...•_

After eating and talking for a while, Kiyomi sent the kids to bed and decided to relax her muscles. Number one rule for training with Goku: Always get rest. Your gonna need it with that training lunatic. She ran some hot bath water and brought a glass and wine from the kitchen. She stripped from her clothes and moaned as the hot water touched her skin. Taking a sip from her wine, she closed her eyes in relaxation. Kiyomi felt a certain somebody's ki behind her and sighed. "What do you want Cell." He didn't answer so she didn't ask him again. Cell put his hands on her shoulders and ever so slowly moved his thumbs in a circular motion. Kiyomi moaned again and relished his godly hands. Cell bent his head and put kisses on her shoulder all the way up to her jaw. "I am truly sorry my dear. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me and my rationality doesn't tend to come to play. I don't mean to hurt you but sometimes my anger makes me say things I don't really mean." He whispered in her ear. "If this is an apology, it's a terrible one." She whispered back. Cell stopped massaging her shoulders and glared angrily at Kiyomi. Still not having her eyes open she spoke again. "You can be upset but you have no right. Respect my feelings and leave my bathroom. Unless you want to finish my message.." "I am trying Kiyomi. I am trying to apologize and I am trying to make up for my mistakes. The least you could is acknowledge my efforts instead of being spiteful **bitch**." "Hm. Bitch is a new term. But if you want me to acknowledge your efforts then fine. Your efforts are weak and meaningless and I won't forgive you until I feel you've learned your lesson. I already was upset for how you treated me before you disappeared and to now see that your still the same Cell.. Well it's disappointing really." "We both love each other so why can't an apology be enough for you! It's like I'm a pest you want to get rid of!" He yelled. "Well now you know how it feels.." Kiyomi whispered. She opened her eyes to see Cell gone. _Good. He finally understands how it feels to be hurt. To feel like your unwanted..._ She sadly thought to herself. Did she feel bad? Of course! But Kiyomi was still afraid of being hurt..

 ** _You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness. If your heart wants something then let it have it. Yes you have to be cautious but if it doesn't end well then you at least have the happy memories to look back on._** Doctor Mori's words still rang in her head. "I guess it's my turn to apologize.." She mumbled as she got out the bathtub. Her happy and relaxed mood was ruined so why not go make it worse? After she threw an oversized shirt, she walked into the garden. Cell was looking at the beautiful night sky near the Sakura tree as she sat on the swing near him. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you that day.." He said speaking first. "I know.." She sighed. Kiyomi didn't know which day he was talking about but guessed it was the day he disappeared. "I know words will never make up for all those times I made you feel lesser than you already did but I can promise you one thing. I will stay by your side until the end of time. Even if you hate me I'll stay for my off-children because I have an odd sense to protect them. But my words have meaning unlike my useless apologies. I love you Kiyomi. And nothing will change that." Cell turned his head to look at Kiyomi to see her...smiling? "Now that's an apology I can except.." She said laughing a bit. "Wha-?" "Shush Cell. Let's just enjoy this comfortable silence.." Kiyomi laughed to herself one more time. Was this a mistake for letting Cell back in? Or was this love going to feel different?

"Are we ever going to tell the twins your their dad?" She asked after a long moment of silence. "Hm. I don't know nor do I actually care." "You'll care when they start calling you daddy.." She mumbled. "They will not call me that infuriating word!" He exclaimed with a light blush dusting his pale cheeks. "What's wrong with daddy? It's just a word...unless.." "No! I do not get sexually excited from that word!" His blush grew deeper and Kiyomi struggled to keep in her laugh. "I...wasn't...about to say...that..!" She said in between laughs. Cell turned away from Kiyomi and she appeared in front of him. "Aw.. You're so cute when your blushing..!" She said squeezing his cheek. He felt his blush deepen and avoided eye contact with Kiyomi. "You're such a tease Kiyomi..." Cell mumbled. "I thought you liked teasing?" She asked seductively. He met her eyes and smirked. "I don't recall saying that.." "Hm. Well I do." She then leaned in and met Cell's lips with her own. They moved in sync and Cell for once parted his lips and let Kiyomi slide her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance a little hand grabbed Kiyomi's thigh. "Huh?" She looked down to see a very sleepy Seru rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong koibito?(sweetheart)" "I had a nightmare.." He said groggily. She picked him up and held him on her hip. Seru put his head on her shoulder as his mother soothed him with a lullaby. "This is what happens when your a parent.." She said to Cell who just rolled his eyes. "We'll continue later hm?" "Fine.." "I'm going to get the sleepy baby some milk.." She said in a babyish tone. Kiyomi then walked away into the house, not before giving Cell a last glance. "I wanna sleep with you mommy.." Seru said. "Hm...okay." She sighed. Cell would just have to understand that kids need attention just like he did..

After she laid Seru down Kiyomi then opened her patio door to see Cell already looking up at her. "Seru wants to sleep with me so I guess we'll continue tomorrow.." She said avoiding his gaze. "That's fine.. Although you will owe me." "Alright. I'll take you on a date tomorrow." "Isn't it the other way around..?" Cell asked confused. "Depends.." "Or we could finish our spar..?" "Perfect." Kiyomi then said goodnight and returned to her sleeping son who was in her be _d. Who knew that Cell wouldn't get jealous or unreasonable. Maybe he's actually going to keep his promise.._ She thought to before sleep consumed her.

 _Hola amigos! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as me! Just to let ya know, koibito means sweetheart in Japanese. I may use it a lot more so now you know what it means.. Did you like the argument with Trunks? It looked good but I feel it probably could've been better. Chapter seven has a BIG surprise in it.. I'm not spoiling so you'll just have to wait. But because it's important chapter six is a filler... It's a good filler though.. I got a review from a certain person and all I have to say is thanks for your opinion but calling my story dreadful won't make me stop writing. If anything it makes me want to continue to prove you wrong! Welp I hope you guys have a good day and stay tune for the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z... Now I need to just stop.. Luv you Bye! 3_

 **Preview:**

Rochelle and Kiyomi awoke at six in the morning and left an hour later. Cell was meditating as usual when he felt Kiyomi's ki leave the area.

Cell growled as he crumpled the paper with his hand. What did he look like a babysitter?!

"I'm not scared of you."

Seru whimpered as warm liquid traveled down his leg.

"My my Goku, is that how you greet an old friend?" Cell asked condescendingly.

"...I love you daddy..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

 ** _Daddy daycare_**

 _ **(** Third person p.o.v **)**_

 _•{Some days later}•_

Kiyomi sat at the diner table on her via pad as she listened to Rochelle's list of stuff to get for the kids. "Ugh! No clowns. They're creeping and I hate them." "How about a piñata?" "There's already going to be a cake. Do you seriously want more sweets?" Rochelle nodded her head in agreement. "Plus it's like a huge slumber party. The kids won't be able to sleep and when they crash I'll be ready." Kiyomi said as she sent Bulma another message. "Hm.. Fine. I say we go shop tomorrow." Kiyomi paused mid messaging and looked confused. "And who exactly is going to watch the twins?" "Their father!" Rochelle answered back in a duh tone. "Do you really think he wants to watch them for a whole day." "He's going to. Or else.." Kiyomi frowned at her idea. Cell wasn't exactly going to give in to threats but if he **_has_** to watch them... If a lightbulb could appear above Kiyomi's head then there'd be one there now. "We leave in the morning!" She announced causing Rochelle to raise an eyebrow. "You see, if we leave in the morning then Cell has no choice but to watch them. As long as I leave instructions they'll be fine." "Your little hubby is going to be so mad.." She said with a smirk. "He'll be fine. Probably.." Kiyomi stayed up late writing specific directions and rules for Cell. It wasn't that the twins were troublemakers, but they could become a headache if not watched carefully. _Poor Cell..._ She thought to herself as sleep consumed her.

Rochelle and Kiyomi awoke at six in the morning and left an hour later. Cell was meditating as usual when he felt Kiyomi's ki leave the area. Opening his eyes, he looked around highly confused. Where was she going at a time like this? _Must be_ _training.._ He thought nonchalantly. Nearly two hours later Cell heard Suki yelling for her mother. She had been doing so for nearly ten minutes and it was driving him nuts! He growled and after having enough decided to shut her up. Cell instant transmissioned to her room to see a note taped on her dark wooden door. Confused, he grabbed the note and it read as followed:

 **Dear Cell,**

 **Me and Rochelle might've left this morning. Don't worry we'll be back tonight but that means you have to watch the twins. It's easy! As long as you follow the rules and regulations and keep the kids on schedule. You are a father now and as a father you have fatherly duties. So I expect you to do these duties. Oh and if you don't follow these very specific rules you will a: have the kids give you hell and b: have me give you hell. And we both don't want that now do we. There are only a few rules and they aren't hard to follow:**

 **1\. Don't let the kids eat ANY sugar. (Candy, cake, cookies,etc)**

 **2\. Make sure they brush their teeth and hair this morning.**

 **3\. Make sure they play outside for at least three hours.**

 **4\. Have them eat some vegetables and fruits.**

 **5\. FOLLOW ALL THE RULES & SCHEDULE!**

 **Now here's the schedule:**

 **9:00~ Have kids do morning routine.**

 **9:30~ Feed them breakfast.**

 **10:30~ Get kids dressed for day.**

 **11:00~ Have kids play outside.**

 **12:45~ Feed them lunch.**

 **1:15~ Free time. (They can do whatever they want.)**

 **2:00~ Go play back outside.**

 **3:00~ Nap time.**

 **5:00~ Wake them if we're not back.**

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

 **Kiyomi Y.**

Cell growled as he crumpled the paper with his hand. What did he look like a babysitter?! There's was a difference between amusing them and having to provide for them. Even if it was just for a day! _That's why she left this morning! Damn you Kiyomi!_ He cursed in his head. There was no use in cursing her name so Cell did the only rational thing. _Take care of the kids..._ He opened the door to Suki's room to see her still yelling for Kiyomi. "Quit your yelling! What do you need?" He snapped. She looked at him confused but told him anyways. "I gotta go potty." "What?" Cell didn't understand the baby language and it irritated him even more when she asked the same question again. "English god dammit!" "I gotta go pee!" She whined. Now he understood. "Potty" meant "use the bathroom". Cell craned his neck to see her bathroom door wide open. "Well...go use it." "The toilet monster could be in there!" "Well what do you want me to do? Go in there and check?" He asked irritably. She wasn't making any sense. _The hell was a toilet monster?! And why was she so scared of it._ Suki nodded her head and Cell sighed. He went into the bathroom and saw absolutely nothing. He rolled his eyes and told his daughter that nothing was there. "Did you check in the toilet?" She asked getting up. "Yes." "Okay! Thanks Cell!" Suki said happily as she skipped to do her business. Cell then left to give her privacy and to find her brother. He was in the room over and still sleep. Cell shook his head with disgust. Seru was sleeping halfway off the bed with drool pooling around his head. His hair was all over the place and he was snoring pretty loudly. "Whatcha doin?" Suki asked behind Cell. "Wake your brother." He commanded. "Okay." She walked to his sleeping form and slapped him on the nose. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Wake up Seru!" "Mommy! Suki hit me!" He yelled. "None of that!" Cell snapped. He could already feel a headache coming on and they've only been up for a few minutes! Seru stared blankly at his father and frowned. "You don't tell me what to do!" He said crossing his arms. "Yes. I do." "No you don't." "Yes I do." "No you don't." "Yes I do." "No you don't." "I am your father and you will listen to me!" He growled. "Your not my dad!" Suki gasped. "You're are daddy?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes. "Yes. I am your _father_." He emphasized father so she would not call him that infuriating word in the near future. "No he isn't!" Seru exclaimed. "I'm not arguing with you brat. Do as I say or else." Cell said in a low threatening tone. Seru blew a raspberry. "Make me!" "Get your ass to the bathroom!" Cell yelled taking a step towards him. "I'm not scared of you." "Seru stop being mean to daddy." "He's not our daddy." "Yes he is!" "No he isn't." "Yes he is!" "No he isn't." "Yes he is!" "No he isn't!" As the twins argued Cell could feel a vein in his head begin to throb. They were so... frustrating to deal with! They may have his intelligence but they have their mothers attitude. Especially Seru. "He looks just like us!" Suki exclaimed. "No, he looks like a bug." Cell grabbed his son by the collar and held him near his face ignoring his daughters cries to let him go. "Stop it daddy!" She cried grabbing his leg. Cell gave her a menacing glare as he spoke. "I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to teach your brother some respect." "You still don't scare me!" Seru managed to get out. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to go to the bathroom and come downstairs. You're going to listen to me or else! If you piss me off again you're not just going to get a talk. I don't think you've ever had a beating before but I'm glad to give you one if you continue to disrespect me! Do you understand?" Seru could only stare. His confidence was gone for his father scared him to the point of shock. "Do you understand me!" He snapped after a second of no response. Seru whimpered as a warm liquid traveled down his leg. Cell lightly put him down as tears fell down his rosy red cheeks. He had to keep in mind that the twins were just kids being disobedient. _Maybe I should just leave the disciplining to Kiyomi.._ He thought to himself.

Speaking of her, what would she say in this situation? Be less menacing? Or try to deal with their bratty behavior by being nice? The more he thought of it the more his head hurt. "Clean yourself up.." He mumbled before walking out the room. Seru silently cried as his sister led him to the bathroom.

 ** _/•twenty minutes later•\_**

Suki ran down the stairs hoping to finally get some breakfast in her tummy. She was still upset with Cell for making her brother cry. She didn't like the feeling of not being able to help someone in need. Especially a loved one. Seru was still pouting about having to be yelled at by his dad but was very hungry as well. So when they came down and didn't smell any breakfast it didn't make their mood any better. Cell was going through drawers looking at pictures and observing strange objects. Like the space rock on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. He vaguely remembered it from his date with Kiyomi. Thinking about the date brought a smirk upon his face. If only he could feel her skin like that again and make her climax too many times to count. His naughty thoughts were unfortunately interrupted by someone grabbing his hand. Looking down he saw the one and only Suki. "I'm hungry!" She said puffing her lower lip out in a very cute pout. Too cute for Cell. "S-stop with the face..." He mumbled cursing himself for stuttering. "I want food daddy!" " ** _Father_**. And I don't care what you go eat." "Really!" She beamed with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yes. Now leave me be." Suki then ran off yelling about getting some cookies. Wait cookies? Sweets... _Oh shit.._ Cell walked to the kitchen but it was already too late. Seru was stuffing his face with cheesecake and dora-yaki as Suki was reaching for a box of cookies. He grabbed both of them ignoring their whines and pouts. "Who the hell told you to eat that junk?!" Cell asked/yelled. "You did!" Suki said happily licking some bean paste off her fingers. He sighed with irritation as he walked up the stairs to their rooms. After setting the kids down, Cell ordered them to get dressed. "But what do we put on?" Suki asked. "I don't know nor do I care." Seru started wiggling his body as the sugar rush started to set in his body. He squealed with happiness and nearly ran down the stairs if Cell hadn't grabbed him.

"The hell is wrong with you brat?!" Cell looked closely into Seru's brown eyes to see his pupils dilated. His canines looked sharper than usual and Cell couldn't sworn he saw his nails elongate and become sharp like his own. He was shocked when Seru scratched his left cheek deep enough to draw blood. Cell hissed a curse and dropped Seru on his ass. He growled and ran into his room on all fours. "Sugar rush!" Suki announced turning in circles. "Go change god dammit!" Cell snapped. "Mkay!" "Brat number one." He called. He smirked, liking the nickname he had given his son. Though that smirked dropped since he had more important things to worry about than stupid nicknames. Cell walked into Seru's room to see his son standing in all his naked glory. "Put. your. clothes. on." He said slowly. Seru growled in response. He narrowed his eyes challenging his father to walk further into his 'domain'. Cell narrowed his eyes as well, challenging his son to do something. Seru growled again and pounced on Cell's face. He grabbed his neck and held the boy arms length away. Grabbing a pair of pants, he forced them on Seru and nearly got his finger bit off. Cell then grabbed a random blue shirt and forced Seru to put that on as well. "Keep your clothes on." Seru growled in protest to his clothes and nearly ripped them off if Cell hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt and held him dangling a few feet from the floor. "Brat number two. Come outside when your done." He said as he levitated to the first story. "All done!" She announced. Suki wore red leggings with a purple shirt, different color socks, and yellow shoes. She didn't know how to do her hair so she just left it curly and all over the place. She ran outside to see her dad chasing after a sugar hyped Seru all over the place. "I wanna play tag!" She yelled and ran around hoping to be 'it'. "You brats are infuriating!"

After chasing the twins around for nearly fifteen minutes, Cell finally caught them. "I'm going to put you down and when I do, you better stay seated. Understand?" "Uh huh." Suki answered back. Her and Seru sat down like they were told and decided to listen to their dad for once that day. "You both are apart of me which means you have some of my strength in you. Today I'm going to teach you how to use that strength." Cell frowned as he noticed that they weren't even paying attention to him. Sighing he levitated a few feet off the ground smirking at their faces which were full of awe. "Do you wish to do this?" He asked. "Yeah me first!" Seru yelled. His sugar rush was starting to come to an end but he still had way too much energy in his system. "Aw..but I wanna go first." Suki pouted. Cell rolled his eyes. "You both can go first.." "Okay okay!" Seru closed his eyes and 'tried' to levitate off the ground. He was putting so much pressure on his body that he accidentally blew wind. "Seru you stinky!" Suki held her nose for the smell was so foul. "That is ghastly! Never do it again." Seru giggled to himself as he continued farting. Cell shook his head and looked at Suki waiting for her to try. She just stood there not really knowing what to do. A light blush dusted her cheeks under her father's awaiting stare. Cell sighed and decided that he had to break it down enough for them to understand. "Imagine yourself flying in the air. What does it feel like?" "Very windy?" Seru answered unsure. "Cold!" Suki answered proudly. "Both are incorrect." A despondent expression came upon the twin's faces. "Uh... But it is very windy and cold.." He didn't like their expression for it made him feel...sad? He didn't really know himself.. "I want you to look up at the sky." They both looked up to see a very clear blue sky. "Now I want you to touch the sky. Try to be with the clouds." Seru jumped and Suki stood on her tippy toes. Cell sighed again. _This isn't working..._ He grumbled in his mind. "I think I'm touching the sky!" Seru yelled. Cell looked over to see him levitating upwards and Suki looking angry. "Don't leave me Seru!" She exclaimed and jumped into the air with him. She wobbled and did unsteadily turns in the air. She squealed with happiness and grabbed her brother's arm. "This is fun!" Cell laughed shaking his head. What was he ever going to do with them... He flew towards the south where a city was located on a huge island. The twins every so slowly followed behind him. "Where are we going?" Seru asked. An evil glint shone in Cell's eyes. "To make my presence known." He didn't want the humans to think he was gone or to think that they were safe for nobody would be safe as long as he lived..

 ** _/•thirty minutes later•\_**

"Hurry up you two!" Cell yelled to the two slow flying kids who were on his tail. He held his hand near their faces and a small yellow ki ball formed in his hand. "It's so...pretty." Suki gasped. When she reached out to touch it, Cell snatched his hand away. "You most definitely don't want to touch this." He then threw it down towards the city, his smirk growing wider as the buildings blew up into flames. The faint screams and distress made an evil chuckle come out Cell's mouth. "That's...that's a bad thing isn't it daddy?" Suki asked fear written on her face. Seru laughed and asked for him to do it again. "Start making your way back home you two." He said still watching the city go up in flames. A certain ki was on its way and he didn't want them caught up in the battle that was about to happen. "But-" "Don't make me repeat myself!" He snapped cutting Suki off. She whimpered in fear and flew away towards the cabin with her brother. Cell meditated with an evil smirk on his face for a good ten minutes before an angry voice spoke to him. "Cell!" Goku yelled and flew at him with a powerful punch. He dodged going to the left and kneed Goku in the stomach. "My my Goku, is that how you greet an old friend?" He asked condescendingly. Vegeta tried to make a blow to his back but like Goku, he dodged and kneed him in the stomach. "I see you're still mad that I broke your fighting spirit Vegeta. Hm..too bad a sensu bean can't fix that." Vegeta growled and charged a Big Bang Attack which Cell took full on. "Tsk tsk. Didn't we already learn that your weak attacks will never work on such perfection as myself?" He then kicked Vegeta down towards the city fully aware of his next challenger's assault. Gohan put a hand to Cell's back not realizing that he was already caught. "Hm? You mustn't remember the last beating I gave you. I recall you on the ground unconscious like so." He then fazed out of the way of Gohan's ki blast, shocking him even more when he kicked his neck. Gohan's unconscious body fell into the ocean causing Cell to laugh. "You should've dodged.."

Goku wide eyed flew down into the water and grabbed Gohan before he drowned. At the same time, Vegeta came back with a pissed off look on his face. "Aw did I hurt the sayian prince's feelings?" Cell patronized. "Shut your damn mouth you overgrown roach!" He growled earning a scowl from Cell. "I don't like your tone. Actually I don't like you at all for that matter!" Cell charged a Kamehameha wave and shot the energy at Vegeta who barely missed it if Trunks hadn't pushed him out the way. "Father are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." "Oh looky here! Father and son reunited? I recall putting a hole in your chest how about I put another one?" Cell asked sadistically, pointing a finger at his heart. "No Cell!" Goku yelled. "And why not Goku?" "Because we're all weak and not ready to fight you seriously." "Hm. Well this is a waste of my time.." Cell pondered on the thought of letting them get more time to train and try to beat him. _Why not?! It'll be a waste anyways.._ He thought to himself. A smirk appeared on his face and he spoke after a few seconds. "Alright I guess you get to live." "I feel a 'but' coming into this sentence.." Trunks mumbled to his father. "But. You have a year to face me with all of your strength." "And what exactly will happen if we were to lose?" Trunks asked. "I'll kill you all." "The planet." Vegeta said in a duh tone. "I don't care for you worthless humans. I'm just bored and in need of some excitement." "No, you just enjoy seeing people suffer! Terrorizing them with deadlines for when they'll die by your hands!" Trunks yelled getting more angry by the second. "That's _**exactly**_ what I love to do." He said with a smile. Cell then put up two fingers waving bye and instant transmissioned back to the cabin. To make sure they didn't follow him, he kept his ki at an absolute zero. It was nearly two and Cell nearly forgot to feed the twins lunch. He walked into the kitchen to see them eating ramen and daifuku. "We got hungry and made lunch!" Seru said proudly as he handed Cell a bowl of ramen. "No thank you.." He mumbled. He had noticed that Suki was unusually quiet and avoiding his gaze. He didn't like this feeling from her and decided to fix it. "Brat number two come here." He commanded. She whimpered in fear but did as she was told. "Are you upset with me for what I did?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Yes! It was a bad thing. And mommy says that when people do bad things they are bad people." "Do you think I'm a bad person?" She stayed silent not really knowing the answer.

"I now realize that you didn't like that and I apologize for having you see it." Cell would've promised to never kill again but he knew all to well that he would. "You promise to not do it again?" She asked with those watery magenta eyes. It was like he was staring into a mirror. "I promise you won't _see_ me do it again." Suki's eyes grew wide with joy and next thing Cell knew she jumped on him, giving him the biggest bear hug possible. "Okay..." He said awkwardly hugging her back. Seru didn't enjoy the fact that his sister got all the love so he decided to get some too. He jumped onto Cell's head and hugged him. "What are you doing boy?" He asked. "Family hug." He simply stated. Cell grunted and let the 'family hug' continue for only a few more seconds. "Alright you can let go." Suki pulled back with a light blush and did the unthinkable. She leaned in and kissed Cell's cheek. Seru, who was already on the ground, made a gag noise as Cell felt his face heat up. "What was that for?" He asked-demanded-. "I don't know." "It's nearly three o'clock. Go outside to play again." Suki tagged Seru and ran yelling how he was 'it'. "That's not fair!" He yelled back running after her. Cell walked outside and stood under the shade of the Sakura tree as he admired the kids game of tag. For some odd reason he felt a connection to them. Although they miff him and cause an unbearable amount of noise he enjoyed their company. Their smile. Their laughs. And even they way they pout. After a while Cell sat down and laughed at Suki's attempt to run from her brother. "Daddy I'm tired.." Suki mumbled stifling a yawn. It was late evening and he had nearly forgot about their nap. Cell was still pondering and didn't realize Suki climbed onto his lap. "What are you doing?" He asked. She yawned again and mumbled a few words Cell didn't except to hear. "...I love you daddy..."

Soon he was met with her light snores and occasional shifts in his lap. Cell ran a hand through her hair which earned him a content smile from his sleeping daughter. Seru walked over and yawned as well. "I'm assuming you would like to sleep on me as well?" "Uh huh." Seru leaned his back on Cell's thigh and was fast asleep within minutes for he finally crashed from his sugar rush. _Well I won't be moving for awhile...might as well use this time to meditate._ Kiyomi nearly kicked down the door as she walked into the house. _Where is that son of a bitch!_ When she opened the backdoor a wave of shock and joy ran over here. The twins were sleep on Cell as he was sitting under the tree meditating. She ever so slowly backed away and grabbed her camera. She quickly took a picture and after realizing she was still angry a scowl replaced her smirk. Cell opened his eyes to see an expressionless Kiyomi staring down on him. She silently woke the kids and told them to wash up for dinner. Cell stood and could practically feel the stroppiness radiating off of Kiyomi. "Alright you pompous asshat. What did you do?" She asked rather calmly. Too calm. "My dear, I know your angry. And trying to act calm isn't hiding it very well." "No no. I am calm." "Your as calm as a hurricane." "Stop making jokes and answer my damn question!" She snapped. "Fine. I accidentally let the children sleep past 5:00. Are you satisfied with my answer?" Kiyomi took a deep breath before she literally slapped his head off his shoulders. "Why did you destroy Amenbo Island?" A shocked expression came upon his face but was soon replaced with a sadistic smirk. "Did you enjoy my destruction? I had to let the world know that I, Cell the perfect weapon, was still indeed alive." "Cell! What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you go out there and hurt thousands of innocent people?!" "Like I said, I let my presence be known. Besides it was at first a flight lesson for the children which turned into me battle with my... _old friends._ " Kiyomi gasped. "You didn't." "I didn't what?" "You took my kids and made them watch as you killed thousands of people?!" A frown made its way to Cell's face. "There you go again with the word 'my'. They are my children as well Kiyomi." "I don't give a shit! First you kill thousands of innocents and now I learn you made my babies watch! How _dare_ you Cell?! I told you to watch them. To provide for them for one fucking day! You couldn't even do that right! Instead you have them watch your psychotic genocide rampage! _So what else did you do today huh?!_ " "Alright let me say this before you say something to really piss me off. I thought I did 'good' today. The brats were happy and obnoxious as usual but I still followed all of your rules and schedule. So stop bitching to me about my choices today. Yes I killed. Yes I enjoyed it. Am I not blithe about having them watch? Yes I am, but that is the only mistake I have made today." "You are really pushing my patience today Cell." Kiyomi said in a low tone. "You can be upset with me all you want Kiyomi. But I still loathe you humans. It's different with you because of our relationship but if I had a choice I would eradicate the human race and this planet. You already know this, so let's both put an end to this _idiotic feud_ about who I kill and who I don't kill."

The next thing Cell knew, his face connected with the back of a certain pissed off somebody. He wiped his nose growling at the sight of blood. Kiyomi grabbed his chin and held his face close enough to where their noses were touching. She was beyond the point of anger. Cell not only disobeyed her rules, he not only did the worse thing possible, but he had the nerve to throw it back into her face! So was the earth spared from his wrath because he fell in love and has kids? **What a load of shit!** Her now magenta eyes shone with anger and malicious intent. Cell was gonna pay. Whether it be by pain or words. "Are you going to throw more obscenities at me?" He asked glancing at her plump red kissable lips. "You know what, Cell? I have never seen someone hold their head so high while talking **OUTSIDE OF THEIR ASS**! I'm over your shit. You dare kill another innocent person even though you promised me you wouldn't." "And let me stop you there. I promised to wait on you. I promised to never hurt you again-" "You're hurting me by trying to make my race extinct! Don't you get that?! I love you Cell for all of your nice qualities. That evil sadistic asshole isn't someone I love. That's the person who hurt me. The idiot who makes me love myself more, who calls me beautiful. Who accepts me for me even when I act like a spoiled bitch. I feel in love with him. Not this bastard in front of me! For once I want you to listen to what I say. Leave me alone. Yeah I'm pissed at you and no matter how many apologies you give me it won't fix this. _You_ have to fix it." Kiyomi let go of his chin and started walking off. As much as she wanted to punch his lights out, he wasn't worth it. She tried to make him something he wasn't like...long ago.. A distant memory came to mind..

 ** _"Like I said. You can't change me. I enjoyed killing these humans and I'd do it all over again if I could." He said. "No...you can change I know it!" She sobbed. All those dead bloody bodies...Cell grabbed her chin and levitated off the ground high enough for her to see all the bodies. "Look around dammit! I killed these humans and I have no remorse for doing so." He said irritated._**

 _Even now I'm still trying to change you.._ She thought sadly to herself. "You were right years ago. I really can't change you.." Cell let her walk away that time. He really didn't feel bad! Yes he killed those humans but he didn't regret it. So he wasn't going to regret how he acted to her reaction. _She'll get over it by the morning.._ He thought to himself. Too bad he was dead wrong... ** _(Pun intended.)_**

 _Cell why are you always doing something?_ **Because I am human.** _This "human" is about to kick you in your mouth.. Hello guys! I hope you liked this chapter because I for one did. Some side notes: Daifuku is basically a rice cake with sweet filling in it. D_ _ora-Yaki is a pancake also filled with something sweet. They're both good. Try them! Alright I got some good news and bad news. The good news is... It's somebody's birthday! No not mine... Suki and Seru's! They were born on the first day of summer which is June 20th. Now they are going to have a party (duh) and I'm making it into three parts! Those three parts are already done! Bad news... You're not getting a preview for ANY of the chapters.. *evil laugh* but I will give you the title of the chapter! Give me a review of what you think the next few chapters are about! Sadly, school starts and I won't be able to update.. I know the chapters are done but I still need to do some major editing..SORRY!_ _Question Time: Will Kiyomi ever stop being mad at Cell? Will the Z fighters win the next fight with him again? And how the hell is Cell going to be at the party? Find out on the next DRAGON BALL Z KAI! Luv you bye! 3._

 _P.S I just wanna Thank JustSayain123 for the advice! I'm sorry for all the errors and I definitely went back and fixed them. I have no idea how to get a beta reader...so gotta edit myself..:)_

 **Preview:**

 _A Planning bash~part one._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

 ** _A planning bash~_**

 **Part one**

* **_Warning. Some very hard to explain shit is about to happen. Read at your own risk and don't complain when it sounds weird. Mmmkay!_** *

 ** _{• A week later..•}_**

 **(** Cell's p.o.v **)**

It's been a whole week and Kiyomi still hasn't spoken to me. She barely even spares me a damn glance! She's done the same routine everyday. _Wake up. Train. Eat. Watch television. Goes to bed. Ignores Cell all day._ That was basically it. Other than her interactions with the Spanish maid and our offspring, Kiyomi was actually quiet. Of course with my hearing I hear her converse with the maid about how much as she put it; _a huge dick_ I was and how tired she was of my actions. Honestly, I've done nothing wrong! Yes I've made a few mistakes but she forgave me for those mistakes. This may be my pride talking but I was not going to apologize for killing those damn humans. I enjoyed it. She left me bored here with those obnoxious children and she thought I wasn't going to want to do something other than watch them?! _If anything those humans deaths were on her hands._ Cell cursed himself for his selfish statement. How dare he try to blame her for his doings. It was the fact that she was angry at him for a _rational reason_ and he had no reason to be upset at her. _It's not that I ever regret killing but for some strange reason, Kiyomi is making me.._ I thought to myself. It was currently sunrise **(4:45 am)** and I could hear movement in Kiyomi's room. She had obviously woken up to an alarm and was moving around sluggishly. Why the hell was she up this early anyways? She must've gotten dressed for she was already coming outside for her morning training...

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

Kiyomi had indeed woken up to an alarm. _Today was the day!_ She thought excitedly to herself. Today was Suki and Seru's 4th birthday and boy was she excited! Nearly a week ago her and Rochelle were out shopping for their surprise party and...nearly a week as gone by since her last word with Cell. Of course he thought she was gonna bend over backwards and just get over it in one night, but she wasn't. He killed innocent people, wether he promised her or not, and she wasn't happy with it. Cell needed to understand that he has a family. And in order to stay apart of said family he needed to be a good person. He could say how much he hated humans. But in the end, his children were human too and he needed to just stop being a dick and accept that! Besides he didn't feel that way anyway. She could tell since the first day he came back, all of his real emotions were being hidden. _Once again he's hiding how truly he feels!_ Kiyomi walked outside to get an early start on working out for she'd be busy for the whole damn day. She saw Cell eye her but she completely ignored him. _I don't have time for his shit today._ She thought to herself. After ten minutes of one handed push ups Cell decided to finally break the week long silence. "You know Kiyomi, ignoring me isn't going to make the problem go away." No response. "Are still ignoring me like a child?" Still no response. "I now realize why you're upset with me, but don't you think it's time _to get over it_?" Kiyomi stopped mid sit up and glared at Cell. "Get over it? Get over it!" "And so she speaks.." "How can you sit there and tell me to get over you killing an entire city?! I'm not so happy with what you did Cell and I will never be happy with it. But I can forgive you as long you regret your wrong doing. But how I see it, you don't regret it. If anything you're proud with what you did! So yeah I'm pretty fucking pissed at you but I won't get over it. The more I hear your damn voice the more pissed I get. That's why I'm ignoring you. Not just because I'm pissed but if I hear that condescending voice, or see that arrogant smirk I will personally get a can of bug spray for you." Kiyomi spat feeling her eyes change colors. "Are you implying that you'll cause me harm?" Cell asked narrowing his eyes. "I'm implying that if you say another damn thing I will make sure you never talk again."

Within seconds Kiyomi was pinned to the Sakura tree having the wind knocked out of her. Cell leaned his head down near her ear and spoke sending a chill down her spine. "If you think you can lay a hand on me your gladly mistaken. You shouldn't threaten someone who's stronger then you." "I only make threats to those who only have bullshit come out their mouths." She said not meeting his gaze. She didn't fear Cell but she could never hold her ground against his glare. Cell grabbed Kiyomi's chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "If anyone is talking bullshit, it would be you Kiyomi. You obviously fear me and acting like you don't won't replace that fear. I'm not going to hurt you but I'm not afraid to." "What are we doing here?" She sighed. "I'm returning the threat." "No you think I fear you when I don't. You think that I'd come crawling back to you begging for you to change! Well I guess what? I learned your not going to change. I know _you_ Cell. So stop trying to act like a new person you selfish, arrogant dick." She shoved Cell out of her way and walked towards the backdoor. "It's the twins birthday. Don't ruin it by being a selfish ass." On that note, she walked into the house leaving Cell to think about what just happened. Well most importantly, it was Suki and Seru's day of birth. _So they were born on the first day of summer.._ Cell thought to himself. But how would he ruin it? And what did she mean by 'stop acting like a new person'? Cell felt that he hasn't changed since the day he became perfect. Yes he's changed his attitude towards certain things, but change himself to a new person? Was Kiyomi mocking his change of attitude even though she was the one who wanted him to change! The more Cell thought of it, the more pissed at the thought he became. _As if I would ever change myself.._

Kiyomi quietly went upstairs to have a shower. Her morning workout was ruined by Cell and his idiocy and like she said before, she didn't have time for him. Besides it gave her more time to get stuff prepared for the party. Not many were coming, besides Bulma and most likely Chi Chi but who knows. Kiyomi weeks prior before the summer vacation sent invitations to many people. She knew most wouldn't come, which was fine, but it still hurt. Especially since her mother hasn't came to any of their birthdays...hell! She hasn't even met them.. Sighing she stepped out of the shower and began to dry her hair. Kiyomi walked into the kitchen in a robe and began making the biggest breakfast known to man. She made fried egg, fried vegetables, pancakes, miso soup, fried pork, and last but not least Taiyaki. And of course a side of white rice. The smell of food floated around the house causing her stomach to growl with hunger. _I guess I could grab a bowl.._ Kiyomi thought hungrily to herself. By now it was nearly eight and Rochelle awoke to the smell of breakfast. She hurriedly did her business in the bathroom and came out her room to greet Kiyomi...who was stuffing her face. "Well good morning to you hungry!" Kiyomi looked up with stuffed cheeks and blushed out of embarrassment. "Shut it Rochelle!" She said after swallowing. Rochelle just chucked making herself some tea. "Shouldn't you be exercising?" "I would be...but unfortunately Cell decided to be a dick this morning. I mean I just don't get him anymore! First it was 'oh I love you Kiyomi. That's it that's all!' Then it's 'I'm sorry for all my mistakes! I won't do them ever again!' Now it's 'I'm perfect and if I want to kill humans I will' blah blah. Get your priorities together! God he just makes me so damn..argh!" "Maybe he's just confused. Instead of being mad at him try to talk things out. I know, he pisses me off to unbelievable levels as well but your relationship is different with him. You guys both love each other but you're both stubborn as hell. Propose a truce. Maybe then you guys will stop being at each other's throats. But don't start any shit today. It's my babies birthday and I will hit you both in the nose if you try to ruin it." Kiyomi narrowed her eyes playfully. "Your babies? Last I checked they came out of me!" "Hm..good point. I wouldn't be able to handle two heads coming out of me." "You're so gross!" Kiyomi exclaimed and threw some rice at Rochelle.

Loud footsteps could be heard upstairs. **Stomp stomp stomp.** "Oh boy... los lobos han despertado. _(The wolves have awoken)_ " Kiyomi giggled at her statement and counted down from three. _Three...two...one_ \- **"It's my birthday!"** Seru tumbled down the stairs first ready to get some cake. Suki was on his tail and shoved him out the way, wanting to get her cake first. "Cake! Cake!" "No cake. No cake." Kiyomi laughed at Suki's pouty face and rested a hand on her head lovingly. "You'll get cake later. I promise. Now go eat." Seru ran in front of Suki and hurriedly grabbed a bowl to eat. "You're cheating Seru!" She exclaimed. Kiyomi sighed and checked the time. **8:27**. Perfect. "Remember the plan Rochelle." She nodded her head as Kiyomi went upstairs to change. "Alright kids after you finish make sure to change and go play IN THE FRONT today hm?" "Okay." They said in unison. Kiyomi ran down the stairs in a pair of yoga pants, a purple tank top, and a pair of gray tennis shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail, which exposed most of her shaved sides. Because she knew she was going to get sweaty, she removed her bandages which also exposed her tattooed arm. "Haven't seen you in a while.." She mumbled admiring the beautiful art on her arm. Going into a hall closet, Kiyomi grabbed the biggest box, with ease, and went into the backyard. Opening it she grabbed the colorful banner and nail gun as Rochelle came outside in workout clothes. "Alright we have four hours tops." "Four hours?! Dammit." Rochelle turned her head to see Cell staring at Kiyomi intently. "ixnay on the upidstay." She said cautiously. "Pig Latin. Really?" "What? Just making sure you don't go arguing with your Papá de bebé." Kiyomi gave her a middle finger as she levitated high enough to put a nail in the wall above the back door. After a few minutes of struggling, she finally had the banner in the right spot which read: **Happy 4th Birthday!** "You got the tables?" She asked Rochelle. "Yeah but where are the table cloths?" "Closet." "Right.." Rochelle left getting another box full of party stuff, leaving Kiyomi alone with Cell. The silence was awkward and unnerving.

"I don't exactly see the point of these 'celebrations of birth'." "It's something people do to celebrate their birthday. It shows they survived another year of being alive. Some people take it seriously as others don't." Kiyomi sighed as he asked another question about birthday parties. "Why does it matter?!" She snapped. "It's a party for the kids! They're turning four so get off my back about how dumb parties are because as long as I'm here, they'll have a party for every birthday they have." "What'd I'd say about arguing?! Both of you need to stop it. Listen, I don't care what happened between you two but you both need to put smiles on and stop fighting." Rochelle said with irritation in her voice. "I don't need to do anything. Especially listen to a petty servant like yourself." Cell said scowling at Rochelle. "Call me a servant again Cell-" "No Rochelle." "But-" "No. He's not worth it. If he's trying to pick a fight with you he's most definitely just being a huge dick because he's bored." "Uh..ixnay on the upidstay..." Rochelle whispered seeing Cell's eyes fill with rage. "No! No! I'm doing this now." "Stop talking Kiyomi..." "What's there to talk about? How much of an idiot you are? Or how about how childish you are!" Cell said taking a step towards Kiyomi. "The only one childish is you! You're being a huge ass because you can't just be human for once!" "I'm not human! If anything I despise your disgusting race." He spat. "So you despise me too? Cause I sure as hell am human Cell! God, there you go again with your stupid bullshit! If you're going to say something mean it! Because I bet after this argument you're going to apologize and say how much you love me!" "And what if I don't! I'm tired of begging on my knees for such a weak, idiotic, infuriating human! I should've just destroyed you and this miserable planet when I had the chance!" Silence. The air felt heavier and the tension was high. _How could he say that...after he left me years ago, I was in pieces and..._ Tears started to form in Kiyomi's eyes. _So this is how he really felt..fine. Have it your way Cell._ "I hate you." She whispered dropping the box at her feet with a blank face. All of those 'I love you's' were gone put the window. All of those apologizes, gone out the window. All of those touchy moments were gone as well. Kiyomi never in her life hated anyone but she felt hate in her heart for Cell. "You're a worthless, disgusting, weak piece of shit who makes my life miserable. Everything that comes out your mouth is a lie. But yet you demand respect from me when I give you just that! What else do you want from me. I've been nothing but good to you and yet I'm the one crying and wondering what I did. But really it's you. It's always you Cell and for once I'm not going to cry about it. I don't care for you. And right now I don't have time for you or your manipulative bullshit. So leave me alone. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, hell! Don't even breathe near me. So I guess these are my final words for you Cell. Fuck you. And fuck this bullshit relationship that we had." Cell and Rochelle both stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi are you there!" Someone called. "Kimi quite your yelling!" Chen snapped. "Hm. I guess my parents came. Finish setting up for me would ya?" She asked Rochelle who still looked shocked. "Uh...sure.." Sparing Cell one last glance, Kiyomi left to greet her parents. "Well, that was a nice thing of you to say." Rochelle said sarcastically setting up more tables. "I didn't mean-" "You know, she was right about you. You lie constantly about how you feel and when the truth comes out, it's always 'I didn't mean it'. You did mean it and instead of hiding the truth, you should've said something for the get-go. I don't know if you hide it because you care or if you just like hurting Kiyomi but I do know that if you don't fix it, your never gonna get her back." "I think it's best if I don't "get her back."" "Woah. The almighty Cell quitting on love? I could've sworn you were the strongest person alive and yet you can't beat relationships? Very interesting.." She mumbled aloud. Cell clenched his fist, a scowl on forming on his face. In all honesty, he wanted at times to destroy the planet to just **get away from it all.** But he didn't mean to say he wanted to destroy her. That was his only mistake. Maybe if he had just apologized about killing those humans she would've never been angry with him. But like she said, he wouldn't have been sincere. And that would have been a lie. And like Cell says, he doesn't give "human misrepresentations". But, was it lying to hide how you truly felt about something? Especially if it were to hurt the person you loved? He didn't know himself and lying went against all of his morals. _What are you turning me into Kiyomi..?_

Speaking of Kiyomi. She hurriedly checked her appearance in a mirror making sure her cheeks weren't stained with tears. Taking a deep breath she went outside. "Mama!" She exclaimed and gave her a hug. "Chen." "Kiyomi." They both eyed each other distastefully. "How are you my child?" "I'm pretty good..a little upset at the fact that you're just now coming to one of the kids birthday parties...but good." A small frown formed on Kimi's soft face. "I'm sorry dear.. We've just been busy is all." "Busy with..?" "Marriage counseling! Me and your father decided to try and fix our marriage." "Okay..one: Chen isn't my father. Never as been and never will be. Two: I think that's great that you guys are trying to fix your marriage." Kimi giggled and mumbled something about how nice the cabin looked and walked away. When she was out of ear shot Chen unfortunately spoke again. "Since we're on the topic, where are the bastard children?" _Keep your cool Kiyomi.. Keep your cool!... I'm not keeping my cool._ "Don't you dare disrespect them again!" She snapped making him jump a little. He broke into a cold sweat but continued with his assault of words. "What? I'm just stating a fact. Your not married which makes them bastards..." "And whoever said I wasn't married?" Kiyomi knew exactly what he was playing at. Trying to make her feel like a bad mother. How dare he! "Let's see...there's no ring on your finger and there wasn't a wedding last I checked." "And what if I say I'm engaged?" "Are you?" "Yes." A small gasped was heard behind Kiyomi. She turned to see her mother with unshed tears in her eyes. "You're getting married..?" She whispered. "Y-yeah..." "Oh my baby!" Next thing Kiyomi knew, her mother was crying in her shoulder kissing her face. "So where is the man that I soon get to call my son?" She sniffled. When she opened her mouth to reply, nothing came out. _Oh...shit. What have I done?!_ "Uh.." "Yes Kiyomi where is this man who is soon to be apart of our family?" Chen asked condescendingly. "Uh..he's.." A warm muscular arm slipped around Kiyomi's waist. She turned her head and her eyes were met with magenta ones. "I'm done setting up those tables my dear." He said with an English accent. _Cell?!_ She exclaimed in her mind. Her eyes visibly widen and nothing could come out her mouth once again. It was Cell. Except...human?! _**What the hell is going on...**_

 ** _{ ~20 Minutes ago~}_**

"Do you mind helping me with this?" Rochelle asked a meditating Cell. He was still trying to figure out what was going in with himself. "Hello!" "What!" He snapped. "Help me sheesh.." Cell looked down at table and pulled the leg out. Unfortunately he used too much strength and he broke it. "Oh shit! Kiyomi's gonna kill me.." She muttered. Cell rolled his eyes but his attention then went to the conversation Kiyomi was having with her parents. "I thought she didn't like her parents.." "She only likes her mom. Chen is a disgusting pig who deserves to chupar una polla y mueren! **(Suck a dick and die.)** " "That is a lewd way to say you what someone to be dead." "Hmph. He deserves it." Of course Rochelle was still angry at his statement when she first met him. _Disgusting bastard.._ She thought. "Hopefully you kill him when you see him.." Realization hit Rochelle it the face hard. "How exactly are you going to be at the party?...Especially since you look so...different from us." A small frowned made its way to his face. Cell sighed and explained. "I'll just have to turn into a human for a while." "What." "I have the cells from all the strongest fighters in the world. Some consist of humans and sayians. Since those monkeys look like humans I can use those cells as well. It's quite simple actually. All I have to do is focus on those cells, multiple them and make them a dominant gene so that I unfortunately look like you humans." Rochelle blinked once. Twice. And thrice. "I don't understand." "Of course you don't...idiotic race." Cell parted his legs a bit and spreads his wings. He started to glow a bright fluorescent white and with a struggled grunt, his wings went into his back along with his tail. His green exoskeleton went into his body, exposing white flesh. His crowned head receded into his skull along with the black hard material which protected his skull. Jet black hair started to grow in it's place as his yellow feet turned into bare human toes. His black nails receded into his fingers being replaced with stubby clear ones. The purple and yellow on his face disappeared as his snow-white skin took on a tan color. With one more grunt, Cell finished his transformation and landed on the grass feeling the green nature in his toes. His arms were crossed as he smirked at Rochelle's shocked expression in all his naked glory. "Okay. You are officially the coolest alien ever." "'Cool' wouldn't be the right term to represent me. 'Beyond compare' sounds better." "Yeah but you're unfortunately ass naked." "And?" "I'll grab some pants for you.." She muttered to herself going into the cabin again.

Cell heard an interesting conversation with Chen and Kiyomi. Supposedly she said something about marriage. _Marriage? Must be a human ritual that makes mates promise to stay together for life.._ He thought to himself. A pair of navy blue pants were thrown in his face. "What are these?" Cell asked suspiciously. "Pants idiot." "I know that!" "So put them on." "How do you know that they'll fit me?" "They're boyfriend joggers...so stop complaining and just put them on." Cell grunted but put the pants on anyways. A perfect fit. He heard Kiyomi's bluff about be being engaged and decided to help her out. She may recognize him. She may not. But he needed to for once help her with her life problems. He walked through the side gate towards Kiyomi and her parents. Slipping an arm around her waist he spoke. "I'm done setting up those tables my dear."

 ** _{ ~Which brings us to now~}_**

Kiyomi was still in shock. _How the...When the...I think I need some medicine for this hallucination.._ Her thoughts were all over the place. His face was gorgeous with a sharp jawline, pink kissable lips, and a beauty mark on his left cheek. His magenta eyes seem to bore into her dark brown ones. And his hair. Oh it looked so soft and silky as the wind blew, blowing some strands out of his face. Although a Cell loved the staring contest he was having with Kiyomi her parents were still there waiting for an answer. He squeezed her hip and put on a bright smile which nearly made Kiyomi melt. "Kiyomi...your parents are still here. I don't think they want us staring lovingly at each other like this." "Oh no no! We didn't mean to interrupt you guys..but..are you really getting married?" Kimi asked hope in her eyes. "Yep. Me and _Jean_ are getting married!" Kiyomi said with excitement in her voice. She purposely emphasize his name for it was the only one she could come up with. "Jean? As in you're French?" Chen asked not even trying to hide his disgust. "Oooh..a French man. Ooh la la." Kimi said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Merci belle dame." Cell or _Jean_ , lightly took Kimi's hand into his and kissed it. A light blush appeared on her face as she giggled like a school girl. "I think that's enough." Chen snatched her hand away from Jean's and gave him a disgusted look. "Oh stop being jealous Chen.." "Hm. So you're _the_ Chen."

"Yes and what's it to you?" Chen asked dangerously. "I don't like the way you treated my wife when she was younger. So yes, I don't like you." Jean said with a condescending smirk. "Okay boys! Let's finish setting up for the party." Kiyomi said finally gaining her voice back. "Oh yes I must make a cake!" Kimi said running into the house. "Go help her Chen." Kiyomi commanded. Before he could retort her eyes briefly flashed into a magenta hue making him speed walk after his wife. With him gone she was alone with Cell. Or Jean? "Jean? Really." Cell asked with a smirk. "Thanks. You didn't have to help me out there.." She mumbled not meeting his gaze. "It's not a big deal. So no need for the thanks." "Yeah yeah. The real question is why are you human?!" "Isn't that a how question?" "How. Why. When. Who. Where. It doesn't matter! Just...how? And why?" Cell sighed and explained how he could multiply his human and saiyan genes and make them dominant. "I mostly have the saiyan cells within me as the dominant gene because I'd rather be a saiyan then a human." Cell sneered. Kiyomi rolled her eyes remembering their argument. "I may never know why you hate humans but I'll respect you enough for being truthful about it." He grunted but didn't say anything to her statement. "May I?" Kiyomi asked gesturing to touch him. "You may." Kiyomi grabbed his face and brought it merely inches from her own face. _Same eye color, sharp jawline, chubby cheeks, a mole.._ She lightly touched his stomach and inwardly groaned. _Rock hard abs.._ She lifted his arm, staring at his tan skin as if it were the most amazing thing ever. _If only I could see what's hiding in his pants.._ She grumbled in her mind. Kiyomi frowned at her naughty thoughts. It was gross how she was thinking but in the end, she hasn't had any sex for years. And her hands weren't enough for her.. "Uh..thanks again for...helping me." She mumbled blushing for no apparent reason. Kiyomi stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed Cell's cheek.

"I gotta...finish setting up." Kiyomi's blush grew with the awkwardness ad she quickly walked into the cabin. _That was rather odd.._ Cell thought. "Hey mister!" Suki called behind Cell. "What." "I'm Suki. Who are you?" "Do you not know who I am?" Cell asked stupidly. _Of course she doesn't..._ "No." "Look at me." "I am looking at you." "My eyes." "Hey! They're the same color as mine...but daddy is the only one with my eye color..are you my daddy too?" "What? No. I'm the same person." "But you look different." "I was..." Suki gasped and smiled. "You were wearing a costume! But it's not Halloween yet.." "Uh..yes. I was wearing a costume...for your entertainment." "I liked it!" Seru yelled running up to Suki. He obviously heard the conversation and decided to butt in it. "You only liked it Seru because it looked like a bug..." "Yeah! Bugs are so cool!" "No they're not!" "Yes they are!" "No they're not!" "Yes they are!" "No they're not!" "Yes they are!" Cell stood to the side listening to their argument getting irritated by the millisecond. " **STOP YOUR OBNOXIOUS BICKERING!** " He yelled so loud the kids had to cover their ears. The wind stopped blowing. The squirrels stopped moving and gathering nuts for lunch. The woods was quiet. Until Suki's loud cries echoed throughout the trees. "Why are you crying?!" Cell asked/exclaimed. "Because you keep yelling at me and it's my birthday!" She sobbed stomping her foot. "Just stop crying!" He snapped making her cry even louder. Kiyomi was in the middle of putting up decorations when she heard Suki's cries. "I'm going to murder him.." She angrily muttered stomping to the front yard. Seru crossed his arms and gave his father a pointed look. "Well what do you want me to do?" "You have to say sorry!" "I apologize for my loud tone brat number two." "And you have to hug her." Cell took a deep breath and picked her up into a hug. "And you have to say you love her." "Tch. I...love you.." She sniffled and looked Cell in the eye with her watery ones. "You promise you won't yell at me again?" She asked. "I promise." Suki smiled and hugged Cell again as he awkwardly hugged her back. Kiyomi silently gasped at the scene before her. Who knew Cell would actually care about her feelings? "Aw.." She said accidentally. Now the moment was ruined. "Mommy!" The twins said in unison and ran towards her. "Hi guys...you ready to eat some lunch.." "Yes." "Hey Cell." He tilted his head towards her, signifying that he was listening. "Do you mind taking them to get lunch?" "What do you mean?" "Oh you know...go into a city...buy them lunch...and hang out with them for a while?" "No." "But-" "No Kiyomi." She walked up to him, standing only a few feet away. _I can't believe I'm about to beg him..._ She thought to herself. "Please Cell. The surprise is still underway and I still need time. Besides you need clothes and should just go get some while you're in town. It's killing two birds with one stone!" Kiyomi then gave him puppy dog eyes making sure to puff her lower lip out just a little bit. Cell knew exactly what she was doing, but dammit! It was working... "Fine.." He sighed. "Yes thank you!" She exclaimed pulling him into a kiss. As much as she loved being close to him, she was still upset with Cell. Immediately, she pulled back and blushed. "I'll go get my wallet.." She mumbled going into the cabin. "Ew.!" The kids said with a scrunched up face. "What?" "You kissed mommy on the mouth!" "So? Where else where we kiss?" Cell could name numerous places where he can kiss Kiyomi and where she can kiss him. "Only on the cheek!" Suki exclaimed. Cell could only roll his eyes and with a chuckle, he put a hand on her head and genuinely smiled. Something that was knew to him..

Kiyomi came back and smiled at Cell. Like he promised, he would continue being a father even if they didn't work out. _Maybe he does care.._ She handed him her credit card which he looked at confusingly. "Just tell them to put it all on the card. And don't give them anything sweet!" "Right...I learned what happens when you do.." He mumbled remembering Seru's wild side with sugar. "Let's go you two." He said levitating off the ground. He'd have to fly slow so that the Z warriors don't sense his ki... Suki unsteadily flew into the air but slowly regained her balance. "You know we're going to discuss that flying lesson right?" Kiyomi said with a small smile. "They'll be fine." "Bye momma!" Seru yelled. "Bye be safe! And no sugar!" Kiyomi sighed and hurriedly ran into the backyard. The tables were set up with yellow table cloths and various decorations on top including candles and plates with utensils, white streamers were hanging from the trees along with unlit lanterns. String lights were on the floor ready to be turned on and some were hanging from the roof of the deck. The cabin smelled of sweets and fried food since Kimi and surprisingly Chen, had been cooking for a while. It was only half past one and Kiyomi was nearly done setting up for the party. She still had to decorate, cook, clean up, and get dressed for the guests. Not to mention dressing the twins as well... _So much work.._ She mentally groaned. "Come on Rochelle. Lets decorate the front.."

•••••••

"Let's get some cake!" Suki said flying near Cell. "No cake." "Cupcakes?" Seru offered hope in his eyes. "No cupcakes." "Cookies?" "Chocolate?" "Ice cream!" "Ice cream cake!" "No. No. No. And no." "Aw..." "You can eat anything lunch related." "Let's get sushi." Suki said. "Ew no! Barbecue pork!" Seru said scrunching is his face in disgust. "Sushi!" "Barbecue pork!" "Sushi!" "Barbecue pork!" "I want Sushi!" "I want barbecue pork!" "You both can get what you want!" Cell snapped feeling a headache coming on. "Yay!" "Obnoxious brats.." He muttered as he landed in an alleyway of Gingertown. A smirk made its way to his face as he remembered that this was one of the towns he absorbed. "Alright let's get my clothing first. It would be an embarrassment to walk into a restaurant wearing nothing.." "Shopping!" Suki said excitedly. Cell crossed his arms and walked out the alley making a left. He looked around at his surroundings, ignoring the stares from those who were passing by. His eyes caught sight of a sign that read: Men's Clothing Store. Cell crossed the street not caring that a car was coming by and ignored the honks and obscenities that were thrown at him. "Daddy! You have to use the crosswalk!" Suki whined. "I don't have to do anything besides buy myself clothing and buy you brats food." With that, he walked into the store to be greeted by a blond girl with a fake smile on her face. "How may I help you sir?" She asked with a squeaky voice. "I want you to pick out clothing for me and put it on this card." Cell then shoved the card into her hand and began to walk away but the blond stopped him. "Um Sir? I don't know your size." "I don't know either." "I can...size you up if that's what you want of course!" She said with a blush. Cell had oddly noticed that most of the woman in the store were staring at him. _They must be affected by my looks..damn human wenches..._ "That's fine." The blond, whose name was Ayaka, led Cell to a mirror and grabbed a fabric ruler. She first wrapped it around his waist, shuddering as her cold hands touched his warm abdomen. She then measured his neck, shoulder, bicep, chest, thigh, and calf. "Must you measure every part of my body?" Cell asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Y-yes. I have to know your exact sizes. Um..do y-you have a color preference?" She asked nervously. Cell's glare nearly gave her a heart attack and she was about ready to leave him be. After she got his color choices of course. "Anything dark related." "Okay. I'll be leaving you now." She hurriedly left Cell alone to get his clothes so he can hurry and leave the store.

Seru and Suki were currently talking with the store clerk about how they flew over to Gingertown like superheroes. "What are you two blabbing on about now?" Cell asked. "Aw! Are these two yours?" The lady asked. "Yes.." "They are so cute! Just like their father..." She said with a blush. "Whatever seduction you're trying to do, stop it right now because I'm not interested." Her eyes widen and she avoided his heavy gaze whispering an apology. "I'm all done sir!" Ayaka announced handing Cell multiple bags. "And who's exactly going to be carrying all of this?" "Um..I can capsulize it...but it'll be an extra 95 zeni." "That's fine." He grunted turning away from her. "But pick an outfit out for me first." "Already have one in hand sir." She replied. She noticed he didn't have shoes or a shirt on, so excepting he'd change she already laid an outfit out for Cell. "Changing room 1 sir." Ayaka said guiding Cell to the changing room. After a few minutes, Cell stepped out in dark washed jeans, a black collared shirt, and black dress shoes. "Ooh.. Daddy looks pretty!" Suki said grabbing his jeans. Cell smirked proud that he looked nice. "I do don't I?" That's when he realized that he was just called pretty. "Wait a minute.." Ayaka giggled but nearly shat herself when Cell glared at her. "H-here are your capsules and card s-sir." She stuttered handing the items to Cell and making a beeline to the back room. "Thank you come again sir!" A store clerk said waving with a smile. On the outside she appeared happy and content but really she prayed that Cell never comes back to her store ever again. "Bye-bye!" Seru yelled. "Are you always this...dainty?" "What's a dainty?" Suki asked looking at Cell with curiosity in her eyes. "A word that describes you." She shrugged not really thinking too much on the word. A food stand came into few and Cell announced that the kids better hurry and get their food before he left them. Of course he would never leave them but he really wanted to get back to Kiyomi. Their situation was highly confusing and his questions needed to be answered. Were they together? Did she really hate him? But the question that Cell really needed a answer for was when were they going to stop with the childish games? It was seriously starting to annoy him and Cell didn't like games where he didn't how they'd end...

"I want sushi!" Suki told the owner of the food stand. He was a middle aged man, no more then 40 years old and although Suki's tone was disrespectful he smiled and politely asked what kind of sushi did she want. "Nigiri please! With soy sauce." "I want barbecue pork!" Seru yelled. "Coming right up!" The man yelled cooking their orders. By now Cell caught up and was standing nearby meditating. He could sense Vegeta and Goku's ki getting closer to Kiyomi at a slow rate. It wasn't that he was worried, but mildly curious. "Here you go." Suki and Seru were then handed an oyster pail each along with chopsticks. "That'll be-" "Just put it on the card." Cell interrupted handing the man Kiyomi's credit card. "Arigatou! Come again!" He yelled as the trio walked away. "See ya!" Suki yelled back with a bright smile. "I wanna go to the park..!" Seru whined. He had already finished his food and wanted to go play instead of walk around the whole damn city. "Ooh me too!" Suki chimed in. "And where exactly do you see a park?" Cell asked with a smirk. He knew they were nowhere near a park but the kids wouldn't stop pestering him if they knew for themselves. "Right there!" Seru pointed across the street, and sure enough there was a park. Cell sighed but reluctantly agreed to let them go...

•••••

"Done!" Rochelle yelled excitedly. Her and Kiyomi had just finished the front with decorations and boy was it beautiful. Balloons were tied to the top of the deck railing, streamers were hanging from trees, a panda piñata hung from a tree near the cabin ready to be smacked open by children, some string lights were draped around the bushes also ready to be turned on. Yellow and pink streamers were wrapped around the deck railing forming bows at the end of the rails. "Yes! Thank everything that is holy! I need to hurry and clean the house and get dress." "Why are you in such a rush?" Rochelle asked picking up trash and tape. "Bulma's almost here and I can't be seen wearing yoga pants and a tank top!" Kiyomi then ran into the house and starting picking up trash, fluffing couch pillows, and wiping down the coffe table that was in the middle of the living room. "Koibito? Why are you rushing?" "My friend is almost here and the house isn't exactly presentable." "Oh I'll clean for you! Besides you need to get ready yourself. But where are my grandkids? I haven't exactly met them yet.." "Jean took them out for lunch." "Oh he's such a good father.." Kimi mumbled walking back into the kitchen. Kiyomi walked upstairs to finally get all that dirt and sweat off her. After being in the shower for nearly twenty minutes, Kiyomi came out and dried herself down. She decided to be a little sexy so she put on a red push up bra and a red thong. She admired her body in the mirror happy that even after having two kids, she still looked good. "Ugh my ass is too big.." She complained not realizing that someone was watching her. Cell smirked at Kiyomi's words. He had just gotten back from the park with the kids and decided to see what Kiyomi was up to. And to have a little chat with her as well. "Your ass isn't _that_ big my dear.." She shrieked and held her chest after she saw that Cell wasn't a weirdo being a peeping tom. "Good god Ce- _Jean_!" Kiyomi exclaimed nearly calling him the wrong name. She couldn't afford yelling his name with her balcony open and her family around. Who knows what would happen if they found out who her "baby daddy" was.. Of course Cell noticed so he of course had to play along. "Why so scared?" He laughed gracing his beautiful face with a bright genuine smile. Kiyomi blushed but managed to answer his rhetorical question. "Oh I don't know..maybe because you're standing around...watching me get dress like the pervert you are!" "Your balcony was open so I decided to stop by and say hello." Kiyomi rolled her eyes and walked into her walk-in closet. She purposely moved her hips more to mess with Cell's libido a bit, only to turn him down in the end. She heard him move closer to her but decided to let him stare at her body while she picked a dress. Finally she decided to wear a Russian violet long sleeved qipao dress. The dress split on both sides exposing some of her thigh and down. The sleeves were lace and the collar was trimmed with it as well. Above her breast was an oval shaped opening that showed a bit of her chest. "Ooh..I'm loving this shade of purple.." She mumbled aloud.

Kiyomi had long ago forgotten about Cell so she didn't realize how "excited" she was making him as she bent over to pick out some shoes. He took in a sharp breath as his eyes roamed over her exposed backside. It took all of his willpower to not take her right then and there. Cell grunted as Kiyomi shifted positions on her knees. Hearing him, she craned her neck to see Cell with a light blush on his face. His eyes were closed but one occasionally twitched as if he were trying his hardest to control something. Kiyomi raised an eyebrow and that's when a little, or in this case _big_ , something caught her eye. She could see a bulge in Cell's pants and instantly knew that he was trying to control himself. But good god! The size of that thing... _I've never really noticed but Cell is on the rather large size of the scale.._ She thought to herself as she blankly stared at his manhood. She didn't realize it but she had a nosebleed. "Kiyomi?" Cell called waking her from naughty-land. "Huh..?" Kiyomi touched her nose and cursed as she ran into the bathroom. She came out with tissue in her nostril and a deep crimson blush on her cheeks. "I gotta..finish getting ready.." She mumbled. "Am I not aloud to watch?" Cell asked with a smug grin. "Of course you can..I wouldn't want to disturb your growing libido.." Kiyomi said with an even bigger smug grin. "Well aren't you so sweet." "Ugh! You're so annoying!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her dress. After fixing and admiring how she looked in the mirror, Kiyomi went into the bathroom to put some makeup on. She gave her eyes a dark purple and black smokey look, her cheeks some blush (not that they really needed it), and red lipstick. Kiyomi then put her hair in a bun, holding them up with black hair sticks that had purple beads and black flowers hanging from the ends. She came out the bathroom to present her beauty to Cell. "Ta-da!" Cell looked her up and down multiple times and genuinely liked her outfit. "It's adequate." "Really? Not even a I look pretty?" "Why tell you something that's not true?" Kiyomi gasped putting a hand over her heart. "Well that's just rude!" "I meant, you're not pretty but elegant. Not even elegant. You are one beauteous woman and should already know it. So stop expecting such simple compliments from me that aren't true about you." Kiyomi stared at Cell before a small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Jean. I needed that." "I think our certain friends are here for the party." Cell stated as Vegeta and Goku's ki was only a few kilometers away. "Ooh I finished just in time!" Kiyomi said as she quickly sprayed some perfume on herself, put on a pearl bracelet, and her ankle calf high purple boots that had diamanté on the toe and on the heel of the shoe. Above the back of her ankle were spikes which accommodated the lavender strings to tie the front of the boot.

Kiyomi went downstairs and opened the door to see a blue haired woman setting down a little lavender haired boy. "Well if it isn't Ms. I'm busy!" She announced making the woman gasped. "Well how else do you expect me to support my family!" She snapped. "Woah who shat in your cereal this morning Bulma?!" Kiyomi laughed. "Yomi!" Younger Trunks yelled running over to her. "Hi Trunks! Look at how big you've gotten!" "Where's Seru and Suki?" He asked. "They should be upstairs. Why don't you go look for them?" "Okay!" He wiggled out of her arms and ran inside the cabin. "Vegeta." "Wench." They said greeting each other. "Do you mind not calling her names Vegeta. God...grow up!" "It's okay Bulma..that's just how frenemies greet one another." "Yeah yeah.." She mumbled. "Goku wake your behind up!" Chi Chi yelled. "I-I'm up...!" He said sleepily. "Come on dad..help us unpack." Gohan said grabbing a suitcase. "Hi Gohan.." Kiyomi said giving him a wink. He blushed furiously but mumbled a greeting. Another lavender haired person caught her eye. _Adult Trunks.._ Kiyomi mentally sighed but decided to not be rude. "Hey Trunks." He smiled and gave her a small wave before proceeding to take out the luggage that was in the airplane labeled with a capsule Corp. logo. A hand was placed on Kiyomi's shoulder causing her to to jump and turn to see Cell. Or in this case Jean. "My, who are your friends my dear Kiyomi?" He asked. "And who's this Kiyomi?" Bulma asked with an arrogant smirk. "Oh he's Jean...Jean Abélard..?" She said unsure. Kiyomi had remembered Peter Abélard was some medieval French scholastic philosopher who had a popular love affair from her French course in high school so she decided to borrow his last name. "Je m'appelle, Jean Abélard Bonsoir." Cell for a second time that day, grabbed Bulma's hand and kissed it lightly. Kiyomi broke out into a cold sweat when she remembered Vegeta. _..Oh shit I'm_ _fucked.._ Bulma blushed a bit but still kept that arrogant smirk. "A French man! Ooh la la.." "Tch I know that if this "French man" touches you again in such a manner, I will have his head on a silver platter." Vegeta growled sending Cell a glare. "Hm. I'm not afraid of you but nice threat.." Vegeta narrowed his eyes angrily and took a threatening step but luckily Kiyomi stood in the middle.

By now Goku and Chi Chi were watching highly interested. Gohan was inside the plane and Trunks was trying not to care knowing exactly who Jean was. "Okay boys this a birthday party not a boxing match and I won't be happy if you ruin it!" Kiyomi said with a fake smile. Both men kept their heavy glares on each other as Kiyomi and Bulma finished their conversation. "So..who is this Jean?" Bulma asked. "Oh he's...my uh..." _Oh god Bulma's gonna flip when she hears this..! What if she sees through my bullshit!? What if Vegeta sees through my bullshit?!_ Her thoughts caused her to choke on her words as Bulma waited impatiently for an answer. "Come on! Spill the beans Kiyomi!" "She is my fiancé Miss Bulma." Silence. Cell's statement was met by utter silence. _Oh god I'm gonna die here aren't I..?_ " **YOUR WHAT?!** " Bulma roared shaking the earth with her fury. Kiyomi nervously laughed and backed away just as Bulma moved forward. "I'm...uh..engaged...?" "Kiyomi Yang I will murder you! Why didn't you tell me!" Bulma yelled as Kiyomi ran off. "Get back here!" "I'm sorry Bulma!" She cried. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it! Get back here!" Cell looked on as Kiyomi ran for her life as Bulma chased after her yelling. _They seem close.._ He thought. A stack of luggage was dropped near Cell's feet. He turned to be met by a pair of blue eyes that were brimming with anger. "So..you're the one engaged to Kiyomi." Trunks said. "And so what if I am?" Cell asked in a low threatening tone. They both glared at each other and one thought crossed both of the their minds. _Too bad you can't have Kiyomi's heart.._

 _Woah! Longest damn chapter...Hey guys how are you? Me I'm good.. Alright don't judge me but yes...Cell can become human. Or sayian human hybrid.. I' ve actually had this idea for a while now and it felt good to write it! If you don't understand it Just let me know and I'll explain it better..! I want to give a shoutout to a guest reviewer! Thank you so much for the kind words it really made my day!_ _So..Vegeta doesn't like Cell's pseudonym nor does Trunks... Oh the drama is just getting started! Sorry for not updating but school just started so I was bit busy but don't worry! Updates will be back to once a week so stay tune! Do you think the party will go well? Will Trunks get over his jealousy? Will Bulma ever catch Kiyomi! Find out in the next...DRAGONBALL Z KAI! Luv you Bye 3_

 **Preview:**

A Sorta birthday bash~ part two


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

 **A Sorta birthday bash~**

 **Part two**

 _ **(** Kiyomi's p.o.v **)**_

"I'm sorry Bulma!" I cried. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it! Get back here!" She yelled chasing after me. I ran in circles as she yelled curses at me, trying to catch me. "Stop running Kiyomi!" "No!" _Wait why am I running?_ After realizing that I could fly, I hovered a few feet off the ground. "That's not fair." Bulma whined. "Life is fair when you can fly." I said with an arrogant smirk. A breeze blew by lifting my dress a bit. "Woah..." I mumbled holding it down in place. A saw a smirk grow on Bulma's face. _Oh no.._ I thought. "Bulma..!" I said in a warning tone. "What?" She asked with fake innocence. "I'm just admiring your red thong!" Her voice practically echoed throughout the trees. I felt my face get hot as eyes shifted towards my hovering figure. "A red what?" Goku asked obviously clueless to what a thong was. My face turned even more crimson as I landed on the soft green grass. "Nothing Goku! Keep unpacking." Chi Chi said quickly with a light blush on her features as well. I saw Cell's, or in this case Jean's face scrunch up with irritation. Believe me, I'd be pissed if everyone heard my girlfriend's underwear color as well. A fake smiled replaced his irritated frown and I immediately knew what that meant. "Um... Miss Bulma dear?" He called sweetly. _He's being way too nice.._ "Yes Jean." I counted down from five, predicting the threat that would come out his mouth. "Yes um...I would advise you to never announce my wife's underwear choice or color. It may...result in dire consequences." Ding Ding Ding! And the winner for totally screwing up Kiyomi's life goes to...Cell! _God dammit! Why must he make threats to **Vegeta's** wife?!_ I looked at Bulma, whose eyes were wide, then to Vegeta whose hands were clenched tightly and finally to the dick who just had to threaten my friend. I did this two more times before Bulma started laughing hysterically. The hell is she laughing at...? "Oh...my...goodness!" She said in between breaths. "You're handsome and funny! But don't worry, I obviously spoiled what you guys had planned for tonight." Bulma gave Cell a suggestive wink making a slight blush appear on his face. "Hmph!" Cell crossed his arms and turned away from me. "Wait a minute! I-We...I hate you Bulma.." I grumbled feeling my face get hot again. "Will you stop being so lewd woman!" Vegeta snapped. "I don't need to hear your dirty talk every time we leave the house." "So you want to hear her talk dirty to you only Vegeta? Okay.." I said with smug in my tone. "What! I never-" "On the contrary, you did just say that she couldn't "talk dirty" out of the house did you not?" Vegeta's silence was a good enough answer for me as I laughed hysterically with Bulma.

"Must you be so vulgar with your friend?" Cell asked with obvious sarcasm. I saw Vegeta smirk as he crossed his arms, daring me to answer. "Actually yes. It helps me sleep at night." I laughed again at Cell's frown. It was actually funny to mess with him! "As much as I enjoy our bantering, I think your parents need you." My eyebrows knitted in confusion but that's when I heard yelling and a door swing open behind me. _Uh oh.._ "Kiyomi!" I heard my mother yell. I sighed and walked towards her. "Yes mother." "Um...There is a little boy in there and he's trying to eat all of the food." She whispered with fear in her voice. "What are you scared about?" "He bit me! Really really hard too.." I sighed again and walked into the cabin with a scowl on my face. "Trunks!" I called. "Yomi I found the cake!" He yelled from the kitchen. I walked in to see Chen in a corner holding his bleeding hand. "Trunks...you can't have any cake yet." I then picked him up, holding him on my hip. "But-" "No buts. You need to apologize to my parents." He looked at Chen then to me. "Go on." "I'm sorry mister.." "Yeah yeah..brat" Chen grumbled running his hand under some water. "Mommy Mommy Mommy!" I heard running and soon I was faced with a dolled up Suki. She was wearing a dark blue floral dress that had a pink trim on the bottom and a pink bow tied above her waist with black flats that had bows on the end. Suki had little pearls in her ears as her hair was put in a bun with a braid wrapped around it. Flowers surrounded her bun along with sliver sparkles that were in her hair. She even had light pink lipstick on to throw her outfit all together. I gasped and smiled brightly. "You look so pretty!" I gushed. "Like a princess?" She asked with her magenta doe eyes. "Like a queen." She squealed with happiness and ran out the kitchen. Seru walked down stairs in a pair of grey pants and a white collared shirt with a black blazer vest. To throw his adorable outfit together, he had a checkered tie tucked into his blazer. His hair was in a quiff like hairstyle, exposing his one green highlight. "Aw.. Look at how cute you are!" I squealed happily. "I look handsome!" Seru snapped with a cute little frown. "Okay okay..you look handsome." "Hi Trunks!" He said waving at the lavender boy in my hands. I put him down and watched as they interacted adorably. I quietly grabbed my camera and took a picture. _I'm gonna need a huge photo album for this!_ I squealed in my head.

"So who's brat is it? Or do you now have three kids." Chen asked with a stupid smile. I narrowed my eyes, challenging him to say something disrespectful again. "My good friend is here and Trunks is her son." "Hn." I rolled my eyes and walked back outside with the three children on my heals. Suki gasped as she saw Bulma and ran to hug her legs. "Hi Bulma!" She said happily. I watched as she gushed at Suki's outfit which brought a smile upon my face. Vegeta rolled his eyes ignoring Suki and surprisingly, Cell said she looked pretty. Adequate but same difference.. I hid my shocked state by just replacing it with a smile. As they interacted, Bulma walked up to me. "He must really love the kids even if they aren't his." She said with a sad smile. I knew she was trying to not bring up the past but it didn't bother me anymore. What happened, happened and crying about in the future won't change the past. "Yeah..I think he really does. That's why I love him so much.." "Aw..sometimes I wish I had your relationship.." She sighed. _And I wished I had your relationship.._ That thought made me frown a little but I smiled again when Seru ran up to me. "Can we go play?" He asked. "Sure-" "No! No! And definitely No!" Someone yelled from behind me. _Rochelle..._ "I spent hours preparing and dressing those two and no dirt or grime will be on those outfits!" "Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" I asked instantly regretting it as she gave me a deadly look. "Or-or maybe you're right and we should all just hang out in the cabin." "The cabin looks sorta small to fit all of us.." Trunks said. I was surprised that he was even speaking to me considering our last conversation. Although I was the one who should be upset, I understood how he felt so I'd let it slide for now. "Well..there _is_ only five bedrooms.." I mumbled aloud, thinking in my head. I had the masters, the twins had two other rooms, and Rochelle had a guest. "Shit..I only have one bedroom left." I swore. "Ooh...you said a bad word!" Seru said. I sighed and handed him a Zeni. Ever since he was able to talk, Seru knew when I swore for when he would copy my sentences I would tell him that they were bad words. And the only way for him to not repeat those said words was to pay him a Zeni for each swore I said. I currently have given him 600 Zeni and boy was this not making me happy. "Don't worry Kiyomi! I brought a house just in case." I sighed and led Bulma to a clearing to open her capsulized dome home. A baby blue house stood in front of us within seconds after she pressed the capsule button. "How many rooms?" I asked staring at the house. "I only have four. The master, Trunks' room, and two guest." "That means someone's staying with me.." I mumbled not really caring who did. "We'll figure it out later come on." I shrugged then followed Bulma back to her plane to see a black truck coming to a stop near it. "Kiyomi dear!" A high pitch voice called. I instantly knew who it was. Akemi Hashimoto. I worked with her, more she worked for me, and we sorta became friends. I got to know her husband Tsuneo through her so I decided to invite them to the party. I of course, thought they wouldn't come but I won't lie. I was truly excited to see them here. "Akemi!" I said happily and hugged her tight. She kissed both my cheeks which made me blush slightly. I wasn't exactly used that display of affection, especially from a woman. "You remember Tsuneo?" I shook his hand saying hello. "This is my daughter Ryoko." Akemi pushed forward a little girl with long black hair hair who had a doll in her hands. She looked just like her mother, fair skinned with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The only thing Ryoko was missing was that bright smile her mother has. "Hi there! I'm Kiyomi.." I said with a bright smile. I had to admit, she was a cute little girl! "I don't like you." She said with a straight face. I heard Bulma and Vegeta snickering and I could practically hear Cell's smirk. "That's not nice Ryoko." Akemi said in a motherly tone. I kept my smile and spoke again.

"Aw it's okay..she's just shy is all." "No. I just don't like you. And you're ugly. Mommy do we have to be at an ugly person's party?" "Okay why don't you go play with the kids hm?" Tsuneo said shooing her away. "Hope they aren't ugly as well..." I heard her grumble. _Why I outta beat the living shi-_ unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by Tsunoe's frantic apologies. "I am so sorry! Sometimes she can just be so rude.." "It's alright.." I chuckled. Really it wasn't alright but I wasn't going to complain on such an important day. "Party's in the backyard yeah?" I said leading them to the gate. I came back to Bulma and co and instantly frowned. "If you're gonna laugh. Then laugh." They all laughed, except for Vegeta, which made me blush with embarrassment. "Ugh! I'm going inside." I gave them both my middle fingers and walked back into the house..

 _ **(** Third person p.o.v **)**_

Kiyomi walked into the backyard with a plate of sushi in hand. She set it down on a table and set the rest of the food and snacks down as well. The kids were running around playing hide-n-seek as she came out with a plate of cupcakes. "Cupcakes!" Seru yelled and ran up to his mother. "You can get one." Kiyomi said with a stern face. He nodded his head happily accepting his one cupcake. "I want one!" Suki chimed in. "Me too." Ryoko said grabbing one along with Suki. Kiyomi put the plate of cupcakes on a table and smiled at her co-worker. "This backyard is so beautiful!" Akemi exclaimed. "Thank you it took all day to set this up.." "So where is everyone?" Tsunoe asked. "Uh...well...sometimes people tend not to come to events like this one which is okay with me..." Akemi gave her a sad smile. "They'll come..you just have to stay positive!" Kiyomi nodded her head in agreement. About ten minutes of small talk goes by and soon they were joined by Rochelle. "I think you should greet your guests Kiyomi.." She said with a happy smile. _So they did come.._ "Well. I guess we're having a party after all."

• _An hour later..._ •

Kiyomi had greeted nearly over twenty people which made the party even more exciting then it already was. The twins were running around with other children happily as Kiyomi sat at a table with most of their mothers. Some were co-workers and some were from her dancing program. Some were even friends she met through Rochelle! Music played in the background loudly so Kiyomi decided to move the conversation to her balcony. "Grab some chairs ladies! We're going to seclude ourselves from the party for a few minutes." She said. They laughed but followed her to her room anyways. As they stepped onto Kiyomi's balcony, the music could be heard a little less which made it perfect to have conversations. She sat on her white balcony sofa with Rochelle who was on her right laughing at one of Chi Chi's jokes about Goku. "Did you guys know that Goku thought marriage was a type of food? I mean, does that sound like food to you?!" Chi Chi said with a laugh. Everyone joined in, laughing hysterically. "My husband didn't even propose to me! He just said "Want to get married?" And I love him so I said of course!" Bulma said shaking her head. "Men are confusing and yet they say us women are!" "Speaking of marriage, how did Jean propose to you Kiyomi?" Chi Chi asked. "Yeah tell us Kiyomi!" Rochelle said with a sly smirk. "Oh I don't know.." Really Kiyomi didn't know! What was she supposed say? Lying wasn't one of the things she was good at so making a convincing story about a proposal wouldn't exactly be a piece of cake. "Come on tell us!" Bulma said. "Tell us!" "Tell us!" "Tell us!" The woman chanted. "Okay okay!" "I was at work one day and he came to me with my bags packed. I asked what he was doing and he said that we were going on a trip. It was the most romantic trip ever! We went to North Beach City where most of the beaches were and uh...it was beautiful. On our third day there, we had a picnic in the sand as the sun was setting. We had just made a sand castle and as I was about to put the flag on our tower, and..there laid a ring. I asked about it and that's when he asked the uh.. question." Kiyomi looked up to see everyone staring at her. "W-what..?" She blushed with embarrassment as Bulma cracked a smile. "That. sounds. beautiful." Kiyomi internally sighed as the woman nodded their heads in agreement.

 _ **~More hours later~**_

"Okay I hope you had fun! Bye!" Kiyomi said as a more people left the party. It was nearly seven at night and it would be a long drive for most of them. The party was better then great in Kiyomi's eyes. Everyone ate, she danced for the twins, they sung happy birthday, and finally the kids broke the piñata and took all of the candy. The only person left was Akemi and her husband. Kiyomi was currently cleaning the backyard with the help of Bulma and Rochelle. The men just watched from a table that they weren't cleaning not really conversating with one another. It was quiet except for the soft music that played in the house, until the kids started fighting. "Give me my doll!" Ryoko snapped. Suki frowned at her tone and shook her head. "No. That's not how you ask!" Royoko grabbed the doll and pulled as Suki pulled from the other side. "Give it to me...!" She grunted. "Ask nicely...!" Suki grunted back. Seru and younger Trunks looked at one another and chose sides. Trunks took Suki's side as Seru took Royoko's. The four kids pulled the doll different ways until a tear was heard, and the doll's body split in half. Seru and Ryoko fell on their butts as Suki and Trunks, fell on theirs. Ryoko gasped in horror at her mangled doll. She gingerly picked up the two parts with angry tears in her eyes. "You..broke her..." "I'm sorry.." Suki said sincerely. Ryoko threw the doll in her face and grabbed Suki by the hair. "Let go!" She screamed as she was repeatedly slapped in the face. Suki shoved Royoko making her fall off the balcony with her hair still in her grip. Suki grabbed Royoko's hair and slapped and punched her in the face. "HEY!" Kiyomi yelled trying to separate the two. It took some force but she managed to put some distance between them. "What is the problem?!" Akemi announced coming out the cabin. Royoko had hot tears streaming down her face as Kiyomi bent down to be eye level with her. "Hey..it's okay. Tell me what happened okay and hopefully I can fix it." Ryoko put her arms up, wanting to be picked up. Kiyomi's motherly instincts kicked in so she picked the young girl up instantly regretting it. Ryoko scratched Kiyomi's eye and grabbed a fistful of her hair angrily. "OW! You fucking brat LET GO!" She yelled. Akemi grabbed her daughter, forcing her to let go of Kiyomi's hair. "Stop it Ryoko!" Her mother said with a stern tone. Kiyomi muttered some colorful words as she rubbed her sore scalp. "Are you okay?" Bulma asked. "Do I look okay?! My fucking eye is bleeding Bulma! So no I am not okay!" She snapped. By now, Cell was up trying to comfort Kiyomi. "Let me see your eye." He said. She opened it slowly to reveal red in place of where the white of her eye should be. "Subconjunctival-hemorrhage." "What is that? Is it bad? Oh god it's bad isn't it?!" Rochelle started panicking as more thoughts of Kiyomi losing an eye flooded her mind. "A blood vessel broke in my eye. I'll be fine Rochelle.." She sighed with relief but it still didn't put her at ease.

"Alright I think it's time we head out." Tsunoe said giving everyone a wave. "Do I at least get an apology! Does my daughter get an apology!" "It's obvious that she broke her doll. If anything their fight was nothing..." Akemi said with a wave of her hand. "MY FUCKING EYE IS BLEEDING!" Kiyomi bellowed. Steam practically was coming out of her ears and nobody was within ten feet of her. "Yes I see that. And I'm terribly sorry for your eye. But _your_ daughter broke my daughter's toy. If anything _she_ deserves an apology." "My daughter was getting slapped in the face with her hair being pulled by your brat of a child!" "Okay newsflash your children aren't perfect either Kiyomi! So don't tell me about mine!" As the two woman went back and forth, Suki glared at Royoko who glared right back at her. She made a face at her which resulted in a rock being thrown at her face. Suki cried out in pain which gave Kiyomi more ammo to throw at Akemi. "Do you see what I mean! Your child just threw a rock at mine!" "Blah blah Kiyomi! At least mine isn't a bastard!" Everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear. Cell smirked in his mind. _I can't wait to see her **KILL** this annoying human.. _ "Okay! Akemi obviously didn't mean that and I'm sorry those words even came out her mouth.." Tsunoe said trying to calm the situation down. "Leave." "Look I didn't mean to say-" "I SAID LEAVE!" Kiyomi yelled feeling her ki rise. She pointed to the door and watched as the little family still stood there. She visibly shook with anger and grabbed a bowl of chips and threw it at them. "LEAVE MY HOUSE YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!" She yelled throwing a table at them. They ran for the door not looking back, afraid to see Kiyomi's angry eyes. Her breaths came out as pants and soon a hand was on Kiyomi's shoulder. "You alright?" Future Trunks asked. Vegeta didn't care for the situation and actually found it humoring, Goku was scared for his life along with Bulma and Rochelle, and Cell stared daggers at Trunks' hand and the approximate of the two. "Yeah. That felt good to just...throw something." He laughed at her which resulted in Kiyomi joining in. "But are you sure? Your eye doesn't look so good.." Kiyomi lightly touched her eye and winced at the stinging sensation. "A hot towel should probably help it a bit." Trunks offered to get her one and left to do so. Light sniffles caused Kiyomi to look down and see Suki crying. _Oh no! I nearly forgot about her!_ She bent down and wiped her tears off of her now red cheeks. "What's wrong koibito?" "My hair is ruined...and now I'm not a pretty princess anymore!" She sobbed jumping into Kiyomi's arms. "Aw...you'll always be a princess in my eyes..we just have to fix your hair yeah?"

Kiyomi let Suki go and unraveled her mangled bun. She combed through her hair with fingers and pulled it back into another bun. Kiyomi then took out her own messed bun, holding Suki's bun up with her hair sticks. She wiped the last tear that ran down her face and kissed Suki's nose. "See? Now you look like a queen again. An even better queen." Suki smiled and hugged her mother whispering her thanks. "Can I eat more candy now?" She asked after a few seconds. "You can eat all of your candy." Kiyomi knew she'd regret that decision but her daughters happiness was more important than some measly candy. "Yay!" Suki ran off to who knows where to get the worst sugar rush ever. Kiyomi smiled and shook her head. _I love that girl.._ A hand on her shoulder caused he to turn and see a smirking Rochelle. "Usted está tratando con él más tarde. ( _You're dealing with it later_.)" Kiyomi instant transmissioned onto her balcony and returned a smirk to Rochelle. "See I'm up here...and they are down there along with you. So you have to deal with it." "Kiyomi I always have to do it!" She whined. "Oh stop being a baby!" "What are you two going on about?" Cell asked trying to finalized their conversation. He just wanted peace and quiet and their yelling wasn't giving him any peace nor quiet. "Kiyomi decided to let the kids go on a mad sugar rush and now I have to deal with them! It's not fair!" Rochelle crossed her arms and shot Kiyomi a glare. "Have Gohan do it." Chi Chi said cleaning up a another table. While everyone else stood around talking, her and Kimi were actually cleaning up. "What? Why me mom!" He whined. "Because on the car ride over here, you decided to back sass me. So as punishment you need to watch the young ones!" She snapped making Gohan look down in embarrassment. "Yes mother.." He grumbled walking towards the cabin. Rochelle put a comforting hand on his shoulder and pecked his cheek. "Aw don't worry..I'll help you so that it's easier." She guided him into the house walking right into sugar rush hell. As they walked in, Trunks came back out with Kiyomi's hot towel. She tapped his shoulder after she instant transmissioned next to him. "Here you go." Trunks put the towel on her eye and held it their for her. Kiyomi mentally sighed in her head. _Does he really think I don't know what he's doing? God men are stupid.._ Cell's eye twitched with fury. It took every ounce of will power to not throw Trunks into space and blast him into oblivion. _Kiyomi is mine and only mine and I am the only person who can touch what is mine!_ Cell's anger was practically radiating off of him causing the air to tense and the calm wind to stop blowing. Kiyomi took the towel from Trunks' hand and thanked him before walking back into the cabin. She let out a much needed breath before a cupcake was thrown at her face. The yellow icing smeared her face as she wiped her cheek. "The hell-" but Kiyomi was cut off by a naked Seru running by screaming about cake. Her deadpan expression was met by another cupcake being smashed in her face. Three obnoxious kids were laughing hysterically at Kiyomi's icing covered face. "Hey! Throwing isn't funny!" Another cupcake was thrown at Kiyomi's face. "Stop that-" Then another was thrown. "I swear-" Another cupcake after that. "WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE DAMN CUPCAKES FROM!" Trunks threw another cupcake that would've hit Kiyomi's face but she grabbed it just in time. A panting Rochelle and Gohan finally came into the kitchen shocked at Kiyomi's face. "Woah what happened to you!" "You know what? Since you three want to throw cupcakes, how bout I show you to throw them the right way." A malicious grin spreads across Kiyomi's face. "Uh...no thank you..?" Trunks said unsure backing away from the crazed mother. Kiyomi pulled her arm back and threw the cupcake, not too hard, but hard enough for Trunks to fall onto his butt with icing all over his face. She grabbed another one and asked who else wanted a cupcake. "I do!" Seru said happily. Next thing he knew, he was on his ass with icing all over his face as well. "Would the queen like a cupcake too?" Kiyomi asked Suki who was laughing her butt off at her brother and friend. "No-" "YES YOU DO!" Kiyomi threw the cupcake at her face as well cutting her off mid sentence. "Yay! Let's do it again!" Seru yelled getting up and grabbing another cupcake. "Alright that's enough!" Kiyomi grabbed the cupcake from his hand and threw it away. "No more cupcakes. No more cookies. No more ANYTHING!"

"Awww..." They whined in unison. "Off to bed all of you!" "But-" "BED!" Kiyomi shouting made the three kids scurry upstairs in fear. "Geez Kiyomi..I didn't know you were so...scary." Gohan said with wide eyes. "I'm not that scary.." "Right...and Jean's not a huge asshole." Rochelle said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Kiyomi opened her mouth but closed it realizing that she had a point. "Well after I put the tres niños enloquecidos (three crazed kids) down we can finally have a drink." Kiyomi nodded her head and walked upstairs to her balcony. She stood with her back to her room not realizing that she was being watched. Kiyomi watched as Goku and Vegeta helped Kimi and Chi Chi clean, laughing whenever Vegeta got scolded for breaking something. Kiyomi felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly screamed until she saw who it was. "God dammit Ce- _Jean_!" She snapped. Cell laughed at her reaction earning him a glare from Kiyomi. "I just want to kill you sometimes.." She sighed giving him her back. "I'll humor you by letting you try.." He whispered in her ear. Cell's warm body sent shivers down her spine and his warm breath on her neck was causing other areas to get warm as well. _Get it together Kiyomi!_ She leaned into Cell's touch as he started to leave kisses on her neck all the way up to her jaw. Their make out session was interrupted by someone's awkward cough. "What are you guys doing?" Kiyomi jumped out of Cell's arms and turned to see a laughing Bulma and Rochelle. She gave them her middle finger feeling her blush spread. Cell smirked and pulled Kiyomi against his body. "Let them watch, I don't mind." She gasped feeling her face get hotter. "B-but I do!" "Oh my Kiyomi...such a naughty girl." Bulma giggled, making her by blush grow even more. "No one else saw us right..?" "No..we saw you guys." Goku said avoiding Kiyomi's gaze. Vegeta rolled his eyes thinking the display was gross, Gohan's eyes were hidden by Chi Chi's hands, and Trunks gave Cell a pointed look which he returned with a smirk. "Nobody is to ever speak of this!" Kiyomi snapped. "Speak of how you had your tongue down Jean's throat..." Rochelle said with a smirk. "Your never gonna let this go are you?" She grumbled. "Nope!" "Kiyomi dear!" Kimi called from the backyard. "Yes mother?" "Me and your father are going to leave now! The party was fun but we can't keep up with all you youngsters." "I'll be right down!" Kiyomi ran downstairs, not before sending a middle finger Rochelle's way, and hugged her mother goodbye. "I'll miss you.." She whispered. "Ah..you'll see us more I promise." Kimi kissed her daughters forehead and got into her the car waiting for her husband. "So." "Yeah...the party was decent. Bye." Chen awkwardly patted her shoulder and drove home with his wife. Kiyomi smiled happy to know that even Chen had a good time.

As she walked back to her room, Kiyomi bumped into a certain somebody. "Oops sorry.." She looked up to be met by blue eyes. "Oh hey Trunks.." "Do you love him?" "What?" "Do you love your fiancée?." "Um...yes I do very much too. Why are you asking me this Trunks?" "Because I'm still trying to figure out what he has that I don't have. He's good looking, he seems strong, he has a good heart, all of the qualities that I have. So why don't you love me when I'm just like him?" "Okay stop it right now!" Kiyomi snapped. "You don't even know Jean so how dare you even try to compare yourself to him! I understand you love me Trunks but you need to respect my feelings. I don't feel the same way and I'm sorry for that... If anything I love you like a brother and that's how I'll always feel. You're a good person Trunks, but right now you're being an ass." Kiyomi was walking around Trunks, when he pinned her against a wall. He held her arms above her head making sure to keep her from escaping his hold. "Woah! Get off me Trunks!" "Is this how you want to be treated! Rough and without love! You feel in love with Cell so you must love people who treat you horribly!" Trunks grabbed Kiyomi's hair and smash his lips onto hers. He bit her lip hard enough to draw blood causing Kiyomi to yell. Since his lips were still on hers it came out as a muffled noise. Kiyomi did the only sensible action in that situation. She raised her knee and kneed Trunks in his manly bits. "Dammit!" He exclaimed letting her go to hold his bruised junk. Kiyomi stared shock at him. He just kissed her against her will and he wanted to call that love?! _He's not like this. So why is he trying to act like...Cell._ She thought. Trunks looked up into her eyes to see anger and disappointment swirl in her eyes. He looked past her to see Cell, or Jean giving him malicious glare.

"See...I thought I could refrain myself from killing lover boy here but I guess I now have a reason." Kiyomi gasped and turned to face Cell. "It's not what it looked like!" "I know my dear. That's why I'm even more pissed." _Oh thank god..._ Cell wiped Kiyomi's lip and saw blood on his finger. He practically shook with rage. Not only did Trunks kiss her he had the nerve to cause her to bleed as well! "Let's not do anything crazy okay? We can just forget this ever happened.." Kiyomi put her hand on Cell's cheek and gave him her signature puppy dog eyes. Cell kept a straight face for he knew what she was doing but it wasn't working. Trunks needed to learn his place and he was happy to beat it into him. "I won't kill him but if I do, I will apologize later for it." "No-" But Cell was already gone. He grabbed Trunks by his hair and dragged him outside. Vegeta stood and questioned Cell's actions. "I'm tired of battling your son here. We end it right here and now!" Trunks got up and took a fighting stance. "I never really took you as a fighter." "I haven't had a reason to fight in a while, not that this fight will last long." Trunks growled and launched himself at Cell who was ready for his incoming fist...

 _Alright before any of you guys ask why I made Trunks do what he did let me just explain it a little. He is definitely in love with her and when he heard that she wasn't it in love with him it hurt a lot. It hurt him even more when he heard that she was engaged. So instead of accepting it he became more obsessed with the idea of being an ideal boyfriend/Husband for her. That is why he is trying to act like Cell because he thinks that's what she wants in lover. Other than that this chapter was actually pretty good! I'm sorry it was a little short...I suck for that. But next chapter will conclude the three part birthday bash! Lots of action and fighting.. Welp tell me what you think!_

 _Luv you bye 3_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

 ** _A fighting bash_**

 ** _part three_**

 _Final chapter._

 **(** _This is **NOT** the end of the story. Just the end of this birthday party_ **)**

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

Trunks got up and took a fighting stance. "I never really took you as a fighter." "I haven't had a reason to fight in a while, not that this fight will last long." Trunks growled and launched himself at Cell who was ready for his incoming fist. Kiyomi stumbled outside, too late as Cell's cheek connected to Trunks' fist. "Why are they fighting!" Bulma demanded running up to Kiyomi with wide eyes. "Some...things happened." "Things?! What happened Kiyomi? And why is your lip bleeding?!" She asked alarmed as Cell swung his fist and punched Trunks in the stomach. The force caused the wind to be knocked out of him making him slump against Cell for a moment. Trunks brought his his knee up but it was unfortunately caught by Cell's hand. He forced it down, gaining access to knee Trunks in his stomach instead. He then kicked his face, sending Trunks flying towards his father's feet. "Well that was..unfulfilling." Cell said with a small frown. Trunks got up and wiped his mouth seeing blood on his hand. "Well I was just getting started!" Trunks once again, propelled himself towards Cell raising his fist in a tight punch. Of course a Cell dodged angering Trunks even further. _Why can't I land a hit on him?! He barely has the ki of a fighter and yet he's able to knock me on my ass!_ His thoughts were silenced as Cell made another move. He charged, adrenalin pumping through his veins. Trunks took a step back in suprise, turning to guard himself but it's too late. Cell's fist makes contact with his gut causing an interesting yet satifying wheasing sound to escape his lips. He continue forward, using his own momentum to shove him into the tree behind him. Trunks grunts and quickly reaches his hands down attempting a choke hold. Cell quickly sprung away and knocked his legs out from under him. Trunks crashes to the ground and before he can even think to get up, Cell is on top of him, locking his arms under his knees. Trunks glares up at Cell and begins to jerk his arms around trying to release himself. A small smirked found its way to Cell's face as he throw a dab at his jaw. His head snaps to the left. He threw another, his fist smashing into Trunks nose over and over again. Blood covered his spilt knuckles and by now, Trunks was barely recognizable. His lip was busted, his eye nearly swollen shut and his nose oozing blood.

Unshed tears were brimming in Bulma's eyes. Her son **(Future son to be exact.)** was getting beat to a pulp while she sat and did nothing. "Kiyomi do something!" She hissed as a tear slipped down her face. Kiyomi looked around at the surrounding audience who were watching the brutal show. Chi Chi visibly cringed and held to a frowning Goku's hand tight. Although the fight was interesting, watching his friend get beat to a pulp wasn't so interesting. Vegeta shook his head, upset that his son **(Future son to be exact.)** couldn't beat a feeble human man. Gohan's fists clenched with anger realizing that he couldn't do anything to help his friend who was in need. Kiyomi bit her lower lip nervously. What was she supposed to do in this situation! Two men were fighting over her, something that has never happened before in her life! Maybe she let them fight liking the feeling of knowing they were fighting over her. Or maybe she let them fight fearing Cell would get upset and ruin their semi-good relationship. Whatever the reason, she decided to put her luck to the test. Taking a deep breath, she ran out onto the "battlefield". Cell was currently in a shime-waza (chokehold), trying to force Trunks to let him go. Of course he used all his leftover will and strength to keep his head in between his arm. Kiyomi grabbed the back of Trunks' neck making him release Cell. She threw him a few feet away, separating the two men. Cell rubbed his neck, frowning at the position he was just put in. Not only was he being strangled by a weakling, but a _woman_ to be exact, had to help him out! His magenta eyes burned with anger making Kiyomi take a step back. She held her ground but fear still coursed through her veins. _Let's just get this over with.._ "Stop. It!" She said with a firm, confident voice that hid her fear. Cell glared at Trunks completely ignoring Kiyomi's words. "Oh look! You had **wifey** help you out here. Looks like you really can't fight.." Trunks said with a condescending smirk. Cell's eye twitched as he took steps towards Trunks. "I bet if you were a few feet closer you wouldn't repeat those words." Cell said. Trunks walked towards him as well, ignoring Kiyomi's words like Cell. "Hello! Are you two even listening to me?!" She exclaimed as they neared each other. "The obvious answer would be a **no**." Cell briefly made eye contact with her, causing Kiyomi's jaw to slack a bit. _He didn't._ **Oh yes he did...** "I swear if either of you take another step-!" "Just stay out of this Kiyomi!" Cell snapped. "This battle was bound to happen and your interruptions aren't solving anything." "Just do as he says Kiyomi. You're only in the way so move." Trunks said locking eyes with her. The two men stood a few feet from each other. Trunks foot inched forward, readying himself for any attacks. Kiyomi could feel her anger! No..her rage! Boiling inside her. Cell dared to ignore her as if she were some pest! She was trying to help HIM OUT and defuse the situation before it got out of hand! So why was he so desperate to fight Trunks? _It's just TRUNKS for goodness sake.._ "Grrr...You wanna bash heads so bad, FINE! Let me help you with that!" Kiyomi grabbed the back of Trunks' and Cell's neck, surprising them, and smash their heads together.

They both fell to the ground holing the red welt that was growing on their foreheads. "Dammit Kiyomi!" "What the hell was that for!" They both yelled as the pain got worse when touched. "Oh? Did that hurt? See I didn't know that airheads could get head trauma.." They both groaned in response. "I'm tired of you people ruining this party! It was supposed to be a friendly sleepover but NO! Instead I have to deal with your childish fights and bickering!" Kiyomi snapped. Her face turned red like a tomato and not because she was blushing. "GOD! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND ACT LIKE MEN FOR ONCE!" Cell growled with irritation. He had a growing headache from Kiyomi's stunt and her yelling wasn't making it better. "Alright we get it. Your little children's party was ruined and your constant **bitching** isn't helping my on coming migraine. If it makes you happy, our fight is over." "No..it's not over until I say it's over!" Trunks snapped trying to get up to his feet. "Have you not listened to anything that I've said!" Kiyomi waited for an answer but instead got silence. She grabbed the back of the men's necks again, bashing their heads together once again but with more force. "FUCK!" "STOP DOING THAT!" They shouted holding their now bleeding, welted foreheads. "Stop ignoring me and I'll stop bashing your heads." Kiyomi said with a laugh. "It's...not...funny!" Cell managed to get out. His head throbbed with so much pain! It hurt to talk. Hell! It hurt to blink.. "Blah blah. This is my last warning. If one of you instigates a fight or mentions a fight, I will do something worse then bashing your heads together." The two defeated men groaned but reluctantly agreed. "Good." Kiyomi picked Cell up and helped him inside the house. She told Bulma to help Trunks too, stating that he needed some ice for his head injury. Kiyomi led Cell up to her room and softly laid him down on her bed. She put a cool towel on his forehead and left to get an icepack for him. She came back to see a shirtless Cell with his back towards her. His back muscles flexed and tensed under her gaze. "Got an icepack for your head." She said setting it down on her dresser. "I won't be needing that idiotic remedy. How dare you even offer it to me?" "Hey I'm just trying to help you out-" "I don't need your help Kiyomi. Why is it that you keep questioning my strength?" "I'm not questioning your strength. I'm simply helping you get rid of your headache that I caused." "Don't mention that event ever again. I don't know why you didn't let me finish him off. Are you actually feeling sympathy for that weakling?!" Cell's eyes burned with a need to know the answer. "Listen I have empathy for both of you. Fighting over me isn't going to fix the problem. Fighting for me isn't needed. I'm a strong girl. I can handle myself and my opponent." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Such confidence and yet you hesitate to cause the boy harm." "Because he's my friend you jackass.." Kiyomi scoffed as she sat on the end of her bed. "You defend him as though he were more then a friend." Kiyomi was in Cell's face within mere seconds. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She asked behind clenched teeth. "Nothing. Why so defensive my dear?" Kiyomi sighed. "Stop it." "Whatever should I stop?" "Your bullshit talking. Making me upset isn't going to work." "I'm not trying to make you upset. Simply proving a point." "And that is..?" "That you are in love with Trunks."

Kiyomi opened her mouth but no words could form. How could Cell think she was in love with Trunks? He saw what happened in the hallway.. _I don't want that kind of relationship.. So why is he..?_ Unless. Her eyes widen with realization. "Are...you feeling insecure for how I feel for you?" She asked unsure. It made sense for how he was acting. Cell for once was scared. Scared that she'd fall for a "good guy" that could treat her better. Scared that he'd lose the only person he loved... His silence was enough of a response for Kiyomi to wrap her arms around his torso. She put a light kiss on his back, sending shivers down Cell's spine. "You already know how I feel for you. Don't think I'd leave you for another person who probably doesn't even truly love me. **You know me** , you idiot! And you know that I love you with all of my being." Kiyomi ran her hands over his abs mentally sighing at how tone they were. Cell stayed silent causing Kiyomi to let him go and see him face-to-face. Really. _He's seriously meditating..._ She sighed in her head. Kiyomi put her hands on his cheeks and squished his face together. She giggled at how funny Cell looked with his cheeks squished. "Would you mind not doing that?" He managed to get out since his cheeks were literally being squished together causing any speech to come out muffled. "Why? It's so fun to mess with you." He smirked and squished both of Kiyomi's cheeks together. "Is it fun now?" "You're no fun.." She whined letting his cheeks go. He laughed but let her face go as well. "Were you even listening early?" Kiyomi asked getting back on topic. Cell sighed but answered anyways. "Yes. I had no choice but to." "So was I right?" "You may think what you want. I never admitted to the abomination so I would say no."

"You're not a very good liar." "I don't give misrepresentations Kiyomi-" "But you omit the truth. Which is another form of lying." "I do not. Lying is something you humans do to make each other feel better in life. You lack courage and lie to appear as a better person to others when all you have to do is be honest. But really, lying is the combination of being unable to face the results of honesty and what you humans lack the most of, proper values. I simply have nothing to hide. But I can decide what I share with you and what I don't. That is simply called not 'divulging into my business'." "I'm your wife. You're supposed to tell me everything!" Kiyomi crossed her arms with a small pout. "Saying we are married doesn't make us married." "Oh. Okay if that's how you feel-" "I don't mean how it sounds. What I am trying to say is, sometimes I feel comfortable admitting things to you and sometimes I don't and a title doesn't change that." Kiyomi smiled and grabbed his rough hand. "Well you should always feel comfortable around me. I won't judge you for having feelings." Cell grunted and let her lead him to her bed. He watched as Kiyomi took off her shoes and laid next to him comfortably, while he laid tense. "Relax. I just wanna cuddle...and to know what you don't tell me." Cell sighed but wrapped his arms around her torso, liking her scent around him. "Fine. What is it that you would like know?"

" _Everything_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(• _Late Morning_ •)

Giggling. That's all Kiyomi heard before a flash of light shined on her face. "What the hell..?" She said in a croaky morning voice. "Shush shush!" Someone whispered. "Your annoying friends are taking photographs of us." Cell said with his eyes still closed. He and Kiyomi stayed up all night talking. He learned some new things about her and she learned new things about him which made their relationship better in ways. Secrets were revealed. Past feelings were revealed. Even current feelings were revealed. All in all, Kiyomi felt more content with Cell. He could be an ass at times but he cared. But admitting it was hard for him, which is why he acted the way he did. Kiyomi as beyond happy that he was willing to admit anything to her and gladly listened. She finally, after four long years, _understood Cell_. "Go away Rochelle.." Kiyomi said throwing a pillow at her face. "Get up lovebirds! Hice desayuno! (I made breakfast)" Kiyomi groaned but, reluctantly sat up. Her hair was down her back all over the place, barely exsposing her two shaved sides. Her eye was tender and still bleeding from the previous night. She was in her underwear, not really caring how she got undressed, as she walked into her bathroom. "I know what you guys were doing last night!" Bulma giggled earning a middle finger from Kiyomi. She did her business before she came out her bathroom in a robe. She dried her wet hair and noticed that the two annoying women had left. A foul smell caught her attention and soon she was gagging and complaining at the stench. "Good god what is that smell!" Kiyomi walked closer to Cell and gagged again. "You stink!" "I smell fine. So stop complaining.." "No you are in need of a shower! Jeez...it's revolting!" "Fine. I'll shall use your human...facilities to make myself cleanlier." "Do the world a favor and do so." He rolled his eyes and walked into her bathroom to rid himself of his dirty B.O. Kiyomi gagged again and hurriedly opened her balcony to air out her room. _He wasn't just smelling like ass a minute ago so why does he stink so bad now?_ She questioned herself mentally. _He better lather, rinse, and repeat multiple times.._

After laughing to herself for a while, Kiyomi put some underwear on and clothes. She wore a long sleeved v-neck that covered most of her arm but exposed some of her neck, a pair of black pants, and black sandals with bows on the side. She put her hair in a low ponytail just as Cell came out the bathroom. "Leave the door-" Kiyomi's voice caught in her throat as she saw Cell standing in all his naked glory. She blushed and quickly looked away. "Put some clothes on idiot!" "As if clothing is such a bothering factor to you..." "The hell does that mean?!" She asked with her back still to him. She had a nose bleed from just the imprint of himself, who knows what would happen if she saw all of him. Within seconds, Kiyomi was up against a hot wet chest that belonged to Cell. "You're upset that there is no time to _ravish_ me how you always envisioned you would." He whispered huskily. "No I'm n-not.. I'm upset that I c-can't eat breakfast." " _I can give you breakfast_." _Sexual innuendo. Sexual innuendo!_ "Kiyomi..? Kiyomi!" Cell called. She was blushing like a mad woman and her nose was bleeding profusely. She also had a weird smirk on her face that made Cell feel very weird.. _What the hell did I say to make her like this?_

 _ **(** After that happened **)**_

Kiyomi walked down the stairs still trying to stop her bleeding nose. She was also ignoring Cell, or _Jean_ , for the time being. He knew exactly what he was doing and yet he acted all innocent about it! _Damn jerk.._ She thought. Cell walked behind her in a pair of black shorts and black v-neck t-shirt. He was mentally laughing at Kiyomi's state because he finally figured it out. _Such naughty thoughts Kiyomi..._ The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to laugh. **I can give you breakfast** Such a simple sentence that was mistaken for a sexual one...

"There you are!" Rochelle practically yelled. "What were you doing?! And why is your nose bleeding!" "That is very hard to explain..." Kiyomi mumbled. Rochelle sighed but continued making herself coffee. "So I'm guessing everyone already ate..." "Of course not! I wasn't going to start cooking without you down here with me. Besides no one's up." "So you had me rush down here for nothing!" Kiyomi snapped. She was tired and really didn't feel like being up and Rochelle's games weren't making it better. "I didn't make you rush. I made you move a bit faster then you normally would is all." "Rochelle.." Kiyomi said in a warning tone. "Alright alright. Bulma's in the back with the kids cleaning up the mess your hubby made. So I would like your amante de idiota (idiot lover) to help her, while you help me cook." "No." Cell said with his arms crossed. He tried to finalize it with a cold glare in Rochelle's direction but she just smiled and waved him off. "Be a good hubby and clean your mess up." Cell growled and clenched his fist. "What the hell. Stop fighting and just help Bulma already!" Kiyomi sighed shoving Cell towards the backdoor. "I told you no." "And I told you yes!" "Why can't the servant do it?" "She's not a servant Jean and if you don't do it then I'll ignore you forever!" "That's impossible." "Kiyomi Yang can do anything and everything she puts her mind to." Cell sighed and but begrudgingly went outside to "clean his mess" muttering curses on his way. "Daddy!" Suki called happily. _This is going to be a long morning..._

••••••

"Finally!" Kiyomi sighed jumping onto her toffee colored sofa. "No more cooking!" Her stomach growled, indicating that it wanted some food. "You better grab a plate before all the lobos (wolves) eat all of our hard work." "Good idea!" Kiyomi hurriedly grabbed a bowl of rice with tamagoyki, doriyaki, and a blueberry okara muffin. She sat down at the table and prayed over her food. When she went for her first bite someone knocked on the front door loudly. "Don't answer it!" She whispered/yelled to Rochelle. "Well someone has to eat this food!" "Goku eats like a maniac! I can't be around him." "Well too bad. Someone still has to eat this food." "Fine but I'm eating on the couch." She grumbled getting up. Rochelle opened the door and was bombarded with questions. _I smell food! Is there food being made? If so can I get some! Please I'm so hungry! My wife won't cook for me!_ "Calmarse joder! (Calm down dammit)" Goku stopped his ranting making a small sigh escape from her lips. Vegeta stood next to him with a annoyed scowl on his face. Gohan had a small smile. And Trunks was avoiding everyone's gaze. "Um...breakfast is ready." Rochelle got knocked on her ass as two sayians barged into the cabin. Gohan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly but walked inside to help Rochelle up. Trunks didn't care, so he walked past her.

"If anything in my kitchen is broken, **I'll break you**." Kiyomi said with a deadly look. For good measure, she made sure her eyes changed hues. Goku yelped, desperately trying to hide the pan he just broke. Trunks walked by making eye contact with Kiyomi. She broke it first, not being able to look at him. She wasn't mad. More disappointed. She expected more from him and trying to purposely hurt her wasn't going to win the key to her heart. Besides, it already belonged to someone else.. Speaking of that someone else, Cell or _Jean_ came into cabin with three children hanging off of him. Suki was on top of his head covering his eyes, as Seru and baby Trunks were on his shoulders trying to hang on. Kiyomi snickered and hurriedly took a picture before Cell could throw them off of him. He grabbed Suki and tried to pull her off his head but she grabbed a fistful of hair, trying to desperately stay on her father's head. "Let go brat number two!" "Nope." Suki said with a smile. "Now before I make you!" Cell snapped. "Uh-uh." He growled but Kiyomi intervened before he could get anymore upset. "Come on kids I made breakfast!" "Did mommy make doriyaki?" Seru asked. "Of course." "I want food!" Suki yelled jumping off Cell's head. "I asked first!" Seru snapped chasing after her. "Me too!" Trunks also jumped off his shoulder and chased his friends into the kitchen. "Those three are a handful.." Bulma sighed jumping onto the love seat. "I hope you already ate. The food is most likely gone.." Bulma sighed again and got back up to eat breakfast. "Hey where's Chi Chi?" "I actually don't know. I'll ask Goku though."

 _ ***Clatter clank clank boom crash boom crash***_

"Sorry Miss Kiyomi!" Gohan yelled from the kitchen. "You better fix whatever you broke!" She snapped heading towards the kitchen. Plates were piled on the counter toppling over, crashing to the ground. Dishes were in the sink, some broken with glass all over the unbroken dishes. The children were eating leftovers from pots and pans while the adults sat rigid in their seats, awaiting for Kiyomi's reaction. Kiyomi pinched the bridge of her nose and deeply sighed. "What-what is going on?" She asked still holding the bridge of her nose. "Someone please explain why glass is all over my kitchen. And why are all my dishes broken?" "Uh...ya see...that's a long story.." Goku mumbled while scratching his neck nervously. " **Well shorten it**." "Eek! Okay okay! Ya see Vegeta was being an ass and wouldn't give me any eggs so I took his plate and told him to get some more. We argued and next thing you know some plates broke. Vegeta was still mad so he slammed a plate on top of a pile of other plates and...uh...well those broke too." "Don't try to put the blame on me Kakarrot! If you just gave me my food back I wouldn't have got pissed." "You didn't have to break a plate though!" Gohan chimed. "Stay out of it brat!" "Don't call him a brat Vegeta." Goku said with a small frown. "And so what if I do?" "I'll make you stop if you don't!" "Ooh the famous Goku wants a fight! How typical.." Vegeta said condescendingly. "Why are you so mean Vegeta!" He whined. "Because you're an idiot." "I am not-" "QUIET!" Kiyomi silenced their pointless argument to get back to matters that were more important. "Someone is going to pay for ALL of my dishes AND clean this mess. So who will it be?" "I didn't break the plate!" "He took my damn food!" "Vegeta be fair for once!" The three sayians went back and forth continuously. _Why are we all fighting..._

Kiyomi thought before walking away. "Alright ALRIGHT!" Bulma yelled shutting them up once again. "Goku. You clean the glass from the floor." "But-" " **Now**." "Vegeta you clean the glass on the counter tops." "I'm not-" " **Quiet**." "Gohan you clean the glass in the sink." "Yes ma'am." "Trunks...you can...help Gohan with the sink." Trunks stayed silent not even acknowledging his mothers presence as he stared at Kiyomi's retreating form.

 **(** _~Much cleaning later~_ **)**

Kiyomi jumped faced first onto the couch. God was this trip more stressful then work! Everyone was just fighting and arguing constantly until another person breaks it up. _We need to go relax somewhere...maybe the waterfall..?_ A lightbulb flashed above her head. When Kiyomi was a child her parents took her to a waterfall a few miles away. It was beautiful with a cliff that lead to the bottom with beautiful lush green trees surrounding it. "A little hike then swim should do us some good!" Kiyomi ran into her now clean kitchen and told everyone her idea. "Ooh I like waterfalls!" Bulma said. "Do we have to walk..!" Goku whined. "I'd rather fly there. Or better yet-" "No instant transmission!" "But-" "No buts! It's final. We leave in one hour so get your hiking gear and bathing suits!" Everyone sat in the same position causing Kiyomi to frown. "Come on! You have one hour GO GET READY!" They scrambled out the door to Bulma's house finally leaving Kiyomi in peace. She sighed and threw herself back onto the couch on top of a warm body. Cell grunted and shifted to make himself comfortable again. "Well that was a surprise." "Shut it. I don't need any of it from you too.." Kiyomi said with her eyes closed. "Any of what?" "Sass. Idiocy. Pompousness. Irritation! I don't need any of it. **_I came on this vacation to get away from it all, and yet I somehow someway found myself back in it._** It's just not fair. We should all be happy and get along and yet nobody can let go of the past..." Cell stayed silent not really knowing how to answer that. He's never had anyone vent to him before and giving advice wasn't something Cell did. So he did the best thing he could do. Use logic versus human knowledge with a twist of arrogance. "My dear, life doesn't do fair not then, not now, not ever. There was never truly what 'should be', there is only what is, and that's it. Life doesn't care for fair, like me it is merciless. It will kill you in an instant if you don't take advantage. The concept of what 'should have been' is something you humans invented to torture yourselves with. I personally think you should stop worrying about others happiness and worry about your own."

"You rather me be selfish then optimistic?" Kiyomi looked up into his magenta eyes studying him. The way he spoke to her was so knowledgeable yet stern, it almost turned her on. "I don't like seeing you upset or hurt, and your worry for other's happiness except your own isn't reasonable. If you are going to worry about others happiness then make sure you, yourself are happy." Kiyomi kissed Cell's lower chin and cuddled on top of him. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I don't want to intrude on your snuggle session, but you have half an hour to get ready for a hike and swim trip that _you_ planned." Kiyomi groaned and slowly got up to change. "Move your hand!" She snapped blushing at where Cell's hand was. "I couldn't help it." "I couldn't help this either." She groped him laughing at his shocked expression. "Ustedes son brutos..(You guys are gross)" Kiyomi laughed her way upstairs changing into a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tank top. She threw beach stuff in a pile before capsulizing it already ready to go. Kiyomi sighed jumping face first onto her bed. Did she feel like going out? Nope. Did she have a choice after proposing they all did? Nope again. _Cell's right. I need to worry about my own happiness before others...be selfless by being selfish._ "You don't want to go do you?" Cell asked. "No I don't. But I am bored so why not.." "Making excuses again my dear..." "I'm not making excuses! I already said we were going so there's no turning back." Cell grunted and sat near her head. He ran his hand through her hair hearing a content sigh in return. "I meant what I said earlier.." "I know..." She sighed. "That's why I'm going to go have a great time and worry about me for once." A comfortable silence fell upon the couple but it was of course interrupted. "Come on Kiyomi! Waterfall's awaitin!" Bulma said earning a groan from her. "Wanna carry me there Jean?" She asked. "No but I'm pretty sure you'll just beg me which will result in me giving in." "Exactly! Now carry me to the waterfall!"

With ease, Cell carried Kiyomi all the way to the waterfall. It was only 4.7 kilometers away but with Goku's complaints, it felt like an eternity! _Are we there yet? How far is it? What time will we get there? Will there be lunch? Where are we going anyways?_ Cell growled with irritation but was soothed as Kiyomi placed a kiss behind his ear. "I'm ready to rip him half too, believe me." She whispered. Goku asked another idiotic question making Kiyomi throw her shoe at him. "Ow..!" "Shut it Goku! We'll get there when we get there!" "Okay geez Kiyomi..no need to be so violent." Everyone smiled happy to be in silence once again. _Are we there yet now!_ Everyone groaned with irritation. "I see why you wanted to kill him.." Kiyomi mumbled to a smirking Cell. "Does that mean-" "No." Rushing water could be heard close by. The smell of wet leaves filled the air making it in a way calmer. "We're close aren't we?!" Goku asked. "Yes you moron.." Vegeta grumbled. "Can we run ahead momma?" Seru asked. Kiyomi looked down not paying any attention to the up coming branch. "We're almost-" But her sentence was cut off as she hit her face on a branch. "Son of a bitch-OW!" "My mistake my dear..." Cell mumbled trying to contain his laugh. "Shut it!" She snapped holding her cheek. "Ooh! You said a bad word!" "I owe you another Zeni blah blah.." "Yup!" Kiyomi shook her head, plotting her revenge on Cell. Bulma snickered with Rochelle and Chi Chi while Vegeta smirked. Trunks was in his own world and Gohan sorta felt bad. Sorta. Bright sun blinded them momentarily as they came to a stop on a cliff. It was at a curbed so the waterfall was directly in front of them. Kiyomi jumped off of Cell's back and admired the area. It was still the same as when she was a child. _I wonder..._ She went a particular tree to see her initials sloppily carved into the trunk. She put her hand on it smiling at the memory. "You've been here before?" Rochelle asked behind her. "Yeah as a kid." "It's pretty." "Thanks!" Kiyomi said proudly.

"I hope you aren't swimming in those clothes Kiyomi!" Chi Chi said with a small gasped. "Of course not! I'm going to change.." "Out in the open?!" Cell asked with wide eyes. "I'm hoping that was sarcasm and not a serious question." Kiyomi uncapsulized her clothes and went behind a tree for a moment. She came back out in a black two piece that had tassels on the top piece and shorts instead of bikini bottoms. It still showed off all of her curves and defined body which had Cell staring intently. "Naughty Kiyomi! You shouldn't be wearing something so revealing!" Rochelle faked scolded with a smirk. "Hmph. I agree! This isn't an adult party! Put something appropriate on!" Chi Chi said with a frown. "Oh stop it! I'm not even wearing anything that bad.." Chi Chi continued to nag which Kiyomi continued to ignore as she set up her towel to sit. "I get it! You don't like my swimsuit, but nagging isn't going to just magically change that so lay off already!" Kiyomi snapped having enough. She liked Chi Chi but she was just so damn annoying at times! "Well excuse me for caring about a child's innocence! You walk around here as if you were some teenager or something. Grow up already!" "And you walk around here as if you are everyone's mother.." Kiyomi mumbled earning a laugh from Rochelle and Bulma. "What'd you say!" "Okay Chi Chi I think we all just need to calm down and have fun while we're here okay?" Bulma said defusing the situation. "Okay and how do you suppose we get down to the water!"

A playful smirked replaced Kiyomi's annoyed scowl. She got up and walked towards the edge of the cliff. "Like this." She jumped off the cliff doing a back flip, gracefully into the water. "Me next!" Seru yelled jumping off as well. "Me two!" Trunks said and jumped off ignoring his mothers cries to not do so. Suki hesitated but a light shove from the back had her tumbling towards the cool water. Cell laughed at her reaction as she hit the water unprepared. "That was actually a good one Jean!" Bulma laughed holding her hand up for a high-five. Cell confusingly held his hand up as well not really knowing what a high five was. "Um..you're supposed to slap my hand? It's a high five silly!" Bulma slapped her hand against his and continued to giggle at his confused state. Kiyomi emerged from under the cool crisp water, wiping lose wet strands of hair out of her face. Her bandages on her arm were coming off and pooled around her in a little circle. "Dammit! I knew I forgot something..." Kiyomi mumbled taking the remaining bandages off. Her tattoo glistened from the sun and water, making it even more beautiful then it already was. Seru splashed Trunks who splashed him back playfully. Kiyomi looked around, not seeing Suki anywhere. "Where's Suki?" She asked Seru. "Um..underwater! I think. I don't know." Kiyomi with wide eyes dunked underwater and swam in various areas looking for Suki. She came up for air still frantically looking. "Suki! Where are you?!" She yelled. It's not like she couldn't swim but who knows? Maybe she hit her head on a rock and passed out? Maybe she forgot how to swim? Or maybe she was standing right behind Kiyomi, scaring the living hell out of her. "Ha ha! I got you mommy!" She laughed. "Oh you little!" Kiyomi grabbed Suki's ankle as she tried to swim away, taking her under water when she went under as well. Suki lost her breath as she was tickled by her mother. Kiyomi lost her breath as well as Suki tickled her. They both went up for air, giggling at their little game.

"Come on Jean! The waters cool and fresh!" Kiyomi yelled over the roaring waterfall. "No. I shall not be jumping into any-" Bulma and Rochelle slyly snuck up on Cell and shoved him off the cliffs edge. Cell sighed knowing that he couldn't just levitate back up to cliff. Everyone thought he was a normal human besides knowing martial arts. D _amn human wenches!_ He cursed in his mind as he splashed down into the water. Kiyomi laughed so hard that tears started to form. She swam to where he landed just as he came up for air. "That wasn't funny." "You pushed Suki in. Don't think I didn't see that." "The brat was hesitant on jumping so I gave her what you humans call perseverance." Kiyomi raised an eyebrow giving Cell a 'Is that what you call it' face. "What?" "Nothing nothing.." Kiyomi evilly smirked and splashed him before swimming away. "You can't run from me!" Cell yelled after her. "I'm swimming idiot!"

 _On the cliff_

Goku stretched preparing to jump into the water as well. Gohan waited on Trunks and Vegeta sat up against a tree "meditating". "Come on dad!" Gohan yelled jumping first. _Here goes nothing.._ Trunks thought jumping in after Gohan. "I'm gonna make the biggest canon ball!" Goku shouted jumping into the pooled water way too hard. The waterfall temporarily went up into the air along with the pooled water and its occupants. The kids screamed excitedly nearly falling into trees if Kiyomi hadn't grabbed them all. "Can't two of you fly?" She asked rhetorically. "Oh yeah." The twins said in unison wiggling from their mothers grip. They hovered for a few seconds trying to gain balance. Little Trunks gasped. "You guys fly like superheroes?!" "Yup." "Uh huh." They all flew down just as the water came down like ran. "Not my hair!" Bulma exclaimed not trying to get wet. "Dammit Goku!" Chi Chi yelled. Speaking of Goku...he had hit his head on a rock as he "landed" in the water. "Ow...my head.." He groaned just as the waterfall started to pool water again. Chi Chi wrung her wet shirt out as Goku landed nervously near her. She growled with anger and exploded. "GOKU COME OVER HERE!" "I didn't mean to!" He cried running for his life. "DON'T RUN FROM YOUR WIFE! COME BACK!" Kiyomi laughed contently. This was the life she wanted. Full of happiness. Love. And peace. With a few laughs too...

 _aaaaaand this concludes the birthday party. Hey guys! I hope you all loved this chapter! Sorry for not updating last week! I'm moving so I was a bit busy with packing. I can't update tomorrow because that's when I'll be moving stuff! SO EARLY UPDATE YAY! Anyways... It's summer during Kiyomi's time and when it's summer, FUN HAPPENS! So next few chapters are semi filler. Some events will happen that pertain to the story but most of it is fun and wild things. Sadly we're getting close to the end... I won't spoil but...sad things happen. I need to stop talking... Next chapter begins a WEEK after chapter nine. And...there's a lemon._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehehe...there's actually MANY lemons so uh...viewers discretion is advised. I won't explain! Here's the dang preview.

 **Preview:**

 _Twas a dark and stormy night._ "What is this a fairytale?" Rochelle said rudely interrupting me.

 _I was going to die. By the hands of a monster. By the hands on of a man who's killed millions. By the hands of Cell._

I have had these very descriptive dreams lately and I don't know how to stop them..

 _She's having a nocturnal emission...such a naughty girl.  
_

Cell grabbed Kiyomi's wrist smashing their lips onto one another...

 _Hehehehe...Beware of the next chapter..._

 _Bye!_ ❥❥


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

 ** _...A fantasy that became a reality..._**

 **(** _Kiyomi's p.o.v_ **)**

 _Twas a dark and stormy night._ "What is this a fairytale?" Rochelle said rudely interrupting me. "Shush!" I cleared my throat starting again.

 _Twas a dark and stormy night. Everyone was dead because of HIM. I was probably the only one left on earth. But not for long.. I was running through the forest for my life. He was after me. My navy blue skirt to my seifuku was torn and rip to pieces as I run through bushes and thorns._

"Really. A school uniform?" "Stop interrupting!" I snapped at Rochelle again. "Fine fine...continue."

 _I trip and fall on my face. The moonlight reflects on me as I look up to see a cabin. I can hear him coming. I scramble to my feet running towards the cabin and me being the idiot girl I am, looks back. He stepped out of the thick trees and into the moonlight which made his face even more sinister then it already was. He of course had that evil smirk as if he could read my mind knowing exactly where I was going. I didn't want to die. Nobody should want to die. I screamed still running for the cabin. I open the door and slam it shut. I even locked it thinking it could keep HIM out._

"Okay who is this him?" Bulma asked interrupting me. I sigh with much frustration. "Maybe if you'd let me finish you'll know who Him is!" "Then continue on."

 _I looked around the old dusty cabin. The floorboards dirty and broken. Window panes broken and yellow from age and dust. This place was obviously deserted. There was a couch that looked gross and filthy with dust particles floating everywhere with a broken old tv across from it. I heard a knock and fear consumed me like flames. I covered my mouth, muffling my whimpers and cries. I slowly backed up to the room behind me when the knocks began to become harder and more frequent. I closed the bedroom door, locking it and I hid under a bed. There were four beds to be exact. I had chosen the one closest to the door. Dust flew up into my nose but I forced myself to not sneeze. I could feel my seifuku getting dirty but that didn't matter. Survival did. And I as I heard the door break down I knew surviving wasn't an option anymore. I was going to die. By the hands of a monster. By the hands on of a man who's killed millions. By the hands of Cell._

As I finished the sentence, the tea in Rochelle's mouth spit back out into the air and on the floor. Bulma chocked on her cookie, having to excuse herself for a moment. "For a moment there..I thought you said Cell." Bulma said wiping her mouth. "I did." "So that's why you need our help! Who makes FANFICTION ABOUT-" I shush Rochelle, desperately trying to make sure no one heard this. "About Cell!" She whispered/yelled. "Wait who does make Fanfiction about Cell?" I questioned aloud. **(Fourth wall broken)** "You obviously!" I smacked Bulma in the head earning a satisfying 'Ow' from her. "Any more interruptions? No? Okay good."

 _I heard him walk into the cabin, the floorboards squeaking under him. His footsteps grew louder and louder in my ears and soon he was at the bedroom door. I prayed in my head for him to not open that door. For him to just go away and never come back. He turned the doorknob, breaking the lock. It was obvious that someone was in the room. "I know you're in here... I can smell your **fear**." I muffled my whimper as he stepped closer to the bed. "I can play this game too. **I love games**." A chill ran up my spine. God he was going to kill me. "How about a game of hide and seek? When I find you, you're **it**." Tears streamed down my face. Was this how I was gonna die? Lonely. Afraid. And in my dirty seifuku. He flipped one bed over. "Hm you're not here.." He flipped the second bed. "Not there either." He flipped the third bed. "One bed left my dear." Only one thought ran through my mind. **Run**. He grabbed the side of the bed and as soon as it was lifted I ran for the door. He grabbed my hair so hard I thought my neck would snap in half. "Ah ha! I found you."_

"Is there any point to this story?" Rochelle asked. I smacked her head for interrupting me once again! "Just hurry up and end this dumb story.."

 _I cried and begged for mercy. He shushed me and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "I don't wanna die..!" I cried. "I'm not going to kill you." I whimpered as grabbed my chin, inspecting my face as he talked. "In fact it's not power I seek anymore. **But pleasure.** " I whimpered again as he turned me around. My back was pressed up against his torso and I could feel something poke my back. But what did he mean by pleasure? A horrible thought came to my mind causing me to thrash in his arms. "Let me go! Just kill me already if you are!" I cried. "Silence!" He shouted so loud my ears rung. I cried hoping that he didn't do anything barbaric. "Oh you're all dirty. Here I'll help clean you." He grabbed my shirt and tore it off my body leaving me in my bra and skirt. I screamed and tried to cover up my bare body as he tore my skirt off as well._

"You have weird fetishes." Rochelle said with a smirk. "I swear I will murder you if you interrupt me again!" "Well I'm sorry I-like-to-be-taken-against-my-will." "That's disgusting and that's not how I wanted it to be perceived." "Yeah yeah. It's getting good so continue!" Bulma said interrupting our little squabble. I sighed but continued anyways.

 _I cried silently as he groped and felt around my body. It felt so damn good and that's why the tears flowed more. I felt his breath on my ear and I knew he was going to speak soon. "You like it don't you? If you admit it I may even stop." I felt his hand get closer to my panties. "I-I like it!" I said quickly. He nipped at my ear causing an breathless moan to escape my lips. He chuckled causing my blush to deepen. He was humiliating me. Showing that he was powerful and that I was weak. "Why do you like it?" He whispered in my ear again. I ignored him. Maybe if I didn't respond he'd kill me already. "Are we ignoring me now?" My silence continued. "Okay I'll stay silent too." His hand reached into my panties and inside of me. I whimpered trying to stay quiet. It felt so damn good! I couldn't help the moans and mewls that escaped my mouth. I felt him rub my clitoris as he stuck a second finger inside me. "Okay okay! I'll-I'll talk, I'll talk!" I cried as he drove me to the edge. "J-just stop! Please.." I begged. Of course I didn't want him to stop but he was evil. He killed every single living thing on this planet and I wasn't going to allow him to sexually excite me. He moved his fingers faster and rubbed me even slower which was enough for my body. I felt my walls clench and release all over Cell's hand._

 _I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I was spent, ready to just go to sleep. He removed his fingers from inside of me. From the moonlight I could tell that it was drenched. "Hm. See you don't like being ignored either do you?." I whispered a silent no. "Tired are we?" He asked. I could only nod my head with my remaining energy. "I'll have to wake you up then." Cell tore my underwear off roughly shoved himself inside me. I screamed with pain. It felt as though he were ripping me apart! I heard him grunt as I shifted on his shaft. "You shouldn't do that.." He whispered thrusting into-_

"Don't you finish that sentence!" Rochelle yelled jumping from her seat. I sighed tossing my notebook aside. "Ya see what I'm talking about?" "Yeah. You have naughty books about Cell." Bulma said with a small frown. I understand. Cell caused havoc on the world and it tormented her. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated him.. "No! I have had these very descriptive dreams lately and I don't know how to stop them.." I felt myself blush with embarrassment. "The answer is simple. Tell your hubby you've been horny lately and want some lovein." I nearly smacked Rochelle in the head. Why would I tell Cell about these dreams? _That would be way too embarrassing and I'd like to keep my dignity thank you..._ "No! I would never tell him about this." "Why not? You guys could do role play. He could be the evil bad guy while you're the good school girl!" I narrowed my eyes at her challengingly. She only laughed knowing exactly what she was doing. Bulma sighed but gave me her thoughts anyway. "I kinda have to agree with Rochelle." "What?!" "It's the best option! You tell him you want sex he'll gladly give you sex! What's the big deal anyways?" _The big deal is Cell's ego..._ _If I ever told him about these dreams, he'd probably tease me forever! Or worse..._ "The big deal is it's embarrassing...plus who knows how he'll react to the one with Cell in it." "Oh he'll be very happy about that.." I sighed and put my head between my legs. "You said dreams right? What're the other ones?" Bulma asked. I handed her my notebook where I had written all of the fantasies down. "Wow. This is very descriptive.." "How long have you felt like this?" "Nearly three weeks... At first I didn't think much about it. But then they got so damn vivid I had to write it down.. I thought it would help me but it didn't so now I'm out of ideas." I groaned and slightly frowned.

"Okay. Why don't you just...have sex with him?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, go on a date and after do the dirty. Plain and simple." Bulma handed me my dirty notebook back with a satisfied smile. "I would but it wouldn't be enough.." "Wow. This a case of 'I want different sex but I'm too afraid to admit it'. I still think you should just tell him." Rochelle got up and stretched. I probably forgot to mention that it was late at night and we all needed some rest. "Well I'm gonna got catch some Z's without any wet dreams.." "Same." Bulma agreed getting up as well. "Vegeta is probably looking for me so I gotta head back." "Yeah yeah..goodnight." I muttered heading to my room as well. Well, I got two options out of that meeting. Tell Cell or keep being sexually frustrated.

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

As Kiyomi walked in, Cell came out her bathroom. Naked. Again. She blushed and quickly turned away from him. "Are we starting this again?" He asked with a big smirk. Cell found it funny when she got flustered around him so he decided to tease her a bit. "Starting what?" Kiyomi took a few deep breaths before turning to face him. She focused on just his face and not his lower body. "See I'm fine." "Of course you are my dear.." Cell turned and walked back into the bathroom giving Kiyomi a view of his ass. She cocked her head to the side studying it before the door closed. _Huh. He has a nice ass.._ She yawned and rubbed her face flinching at her still sensitive eye. It's been a week and it still is very tender for some odd reason. Kiyomi groaned and changed into her pajamas as Cell came out her bathroom dressed. "Oh are we undressing? I guess I shall too." "Seriously. God your annoying.." "No, I just love to annoy you." "And that makes it worse.." Kiyomi mumbled. Their conversation was boring until Cell spoke again. "You want me don't you my dear?" That got her attention. "The hell does that mean?!" "The way you stare. The way you act around me. You obviously take a liking to my body, I just want you to admit it." "There's nothing to admit!" She scoffed. Of course there was something to admit but Cell was being arrogant and she wasn't going to fuel his arrogance. Instead she was gonna tease him but of course she went a little too far. "Besides...Trunks is better eye-candy then you are.." Kiyomi was met with silence. She looked up to see her room empty. _Went too far didn't I?_ **Yep you did.** She sighed and walked downstairs to see Cell sitting on her couch, meditating. Kiyomi sat next to him in awkward silence. _What do I say? What do I say!_ If she apologized, Cell would think she was pitying him and get pissed. If she continued to tease him, they'd argue and he'd get pissed. If she left him alone, he'd think she didn't care and...get pissed.

"Listen I don't know what to say in this situation-" "Oh I don't know. A 'my mistake'. A 'I took it too far' or better yet, **an apology**." Kiyomi ashamedly looked away. "Well I'm sorry then. I did take it too far but that's only because you were teasing me-" "So you decided to tease me back?" "Well yeah." Cell sighed and got up from the couch with Kiyomi hot on his tracks. "You should learn the difference between teasing and insulting someone my dear." He walked out the backdoor and into the garden. Kiyomi scrunched her face up with confusion. _Insult? I didn't-_ She smacked her forehead feeling like an idiot. _I had just called him ugly and Trunks better looking.._ She was about to go outside but refrained at the last second. _He needs his space..._ Kiyomi sighed and walked back to her room. _Sleep consume me already..!_ She thought flopping face first into her bed...

 **(** _Cell's p.o.v_ **)**

That hurt. I knew I shouldn't have taken Kiyomi's comment so seriously but dammit! It made me angry that she was even thinking of him! And as if he were better looking then me.. I scoffed at the thought. But her face was a good enough apology. She regretted what she said which was fine by me. But my pride had taken the tease at heart. I could've gave her the same tease back if I wanted. I sighed feeling the on coming headache. A moan caught my attention. I looked up thinking I had misheard. Me? The perfect being mishearing things? Impossible... I heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from Kiyomi's bedroom. My curiosity got the best of me and soon I was standing on her balcony. I peeked in to see her face down in a pillow with her torso in the air. She groaned and shifted. I walked to her bedside and felt for her temperature. She didn't have a febrile response so what was wrong with her. She sighed and turned on her side, facing me. She bit her lip and moaned again. I raised an eyebrow noticing where her hands were. Stomachache? No she would've woken up by now.. So what is wrong with her?! Kiyomi shifted with her face in her pillow again and her torso in the air once again. "I want you so bad..." She mumbled. My eyes widen with shock and realization. Kiyomi moaned again causing me to chuckle. _She's having a nocturnal emission...such a naughty girl._ I thought chuckling even more. I don't know what came over me, but soon I was lying down next to her.

Kiyomi's mewls caused me to become more aroused by the minute. I caressed her scrunched up face before moving my hand down her body. Her moans became louder causing me to want her even more. My hand was on her lower back when she shoved me away. "What...Cell?" She asked in a croaky voice. "What were you dreaming about." I asked. My curiosity was getting the better of me and my arousal wasn't making it better. "Huh? N-nothing.." I narrowed my eyes knowing she was lying. Kiyomi gave me her back causing me to frown a bit. What was she dreaming about? Or _who_ was she dreaming about? "It's not good to lie my dear." I whispered in her ear. "Back off Cell." She warned. I knew her threats were pointless so I pushed on. "Who were you dreaming about." I demanded. I was getting impatient, not that I was patient, and my arousal was making that any better either. "Excuse me?" Kiyomi was now sitting up giving me a glare. "I wasn't dreaming about anybody you asshole!" "Lies." "Are you still upset about what I said?" "No. It was a misunderstanding and I can accept that." "But you can't accept that I wasn't dreaming about anybody.." "Your moans and mewls said otherwise." That got to her. She blushed then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why were you watching me sleep? Why were you touching me earlier? Why are you even in my room?!" Kiyomi bombarded me with the same questions but I waited until she was done. "Answer me!" She snapped. "I wasn't watching you sleep. I was trying to wake you. And there should be nothing wrong with me being in your room." "Cell you're starting to really piss me off." "I'm just answering your questions." No I was really lying. I can't bring myself to tell her how much I wanted her at the moment. Not that it was embarrassing, but I wanted her to want me. I wouldn't be a weakling and just go to her for intimate sessions. It would be like submitting. And I submit to no one.

"Well I don't have any more questions so get out." "Fine." As I was getting up from her bed, a notebook fell to the ground. Confused, I picked it up before being tackled to the ground. Kiyomi sat on top of me clutching the notebook in her arms. "The hell?" "It's-Its nothing!" "It's obviously something if you were so desperate to get that notebook." She got to her feet holding the notebook even closer to her body. I stood as well raising a questioning eyebrow. "I told you it's nothing so leave my room." I sighed and walked towards her door. As I passed Kiyomi, I made a move for the notebook. I snatched it from her hands and began to read the first page. Unfortunately I couldn't concentrate from Kiyomi's yells and attempts to get her 'precious notebook' back. "Don't make me do it Cell!" She hissed. "Do what?" I asked before being kicked in the groin. I grunted and fell to the floor. That **bitch**! "That.. was a cheap.. move." I managed to get out. This was painful as hell! Kiyomi picked the notebook up with a sly smirk. "It wasn't cheap. More convenient for me and more painful for you." She laughed. I growled and got to my feet. "Well this may be more convenient for me and more painful for you." I lunged at her and threw our bodies on the floor. "Ouch you bastard!" Kiyomi yelled. "Oh did that hurt?" I asked patronizing her. She grabbed my genitalia causing me to get very angry. It was already sensitive from her earlier stunt, so grabbing it with applied pressure was making the pain even worse! "STOP DOING THAT!" "STOP TRYING TO GET MY NOTEBOOK!" She yelled back in my face. Heavy footsteps could be heard before Kiyomi's bedroom door was kicked open. "STOP FUCKING YELLING! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" The Spanish harpy yelled. "I gotta go potty!" "Be quiet Suki!" "Shut up Seru!" "No you shut up!" "No you!" "No you!" "You!" "You!" I felt someone's Ki nearby get elevated. _Vegeta.._ " **SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM SLEEPING.** " Everyone was silent from his angered outburst. I most definitely wasn't surprised considering that I to was about to shout at everyone. "I gotta go potty momma!"

Kiyomi sighed. "I'm coming Suki.." She waited for me to get off her before walking out the room. After a few minutes she came back and gave the Spanish maid her notebook. "I need you to keep this safe for me." Kiyomi whispered. "No quiero mantener esa cosa sucia! (I don't want to keep this dirty thing)" Dirty? From what I've seen there I no dirt or grime on the notebook. "Just do me this one favor!" Kiyomi begged. The Spanish maid sighed but reluctantly took the notebook and left me and Kiyomi alone together. "Now that that's over, you can get out." "Must you be so rude Kiyomi?" "Yes. You yelled at me for no reason!" "You hurt my genitalia." I simply stated. Kiyomi blushed and stuttered her response. "W-well you shouldn't have touched my n-notebook then!" "You shouldn't have touched my genitalia." "Ugh! Just get out so that I can sleep!" I smirked. Why not tease a woman when she's already irritable? "That's not how you ask." Kiyomi smiled and walked towards me. It wasn't a content smile, more of a malicious smirk. As she got closer to me, I got closer to the balcony doors. "Now now Kiyomi..I was only teasing.." "Oh I know Cell. You decided to tease me after waking me from my beauty sleep and fighting me over my stuff at 2 in the morning. It's okay really. Cause I'm only joking too." Using her incredible speed, Kiyomi swung her arm back and punched me out of her room with much force. I landed in the backyard on my back, hard ,with my face still turned to the side. I rubbed my jaw and looked toward the balcony to see Kiyomi giving me the finger before walking back to her bed. I stood realizing something. _I want Kiyomi even more now.._

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)** **(** _Sorry for switching so much_ **)**

Kiyomi sluggishly got out of bed when a smell of fried food hit her nostrils. Going into the bathroom, she did her business and came out in a robe. She yawned and turned her neck, hearing a satisfying crack. Kiyomi walked into the living room to see Cell staring at the tv confused. They made eye contact but she quickly looked away remembering the previous night. _Damn bastard interrupting my beauty sleep! I still want to know why his hand was near my ass though.._ "Hmph!" Kiyomi walked into the messy kitchen to see everyone conversating. "Woah Kiyomi. You look like trash." Bulma said with a small gasp. "I feel like trash.." "Well from all that yelling last night, I'm surprised any of us got sleep!" Chi Chi said with a small frown. "What was going on anyways?" Kiyomi blushed furiously. "N-nothing.." She stuttered. "Yeah Kiyomi what were you doing last night? Does it involve hubby over there?" Rochelle asked with a sly smirk. Kiyomi smacked the back of her head earning an 'Ow' from Rochelle. "It wasn't like that. We were...fighting." "Fighting?!" Trunks exclaimed getting out of his seat. "It wasn't like that you idiot!" "Then why were you pinned to the floor?" Rochelle asked receiving a glare from Kiyomi. "Because of reasons." "And what are those reasons Kiyomi!" Trunks demanded. He didn't like the thought of Kiyomi fighting a man. He knew she could handle herself, but any man that lays a hand on her would face his wrath. "Don't start with me Trunks!" She snapped. Kiyomi rubbed her right temple feeling a headache coming on. "Listen, all you need to know is that we fought and I got back what he took from me." "What'd he take?" Gohan asked. "Something personal.." "Her diary." Rochelle finished, handing Kiyomi a cup of coffee. "A diary? That's what you woke me up for! A DAMN BOOK?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "It's personal sheesh. Don't get ya panties in a twist.." Everyone laughed at her joke, except for Vegeta who grumbled about woman.

"So what are we doing today general Kiyomi." Bulma asked. "Nothing. I just want sleep." "Let's play hide and go seek!" Suki suggested climbing onto Kiyomi's lap. "Uh...adults? Wanna play hide and go seek?" "That sounds fun! Who ever wins gets a buffet right?" Goku asked excitedly. "Is everything about food to you?" Kiyomi asked shaking her head. "That's all the imbecile thinks about.." "Well it's settled. We'll play hide and go seek." "Yay!" The three children said in unison. "Who wants to be it?" Nobody raised their hand or met Kiyomi's eyes. "Really?" "Um yeah. Being 'it' sucks." Bulma grumbled. "Kids-" Kiyomi looked around the dining room but she couldn't find Suki, Seru, or little Trunks! "Where did they.." "I believe they went to go hide." Cell said at the doorway. "Little cheaters. Alright I'll be it." Kiyomi grumbled standing up. "Count to 250." Bulma said with a giggle. "Are you kidding me?!" "Nope you have to do it." Kiyomi sighed and started counting. "See why being 'it' sucks.." Rochelle whispered before leaving the room. Everyone was gone by the time she got to ten. Kiyomi rolled her eyes and stopped counting. Cell was still at the doorway staring at her. "You're not gonna hide?" "Why would I play such childish games?" "I thought you liked games." "I do. But not this one." Kiyomi nodded her head before walking past him and to her room. She opened her door to see Cell sitting on her bed. "How did you-" "Instant transmission." Kiyomi rolled her eyes and stood at her door in awkward silence. "You mind...leaving." "Whatever for?" Cell laughed. Her uncomfortable looks and fidgets were amusing him so why not push it? "I'm trying to change!" "I've seen everything you have to offer multiple times my dear. No need to be so...embarrassed." "Stop that!" Kiyomi exclaimed blushing a crimson red. Cell laughed and covered his eyes with his hand. "If it makes you self conscious I won't look." Kiyomi grumbled a few colorful words while she changed. "I heard that." "It was meant for you to hear." " Touché mon beau." "Uh huh.." Kiyomi mumbled not really paying attention to him.

Cell frowned for not having his compliment acknowledged. He called her beautiful and yet she ignored him?! _You're gonna regret that Kiyomi.._ He thought with a smirk. Kiyomi put a long white sweater on after she put her brown boots on. Her shirt was a dark burgundy v-neck and her pants were white wash shorts. She straightened her shirt a bit before finally feeling ready to play hide and seek. Kiyomi looked at Cell to see him staring intently at her. Her deadpanned expression caused a small smirk to fall up Cell's humanly features. "There's an insect on you." Kiyomi screamed and shook her clothes out. "Where! WHERE!" "On your back." "GET IT GET IT!" Kiyomi practically jumped into Cell's arms frantically waiting for him to get the bug off her. _Hehe..it actually worked..._ Cell thought. He grabbed Kiyomi's hips, sitting her in between his legs. "Is the bug gone? Did you get it?!" She asked. Cell moved Kiyomi's hair to one side, setting his chin on her shoulder. "There was no bug on you." He whispered in her ear. "Ugh. Seriously?" "Hmm..seriously." Kiyomi sighed and tried to get out of Cell's grasp. He gripped onto her harder making sure she couldn't leave just yet. "Mind letting me go?" She asked. "That's not how you ask." "Last time you said that, I knocked you on your ass. Want me to do it again?" "Last time you threatened me, I had you pinned down like so." Cell picked Kiyomi up and threw her on the bed. Before she could get up, he straddled her and pinned her hands above her head. "Want me to do it again?" Cell asked with a smug smirk. "You're already doing it!" "Oh I see that now. It's not like I didn't know what I was doing..." Kiyomi narrowed her eyes, her frown growing even more. "Was that a joke? Because if so it wasn't funny." "No just mild sarcasm. Just because you don't find something funny doesn't mean it isn't."

"Okay." Cell furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Just okay? Not debating? Nothing to prove a point that he was wrong? "I guess you've finally succumbed to me." "That's it!" Kiyomi disappeared from under Cell confusing him even more. _Where'd she go..._ A tug on his leg caused Cell to turn his head and face a malicious Kiyomi. She gripped his leg, throwing Cell over her shoulder, and slammed his body on to the floor. Not too hard of course, but enough to knock some air out of him. Kiyomi straddled Cell with a smirk on her face. "Who's your daddy?" She laughed so hard tears came down her cheeks. Cell frowned and stared at the ceiling. He was still teasing Kiyomi but he needed her attention first. "Oh stop being a baby!" Cell continued with his silence trying with all his might to not laugh or smirk. "Cell. I know you hear me." Still silence. _Really. All that teasing and now he wants to leave me alone! Kiyomi thought. Whatever I'm busy anyways._ As Kiyomi got up, an idea came to her head. She slowly sat back down on Cell, confusing him. Kiyomi leaned towards his ear and whispered. "You should know that I like being on top." She grabbed his ear with her teeth and disappeared from Cell's lap just as he sat up. Kiyomi stood at her doorway laughing at Cell's shock and confusion. "What. Wait. I don't understand." "Hehe..of course you don't. Well that's too bad.." Kiyomi winked at Cell before going downstairs and out the door. Cell stood outside surprising Kiyomi. "Why do you keep doing that?" "That's for me to know and you to find out." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before walking past Cell. He grabbed her arm and slammed her body against his. Cell's erection poked Kiyomi's back letting her know of his excitement. "Not now hubby. I'm little busy with playing hide and seek." She said trying to get out of his grasp. Cell nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. He sniffed Kiyomi's intoxicating smell, creeping her out. _He's being weird..! Maybe I shouldn't have messed with him..._ "Your childish game can wait." He grunted grabbing her ass. "Woah! Okay I need you to calm down a bit." Kiyomi finally separated herself from Cell giving him a blank stare.

As much as she wanted to do naughty things, she was busy. Cell and his little friend could wait a few hours. "Calm down? I am calm. You suggested sex so now I want sex." "When did I suggest that?" "I should know that you liked being on top. What does that indicate?" "That I'm obviously screwing with you.. I was just teasing no need to take it so seriously." "Well now I'm serious." Kiyomi rolled her eyes having enough of the conversation. Cell wanted sex and she wasn't in the mood. At the moment. "Yeah, well handle your erection on your own." "How dare you Kiyomi!" Cell snapped. He was frustrated and was in desperate need to let that frustration out. But her games weren't helping him. _If she wants to say such things to me then she needs to stick to her word and do them! Teasing or not!_ "What the hell did I do?" She asked alarmed. "You mention sexual acts and yet you don't give me what I want. You know that I am in need of your services and yet you tease me about it!" "Woah woah. I didn't know any of that! Besides you tease me all the time! I was just returning the tease... Did you call me a service?!" "Yes. That is all you are." Kiyomi took a deep breath. _He didn't mean it like that, he didn't mean it like that!_ She thought over and over. _Don't get upset. Don't get upset!_ **I'm upset.** "I really don't have time for you and your bullshit Cell. If you are in so desperate need of my services, then guess what? Kiss my ass. My _services_ are off limits. Use your hands. It helps." Muttering curses, Kiyomi walked away leaving a sexually frustrated Cell behind. "At least my hands will do better than you!" He growled stomping back to the cabin. "Says the one who literally just admitted that he wanted me to fuck him!" Kiyomi didn't even waste her time on his comeback continuing her search for the people who were hiding in the surrounding woods...

•••••

"What is taking her so long!" Rochelle snapped feeling her leg cramp up. "Maybe she can't find us.." Bulma whispered staying in her hiding spot. Her and Rochelle had hid in a tree squatting for the last 25 minutes. "Um hello! This is Kiyomi we're talking about. She literally can sense people." "Hm. Maybe we should-" "Shush shush! She's coming!" Rochelle whispered hearing voices near. "Damn bastard.. Always thinks he knows everything! How dare he even call me a _service_." Kiyomi angrily muttered. Bulma giggled causing her to look towards the tree they were hiding in. _Let me just enjoy this game and get back to the imbecile later.._ "I know you're in the tree. Just come out already!" Kiyomi called. Rochelle jumped from the tree screaming. "YOU GOTTA TAG ME FIRST!" She run away leaving poor Bulma alone. "Um...no one's home!" Kiyomi crossed her arms with a sly smirk on her face. "Tell me where the others are and I may let you go." "Alright alright you cheater. Vegeta is in my house. Chi Chi hid with Gohan. Goku is...eating possibly. And Trunks went the other way." Bulma pointed towards the east (her left). "Thanks Bulma!" Kiyomi left her, searching for the others. After pushing past several branches and bushes, Kiyomi walked into a clearing. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Hmm.." Trunks stared at Kiyomi's passing figure pondering on how to approach her. After much thinking, he jumped down snapping a twig. Kiyomi turned around with a small frown. _I just had to find him first didn't I..._ She thought. "I found you." "I guess you did." She rolled her eyes walking away when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me Trunks!" Kiyomi snapped, snatching her arm out of his grasp. Ashamed, he casted his gaze downward. "Look Kiyomi. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I was just so upset that you didn't feel the same way so I-" "Forced me up against a wall? Decided to force a kiss upon me? Then fight my husband embarrassing me?! Yeah you fucked up Trunks. Real bad." Kiyomi said with venom dripping from every word. His sorry's were irritating her to no end. Apologies are meaningless especially if you were bound to just do the same thing again! "And I'm sorry for that! Kiyomi you have to understand that sometimes people do crazy things for the ones they care deeply about. Isn't that something you once told me? To have empathy and understand how you felt?" Kiyomi sighed looking away from his pained features. "I do understand you Trunks. Which is why I'm angry! Why would you do that? How could you ever think that I wanted a relationship where I'm constantly hurt?" "I don't...I don't know." "You should know. You did it for a reason. And I want to know that reason." Kiyomi gave Trunks a hard look demanding his reason. She already had a guess but she needed him to confirm that guess. "Tell me Trunks. I promise I won't be upset." "I thought that...that since you fell for a monster like Cell-" He clenched his fist at the mention of his name. "You'd want a someone just like him. I thought that you'd want someone who would treat you badly. So I decided to act like him. And I'm ashamed of my behavior. I'm so sorry Kiyomi. I promise to never do something like that ever again."

"I...I don't know what to say. Actually I do know what to say. I didn't fall in love with Cell because he treated me badly. I fell in love with him because I realized that an evil being like him was capable of loving someone like me. I never in life had love from anyone like what he gave me. And I'm grateful. I owed that man, or android my life. And that's when I realized that I loved him too. Don't get me wrong Trunks, you're a great looking guy but I just don't feel the same way! I may have given you mixed signals before but I'm clearing the air now. I want to stay friends Trunks. That's all you are to me. You were a shoulder to cry on and I'm grateful for having you there for me. Just continue doing that. Be there for me." Kiyomi pulled Trunks into a hug feeling tears form in her eyes. _No tears! Be strong.._ She sniffled, pulling away with a huge grin on her face. Trunks smiled too feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "I really feel like kissing you." He blurted out. Kiyomi blushed, playfully punching his arm. "Yeah, well you can wait. Help me find your father. It'll be funny if he thinks I found him first." Trunks nodded his head leading her the way...

Kiyomi laughed at Vegeta's grumpy attitude. "Ha ha! You still mad that I found you first?" "YOU DID NOT! I won't believe such a lie." "No..you won't admit that you suck at hide and seek..." Everyone laughed annoying Vegeta. "Hey Kiyomi?" Chi Chi called. "Hm?" "Me and Bulma are gonna go make dinner. We'll call you over when we're done okay!" "Alright see guys later!" "Mommy Mommy! Can we play with Trunks at his house?" Seru asked with those cute puppy dog eyes. "Of course. As long as auntie Rochelle is there with you." Rochelle sighed but agreed to go with them anyways. "Usted me debe uno. (You owe me one.)" "Yeah yeah.." Kiyomi walked back into her cabin with a small sigh. _Now to deal with the imbecile..._ She slowly walked upstairs to see Cell nowhere to be found. Kiyomi jumped onto her bed face first feeling sleep set in...

"I need a shower..." Kiyomi grumbled. She walked into her bathroom enjoying a hot steamy shower. _Oh sweet relief!_ She thought to herself. Kiyomi finished her shower not even grabbing a towel to dry off. "Eh. I can air dry. Nobody's around anyway.." She mumbled walking into her cool bedroom. As Kiyomi dried her hair, she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up into magenta eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room. Kiyomi blinked and nearly jumped out of her own skin! "Cell! What are you doing in here?!" She exclaimed trying to hide her modesty. "Oh please Kiyomi. I've seen every inch of you already no need to hide yourself..." He said staring hungrily at her body. "Cut it out you pervert!" Kiyomi snapped running into her bathroom. She came back out in a towel and a blush so red she looked like a tomato. "You're such a poor sport. Ruining my fun.." "No I ruined your growing libido you jackass!" "Watch your tongue girl." By now, Cell was sitting on the edge of Kiyomi's bed while the angry beauty herself stood in his face. "Watch my tongue? Who do you think you are! First you called me a _service_! Now I'm a girl who has to obey your rule of how I talk?!" "Precisely. You are a service that needs to watch her tongue. Especially to me. The almighty-" **_Slap_**.

Kiyomi's hand across Cell's cheek seemed to echo throughout the room. "I am so damn sick of you! Calling me a _service_! Whores deliver services!" "Then I suppose that makes you one does it not? I'll advise to not slap me ever again. It may result in consequences that I am glad to reward you with." Kiyomi raised her hand in pure rage ready to slap Cell again, but he caught her hand before she could do so. Surprised, she tried to pull away but his grip was like steel. "Let go!" Kiyomi yelled as she was pulled on top of Cell's lap. Her towel lifted in the back giving him a full view of her womanhood. Kiyomi squirmed under his grasp trying to cover herself up. "Let me go Cell!" "Oh look at what we have here..." He mumbled ignoring her. Cell slapped Kiyomi's ass cheek earning a yelp from her. "Cut it out you jackass!" She snapped as he slapped her butt again. Cell grabbed her hair, pulling her ear towards his mouth. "I don't like your tone. Apologize." He demanded giving her another spanking. "Kiss my ass.." She grunted. "Hmph. Be stubborn. It makes it more fun for when you beg me for more." Cell rubbed Kiyomi causing her to moan his name. "C-cut it o-out.." She moaned again as he stuck a finger in her, still rubbing her clit. "Apologize Kiyomi. As soon as you do I may even stop.." "Don't stop Cell! Don't stop...!"

 **(** _It was a dream._ ;) **)**

Kiyomi awoke with a startle. For one, her dream felt very real and two, she wet herself. _Dammit! First I had another wet dream and now I've made a mess.._ She thought grabbing her comforter and sheets. She grumbled all the way to the wash room, throwing her sheets in the washer. Kiyomi opened the hall closet and pulled out a white comforter and teal sheets. She sighed putting them on her bed before plopping down on the edge. Kiyomi immediately sat up forgetting about her drenched pants and underwear. After she changed into shorts and a half shirt she plopped right back into the same spot. Kiyomi rubbed her temples trying to calm her nerves and arousal. She looked to the side to see a bowl of food and a note. "Saw you sleep thought you'd get hungry later, from Rochelle." _That's sweet of her..._ Grabbing the bowl, she mad her way downstairs. Kiyomi glanced at Cell, (who was meditating on the couch) and did a double take. _He just had to be down here with me. Alone at that..._ She thought warming up her food. _Maybe I should apologize...although I'm the one he offended..._ Kiyomi shrugged her shoulders walking over to Cell's motionless and expressionless body. She saw his eye twitch as she sat next time. She quietly ate waiting for him to say something first. Cell stayed silent long enough for Kiyomi to eat and wash her dishes. She was beginning to think that maybe he didn't want to speak to her. After all, this was Cell and when he got upset he always acted like a little baby. _Damn big baby..._

"It happened again, didn't it?" Kiyomi gave Cell a questioning look before answering his rather odd question. "Uh..I don't know what you're talking about." "Do you wish to know why I was in your room the other night?" "Yes." "I could hear your moans and mewls from the backyard and I thought you were possibly in pain. I was checking up on you and I finally realized that you were having a "wet dream". I was going to leave but my arousal and curiosity got the best of me." Kiyomi blushed avoiding Cell's gaze. _Oh god...oh god..._ "Honestly that's nothing compared to what I've read about your dreams." Cell dropped Kiyomi's notebook on the coffee table causing a small gasp to come from her lips. "Eh what?! THATS NOT MINE I SWEAR-" "It's alright my dear. I could care less about your sexual fantasies." "I told you they aren't mine!" "Then why is your signature on each story?" Kiyomi felt her face grow redder by the millisecond. "I...I don't know?" She whispered. Cell sighed closing his eyes. If she wasn't willing to tell him the truth then there was no point in speaking then. He would admit that, he himself had felt the same way but Cell felt better if Kiyomi told her feelings first. It would make him...more comfortable about the topic. "H-how much of it did you read?" Kiyomi asked. "All of it." "How?! Where did you even find it!" "The servant isn't very good at hiding objects." "Where. Was it!" "Under the couch cushion my dear.."

 _I am going to kill you Rochelle!_ "W-well...it's not like you've been any better!" "Whatever do you mean?" Cell asked. "I've seen the way you act around me! All sexually excited and ready to just do anything and everything to me..." "And wouldn't you be the same? Your dreams and this notebook confirm how impatient you've grown without me." "Admit it! You want me and I want you. It's as simple as that!" Kiyomi stood up and stood in front of Cell's view. "Come on. Tell me!" Cell bit the inside of his cheek feeling heat travel to his cheeks. "I..I-uh.." "Are you nervous? Just say yes or no!" "I don't get nervous." Cell said with a small frown. "Then why are you blushing? Why are you stuttering? You're nervous aren't you?" Kiyomi was met with silence. _Why is this so hard for him..?_ She thought sitting next to Cell again. "Okay...why don't we just say how we feel on 3?" "Fine." "Ready? 1...2...3." Silence again. The couple thought that maybe the other would admit first, thinking the countdown would work. _Dammit..._ They both thought. "Just forget it Cell.." Kiyomi sighed. As she got up, Cell grabbed her wrist. He stood as well and taking a deep breath, he whispered in her ear. "Oh...oh my. That is quite...e-explicit." Kiyomi mumbled. Her face was a dark crimson from Cell's dirty little thoughts. Who knew he could be so...vulgar. "And now you know." Cell sat back down in his seat feeling much better to get that off his chest. "I think you are supposed to reciprocate now?"

"Wasn't the notebook enough?" "No. Those are fantasies. Not real emotions or feelings." "I...I feel.." _I can't do this. **I can not do this!**_ Kiyomi looked to the left before instant transmissioning to her room. Cell stood near her bed with the same patient look he had downstairs. "You begged me to tell you and now all of sudden you're too nervous? My my Kiyomi...that isn't exactly fair in human terms." "Life isn't fair." "I will admit, it's not. But I am a patient man so I will wait on you." Cell sat on the edge of her bed and gave Kiyomi a kind smile. She couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a real smile but what ever it was, gave her a bit of reassurance. Sighing, Kiyomi unwillingly walked towards Cell and whispered her personal secrets to him. She covered her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Huh...and you claimed mine was worse when your secret was probably the most vulgar thing I've ever heard." Kiyomi gasped removing her hands from her face. "It wasn't that bad you jerk!" Cell grabbed her hands and kissed them lightly. "Just teasing my dear..." Kiyomi closed her eyes feeling his hands go to her waist. Cell rubbed her smooth skin in circles, causing giggles to erupt from Kiyomi. "S-stop! That tickles!" "I know." Cell rubbed her hips with more force making Kiyomi laugh hysterically before jumping on top of him. She grabbed his face and mashed it in between her boobs not fully aware of what she was doing. "...It tickles!" Kiyomi said with a loud laugh. Cell laughed as well. Kiyomi loved the way his chest vibrated with his low humorous chuckles. It was a great turn on for her. "I'd like to remove my face from your breast before you suffocate me.."

Kiyomi loosened her hold on his head, blushing at the smirk on Cell's face. "Oh shut it.." She mumbled. "I have a question." Kiyomi looked Cell in the eye, loving how bright pink they were in the moonlight. So magenta, and full of emotions. But only one emotion was evident. Lust. Cell paid close attention to the way Kiyomi's rising chest and the way her lips parted in a small sigh every now and then. Glancing down at Kiyomi's lips, he finally asked his question. "Can i kiss you?" "That's not how you ask." Kiyomi said with a sly smile. " _ **May**_ I kiss you?" Cell said correcting himself. Kiyomi leaned forward and met his lips with her own, answering his question . The pair moved in sync for a few seconds before Cell asked-begged-her mouth for entrance. As their tongues fought for dominance Kiyomi felt on Cell's chest moaning in his mouth. _Oh how long had she'd been waiting for this moment in time!_ Cell being brave, grabbed one of Kiyomi's breast in his hand, fondling it as he kissed her neck. Kiyomi moaned as he gave her other breast the same treatment. She kissed his neck, as her hand traveled down his chest to his erect manhood. Cell groaned as Kiyomi stroked him slowly. She sped up for a few seconds before slowing back down to the same pace as before. Cell grunted before grabbing Kiyomi's ear with his teeth. "Stop teasing..." His voice was so husky and warm on her ear! Oh how bad she wanted to feel him inside her... But Kiyomi instead let go of his manhood and stood up. Cell furrowed his eyebrows together getting rather upset that his handjob wasn't being finished.

"Don't give me that face." Kiyomi laughed taking her shirt off. "I mean I am supposed to get naked for these things.." Cell shook his head removing his own clothes as well. The couple stared at each other's nude bodies. Kiyomi tried her best to keep her eyes about Cell's waist but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Glancing down she couldn't help but stare. Before she could stop herself, the words slipped out. "That's not gonna fit. Why is it so big? What pills are you taking?! My god it's huge!" "Well _I am_ perfect in all ways.." Cell said with an arrogant smirk. "Stop that!" "Stop what?" "The sexual innuendos.." "That was intended to be taken as a vulgar joke." "Cell for once in your life, just shut up and enjoy the moment." Rolling his eyes, Cell grabbed Kiyomi's wrist smashing their lips onto one another...

 _Heheehe...that's my laugh right about now. Heheheehe... I hope this chapter was good because I enjoyed making it! Yes yes. We finally got that lemon. Or LEMONS should I be specific. I really have no idea what you say after this so uh...yeah. This chapter was longer so I decided to cut it into two. Next chapter will be the continuation of the final scene! So...beware kiddies. It's about to get MATURE UP IN HERE. Hehehe... Will the next scene be very traumatic? Will I make it awesome? And how did Cell REALLY get the notebook? Find out in the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

 _Bye!_ ❥❥


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

 _ **The perfect family photo**_

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

"Cell for once in your life, just shut up and enjoy the moment." Rolling his eyes, Cell grabbed Kiyomi's wrist smashing their lips onto one another. Kiyomi pulled Cell impossibly closer, feeling his erection poke her inner thigh. Cell fell on top of the bed still holding his lustful kiss with Kiyomi. She parted for air taking small breaths before trailing pepper kisses all over Cell's chest. As Kiyomi got near his lower region she looked at Cell as if she were asking permission. They stared at each other, not understanding what the other partner wanted. _This is embarrassing..._ Kiyomi thought. Cell raised an eyebrow confused. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ "What is it that you want?" Cell finally asked. Kiyomi felt the heat spread on her cheeks. "I uh...ya see...I was gonna...ya know..!" "I don't know." "...oral sex." She coughed out. _Why did I say it like that!_ Kiyomi felt Cell's chest vibrate with laughter. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Cell changed their position with him now being on top. " _Not tonight my dear._ " Kiyomi's blush deepened at that statement. She avoided his gaze not even daring to look into Cell's glistening eyes. "Hm.. the more I stare at your body the more desire I grow to be inside you." Kiyomi groaned and shifted her body. _Geez this is intense..._ "And that's making my desire grow even more." Cell whispered before pushing himself deep inside of Kiyomi. She moaned loudly grabbing Cell's shoulders to slow him down. He grunted, slowly pushing the rest of his shaft inside Kiyomi. _Good god! How much of him is left!_ She thought. Her breaths were coming out as pants and moans feeling spent already.

Cell grabbed Kiyomi's hands and held them above her head as he thrusted into her. She moaned as he groaned in her ear. Kiyomi's moans continued to get louder with each thrust. By now, Cell had long forgotten about her hands loving the way she pulled and tugged at his hair. He nipped at Kiyomi's ear feeling his on coming climax. "Cell I'm about to-" Feeling her walls clench, Kiyomi climaxed just as Cell came inside her. Kiyomi's screams of passion was heard throughout the house. The paradise she was sent to calmed all of her nerves leaving a relaxed, yet tired, woman in its wake. Their pants filled the room making it echo somehow. All of the frustration seemed to leave the couple as they relaxed in each other's warmth. Kiyomi giggled feeling Cell plant kisses from her neck to her jaw. He smirked causing her womanhood to somehow get wet even more. "Round two?" Cell asked. "Uh..woah!" Cell lifted her body against his as he sat up in a seated position. His shaft was still inside her and all the shifting was making her arousal worse. Kiyomi stared into Cell's eyes before smashing her lips on to his. Their lips and hips moved in sync slow and passionately. Kiyomi felt Cell groan in her mouth as she pulled at his hair again. She dug her nails into his scalp as his thrusts became faster and harder. Kiyomi parted her lips from Cell feeling yet another climax rip throughout her body sending her to that same paradise again. She rested her forehead on his chest feeling him slide out of her. As Kiyomi felt sleep take over, one thought stood out in her mind. _I forgot to rip him a new one for calling me a service! Damn you Cell.._

(• _Morning_ •)

 _Kiyomi awoke to not feeling any warmth besides her own. Sighing, she walked into her bathroom nude to do her business. After getting dressed in a pink maxi dress, she walked downstairs in deep thought. Did he really just leave me alone in bed? Again to be specific. Maybe he had to pee and never came back? Ugh..I sound stupid! Cell never has to pee...or does he? I'm rambling in my head again...! Kiyomi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rochelle standing in front of her. "Hello..? tierra a Kiyomi?" (Earth to Kiyomi.) "Huh? Oh, hey Rochelle.." she mumbled walking past her to sit on her loveseat. "What's going on with you?" Rochelle asked. "Nothing. Just thinking is all..." "Oh you mean about you and hubby making love all night long? Yeah I could hear you from downstairs, through my door, and about three pillows." Kiyomi stared wide eyed at her crazy best friend. "Y-your lying.." "Nope! Trunks heard it too. Poor guy looked pretty upset.." The thought of everyone hearing her and Cell made Kiyomi blush crimson. "Oi, don't start getting all embarrassed. It's not that big of a deal...besides my plan worked perfectly!" "Plan?" Kiyomi raised a suspicious eyebrow at Rochelle. "Uh...the p-plan that if you guys admitted your feelings then-" "We were alone when we talked about that so how do you know? Come to think of it, how did Jean get my notebook?" Rochelle stayed silent. "Rochelle...!" Kiyomi said in a warning tone. "It was part of the plan!" She shouted running out of the house. Kiyomi was right on Rochelle's heels desperately trying to catch the crazy girl. "Plan? GOD DAMMIT ROCHELLE!" "It ended perfectly anyways! PERDÓN!" "Don't you 'sorry' me! GET BACK HERE!" Kiyomi zig zagged and increased her speed. She grabbed Rochelle's arm and made them both fall and roll down the on coming slope. Rochelle landed on her back, hard, with Kiyomi on top of her. "Ow.." She moaned. Kiyomi giggled. "AHHH! SHES TRYING TO KILL ME!" Rochelle tried to throw Kiyomi off her but her attempts weren't working. The two woman slapped each other's hand in a cat fight-ish way. "Will you stop!" "Not until you stop!" Kiyomi fell on her back in a giggle fit once more. Rochelle stared at her before joining in. Kiyomi's laughs are just too damn cautious! She thought. "Hehe..I'm not even mad. Mildly irritated but I'm not mad." Kiyomi said helping Rochelle to her feet. "Thank goodness for that. But seriously...I only gave him the notebook to help you out. Not embarrass you." "I know. That's why I'm thanking you... You're always there for me. Even when I think I don't need anybody." "We always need somebody Kiyomi." Rochelle pulled her best friend into a hug, feeling some tears prick her eyes. Sniffling, she laughed again. Kiyomi grabbed Rochelle's wrist, dragging her back to the cabin. The adrenaline, the rush to just run for no reason was becoming too great. "Slow down Kiyomi!" "Sorry! But this is the best I've ever felt in life!"_

 **(** _One week later_ **)**

 _"This is the **worst** I've ever felt in life!" Kiyomi sobbed, crashing her wet face into her pillow once more. "Oh..it's okay Kiyomi. Tal vez él va a través de algo." "What could he possibly be going through! I'm in tears while he's laughing at my current state dammit..!" Rochelle continued trying to soothe Kiyomi while mouthing a few colorful words about Cell. "Why is he acting like this? I mean, what kind of man just leaves his wife in the bed after sex, and avoids her for nearly a week!" Bulma began pacing the room in anger. "Ugh! I swear men piss me off.." Kiyomi hiccuped and rubbed her red puffy eyes. "I need a drink. You guys want a drink, cause I sure do." Kiyomi said heading to the door. "I'll-uh get the drinks yeah?" Rochelle rushed out the room before Kiyomi made it to the door. She sighed finally getting to the kitchen. Rochelle grabbed a cup and felt eyes on her. Stop being weird..no one's here. "Is she okay?" Rochelle jumped, dropping the cup in her hand at the sight of Cell. "Usted maldito idiota! (You fucking idiot)" "That wasn't very nice." "It wasn't supposed to be nice imbecile..." Rochelle began cleaning the broken cup trying her best to ignore Cell's presence. As she turned around from the trash can, Cell was right there behind her. "Woah! You are way too close." "You didn't answer my question." "As if you give a damn about her!" She scoffed. Cell put his hands on her shoulders giving them a tight squeeze. Rochelle tensed and stared him in the eye, intently. "Alright I've had enough of you. Now before you piss me off even more, I suggest you tell me my answer so that I may leave." Rochelle continued to stare at him, not even realizing her mistake. Cell took a deep breath before pointing a finger at her forehead. A deep red ki sphere appeared at the tip, frightening Rochelle. She could feel the heat and power that radiated from his finger telling all of her senses to run and hide. "I'll give you three seconds to answer me. Three. Two. One-" "Okay OKAY! Just stay calm.. and put the deadly finger thing away.." Cell removed his finger from in front of her forehead. "Speak." He commanded. "She's upset." Rochelle said quickly. "Upset?" "As in tears! As in she's sad! AS IN DONT KILL ME." Cell look to the side, a distant look coming over him. Rochelle took the chance to run out the kitchen and away from the psycho, but not before hearing his request. "Could you at least tell her that I'm sorry..."_

 _Rochelle nearly broke down the door trying to get into the bedroom. Kiyomi stood up and hurried to her side. "You okay? What's wrong? WHAT HAPPENED ROCHELLE?!" "...Where's B-Bulma?" "Bulma? She left! What is going on here?" "Your damn hubby tried to kill me!" "What...what are you saying?" "I'm saying, that he threatened me to cause me harm if I didn't tell him about your current state!" "My state? Why would he care! If he cared he would've came up here to tell me that!" Kiyomi continued ranting and pacing the room. Rochelle watched her, remembering what Cell I had asked her to do. Oh Kiyomi is gonna be so pissed.. "He...also said that he's sorry_ _." Kiyomi stopped pacing. He said he's sorry? She questioned in her mind. Is he mocking me! Making fun of me because of how upset I am! **Most likely yes.** Kiyomi clenched her fist feeling anger boiling inside her. "Why I outta-" "Now now Kiyomi!" Rochelle grabbed her clenched fists and held them near her lips. She looked Kiyomi in her eyes noticing them changing between magenta and brown. "Be the bigger person for once! No deje que el hombre llegar a usted. (Don't let that man get to you.) Just breathe." Kiyomi took a deep breath before walking over to the edge of her bed. "Just calm down..." She muttered to herself. Kiyomi sighed, wrapping herself in her comforter. "I just wish he'd tell me what I did wrong!" She cried. Rochelle hushed her cries, and whispered comforting words. "All you have to do is show him that your not affected by his game." "But I am!" Kiyomi sobbed into her hands. She didn't know why she was even crying over that bastard. It's not like he cared! And he'a sorry? What a bunch of bullshit... "Come on Kiyomi. You can't keep crying and feeling bad for yourself. You have to be strong! Show that idiot that you could care less about his games!" Rochelle said with a soft yet stern tone. The crying wasn't going to solve anything. Crying solves nothing in life. The only thing you can do in life is be strong and not let others know that they got to you. "How?" "Well stop crying for one." Kiyomi nodded and wiped her tears away. Rochelle was right. Crying wasn't going to solve a damn thing! Only she could solve her own problems..._

 _"Two, just be normal. Pretend that nothing ever happened between you two." "But that would just be hiding your true feelings." "I never said hide your feelings. I said pretend nothing happened. Besides you didn't let me finish. You pretend you don't care about the situation and try to flip the script on him." "So. You want me to act like everything's normal, when it actually isn't, and make him upset that I'm avoiding him?" Kiyomi concluded. "Precisely." Kiyomi thought about this idea. There were many flaws in it and the one that stood out was, pretend nothing happened. That's like saying her feelings didn't matter and his did! But...her avoiding Cell would make him incredibly upset which would result in him understanding her. "But isn't Cell already avoiding me? So what's the difference if I avoid him?" Kiyomi pondered aloud. "See this is Cell we're talking about. He's most likely gonna apologize and try to make an excuse and do what he does best." "But if avoid him...then he can't apologize and he'll definitely be upset because he can't deal with my anger." "Exactly. See, I always know how a man works." Kiyomi sighed thanking Rochelle as she left. Let's just hope this works... She thought before falling into a dreamless sleep._

 _The next day, Kiyomi sat on her love seat going through old family photos. Rochelle was braiding Suki's hair while Seru and little Trunks watched cartoons. Bulma was conversating with Chi Chi while Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks talked about other important things. Gohan listened sometimes putting in his input if needed. Cell was around. Kiyomi didn't care nor did she want to know what he was doing at the moment. He wasn't even important to her, so why think of him? Kiyomi turned the page of the photo album and gasped realizing at the adorable pictures of baby Seru. She smiled lovingly and continued looking at them with joy. Bulma stared confused at Kiyomi wondering what she was thinking. Yesterday she was in tears and now she was a happy person again. Maybe her and Jean worked things out? No...she was so angry at him though. I should ask.. Bulma's thoughts were interrupted when Cell or Jean came walking into the living room. Kiyomi's smile faded away as tensed in her loveseat. She knew exactly who was there, not even needing to look up. Bulma avoided his gaze seeing as it was too awkward. "Aaaand now my mood is bummed out." Rochelle said aloud finishing Suki's braid._

 _The two twins smiled and ran up to their father. Cell looked down at them smiling. "Look look! Auntie Rochelle did my hair!" Suki said doing a little twirl. "It's...beautiful." Rochelle nearly choked on her own spit. Did he just call her hair beautiful? Kiyomi continued to look through the photo album ignoring Cell's whole entire presence. Of course, he noticed. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her behavior. Seru noticed his father wasn't paying attention so he took that chance to climb up on to his shoulders. Cell sighed and looked up at the boy. "Are we doing this again?" "Uh huh." Seru simply replied. "Ooh I wanna be picked up!" Suki whined. "There's no room." Seru stuck his tongue out at his sister making her pout. "Suki come watch sit with me hm?" Kiyomi called. She was still looking at the album but Cell noticed her eyes not moving. Is she purposely avoiding my gaze? Suki turned her head to the side before laughing and jumping on to her mother's lap. "Hehe...look at you when you were just born!" Kiyomi cooed. "I look pink." Cell awkwardly stood by the doorway with Seru on his shoulders. Deciding to be brave, he walked over to Kiyomi's tense form, plopping on the ground next to her. Kiyomi felt her eye twitch but nonetheless, continued on ignoring Cell. The urge to just slap him across his smug face was becoming rather great the longer he sat next to her. Kiyomi was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't realize how hard she was gripping her photo album. "K-Kiyomi..?" Bulma called. She gingerly touched her wrist, snapping Kiyomi back to reality. "I'm fine." She quickly responded. "I didn't ask if you were fine." Bulma replied studying her friend. She was obviously trying to control herself from causing Jean harm. Her expression was starting to scare the crap out of her and Rochelle ignoring her friend, scared her even more. "Mommy! Can I show Daddy me in the picture?" Seru asked. Kiyomi took a deep breath before passing him the photo album. She kept her eyes glued on the tv knowing Cell's gaze was upon her again. Trunks watched the interaction mildly interested. It wasn't his business to invade on their personal problems. Although... No he could never do that. Kiyomi would never forgive him if he did._

 _"Huh. You used to have tails. Where did they go **Kiyomi**?" Cell asked. That's it..! "Somewhere." "I think I deserve to know." "And I think you don't." Kiyomi blinked before shifting her whole body towards Cell's. (Whose body was already turned towards her.) Bulma looked between the two, sensing the tension and pent-up anger. She clapped her hands together trying to get everyone's attention. "Okay..! How about we all go to my cabin to play a game of cards?" "Sure, beats being here.." Trunks mumbled. "I'm getting hungry anyways." "Hn." "I guess so.. Come on Trunks." "Sure. You can finally pay off that debt you owed me long ago Bulma!" Chi Chi pushed her chair in walking out the house to Bulma's. Bulma looked back at Rochelle and waved. She waved back and mouthed "Pray for me". Bulma giggled and slowly closed the door. "Well. Now that your friends left, we can finally stop this little game." "Game? Oh the only game I'm playing is life. You Cell, don't know when to stop the damn games!" "I haven't been childish like you. You sit here and disrespect me as if I don't know what you're doing. Do I look like that much of an imbecile to you?" Rochelle stood up as Kiyomi's face turned red with rage. "Venga vamos a salir de los niños." (Come children. Let's go outside.) Rochelle put a comforting hand on Kiyomi's shoulder, regretting her action. Kiyomi's body was so hot, it burned her hand! Good luck Cell. You are probably the only person who can make this woman as mad as she is right now..! Rochelle left the cabin, heading to Bulma's. "Auntie?" Seru called. "Hm?" "Are mommy and daddy fighting because of me?" Rochelle gasped. How dare he think their fight was because of him! Oh the words she'd have with those two. "Of course not sweetie! Why would you think that?" "Because after I showed Daddy my picture, mommy got upset at him." Rochelle picked the little boy up. She kissed his cheek before smiling lovingly at him. "Don't worry. This'll be their last fight I promise. And don't worry! They never fight because of you or your sister. Don't worry about it hm?" Seru nodded but never got the thought out of his mind..._

 _"Me? CHILDISH!" Kiyomi shouted, practically shaking with rage. After all that he has done to ME I'm the childish one?! Kiyomi jumped out of her seat and got in Cell's face. "YOU LEFT ME THAT MORNING WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT! **Poke**. I THOUGHT I HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG BUT NOOOO! IT WAS JUST YOU! **Poke**. FUCKING WITH MY FEELINGS! **Poke**. AS YOU ALWAYS DO! **Poke**. **Poke**. **Poke**. YOU AVOIDED ME FOR A WEEK YET HAD THE NERVE TO SAY YOU WERE SORRY! **HAVE YOU LOST ALL SENSE!** THE ONLY THING I SEE BEING PLAYED HERE IS ME! IM IN MY ROOM CRYING MY EYES OUT WONDERING WHAT I DID, ONCE AGAIN MIND YOU, AND HERE YOU ARE JUST BEING AN IDIOT AS USUAL. DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER CHECKING UP ON ME?! OF COURSE NOT! YOU COULD NEVER BE A GOOD PERSON BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING A DICK ALL THE TIME!" Kiyomi took deep breaths backing out of Cell's face. It felt great to finally get that off her chest! Cell stared at her stunned. Never had she **ever** yelled at him like that. And he thought her anger was bad! This was worst than anger. This was **incoherent-with-rage**. Cell shook his head trying to get rid of his shock. He frowned deeply before getting to his feet and crossing his arms. "My my Kiyomi. You're always so angry. The real question is why?"_

 _Kiyomi's face deepened to a dark purple before she expelled a huge amount of ki that blew up the whole cabin along with Cell and all his idiocy. Of course that didn't really happened, besides in Kiyomi's imagination. Instead she yelled at him again feeling her rage and frustration releasing from within. "Maybe because you always piss me off. Maybe because you can never just be a good person! MAYBE BECAUSE IM TIRED OF BEING DISRESPECTED AND PUT DOWN AS IF IM NOTHING BUT A BODY WITH A MOUTH THAT SHOULD BE IGNORED!" "I only ignore you and your obscenities because of how ignorant you sound all the time. 'Be a good person' You say. But I am not a good person and I don't intend on being a good person. You shouldn't except something as ridiculous as that from me. Go to your eye candy. Maybe he'll be a good person for you." Cell smirked at Kiyomi's blank expression. Anger in 3 2 1... "UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE. YOU DARE CALL ME IGNORANT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kiyomi's eyes blazed with pure magenta fury. Cell narrowed his eyes at her shaking body. She was trying to control her rage but his curiosity wanted to know what'd she'd do so Cell pushed on. "I didn't just call you ignorant my dear. Naive. Needy. Imbecile. Stroppy. And many other words of that kind describe you." Cell could now practically feel the power rationing off her body. I have the odd feeling that something bad is about to happen... He thought. And boy was he right. Kiyomi clenched her fist and connected it to Cell's cheek. He whipped his head towards the ground, stumbling a bit. "You bi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kiyomi grabbed his nape while getting a hold of his arm, twisting it behind his back. Cell groaned as he fell to the ground with Kiyomi on his back._

 _"Now I want you to apologize for EVERYTHING you've put me through or else I'll break your damn arm!" Kiyomi put more pressure on her hold causing another groan to slip from his mouth. "Oh Kiyomi. I didn't expect such violence from you." Kiyomi applied even more pressure. Cell felt like his arm would break in any moment. He groaned again. "Now I'm giving you three seconds." Kiyomi seethed in his ear. "And im giving you three seconds before you make me do something I'll later regret." Kiyomi scoffed. As if this ass hat would do anything to me! "I'd like to see you try." "Alright. Have it your way Kiyomi." Next thing she knew, Cell was gone from under her. Kiyomi frantically looked around for him. Where'd he go?! Cell cleared his throat getting her attention. Kiyomi slowly turned her head making brief eye contact with Cell before being backhanded towards a wall. She slowly slid into a sitting position as Cell walked towards her with a small frown. "See what you made me do?" "Get out." She whimpered. How dare he. He was willing to hit her, even though he was the one in the wrong. Kiyomi knew she stood no chance up against Cell and his full power, so their was no way in hell that she was going to keep letting him hit on her. Her life was crazy enough and more abuse wouldn't fit into it's agenda. "Oh? Are we mad at me now?" Cell said in a mocking tone. "Screw you! I don't need you or your dumb sarcasm or...or your love! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Cell simply shrugged and did as he was told. Walked out of the door and out of Kiyomi's life. Kiyomi sobbed for a bit before she realized her mistake. She sprung for the door and ran outside shouting Cell's name. She didn't care if people heard her. She just needed him back. "Cell! Don't leave me! Don't leave me again..."_

•••••

"Kiyomi. Wake up my dear. It's only a dream." Cell called. Her whimpers and calls woke him from his dreamless sleep. She was sweating and could tell that whatever she was dreaming about, wasn't very pleasant. Kiyomi awoke in startle and instantly held on to Cell. The real Cell. Not the nightmare one who left her for good. "Promise you won't leave me.." She whispered. Cell confused, questioned her. "What is this about..?" "Just promise!" Kiyomi snapped. "I..I promise." "Okay good." Kiyomi sniffled before letting him go. Her chest was bare, so she tried to hide most of her modesty. Cell studied her for a moment. He could see her visibly shaking with tears forming in her eyes. "Do you wish to speak about it?" He asked pulling her close. "Yeah. I do." Cell listened intently as she told him about her nightmare. Sometimes he would question a moment or two but other than that, he was silent. Kiyomi sniffled again, basking in Cell's warmth. He lightly grabbed her chin so she'd look in his eyes. "You know I would never do something like that right?" "I know...it was just...a possibility of that happening and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you left-" Cell silenced her on coming rant by lightly placing a kiss upon her lips. "I promised to not leave you and that's a promise I will always keep."

A lone tear ran down Kiyomi's cheek and dripped at her chin. She quickly wiped it away embarrassed at her sadness. She should've known that Cell would never leave her like that. But the possibility! The life she'd live without him...would be empty. She would be empty. Believe it or not, Kiyomi needed Cell and Cell needed her. "I tell you this pretty often but, I love you." Kiyomi said with a small smile. "I know you do.." Cell kissed her forehead before getting out of bed. Kiyomi blushed at the shown affection. Kisses on the forehead mean a lot, relationship-wise. "H-hey...where are you going?" She asked. "Well I do have to use your human facilities." Cell closed the bathroom door to do his business. **Holy hell! So he DOES have to use the bathroom..!** This thought made Kiyomi laugh aloud. "What's so funny?" Cell asked coming out the bathroom. "Oh nothing..." Kiyomi giggled. She looked at her clock to see that it was 8:45 in the morning. _Might as well get ready for the day..!_ She got out of bed, still nude of course, and stretched feeling Cell's eyes on her body the whole time. Kiyomi rolled her eyes before walking in the bathroom to do her business. _Cell and his damn libido..._ She thought walking out with a robe on. Cell was dressed in navy blue sweatpants and a white shirt with socks on. Kiyomi noticed his lazy outfit but didn't think much of it. "My back hurts." Cell said out of nowhere. "Lift your shirt. Lemme see." He did as he was told and Kiyomi had to hold in her gasp. "What...?" "N-nothing." All over Cell's back were deep red claw marks. Kiyomi remembered briefly about scratching his back, but she didn't know it was THAT bad. "I have a suspicion that you are lying my dear. Just tell me." Cell pulled his shirt down and looked at Kiyomi waiting for his answer. "I may have scratched your back up...last night." Kiyomi whispered.

A smirk played at Cell's lips. Kiyomi knew what he wanted to say and would be damned if he said it. "Don't you even think about." "What?" Cell said innocently. "I swear if you say anything..!" "Oh come on-" "I mean it...!" Kiyomi gave him a deadly look. Cell unconsciously took a step back, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything." Kiyomi's deadly look turned into a kind one as she turned away, to get some clothes on. Cell smirked before whispering his teasing remark. "...I must've been very pleasing last night with all these scratches on my back..." "God dammit!" Cell laughed before having a pillow thrown at his face...

••••

Kiyomi opened her door wearing a gray skirt with a slit on the side, a white shirt with ruffles on the sleeves, and brown boots. She had just finished wrapping her tattooed arm with bindings when Trunks came out of his room. Kiyomi grimaced at his current state. His lavender hair was all over place, his eyes were bloodshot with crust in the corners, and he walked so slow and sluggish that he looked like a zombie! _Good god he didn't sleep well.._ Kiyomi thought. "You alright Trunks?" She asked. "No." His voice hoarse and gruff indicated that he missed some Z's last night. "Well what's wrong? Maybe I can help." Kiyomi honestly had no idea what was going on. Maybe he had insomnia. Or maybe he was up late last night. Or maybe it was something else. "What's wrong? Maybe your late night sex session is what's wrong!" Trunks snapped. Kiyomi jumped at his tone but nonetheless, stood her ground. "O-oh...I'm sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt your sleep." "Yeah you better be..." Trunks scoffed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned obnoxiously. "Excuse me? Listen Trunks, I may be apologizing for my rude...intrusion but that doesn't mean you can just act like a total dick. I feel embarrassed enough! I don't need you to rub it in my face-" "You should feel embarrassed! What I heard was the most disgusting thing ever. Not only were you loud, you were loud ALL night! All I heard was you and whatever-his-face and that's something I definitely don't need to hear again. You can't be upset with me. I'm the one who was disturbed. You deserve to be ashamed! Were you even at least a _little_ considerate about the other people who sleep here?" Kiyomi looked down ashamed of her actions. He definitely had a point. She carelessly was having sex, loudly at that, and didn't think once about Rochelle or even Suki and Seru. Who knows what'd they think!

"I..I'm-" A warm hand was set on her shoulder. Kiyomi turned her head and looked at Cell who seemed to be oddly calm. "No need to apologize my dear. What we did was simply normal and if the boy here wasn't happy then who cares. Besides, he's just jealous because we're getting action while he's stuck in his bed with no action." Cell winked mischievously causing Kiyomi to blush crimson. "I don't like your tone." Trunks said in a dangerously low voice. "And may I add that I don't like you at all?" "If there's a problem, say it. We can settle it once and for all right here, right now." Trunks stepped towards Cell who stayed right in his spot. Cell remembered what happened last time he and Trunks fought, and he wasn't looking forward to another migraine. "I suggest you calm down before the young woman between us, gets upset." Cell said motioning to Kiyomi. Trunks look down at her and nearly wet his pants. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes blazed with magenta fury. She dared him to step any closer, to challenge her rule any more then he already did. "I'm going to bed..." he grumbled stomping to his room and slamming the door. Kiyomi shook her head and sighed. _That damn guy will never learn!_ Cell's chuckling caused her to turn and frown at him. "Don't let others affect you so much my dear.." "I don't!- Well...I mean. I don't okay! He just pissed me off for a moment and I reacted in the best way I could." Kiyomi began to descend down the stairs as she and Cell still talked. "I meant earlier when you were going to apologize. You obviously felt bad because of how he felt." "Well duh. It's called empathy."

"You humans and wanting to understand each other is annoying." "Understanding how others feel is exactly why we try to be kind to others!" Kiyomi said in a duh tone. "Oh look it's the very happy couple!" Rochelle said with sarcasm. "Ah yes! We are very happy indeed." Kiyomi kissed Cell earning a gag from her watching friend. "Ew you guys are so gross...well not as gross as all that noise you were making last night." "Wait...you heard us too?" Rochelle laughed to the point of tears. "Oh goodness Kiyomi! Who didn't hear you is the right question." "So...Bulma." "Yup." "Vegeta..." "Definitely." "Chi-Chi..." "Uh huh." "Goku...!" "Yes! Everyone heard you guys." Kiyomi groaned and face palmed herself. _God this morning keeps getting better and_ _better.._! Cell laughed, actually proud that everyone heard him pleasing his wife. I mean he's a man! What did everyone expect... "It's not funny." Kiyomi grumbled. "You're right.. it's hilarious." Cell laughed again irritating Kiyomi to no end. "I'd stop if I were you." Rochelle whispered to him. Cell looked at Kiyomi and felt his laughter die down. She raised an eyebrow daring him to continue his laughter. Their staring became awkward so Cell cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So where are the two brats who are unfortunately my children." "That was rude..!" Rochelle gasped and hit Cell in the arm. "Ow I'm in pain from that weakling attack." Kiyomi smirked and punched Cell in his arm. "Did that hurt?" She asked innocently. Cell grumbled and rubbed his tender arm. "Gotta put some power in ya punches Rochelle." Kiyomi proudly smiled knowing that she was probably the only one who could hurt Cell and live another day. "Ooh.." Kiyomi turned and saw her two children pointing an accusing finger at her. "You hit Daddy." "That's a BIG no-no."

Rochelle started oohing with them to seem like she was on their side. "You guys are too much.." Kiyomi giggled. "Don't I get a good morning hug and kiss?" She asked Suki and Seru. "Uh-uh." "Nope." Kiyomi started to fake pout and sniffle. "I guess I'm not loved after all.." "No! I love you Mommy!" Suki jumped into her mother's arms and gave her kisses on the cheek. "I do too!" Seru exclaimed hugging her legs. "Group hug!" Rochelle joined in on the hugging. They'll all laughed and smiled...except for Cell. _Seems as if I were forgotten..._ He thought to himself. Kiyomi noticed Cell's bummed mood and held a hand out, **offering him to join her happiness.** Cell looked down at her hand and reached out towards it. He almost took her hand until Goku walked through the door. "Yo Kiyomi!" Cell recoiled his hand, crossing his arms over his chest. An odd sensation went up his spine, a feeling of embarrassment perhaps? Or maybe guilt knowing how Kiyomi would think of his behavior. Whatever this feeling was, Cell didn't like it at all. Kiyomi slowly put her hand down with a frown. Oddly, she wondered why he wouldn't take her hand. _Because of Goku? No..he doesn't care for Goku.._ The more Kiyomi thought of it, the less sense it made. Shaking her head, she lifted Suki onto her shoulders and walked towards Goku with Seru hanging on her legs. "What brings you here Goku?" She asked. "Oh ya know...lunch." "Lunch?" Kiyomi scoffed. "Yeah lunch! Bulma is sleepin in and Chi Chi is in one of her moods again which means she isn't cooking." "And what makes you think that I will?" "Weeeell...because I asked nicely?" "Goodbye Goku!" "Wait! Gohan's hungry too! Pleeease!" "And where is my dulce bebé!" Rochelle exclaimed. Since the first day she's met Gohan, they've grown closer and closer. He even saw her as his weird aunt. "Uh...he's s-somewhere.." Goku scratched the back of his head nervously.

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah he's somewhere that isn't here. Goodbye Goku." "Pleeeeease! Come on Kiyomi...I'm your sensei after all. You can't be mean to me." "Sensei?" Cell asked. Their whole entire conversation was boring and obnoxious. If anything it was mildly amusing... But the word sensei piqued his curiosity so Cell had to know what Goku meant by it. "Yeah. I trained Kiyomi most of the moves she knows!" "Okay you're exaggerating just a little bit. Goku taught me the basics for defending myself. How to manipulate Ki and to fly. Plus the instant transmission, which I gotta say is pretty handy. Although it took me nearly two years to get it down, it was worth it." Kiyomi laughed remembering the first time she tried Goku's difficult move. Boy was she an amateur! "I did not know that." Cell said nodding his head understanding. He knew she trained but he didn't know WHO trained her. _Interesting..._ He thought evilly. Kiyomi gestured for Goku to follow her, which he gladly obliged. _Gonna get some lunch!_ He thought excitedly. "Alright _sensei_. You caught me in a good mood." Kiyomi lifted Suki off her shoulders and onto the ground and tickled Seru off her leg. She then searched through a cabinet for a box of flower to make some cake. Thinking she had found it, Kiyomi instead pulled out her photo album aka _The_ Album. She opened it and found the last photo that was entered. The date read of last year in February. It was June already! _How could I forget about the annual family photo this year?!_ She thought. Kiyomi put the photo album, forgetting all about Goku and his hunger. "Rochelle! Hurry, I need you!" She yelled running into the living room. Goku sat there confusion set on his face. He waited. And waited. And still waited for his lunch. _Huh...I wonder if she's coming back..._

••••

"So, you're telling me that you want all of us to take a group picture so that it can go inside your family photo album?" Chi-Chi asked for the fifth time! "Yes dammit!" Kiyomi exclaimed for the fifth time. "Okay no need for the attitude..." "So this...photo. Why are you taking it again?" Bulma asked. "Simple. To show my family growing year by year. To show the memories of said year. To show family traditions..!" "And to show how nuts you get over one picture.." Rochelle said under her breath. "I don't get nuts!" Kiyomi snapped causing everyone to jump in surprise. "This picture just has to be perfect or else it won't go in _The_ album." "But why do we have to be in it?" Gohan asked. "Well, since you guys are here you might as well. Besides, you are like my family..." "Aw.." Bulma started to coo, until Kiyomi finished her statement. "My very odd and irritating foreign family." "..bitch.." Kiyomi laughed along with Rochelle and Gohan. "That better have been a joke.." Bulma grumbled. "Of course it wasn't!" Kiyomi laughed harder but silenced at Bulma's death glare. "...or maybe it was. Yes it was joke!" "It better have been.."

"Well besides Bulma's assholey-ness, let's see what we'll wear this year." Kiyomi began pacing for awhile. Everyone stared blankly at her pacing form as it went back and forth, several times. "I got it!" Kiyomi said to no one in particular. "We'll do semi formal under the Sakura tree! Though, I'm pretty sure no one has solid colored collared shirts.." "Kiyomi." Bulma called. "No no... Perhaps semi casual?" "Kiyomi...?" Rochelle called this time. "But would semi casual would be too causal..?" " **KIYOMI**!" "You're right, you're right. Semi casual _is_ way too casual." Cell face palmed himself sighing vigorously. _This woman will be the death of me, I swear it...!_ Kiyomi walked off, still rambling to herself about the dress wear. Everyone let out a great sigh at her retreating form. "Geez...Why didn't you tell us she was crazy in the head!" Chi-Chi snapped at Rochelle. "Hey. I'm a victim just like the rest of you guys...I have had to deal with this for nearly three damn years." "Well a little warning woulda been nice.." Goku mumbled. He rubbed his growling belly complaining once more. "I'm starvin over here... Why don't we go get lunch?" "You're always hungry Kakarot.." Vegeta said thinking of his own oncoming hunger.

"Alright, I'll make lunch-" Rochelle started but was interrupted as she was hauled into the kitchen. Goku threw her down in front of the stove as Vegeta demanded she cook for him. "HEY! I ain't a slave! What do you think you're doing?" "Well you said you'd make lunch, so make lunch now." "That's not how it works imbeciles!" "It is how it works!" Goku argued. "Is not." "Are to." "Is not." "Are to!" "Alright my mind is made up!" Kiyomi announced walking into the kitchen. Rochelle and Goku continued to go back and forth on who was right, ignoring Kiyomi completely. "Hello? Guys? My mind has chosen something..." "Is not." "Are to." Is not." "Are to." "Are you even listening?" Kiyomi asked. Vegeta looked at her and shook his head with a laugh. The whole situation was highly humorous to him... "Hey! I'M SPEAKING!" "I told you, it's not how it works!" "And I'm telling you, it is how it works." "AND IM STILL SPEAKING!" Rochelle jumped, finally noticing her friend. "Oh Kiyomi? I didn't notice you.." "Do you care for this picture Rochelle?" Kiyomi asked with a frown. "Of..of course." "Then why aren't you acting like it?" "Well...I mean...IT WAS GOKU'S FAULT!" Kiyomi slowly walked up to her nervous friend. Her frown turned into a overjoyed smile "See...I won't have you and your blame games ruin this picture Rochelle. I suggest you get it together. Before I do it for you." Rochelle whimpered when she felt Kiyomi's hand pat her shoulder. "Now..who wants to hear what I have planned. Rochelle?" "Yes yes! Please..e-explain away." She quickly responded. "So I decided to have semi causal, only because it's summer, but that's beside the point. We'll take the photo at sundown so you might wanna tell everyone to go get ready." Rochelle stayed glued to the wall staring at Kiyomi as if she were on fire! _This crazy bitch is going to kill me isn't she..?_ "When I mean go tell everyone, I meant **now**."

Rochelle never ran so fast in her life! She nearly took Gohan down with her as she scrambled out the back door. "Woah slow down! There's no need to rush.." "I need to rush so I don't die by that manos de bruja loca!" (Crazy witch's hands.) "Who Kiyomi?" Gohan questioned. "I told you something is wrong with that girl.." Chi-Chi mumbled. "Yeah speaking of her, she told me that the picture shall be taken at sundown. And that we best get ready. Or else." Everyone stiffened on the "or else" part. "I don't like to be threatened." Cell said with a slight frown. "Believe it or not, I agree with him." Trunks said shaking his head. "The hell is going on with Kiyomi?" Bulma questioned aloud. "Nothing of course!" Kiyomi answered. Rochelle stood rigid in her spot. "Now if you would kindly listen to Rochelle and get ready for our wonderful picture!" Kiyomi smiled brightly and Cell had finally had enough. "Quit being so damn cheery. It's quite annoying and it's bothering me to no end." Kiyomi's smile slowly faded away. "Is my smile bad? Would you rather me frown and dress you my self? Cause I'll do it. Very painfully."

"Enough with the threats Kiyomi!" Trunks snapped, getting to his feet. He didn't know what was her problem. But whatever it was, needed to stop now. "Threats? There are no threats. I'm just simply telling you what'll happen if you don't go put some semi casual clothes on." Rochelle sighed having enough of the whole entire thing. "Come on guys. Let's go put our crappy clothes on for this one damn picture." Kiyomi smiled again and thanked her. "I'll be dressing the kids so no need to worry about them." "Yeah yeah...puta loco." (Crazy bitch.) Rochelle walked off muttering even more obscenities in her foreign language. Bulma stood and walked to her cabin with Chi-Chi and Gohan on her trail. Vegeta and Goku were still in the kitchen waiting for their lunch. Goku noticed everyone leaving but didn't really think much of it. "..I'm starting to think that no one is gonna cook lunch.." "Oh now you think..let's go you imbecile." "Alright vegetables." "What you just call me!" Vegeta snapped. "Nothing! I'm just thinking of vegetables is all.." Goku scratched the back of his neck nervously as Vegeta brushed the comment off. _That was a close one!_

Kiyomi practically skipped up stairs. She opened the door to Suki's room to find her sleeping. Her light snores and drool indicated that she was worn out. _Hm..I shouldn't wake her but this picture has to include everyone! Ah..she'll go back to sleep after._ Kiyomi lightly shook the sleeping girl, until finally hearing her stir in her sleep. "Huh..? Mommy." Suki called in a croaky voice. "I'm sorry but I needed to wake you." "Why?" She questioned. "Because we're gonna take a picture. I have to make you look pretty." "Like a princess!" Suki squealed now fully awake to hear that she'd be a princess once again. "Like a queen!" "YAY!" "But I need your help Suki dear." Kiyomi whispered. "Yes I'll do it." "I need you to go wake your brother." "Easy!" Suki ran out her room and into Seru's. Like her, he was fast asleep with drool pooling around him. Suki took three steps backwards, making sure to have enough momentum for her assault. Suki ran and jumped on top of her brother with full force. A small wheezing sound came out his mouth before he yelled and threw her off him.

"Go away Suki!" He yelled, his face turning red with anger. "Wake up dummy." Suki giggled rolling onto her feet. "Go away!" Seru slapped Suki in the arm, leaving a red painful hand mark. "OW! MOMMY SERU HIT ME." Suki raised her fist, ready to strike her brother when a hand grabbed her tiny wrist. "Hey!" Kiyomi exclaimed. She grabbed their ears and pulled on them hard enough to bring tears to the twins eyes. "None of this will be happening during the picture got it!" "I got it I got it!" Suki cried. "Good." Kiyomi smiled and went into Seru's closet. She pulled out white pants and a blue plaid flannel. "Put these on koibito." Kiyomi handed the clothes to Seru and led Suki out to her own room. "Let's see...what to put you in.." She muttered aloud. "A dress?" Suki suggested. "Well of course! I just need a color...Found it!" Kiyomi grabbed a teal dress that had cute little ruffles on the end. "Put this on koibito." Kiyomi's heighten senses could hear Seru in the other room struggling to get his pants on. "Be right back!" She said. Kiyomi opened Seru's door and could not contain her laughter. His pants were on his head while he struggled to put his shirt on as a pair of pants. "Not like that Seru!" Kiyomi laughed. Seru giggled and removed his clothes. "Like this?" He proceeded to put his pants on, the right way, and his shirt on backwards. "Close enough." Kiyomi fixed his shirt before finally admiring his cute outfit. "Alright. All I need to do is brush your hair." She grabbed Seru's brush from his little dresser as he whined. "I don't wanna brush my hair...!" "Oh stop it! It's too messy. Let me brush a little." "No." "Please?" "No." Kiyomi sighed shaking her head. _He's becoming too fond of the word No. I wonder why..._ she thought. "Okay. How 'bout some cake?" "Nu uh." "Ice cream?" "Mm..Ice cream cake." "Fine. IF you let me brush your hair." Seru immediately plopped down in front his bed, waiting for his mother. "Good." Kiyomi began lightly brushing his hair. She made Seru's slight bangs come to side, out of his face while the rest of his hair laid down properly.

"All done!" "Yay!" Kiyomi grabbed Seru's hand and led him to Suki's room. Suki's whimpers filled the from as they both walked in. Seru flat out laughed at his sisters predicament. A brush was stuck, tangled in her matted hair. "Sweet mother of mine, what happened?!" Kiyomi exclaimed. "It got stuck...!" Suki cried pulling at the brush again. "Stop stop! I'll help you." Kiyomi grabbed the brush and tried her best to take it out without taking any hair. "Ow. Ow. OWIE!" "I'm sorry koibito. But this has to come out." Kiyomi finally got the brush unstuck and slicked Suki's hair into a low ponytail. "Geez that was difficult..." She mumbled. Kiyomi grabbed her children's hands and led them into her room. "Put your shoes on while I go get dressed hm?" "Okay." They both said in unison. Kiyomi walked into the bathroom and quickly did her business. She had no time to get ready slowly and try to take her time. Sundown was coming and boy was she coming fast. _Alright all I need is underwear, clothes, and maybe makeup!_ Kiyomi thought rushing out the bathroom. Cell was sitting on the edge of her bed meditating while Seru and Suki struggled to put their shoes on. "Well you could've at least helped them.." She grumbled putting her underwear on. "That's your job not mine." Cell laughed. "Why aren't you ready?" Kiyomi asked. "What do I have to be ready for?" "THE. PICTURE." "No need to shout. I'm right in front of you." Cell frowned. "I always have to shout to get my point across." Kiyomi looked in the mirror satisfied with her choice of clothing.

"Come on. Put the clothes on." "No." Cell argued. "And I will not be saying it again." "Put them on." Kiyomi said once again. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes!" "No." " **I SAID FUCKING YES.** " The twins went into DEAD silence and looked between the two arguing adults. "Fine." Cell finally gave in and begrudgingly threw the slacks and dress shirt on. "Thank you!" Kiyomi chirped and pecked his cheek. "Come on guys! The sun is almost setting.." Seru quickly finished tying his shoes and grabbed his sister's arm, making a dash down the stairs and out the back door. Rochelle nearly tripped over them as they ran past her. "Slow down guys!" Kiyomi walked out as Bulma and Rochelle convorsated with each other. Goku grabbed at his tie but a glare from Chi-Chi immediately made him stop. Vegeta grumbled to himself about how women are infuriating. Kiyomi looked up and saw the clear blue sky slowly turn into an orange-ish pink. _Perfect._ "Everyone under the tree now!" She commanded. Suki ran up to her mother, handing her the camera. "Thank you." Kiyomi set it up on its legs and turned the counter on. 10 seconds.

Everyone got close and put on forced smiles. They didn't want to take a picture and Kiyomi knew they didn't want to. But that was all about to change. "Seru get closer to your sister." Kiyomi said gesturing to his right. Seru moved closer and accidentally stepped on Suki's white shoes. A dirt smudge was left making Suki gasp. "You meanie!" She exclaimed and smacked him in the head. "Ow! Don't hit me!" Seru shoved Suki causing her to fall on her butt and into some nearby mud. Suki evilly smirked and grabbed a handful throwing it over her brother's head and into Vegeta's face. A hush fell over the group before they all bursted into a fit of laughter. Vegeta frowned and threw the remaining mud on his face at Goku. "Hey!" Goku picked some mud up and threw it back at Vegeta but missed and hit Bulma instead. "Oh you bastard!" Kiyomi laughed harder as the flash of the camera went off. "Oh you guys are too much." She giggled grabbing the camera. "Wait Kiyomi!" Rochelle called. "What? What's wrong?" "The...the picture. It wasn't perfect like you wanted it to be." "Of course it was!" Kiyomi laughed. "No..it was a complete mess involving mud." Cell said wiping dirt off his shoulder.

"17 years guys." Everyone got silent not understanding what Kiyomi meant. "17 years of forced smiles and forced happiness. This picture is probably the most perfect picture capturing our greatest moments. Our greatest happiness. And yeah it was a bit messy, but it shows that this is my family. And I'm happy with my crazy, messy family." Bulma sniffled and wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. "That's so meaningful Kiyomi." "But it still doesn't explain why you acted like an obsessive psychopath." Trunks said ruining the special moment. "Ugh. Must you ruin this moment with your stupidity?" Rochelle asked with a frown. "It's alright Rochelle. I was only acting funny because...well I thought it would be funny! Besides I had a feeling my obsession with one picture would make you guys have more of a reason to laugh." "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Chi-Chi yelled. "It was funny to me.." Kiyomi mumbled. "Why I OUTTA-" Bulma, Goku, and Gohan dragged the angered woman into the house before she said anything that would probably offend Kiyomi. "Let me go you imbeciles!" "Nope. I've had enough of one crazy bitch and I don't need another one." Trunks yawned rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I need to go back to sleep..." he mumbled walking into the house. Speaking of sleep, the three children had fallen asleep up against the Sakura tree. "Aw.." Kiyomi cooed and took a picture. "Come on dormilóns! (Sleepyheads) Let's get you into bed." Rochelle managed to pick the three heavy children up.. She waved at Kiyomi and Cell before disappearing into the house. Vegeta had already left, not really caring about Kiyomi's little monologue about her sad life. _What a rude asshole.._

It was just Kiyomi and Cell. Once again. "Hmph. Little Kiyomi tricking me once again? I need to fix this problem before it gets out of hand." Cell said teasingly. "Well it just means that you suck and I win for once!" Kiyomi laughed. Bulma opened the back door and was about to speak but closed her mouth seeing the couple speaking to one another. "Haven't you noticed?" "Noticed what?" Kiyomi questioned. "I always let you win." "Oh what a load of shit!" "Language my dear." Cell said with a smirk. "Or what? You'll fight me and let me win that too?" Kiyomi retorted back. "Well if I don't, you'll just be pissy and upset with me." "Oh shut up _Cell_..!" Bulma gasped and dropped her cup, hearing the glass shatter into pieces at her feet. Her mouth bobbed open and closed after hearing that name come out Kiyomi's mouth. "B-Bulma? I can explain. Just hear me out please..." Kiyomi begged her to just listen before making crazy conclusions or assumptions. "I..I gotta tell Vegeta... This is... crazy Kiyomi! How could you do something like this..?" Bulma stuttered backing up slowly. She looked Cell in the eye and could see his rage burn in his eyes. How could he have been so clueless and not sense her! How could he let his guard down like that! "I'm sorry Kiyomi. But I'm going to make things right." Bulma ran for the door with Kiyomi HOT on her heels. "Wait Bulma! Come back!"

 _Uh oh. Shits about to go down! Hello lovely readers! I know I know. I haven't updated for like what...a month? I'm sorry! I had a bit of writers block...even though this is literally a filler leading up to the most important event. YES! Bulma has now figured out Kiyomi's little secret! Will she ever reach Vegeta or Goku? Will Kiyomi be able to make her understand? WILL GOKU EVER GET HIS LUNCH?! Find out next time- Actually not NEXT CHAPTER! I'm so evil...next chapter is another filler. I'm sorry but I HAVE TO ADD THIS IN. Let's see what Suki does when she plays by herself for a day.._

 _bye!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 ** _The Moon and Her Adventure_**

 _Before this chapter starts, let it be known that this is in a child's Point Of View! Some words might repeat and some sentences might me random. Four year olds have imaginations people! Deal with it. Enjoy!_

 **(** _Suki's p.o.v_ **)**

"Wanna play with me Trunks?" I asked. We were in the couch room watching the TV when I got really bored. I'm always bored. "Nope. Me and Seru are gonna go with my Papa." "Ooh! Can I come!" I asked. Trunks' Papa is a really cool person. I mean he's not as tall as my Daddy, but he's still cool. "No girls aloud." I got real sad when Seru said I couldn't go. Why were no girls aloud? That's not fair... "Hmph." I stomped upstairs to Mommy's room. I walked in real quiet, so that I could scare her! She was on her bed with Daddy on top of her. They were play fighting without me! "Can I play!" I said excited. "Woah! Suki what are you doing in here?!" Mommy fell off the bed making me laugh. She's always so funny! Daddy made a loud noise that meant that he was mad. "Great. Now we have the brats invading on our-" Mommy shushed Daddy making him even more mad! He had a big frowny face on. "Suki why don't you go play with your brother?" Mommy said. I wish I could've but he left me. No girls aloud.. "He's playing with Trunks." "Okay how about Auntie Rochelle?" Auntie Rochelle told me a super secret! She said that she was leaving and not to tell Mommy or Daddy. And if I kept the secret, I'd get candy! "She's sleeping." I said. "Go wake her then and leave us alone." Daddy said. He still had a frowny face on. "But that's really mean to stop her sleeping!" "She does have a point Cell." Mommy said. I always hear her call Daddy Sell or Jean. Maybe he has a nickname? But Sell is weird nickname...

"I don't care if she has a point. We were rudely interrupted. If anything the Spanish maid deserves to be interrupted too." Daddy is such a nice person. He always thinks of others and what they should have! Too bad Auntie Rochelle isn't sleeping... Mommy made a pouty face like me. That meant she was thinking. "Hm.. How about you go play by yourself today?" I felt my eyes get big and shiny. I never got to play by myself because Seru always wants to play. Today is gonna be great! "Okay!" I said. "Good. Now get out and go enjoy yourself." Daddy picked me up and put me down in the hallway. He slammed the door and I heard the lock being locked. "Now where were we." Hehe... Daddy and Mommy always play fight without me. I skipped to my room and changed my dress. Today I was an explorer! No more princess Suki. Explorer Suki starts today! I put some black stretchy pants on and my green and black shirt. Mommy says it's called Camo. I always put on my black boots. These are great for climbing trees and jumping down from them too. I went into Seru's room to borrow some of his stuff. It's always so messy in there. Even at our real home. I was still bored so I cleaned up his room. Auntie Rochelle says that tidiness is cleanliness! After I cleaned Seru's room I found what I wanted to borrow. His army glasses! I even found this necklace that had the word 'Dog' and 'Tags' on it. I marched downstairs like a real army man and out to the backyard. It's so pretty out here. The big Sakura tree and the flowers that were everywhere. So pretty. I walked down to the dock where a paddle boat was sitting waiting for me.

Mommy always says to stay away from the dock if no one else is there with you. But I had people with me. My friends of course! Usagi and Okami. Usagi was a pretty princess like me. She had cute white bunny ears on top on her head. Well she is like a rabbit thing so..she was pretty! She wasn't as pretty as me, but she was still pretty. Okami was my best friend. He was strong and a really good storyteller! He had gray wolf ears on top of his head because...he was a wolf thing. He also had a gray tail that I like touching. He reminds me of Trunks a lot. I got on the boat with my crew and we slowly paddled down the river. I had to do all the work because Usagi was too mean and Okami was being lazy. "So where are we headed?" Usagi asked. I knew where we were going. Sorta. "Well...I thought we could explore the forest." I said. I paddled for longer until I saw the old tree that hung over the river. I stopped by it and dragged the boat onto the muddy grass. "Alright crew! Time to explore." I saluted them and marched forward. "What're we searchin for?" Okami asked. "Adventure." Luckily we found that adventure! We heard a rustle in the trees. We weren't alone. I shushed my crew and told them to quietly follow me. I crept up the tree and searched for the mystery person. I saw a man! He was wearing orange clothes and was punching the air. "Ooh. Who's that?" Usagi asked. "I don't know. But we should find out!" I whispered. We jumped into the next tree getting closer to the mystery guy. I saw him stop fighting the air and look at the tree we were in. "He's looking!" "We should run!" I shushed my friends and stayed still so the mystery man wouldn't see me. I saw him shrug and go back to fighting the air. I poked my head out and I finally saw who the mystery man was. "Mr. Goku!" "Huh?" I hide again and waited for him to go back to his fight with the air.

Me and my crew jumped out of the tree and waited for Mr. Goku to turn around. He kicked and punched the air, making us giggle. "He's so weird." Okami said. "I like him." Usagi said back. Mr. Goku turned and nearly punched me! His fist stopped super close to my face. "Woah! What are you doing here kid?" "Hi Mr. Goku! I'm looking for adventure. And I found you!" "Adventure huh?" "Yeah. What're you doing?" I asked. Fighting the air is cool in all but it is sorta still weird. "Trainin." "Sounds boring." "Trainin ain't boring! Being at home with a nagging wife is boring..." "What's a nagging wife?" I asked. "Someone you should never grow up to be." A nagging wife sounds bad! But what's a wife? And what's nagging? Oh well, I need to continue on with my adventure! "I gotta go find more adventure Mr. Goku." Mr. Goku laughed and ruffled my pretty hair. "H-hey..!" "You have fun with your adventure!" Me and my crew ran into the forest and away from Mr. Goku. He was still fighting the air but it wasn't as interesting since it was training. Training is boooring! Mommy used to try and train me and Seru but we'd always get bored. But with Daddy, it was fun! He taught me how to fly... it's fun in all, but it always makes me sleepy. I climbed a nearby tree and hopped from branch to branch to get around. Like a ninja! "I thought we were explorers? Not ninjas.." Okami said. "Well why can't we be both?" Usagi said back. "Because explorers aren't ninjas?"

"Oh shut up already!" I yelled. Their arguing is more annoying than Seru's singing... I hopped onto a branch and I heard a cracking noise. _Uh oh.._ I yelled and fell out the tree and landed on my head. "Owie..." "Are you alright?" My friends asked me. "Uh huh.." "Suki?" I hear someone call. It sounded like someone I knew. But I just couldn't remember... "Huh-?" That's when I saw Trunks! "Trunks! What're you doing here?" I asked. I was a little dirty so I brush the dirt off my pants before jumping into his arms. Trunks was the best cuddle buddy. Better than Seru! Only because he didn't squirmed as much and hugged me back. "Why are you here Suki?" Trunks asked me. "Looking for adventure!" "Oh. Can I join!" I felt my eyes get big and shiny again. _But wait..._ "I thought you were playing with Seru and your Papa. No girls aloud right?" "I was. But he just wanted to train." "Training is boring." We both said at the same time. I like Trunks. He's such a good friend! And we always say stuff at the same time. It's pretty cool actually. To have someone who thinks like you. Plus he's cute so it makes it a lot better...

We both giggled but stopped when someone yelled Trunks' name. "Trunks! Get back over here now!" "C'mon Suki!" Trunks grabbed my hand and made us run the other way. Away from Mr. Vegeta. "Why are we running!" I asked/yelled. "Because Papa wants to train but I hate it." "Oh then lets hide!" I stopped running and climbed a tree. Trunks looked up at me wondering how to do the same. It's weird. How does he not know how to climb the tree? I stuck half my body out and grabbed both his arms, pulling him up into the tree with me. Mr. Vegeta was right under us! He yelled Trunks' name again before going back the way he came. Me and Trunks laughed and jumped out the tree. "So what do you wanna do first on our adventure!" I asked. Trunks gave me a weird smile. It was one of those where they act nice, but what they're about to do **isn't** so nice. Trunks tagged me and ran off! That weeny!

•••••

I don't know how long we played for, but the sky was turning pink. That meant that we had to go home. I was breathing a lot and so was Trunks. I was IT still but I knew Mommy wanted us home. "C'mon Trunks! We gotta go home." "Sure we do..." He said all suspicious. "I'm serious! Let's go before I get into trouble." I started to walk up the very steep hill that led to the river. I still needed to get the paddleboat! "Hurry up Trunks!" Him and Seru walk so slow sometimes..! I was almost at the top when I noticed that Trunks wasn't following me. "Trunks!" I called. I could see the lower part of the forest from here! Ya know since I'm walking up a huge cliff thing? I'm pretty sure falling down there wouldn't be so fun. " **Boo**!" I screamed and nearly fell down the hill. Luckily Trunks was there so I held onto him. But he was slipping too. "Let go Suki!" "I'm falling too!" I pushed my toes into the ground and pushed away from him. I fell backwards and grabbed Trunks' hand, pulling him with me.

We both tumbled down the hill. I could feel the rocks and sticks hit my back really hard. I could see the pink sky which meant that we were getting closer to the edge! I didn't know what to do. Me and Trunks were actually gonna...die. Right at the edge when I was gonna fall, everything stopped. We stopped. I just hung in mid air, something holding onto my arm. "Huh-" "Hold on Suki..!" I heard from Trunks. I looked up to see him holding onto a loose branch. But the branch was breaking! It was like one of those movies where the guy has to fall to save the other guy. I guess I have to be that guy. "Trunks. Let me go." "What! I can't...I can't!" His voice got all high and I saw tears were running down his face. He was crying for me. That's nice. "It's okay. I'll be alright. Just run to my Mommy or Daddy and tell them I fall down the cliff!" "No! I got ya. Just hang on!" I felt his hand slipping. Before I was gonna let go, I was gonna tell Trunks that he was my best friend. "You're my best friend-" Trunks' hand let go of my arm. "Suki..!" I heard him scream. His voice becoming more far away as I continued to fall. Aw man...just when the adventure was getting good.

I looked below and say the very sharp pointy trees coming closer and closer. I screamed so loud, that I couldn't even hear my own scream! But then I remembered that I could fly and Trunks didn't need to be the guy I saved from the cliff. I closed my eyes real tight and I felt like I was just floating for a very long time. I opened one eye and saw the trees and bushes around me. I opened both my eyes and saw that I was barely floating from the ground. "Yay!" I dropped on my face. "Ow..." I stood and wiped all the dirt and dust off me. I looked around and noticed that the forest was very different. This was some place I've never explored before. This was some place that was far from Mommy and Daddy. I'm lost. "I'M LOOOOOST!" I yelled. I heard my voice echo which was cool but not important. I took a deep breath like Mommy says to do when you're in trouble, and I started to walk forward. _I'm_ _so tired._ _I_ _want_ _a nap.._ "I hope I get home before it gets dark." I yawned, but I kept moving forward. I kept hearing the bushes rustle and something snort. I stopped walking. "H-hello?" I called. **_*snort* *snort*_** "Trunks?" **_*snort* *snort*_** "Whoever's there, come out!" It went quiet for a long time. Then a big pink pig jumped out! He was big and fat and pink and so ADORABLE! "Hi! I'm Suki." I reached my hand out, but he just turned away sniffing at the ground. "I'm gonna call you Buta!" **_*snort* *snort*_** "Come on Buta." I put my hand on his head, petting him. Buta bit me! "Ow! Bad piggy!" _***snort* *snort***_ He started to stomp his little foot, getting mad. _Uh oh._ Buta came running at me! I ran for my life hoping not to be caught. But I was tired so I couldn't run as fast. Buta hit my back, making me fall on my face. He did it three more times before finally running away!

 ** _*snort* *snort*_** "See ya Buta.." I stood up and saw my leg was bleeding. "OW! IT HURTS!" I yelled. I hopped to a tree and sat down. It made my leg hurt even more! I felt the tears in my eyes. I was gonna cry. I wanted to cry. But I knew I couldn't because Mommy says no crying. I'm a big girl! I can't cry... But it hurts so bad. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My leg hurts. I'm hungry. And I just wanna go home! I cried some more before I only had the hiccups. I sniffled and stood up, ignoring my leg. It still hurt but the pain was starting to go away. I walked forward for a long long time. The sky was dark when I looked up. A full moon was out tonight. Mommy says I am her moon in the night and that our family are my Stars that shine brightly. I like being the moon. It just means that everyone sees me and notices how pretty I am. "If everyone's gonna notice me, then I have to get home first!" I walked forward looking around for something I knew. My legs were so jiggly. They also hurt. But I kept walking. I heard a cry of an animal. I wanted to ignore it, but it sounded like they were in a lot of trouble. I ran towards the cries and saw Buta trapped in a tree. He was hanging upside down from a rope. He tried to get himself free but it wasn't working.

"Buta?" **_*snort* *snort*_** I climbed the tree and was about to set him free when he tried to bite me again! "OKAY! Buta. We're both hurt. But I can help you if you let me." I slowly reached for him. He snorted but let me finally pet his head. I reached for the rope and dropped him from the trap. Buta landed on his butt but shook it off. **_*snort* *snort*_** He ran around in circles making little piggy noises! I giggled because of how cute it was. He ran toward me again and I braced for another trample. Instead he knocked me down and licked my face! His breath was stinky but I didn't care. I finally had a friend to talk to. "Come on Buta!" I walked forward and I didn't see Buta on my side. "Come on Buta!" I said. He made a piggy squeal before running off. Huh- "Aye! Aye you there girl!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a weird hillbilly guys. One was skinny while the other was fat. They were wearing overalls and were dirty with huge GUNS! I don't like guns. Ever since...never mind. I already forgave Mommy for it. "What." "You seen a pig 'round these parts?" The skinny one said. "Who Buta?" I asked. "Buta? The hell kinda name is that! Have you seen our pig!" "Yeah. He ran off. But he's my pet! Not food." "Aw hell brother! The damn girl let go of our kill." The fat one said. "Oh well. We'll just make her pay." The skinny guy grabbed me and I screamed and kicked his leg. "Ow! Ron grab the 'lil bastard!" Ron, the fatty, reached for me when he fell on his butt. **_*snort* *snort*_** "Buta!" Buta looked at me and we both ran back the way I came. Back towards the cliff where I fell. My leg still hurt so I couldn't run as fast as I usually do. "Get 'yer ass back on over here 'lil girl!"

I could hear them running after us! I caught up with Buta and picked him up. He looked big but he wasn't that heavy. Nothing's really heavy to me. I climbed into a tree and hopped tree to tree. I couldn't hear the hillbillies steps or breathing anymore. They must've gotten tired. I jumped out of a tree, out of breath. I saw the cliff where I fell from. It looked so high. I oddly wanted to climb it. "You're...lucky to...have me Buta...!" I said. I was so tired! Why did those mean guys make me run... "Oh 'yer lucky we found ya 'lil girl!" I turned around and screamed again. They were so big and scary! And they wouldn't leave me alone. **_*snort* *snort*_** I looked down and saw Buta hiding behind my legs. I heard the gun make a noise. "Now. I'll tell ya one more time. Hand over our dinner, or else I shoot ya." The skinny one said. I only had one choice. Fly. I grabbed Buta and backed up as they came towards me. "Go away!" I shouted floating into the air. "What the hell?" "Bill! That there girl can fly?" "Guess so Ron. We'll still be comin for our food!" I heard down below. _So tired...must keep going...!_ Finally. I made it to the top! I dropped Buta and my body onto the ground. I was breathing hard and I needed some water! **_*snort* *snort*_** "I know Buta. We gotta keep moving." I stood up and walked with Buta by my side. I instantly knew this part of the forest. Home was near! Home was so close! Finally!

I got excited cause Mommy and Daddy and even Seru, were close by! Me and Buta walked for awhile. I talked to him and he got to know my secrets and my favorite things to do! We were gonna be the best of friends... I heard laughing. Bad laughing. Like...THE HILLBILLIES! "We gon get you girl!" "And we eaten that damn pig!" But how? How did they find me?! "Come on Buta!" I started running but I fell down instead. I was too tired. My body hurt and I was so thirsty... **_*snort* *snor_** ** _t*_ ** Buta picked me up, and carried me as he ran. ** _*snort* *snort*_** "Come on! FASTER BUTA!" **_*snort* *snort*_** Buta ran a lot faster. I could hear water. Like the river! MY PADDLEBOAT! Home. I sat up and grabbed Buta's ears. "This way!" I made him turn left, going towards the old tree that hangs over the river. We went down a muddy pathway when we finally saw my paddleboat, still sitting there waiting for me. "Come on Buta." I put him on the boat and started to push us into the water. The slow river flow carried us down. I pedaled a little but the more weight made it harder! A heard something splash the water. "I found her Bill!" The fat hillbilly started shooting at me and Buta. I pedaled harder but we only got so far. I heard a popping like sound. The boat got harder to pedal and felt water leaking in. "I hit 'em!" I heard one of them yell. Buta started panicking, making those piggy noises again. The boat was now sinking. I couldn't do anything.

This whole stupid adventure was pointless! I fell down. I got lost. Got beat up. And now I can't even get home! I started to cry again. Me and Buta sunk down with the paddleboat. I saw bubbles come from his mouth underwater. He looked at me and I saw his fear. I never liked seeing that face. Because I always never have enough strength to do anything. But this time would be different. I only had a little more energy. I grabbed Buta and told him to hang on. We bursted out of the water, splashing the hillbilly people. I hobbled into the air but I kept going. For Buta. "Get back here!" "I want that damn pig!" "Yeah well you can't have him! He's my friend so just leave us alone!" I yelled. They're so annoying. Buta is my pig! No one else's. I looked into the sky and saw the full moon still out. It was still pretty of course, but it had me thinking. Was I even like the moon? I was named after it but I'm not like it in any way. Well I must be. The moon is strong. So I'm strong. The moon is big. I'm big. The moon is bright just like me! I bet I'm better than the moon... The night was quiet. I closed my eyes and nearly dropped Buta, but I stayed awake as we slowly made our way home...

••••

I saw the dock where my paddleboat would be. I smiled. I finally was home. I landed on the dock and yawned. I'm ready for a nap. I walked towards the huge cabin house and nearly made it. I sat down up against the Sakura tree and stared at the lights that were on in the house. Buta came under me and got comfortable. I closed my eyes and didn't open them for a very very long time...

I woke up to Buta nuzzling my face with his snout. "Huh-" I noticed Mommy was outside with Daddy. He looked sad. His usually frowning face was gone and instead a sad face was there. "Where's my daughter?" Mommy asked. "We don't know yet. Maybe we'll know-" "No more maybe's! I miss my daughter and who knows what's happening to her out there!" Daddy now had his frowny face now. "I'm trying but-" "Well trying to find her won't find her. I need you to find her! Please!" Mommy said. Her voice sounded like she was crying. I hate when she cries. I stood up and walked slowly near her. **_*snort* *snort*_** "I know Buta. I know." I laughed and saw Mommy turn towards me. "Hi!" I said with a big smile. "SUKI!" Mommy pulled me into a hug. She nearly broke me in half! She did her usual "check-me-over-for-injuries" and kissed my forehead.

"You're all dirty." She said. "I feel dirty." I said back. The whole day was filled with questions and me being cleaned. I was in the bath getting my ears scrubbed by Auntie Rochelle. "Guess what?" I said happy. "What missy?" Auntie Rochelle blew bubbles into my face making me giggle. "I kept the secret! Do I still get candy?" Auntie Rochelle kissed my nose. I love when she does that. "You'll get whatever you want guapa!" (Beautiful.) Ms. Bulma came and nearly squished me with all her hugs and kisses. Trunks was all red in the face, but gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek too. He's so nice sometimes. Mr. Vegeta shook his head, the usual frowny face on him. Mr. Goku was just glad I found my adventure! I was too. Cause now, I get to go out and find another adventure. Explorer Suki style. The next day, I woke up real early. I was gonna go on another adventure! I changed my clothes and asked Mommy if I could go play outside. "No! Never Suki. From the way it sounds, there're people out there who are very dangerous." "But-" "No buts." "Let her go Kiyomi." Daddy said. He smiled at me. When I came home, he let me hug him for a very long time! He never lets me hug him for long... Werid huh? "No-" "Just let her Kiyomi! Suki is a big girl, right?" Auntie Rochelle asked. I nodded my head a lot. I really wanted to go!

"Fine." "YES!" "Be safe!" Mommy said. As I left out the door, Trunks and Seru asked if they could play too. Wanna know what I said? "No boys allowed." I snorted like a pig as me and Buta ran out the house and into the forest. Another adventure for the moon! Who knows, maybe this time I won't get lost.

 _I really LOVED THIS CHAPTER! Hello lovely readers, how was the filler chapter? Good? Great? Awesome? Yes yes I know... It was AMAZING. Hehe...anyways, we finally got an idea of what Suki does when she plays by herself. Her imagination is as wild as her personality! I hope you guys somehow got connected to her by this one chapter. I sure did as I wrote it... Uh...some translations! Usagi means Rabbit in Japanese. Okami means Wolf. ANND! Buta means Pig._ _Next chapter! Very. Very. IMPORTANT! It's the continuation of the end of chapter eleven. So PAY ATTENTION! Will Suki find another interesting adventure? Will chapter thirteen be a shock for you? AND WILL WE EVER FIND OUT IF BULMA MADE IT HOME?! Find out, next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

 _bye! 3_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 ** _It all ends here_**

 **(** _Kiyomi's p.o.v_ **)**

"I'm sorry Kiyomi. But I'm going to make things right." Bulma ran for the door with me hot on her heels. "Wait Bulma! Come back!" I shouted, running after her. Bulma ran out the cabin and into the woods. _She's heading for her house! She's not really gonna tell them..is she?!_ I hoped. No, I prayed that Bulma wouldn't. I had to make her understand is all! I saw her little cottage coming into view. _Oh no!_ I had no choice. I appeared in front of her running body, surprising her, causing Bulma to run into me with full force. "Let me go Kiyomi!" She yelled. I grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. "Just listen!" I cried. "Please.." Bulma stopped struggling and relaxed. "Let me explain-" "There's nothing to explain! You betrayed us Kiyomi! You've been lying to me this whole entire damn time! How could you?" Bulma said interrupting me. The hurt and betrayal in her eyes told me enough. But she didn't understand, and I knew she'd never would. _Dammit!_

"How could I?" I questioned sardonically. "Because no one understands what I go through every damn day! I wake up sad. I go to sleep sad! Every fucking day Bulma! But guess what? I saw that Cell came back because he loves me. At first I was skeptical. I mean, who still loves someone after four years of being apart? He did that's who! I tested him. I made sure that if he was going to stay, it would be permanent. Not like last time. Not with me ending up being sad everyday all over again! I may sound selfish but I need him. My children have connected to him and he makes them happy. I don't want to rip away their happiness! That is why...I can't allow you to tell them." THERE I said it. I finally said the truth. Not only to Bulma, but to myself. I didn't push Cell too far away because I need him. I'm tired of being sad. Of being lonely. Bulma stared at me before chuckling. "What makes you think that just because you're **_fucking a bug_** , I'd endanger my family and friends for you." Bulma shoved me off her and stood, placing her hands on her hips. I stood as well, feeling my anger boil inside me. "I thought we were friends Bulma..." "You've been lying to me for who knows how long! What kind of friend does that to another friend?!" "I only lied because I knew you'd act like this!"

"OF COURSE I'D ACT LIKE THIS! WHAT, DID YOU THINK I'D BE OKAY KNOWING YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO MY FACE!" Our argument started to become a shouting match. I wanted to make Bulma understand! Not shout and get angry. "I thought you were my friend! I thought you'd understand and help keep my secret! I connected to you Bulma. I understood you, and I was there when your ass-of-a-husband wasn't. So why can't you be there for me?" I felt the tears form in my eyes. Was I really going to cry? A few tears fell and I quickly wiped them away. _I guess so.._ "You're right. I thought we were friends. But I guess not anymore. The Kiyomi I got to know was a true friend who didn't lie about humanity's bringer of death! The Kiyomi I knew, was over her past and didn't need him in her life anymore. Instead of lying to me and yourself, you should've just told me!" I felt the tears streaming down my face like a river. I still stood strong but my face held my hurt. "I-I did tell you-" "You're telling me now, after I _caught_ you with him!"

"Alright! I get it...I lied and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Bulma. But please, try to understand where I'm coming from! We both loved someone who caused humanity pain-" "Don't! Don't ever compare myself to you!" Bulma shouted interrupting me again. "What I did was completely different from your lies Kiyomi! You dare compare me to your fling with a cold blooded murderer! How dare you!" I looked to the side ashamed. What am I doing? There was no point to this! She wasn't going to listen to me. All my efforts will just be rewarded with more shit! "This conversation is over Kiyomi." Bulma started walking towards her little cottage. _I can't let her do this! It's not just my life she'll ruin!_ I only had one choice. I sighed before running up to Bulma to perform a sneak attack. I chopped her neck, knocking her out cold. I watched Bulma's body fall to the ground, unconscious. _What did I just do?_

••••

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

"WHAT THE HELL KIYOMI!" Rochelle shouted. An unconscious Bulma was lying on her bed. "What did you do?!" Rochelle checked her pulse and sighed. "I freaked! I didn't know what else to do.." Kiyomi whispered. "And don't talk so damn loud! Someone might hear you." "Que diablos! I don't give a damn! What happened!" Kiyomi took a deep breath before standing and pacing the room. "She was gonna tell alright! I couldn't let her hurt me or my family. I tried to make her understand! But nooo! Instead I was the one in the wrong while she got to be the emotional one-" "Woah, what are you talking about?!" Rochelle asked interrupting Kiyomi's rambling. "Bulma heard me address Cell by his real name and not his pseudonym." "Aw hell Kiyomi! How could you be so reckless and not pay attention!" Kiyomi sighed vigorously and began pacing again. "I know I know! I screwed up." "Yeah, and now Bulma's unconscious in your bed! How are we gonna explain this to her when she wakes up!" Kiyomi cringed, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I DONT KNOW!" Rochelle sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems as though I know everything, but I don't. This time I have no plan of action. I've done enough lying...it's time I tell the truth."

"Kiyomi no-" "Kiyomi yes. As a friend and a mother, I need to take responsibility for my actions." Rochelle shook her head and grabbed Kiyomi's hand. "You can't do this Kiyomi. Please..! Don't do this." Kiyomi sniffled and pulled away. "What other choice do I have?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. She covered her mouth, muffling her wail of sorrow. Rochelle warped her arms around Kiyomi trying to comfort her. But the tears wouldn't stop. After sitting in a comfortable silence, Kiyomi sniffled and slowly pulled away. "I need to go think on this for a while." Rochelle nodded as Kiyomi walked out of the room. She walked down stairs as someone opened the front door. "Kiyomi!" She froze right in her spot. _Fix your face! Don't let them know you were crying._ "Hey Goku." She said with a small smile. Gohan turned his head to the side. "You okay?" He asked sincerely. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!" Kiyomi faked laughed. "Okay.." Vegeta grunted and step forward. "Where's my wife?" He asked. Kiyomi's breath hitched. Oh shit. "She's...she's...-" "I don't have all day woman! Tell me where she is." Vegeta snapped. "She's upstairs." Kiyomi whispered. Vegeta rolled his eyes and made his way past her. "But just know that I'm sorry. And I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." Kiyomi instant transmissioned deep into the woods, leaving Vegeta shocked.

He was in Kiyomi's room within seconds. Seeing Bulma lying there, not moving made him see red. Rochelle looked at him to explain but next thing she knew, she was up against a wall with a hand clenched around her windpipe. "What did you do." He seethed. "I didn't-i didn't do anything..! She's still alive...!" Rochelle managed to get out. Vegeta dropped her and checked his wife's pulse. _Still alive. So what did she mean?_ "Yeah, let's not apologize to nearly strangling me!" Rochelle exclaimed. "What did she do." Vegeta asked. More like demanded. "Who are you talking about?" "The purple haired wench! She apologized and claimed she didn't mean for any of this to happen, what does she mean?!" Rochelle looked at the floor not answering. It wasn't her place to tell him. "You'll...find out soon." Vegeta growled and grabbed Rochelle's collar roughly. "Tell me right now or so help me I'll-" "That's enough Vegeta!" Goku glared at him until he finally set Rochelle down. "Tch. Doesn't matter. Where's the other human wench?" "I don't know." Goku answered. He looked at Bulma and widen his eyes. "She's not dead." Vegeta simply said and walked out.

"Wanna tell me what's goin on?" Goku asked, helping Rochelle up. She sighed. She trusted Goku but it still wasn't her place. "Just know this, Kiyomi is human and we make mistakes pretty often. Don't judge her because of this one mistake that came with a few lies." Goku scrunched his eyebrows together thinking. "What did she do...?" "Like I told angry pants, you'll find out soon." "How soon is soon?" "Soon.." "How soon?" "Very soon...!" "Like. Very soon or-" "Just know it's soon!" Rochelle snapped walking out. Goku looked down at Bulma and smiled. "Ah... You're strong Bulma. Don't make me or Vegeta worry so much." With that, he quietly left the room to let Bulma rest in peace...

•••••

Kiyomi sat up against a tree with her head in her knees. She had been crying for nearly two hours. Thinking over and over on what do to. But only one option was still clear. _Tell the truth._ "I CAN'T!" Kyomi yelled in frustration. She pulled at her hair feeling more tears form up in her eyes. She felt so helpless! Kiyomi knew deep down that if she told the truth, someone was going to get hurt. She didn't know whom, but a bad feeling told her someone close. "Kiyomi?" Cell called. "C-Cell...?" Kiyomi sniffles and wipes her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks flushed showing that she clearing was crying for a long time. Cell sighed and walked over to sit down next to her. "Why so sad?" He asked. "You know why..." Kiyomi laid her head in his lap, staring up at his graceful features as he stared up at the night sky. A crescent moon was high in the sky with luminous stars surrounding it. "Do you fear a fight between me and the Z warriors that much?" "It's not the fight I fear. If anything, I don't care for that. It's the fact that I know how they'll react. The fact that they despise you and will kill you with no remorse." "Sounds a bit..brutal for Goku and his friends." Cell chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. Kiyomi shoved him away and stood. "It's not funny!" Kiyomi snapped. Tears streamed down her face and she quickly wiped them away. "I don't what you to die. I don't want any of this to even happen..! So don't laugh at me because I care about you! Dammit I love you...! But for some reason, the world just doesn't want us to be together..." This realization made her break down into tears.

Cell stood and held Kiyomi as she cried on him. "I'm sorry you feel that way." "Ugh. I feel better hearing a single 'thank you' than multiple 'sorry's." "What would I be thanking you for?" Kiyomi smiled. "Nothing. It's just, you always apologize for making me feel something for you, besides anger. Don't be sorry that I care for you. These tears stream down my face because I'm scared of losing you. And...I can't help that." Cell sighed and pulled Kiyomi impossible closer. "I know you can't." He murmured through her hair. "Which is why I must do this alone." Before Kiyomi could process what he meant, Cell raised a hand and knocked her out cold. The last thing Kiyomi remembered was a small smile from him. Cell put her on his back and started his way back to the cabin. "Sleep my dear. For this may be your last good nights rest." Cell opened the front door to see all eyes on him and the sleeping beauty on his back. Bulma turned away, knowing truly who she was looking at. "Tch. You bastard!" Trunks stood but was held back by Goku and Gohan. "Well then. I guess that means she already informed you of my true identity." "Yeah. We all know the truth now." Vegeta stood and cracked his knuckles. "Thinking you could hide out as a human. How _pathetic_ Cell." "Hm. You're mistaken as usual Vegeta. I didn't hide. If anything, I was right in front of you. It just took you idiots a long time to figure it out."

"And the only reason why I haven't blown you to bits is because that woman is on your back. But don't think I'm scared to do it. Besides, she's done enough with her infuriating lies." "You call it a lie, I call it selective truth." "Enough talk! Put the woman down and fight me!" Cell sighed and looked at Rochelle. She shook her head, silently telling him to not do this. To not start a fight that could end horribly. To not start something that'll end up with death. Cell looked away to crack his neck. "Fine. Let's get this over with so that I may enjoy the peace and quiet now that she's asleep." He lightly set Kiyomi on the couch before glaring at Trunks. "I'm going to enjoy blasting you to pieces." Trunks smirked before crossing his arms. "You say that now, but you'll regret it later." "Hmph." Cell frowned deeply. His magenta eyes darkened a shade or two as he thought of rather gruesome and torturous thoughts. _Hm.. My mind has been made up. **I'm killing them all**. No need to hold back..._ With that thought, the final battle began.

Cell punched Trunks through the window hearing a grunt as he hit the ground outside. "Holy fuck!" Rochelle jumped over the couch to hide behind it. _Please God..! Let me survive. Just this once!_ Cell cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Oh the fun has just begun my dear..!" Cell jumped through the window and waited for Trunks to stand. "Cheap move." Trunks wiped some blood from his mouth as he stood. He took a fighting position as Cell took his. Goku punched his hand having a smirk on his features. "As good as this fight is gonna be, it has to be elsewhere." "Now that's the true sayian I like to hear, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed with an evil smirk. Cell chucked before relaxing a bit. "Ah.. I guess we do need a better fighting spot. Lead the way Goku." Goku took to the air and headed south, deeper into the vast woods. When he felt that they were far enough, he stopped and landed in a big clearing. "Well Cell, I'll do you the honors of having the first move."

Goku took a fighting stance and waited for Cell to come at him. "As much I would, I think it's time to get out of this ridiculous form. You deserve to be beaten with my... _perfection_." Cell grunted and pushed out energy and a large amount of Ki. His skin turned pale as his hair sunk into his scale to be replaced by the black hard material that protected his brain. His crown pushed up as his tail and black wings pushed out. His green exoskeleton pushed up from his skin around his arms and legs. His black nails grew back as the yellow and purple on his face reappeared. Cell's clothes ripped and tore as the process of him turning back took place. With one more grunt, Cell had finished his transformation. He flexed his wings. (To get used to them again.) He flexed his arm muscles and stretched a bit, making sure everything was in proper order.

Cell wouldn't admit it, but that transformation took a lot out of him. Too much to be exact. But it was worth it. Staying in his human/Sayian form would've cut his strength in half resulting in him losing the fight. But transforming would still, cut his strength in half, but give him back his original healing and other abilities. If anything, it was a lose-lose situation. This thought made Cell frown deeply. He couldn't lose. It wasn't just his life he was fighting for. _I made a promise to her. I wouldn't leave no matter what. And that's a promise I shall keep!_ Cell smirked, still stretching his body. "I'll humor you Trunks. You get the first hit." "But what about me!" Goku whined. "Wait your turn obviously." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He's been waiting on his rematch for a long while. "Hm. Well, I'd like a good laugh." Trunks charged a Ki blast, preparing to blast Cell with it. "Let the long awaited battle, begin!"

••••

"Come on Seru!" Suki whined. She wanted to go help her dad but couldn't do so without him. "No! What if we get hurt. Or or-" "So what! We get owies all the time." "But this is different! Daddy is fighting Trunks' Papa!" Suki rolled her eyes, putting her black climbing boots on. "Fine. I'll just save Daddy on my own. I'll get everyone to notice me! And when they do, they'll forget all about weeny, whiny Seru!" Seru looked out the window and at the crescent moon. "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow?!" Suki exclaimed. "Trunks' Papa can fight all night long. Tomorrow Suki. Pleaseee..!" "Ugh. Fine. But I'm still saving Daddy." Suki left Seru's room to go into her own. She closed the door quietly and quickly ran to her window. She opened it, looking at how high she was. Suki looked left and right before jumping out and smoothly landing on her feet. _I'll protect you Daddy! I promise._ She thought before running into the same direction she saw Goku head to. Seru looked out his window and saw his sister running into the woods. "Is that Suki?" Trunks asked. "Hey! It is her." He opened his window and hopped out, landing on his feet. "Wait for me Suki!" Seru yelled after her. "Hey! I wanna go to!" Trunks ran downstairs hurriedly putting his jacket on. "Trunks?!" Bulma exclaimed as he left out the door. "I'llbebackbye!" "But-" Bulma sighed knowing it was pointless to ask questions. She sat back down feeling a certain someone's glare on her. "Y'know, glaring at me won't exactly solve all of this mess _she_ created." Rochelle slammed her cup of tea down forming a crack on the bottom, spilling some. "Ya know. As a friend I thought maybe, just _maybe_ Kiyomi was nuts for bringing that crazy killer around her children. Yeah, that's the father of her children and yeah he has definitely changed. But it was the fact that I trusted her enough to let her do her own thing. And if it came down to it, I'd tell her to get rid of him. Not because I feared him or some other crap like that. But because I'm her friend and I care for her and her well being."

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you telling me all this?" Rochelle laughed as she cleaned her mess from her spilled tea. "Because Bulma. You were supposed to be her friend. You were supposed to be there for her. But instead, you decided to be selfish and betray her in the worst way. Tch. Some friend you are." Bulma abruptly stood up with tears streaming down her face. Chi-Chi put a hand on her shoulder sending daggers Rochelle's way. Bulma shrugged her hand off, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I was the best friend she could ever have. When she was at work, I took care of her kids. When she needed support, I was there! She lied to me! I'm the one who's hurt so don't you dare try to guilt trip me!" Bulma took a deep breath before sitting down. "I get it. She lied and you're hurt. But that's the thing with friends. They lie because they're scared of loosing you. You need to understand Kiyomi just like how she understands you." "Bulma understands Kiyomi enough! She's the one who lied to our faces!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Okay, one. How would you know whether Bulma understands or not? And two. If you were true friends, I'm pretty sure you could see through her lies. Kiyomi's not a good liar. Never has been never will be. So don't blame her for your incompetence."

"Incompetence?!" Chi-Chi stood up and nearly took Rochelle's head off if Bulma hadn't held her back. Rochelle shook her head before walking off to her room. "Ya know... I always thought you were better than this Bulma. But I guess not." Rochelle closed her door leaving Chi-Chi and Bulma alone with an unconscious Kiyomi. "I feel horrible." Bulma mumbled. "Don't feel bad! Kiyomi shouldn't have lied." Chi-Chi put a cup of coffee down in front of her. "She shouldn't have. But...I feel horrible because I didn't listen! I should've listened! And now...it's too late." Chi-Chi nodded solemnly. "Too late to listen and change your mind..."

••••

Cell took a knee has he held his side. Broken rib. His breathing became ragged as he stood back up. "Aw don't tell me." Vegeta landed a few feet away. His arrogant smirk bigger than ever as he took in Cell's state. "You're out of Ki?" He patronized. Cell stayed silent still breathing hard. If he was gonna lose and die here, then so be it. But he wouldn't play Vegeta's game. "Silent treatment?" Vegeta smirked and dashed toward him. Cell braced himself for his attack. Vegeta swung his leg back and kicked Cell back into some trees. He laughed hearing Cell grunt in pain. Gohan watched the battle from afar. All night, this carried on. Yes he had some weird dislike for Cell but his heart was still full of kindness for the man. Especially since he's seen his true side for so long. Gohan put his hand on the short man's shoulder. "Come on Vegeta. He's already beaten! Leave him." Vegeta shoved Gohan and turned back to Cell. "He's not beaten until he's dead. Besides, weren't you the one who challenged us in one years time? "Use all your strength" You say. "If you lose I'll kill you all." You say. Hmph! Seems as though you bit off more than you could chew. **Now die**." "Wait Vegeta!" Goku yelled. He had just woken up from being knocked unconscious. Courtesy of Cell himself. Trunks cracked his neck but stood regretting that decision. His shoulder had been popped out of socket and hurt like hell. "Dammit.." He grunted and leaned up against a tree for support.

"What now Kakarot!" Vegeta put his raised hand down crossing his arms. "Gohan's right. Cell's already beaten. Let's just go already. Besides, I'm hungry for some breakfast." "Tch..!" "Don't be bent on revenge Vegeta. Cell's changed. You clearly see this." Now it was time for Cell to speak. "Don't think...for a second, that just because I'm down...I wouldn't kill you all...in a heartbeat!" Vegeta smirked evilly. "Hmph. I'm glad we think the same way." Vegeta held up his hand and before Goku could stop him, fired a Ki blast at Cell. Cell sighed and closed his eyes, accepting his fate. There was nothing he could do. He no more Ki left in him. _I failed you Kiyomi. I'm sor-Thank you..._

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the trees. The heavens could hear this scream of pain and agony. Cell opened his eyes and nearly wished he hadn't. There, standing in front of him was Seru who stood having a hole in his abdomen. He slowly turned towards his father and smiled before dropping to the ground. Dead. "Vegeta.." Goku started. "...What did you do.." Gohan finished. Trunks stared at the boys unmoving body imagining Kiyomi's face. Oh the anger she'd feel right now! But not just anger...the sadness that her son is now gone. _Dammit. Why Father?!_ Trunks' thoughts were cut off as another scream echoed throughout the trees. " **SERU**!" Suki screamed. She looked at Vegeta, who seemed frozen, and saw red. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Suki ran and jumped on Vegeta's head, catching him off guard. She pulled at his hair and scratched at his face. "The hell?! GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!" Vegeta grabbed Suki but she clung to his hair as if her life depended on it. "You hurt Seru! I hurt you now!" Suki punched and continued to pull Vegeta's hair out.

Vegeta growled and grabbed Suki, throwing her into a tree with all his might. Suki's body twitched but didn't move. Cell's eyes widen. His anger was rising by the millisecond! How dare he touch his kids like that?! How dare he hurt his daughter?! HOW DARE HE **KILL** SERU! Cell stood feeling his rage extend beyond rage. A vein popped out on his forehead as he pushed out a wave of energy, unleashing his pent up anger. **_I'm killing them all._** Cell thought raising his hand that held a deadly, deep red sphere of Ki.

••••

Kiyomi awoke with a startle. Her forehead had beads of sweat that soaked her loose hair. Her back ached from sleeping on the couch. And her face was sticky from last nights tears. _Last night. CELL!_ Kiyomi quickly stood but was forced to bend over from the on coming nausea. She swallowed the lump in her throat, slowly standing to her feet. "Kiyomi!" Rochelle called hugging her friend. "Please. Get me some water." Rochelle nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Bulma looked at Kiyomi but couldn't keep eye contact. Kiyomi noticed and shook her head. "Spare me the apologies. What's done is done." Rochelle returned with a glass of cold water. Kiyomi quickly drunk it, feeling much better. "You alright?" Rochelle asked. "No." Kiyomi turned her head to the side listening for sound. "Where are the kids?" Rochelle widen her eyes realizing she hadn't checked on them in a while. "They should be upstairs." Kiyomi rushed upstairs with Bulma and Rochelle on her heels. She opened Suki's room and found the window open.

 _Oh no._ She opened Seru's and found it the same way. _Shit!_ Kiyomi rushed into her room and hurriedly changed into a pair of sweats and a jacket. "Where are you going?" Rochelle asked. "The kids went after their father. I'm pretty sure there's trouble down there." "So you're just gonna go by yourself?!" Bulma exclaimed and blocked Kiyomi's way. "If I have to, yes. It's not for me. It's for them. So move now before I make you." Bulma sighed and moved to the side. "I'm sorry Kiyomi. I really am-" "Don't you start dammit!" Kiyomi put her fist through a wall, scaring the two women. "I thought I was your friend Bulma. I thought, that you would understand. But I see now, that you're just a pathetic woman who believes the world revolves around her just because her husband is a strong alien that can kill anyone by moving his pinky." Bulma looked away. "You never worked hard for anything. Everything was handed to you right from the beginning. And now, when I needed you most, you weren't there. I see who my true friends are and you Bulma aren't one of them. So after I get my two kids, me and my family would like to finish their summer in peace, without you."

Bulma looked up, feeling her bottom lip tremble. She wanted to cry but knew it would only prove Kiyomi right even more. "Is that how you truly feel?" She asked/whispered. "It's the only feeling I have left for you." Kiyomi walked past Bulma and down the stairs. Rochelle opened her mouth but quickly closed it. Nothing she said would help... "Wait Kiyomi!" Kiyomi stopped at the door and sighed. "I don't have time to deal with this Rochelle!" "I-I know. That's why I'm coming with you." "No-" "My mind's already made up. Let's go!" Rochelle grabbed Kiyomi's arm and ran out the door. "Wait Rochelle..!" "No time remember!" Bulma stood in the same spot. She wiped her tears as determination set on her face. I'm going to help! _Whether_ _Kiyomi_ _accepts_ _it or not_. "Let's go Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi looked up from her book and gave Bulma a confused expression. "Where are we going...?" "To fix my mess." "Mess- Woah!" Bulma pulled Chi-Chi from her chair and dragged her to her cottage to get a capsule plane.

"This is crazy Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled over the whirling plane. "Just trust me and get in!" Bulma yelled back. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and grabbed Bulma's hand, hopping into the plane. She sat down as Bulma took off into the air. "I still think this is crazy." "Yeah well, we're both apart of the craziness. Better put on your seat! It's about to get bumpy!" The closer Kiyomi got, the more antsy she felt. She flew over the trees searching for any Ki signatures. _Where are they?!_ "K-Kiyomi! I see something!" Rochelle yelled over the wind. Kiyomi looked down and saw four standing bodies. _There!_

••••

Vegeta, on his hands and knees, looked up at a still furious Cell. Rage in his eyes even surpassed his. Cell raised a finger and charged a small sphere of Ki. Powerful enough to kill Vegeta where he stood. "Father!" Trunks threw a Ki blast at Cell who deflected it as if it were nothing. "Don't get impatient now. **It'll be your turn next.** " Gohan shook his unconscious father, hoping he could possibly stop this madness. "C'mon Dad. Wake up!" Trunks threw another Ki blast making Cell irritated to no end. "You must want that hole in your chest again. Fine." Cell pointed a finger at Trunks and shot a Ki beam through his shoulder. Not to kill him, but to make him suffer first. " **ARGH**!" Trunks held his bloody shoulder and dropped to his knees. His vision was becoming blurry and his breathing more ragged. His last thought was of Vegeta before passing out. _Trunks.._ Vegeta thought. _Not again._ _NOT EVER AGAIN!_ Vegeta growled and kicked Cell back away from him. He staggered to his feet but regained his balance. "Are we mad again? Oh? You couldn't save your son yet again? _Doesn't feel so great now does it._ " "I don't care about you. About your idiotic children who I most likely killed. I DONT CARE FOR ANY OF THIS! NOW DIE!"

Vegeta took a stance and charged his most powerful move in his arsenal. " ** _FINAL.._** " _oh this again..?_ Cell thought with a smirk. He put his hand up prepared to block his attack. Suki awoke feeling the great light on her. Her head hurt from the cut on her forehead, causing blood to ooze down her face. She staggered to her feet as she saw her dad about to be hurt by Vegeta. She stumbled, and fell trying to get closer. Suki got back up and staggered to Vegeta. _I'm going to protect Daddy!_ _But everything_ _hurts..._ Suki fell to her knees, worn out. Vegeta still hadn't noticed her but Cell did. _What is she-_ His thought was cut off as Vegeta let out a hell of surprise and pain. Suki had taken a big bite of his leg. And she wasn't planning on letting him go. "Get off me brat!" She growled and bit down harder. "GOD DAMN-GET. OFF!" Vegeta shook his leg, trying to get the girl off him. Suki wrapped her legs and arms around his leg, sinking her canines deeper into his leg. The more Vegeta shook, the more tired Suki got. _Must keep biting...but I'm so tired..._ Cell stared prepared to do anything if she needed help. At the moment, Suki was winning her little battle. Vegeta growled and grabbed Suki by the hair. She screamed as he pulled and held her eye level by her hair. Cell frowned and took a step forward.

"Daddy! Let me go you weeny!" Suki kicked and scratched hoping Vegeta's grip would loosen. If anything, it tightened. "I'm tired of you. Now stop interrupting you weak little-" Suki bit his wrist as hard as she could. "FUCK!" Vegeta threw her and Cell acted immediately. He caught the flying girl before she hit another tree. Suki looked up at him through her tears. "I'm sorry..." She whimpered. "It's fine. You tried." Cell laid her down and noticed a stain on her side. Blood. Suki took a deep breath before passing out from the blood loss. Cell's eyes widen. He bent down and checked her pulse. She was still breathing but just barely. A bright light got his attention. _Damn you Vegeta!_ " ** _FINAL FLASH_**!" Cell stood and charged a Kamehameha wave feeling Vegeta get pushed back. He had to win. Because if he didn't, it wasn't just him who'd die. "THIS ENDS HERE NOW!" Cell put the rest of his strength and Ki into that blast. Vegeta tried to fight back but he had no more energy left. "DAMN IT ALL!" Vegeta stopped fighting and almost was hit by the Kamehameha wave but Goku intervened and pushed him out the way.

Cell was breathing hard as he put his arms down. "Now...to finish this..." Goku glared at him seeing a Ki blast charge in his hand. There was nothing left for him to do as a death beam was headed his way. But the unexpected happened. Kiyomi flew down from the sky and swatted the ball of energy away. Screaming was heard from above as Rochelle landed in Kiyomi's arms. "See? I told ya I'd catch you." "Nunca hacer eso otra vez..." (Never do that again.) "Back to important matters, What is going on here?!" Kiyomi looked around and dropped Rochelle's body. "Ow!" She walked over her to see if her very own eyes deceive her. "The least you could do...is help me." Rochelle finally noticed what she saw. Seru's unmoving body. Kiyomi's heart raced, as she got closer. She passed Cell making brief eye contact with him. When he didn't even try to keep her gaze, she knew. Kiyomi dropped down to her knees and touched his pale face. She placed his head in her lap and felt her whole world crumble and fall into pieces. Like a glass figurine that was dropped and cracked. Fragile but still together.

"SERU!" She cried. Kiyomi held the boy's cold body to her shaking one. "Come on baby wake up..!" She whimpered. Rochelle looked away and noticed yet another unmoving body. "Suki? SUKI!" She ran to her and saw she was barely breathing. Rochelle brought her body to Kiyomi. "K-Kiyomi?" She looked up and felt her world fall apart even more. Like that same fracked figurine that was dropped again and was now in pieces. Never to be put back together. "Oh god..!" Kiyomi lightly set Seru's head down and grabbed Suki's body. She felt relief when she felt a faint pulse. "Suki. You gotta wake up koibito. Please.." Kiyomi looked at Cell. "Please...heal her again. Please Cell!" "I can't..I'm sorry." She looked at Goku. "I'm sorry Kiyomi..I can't do anything either." "So..you're all telling me. I have to sit here and watch my daughter die in my arms!" Everyone looked away solemnly. "Kiyomi-" "No shut up Cell! How could you... HOW COULD YOU LET THEM...die." Kiyomi's body racked with tears. She cried harder squeezing Suki's body to hers. "M-mommy..?" She whispered. Kiyomi looked down at her and felt more tears escape her eyes. "It's okay koibito. Just go to sleep..." "It hurts. It really hurts..." Kiyomi saw the fresh tears fall down Suki's face. "I know. But it won't hurt after a while. Just sleep koibito..." Silence. Just a comfortable silence as Kiyomi rocked Suki to sleep. "Did...did I win..?" "Hm?" "I bit...Mr. Vegeta...then he threw me...it hurt really bad too." "What. What did you say..?" Kiyomi felt her anger rising. _He didn't do this. Vegeta **wouldn't** do this! _ "Mr. Vegeta...was hurting Daddy. So...Seru...helped. But Seru fell down and...wouldn't get back up. I got...mad so I hit Mr. Vegeta a lot. But he threw me...-" "Hush now. Just rest..." Kiyomi knew exactly what happened. She didn't need Suki to waste her energy and explain. "Mommy. Can you sing me that lullaby..?" "Of course. Always."

Kiyomi hummed the lullaby she sung the first night she held her children. The day she named them. The day she became known as Mommy. Kiyomi combed through Suki's hair with her fingers. Her breathing was getting slower and slower. "Goodnight...Mommy..." Kiyomi looked away as Suki closed her eyes, never to open them again. "Oh Dios no..." Rochelle turned away as tears slipped from her eyes. Cell visibly cringed and tightened the grip of his hand in his bicep. The feeling of uselessness wasn't sitting well with him. He couldn't even look Kiyomi in the eye! _My life is over._ Kiyomi thought. _He took them away. HE TOOK THEM AWAY._ Little Trunks peeked from a corner and saw Seru and Suki laying on the ground. Not moving. He could feel the tension in the air and didn't dare to move. But he knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He wanted his mother. Really bad too. Speaking of Bulma, she and Chi-Chi had just landed near the battle grounds. As they pushed past bushes and tree branches, they past a little shaking Trunks. "Trunks? Are you okay?" Bulma asked. He was shaking. As if something scared him right to the bone. "Come on sweetheart-" "No! Go away!" Trunks hit Bulma's outstretched hand and ran back towards his cabin. He didn't want to see it anymore. "What was that all about?" Chi-Chi questioned aloud. "Nothing good." Bulma quickly made her way to the clearing and froze in her spot. Blood. Tears. Bodies. Everything was a mess. And in some way, she was responsible.

Kiyomi rocked Suki back and forth, making sure her baby was comfortable as she left this world to go on to the next. "Kiyomi..." Bulma whispered. Chi-Chi gasped and looked at Gohan and Goku, silently asking what happened. They both looked at Vegeta. "What happened Vegeta...?" _Vegeta. VEGETA!_ ** _VEGETA._** "Oh I'll tell you what happened." Kiyomi lightly set Suki's head down before getting to her feet. "Kiyomi...don't get the wrong idea. They can be wished back! By the Dragonballs." Gohan quickly said, trying to calm her down. He didn't what anyone else to get hurt. Let alone die. "I don't give a _fuck_ about Dragonballs and who can be wished back. All I know is, Vegeta murdered my kids. And I'm getting revenge." Bulma gasped and looked at her husband with fearful eyes. "Vegeta. Tell me she's lying. You didn't-you wouldn't-" "I did." Vegeta simply said not even looking at her. "You took them away from me..! MY EVERYTHING!" Kiyomi's eyes turned magenta much like Cell's. But this time was different. Her whole entire eyes were magenta, fury burning out of her eye sockets. A strong red powerful Ki surrounded her figure. Kiyomi clenched her fists and took a step forward. It was like she was a totally different person. Her anger took over as the sadness washed away. Only one thought in her mind. " **Kill**."

 _AND CUT AND SCENE! BEAUTIFUL WORK GUYS! Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed and cried and laughed in this chapter. Yeah. This was my big ending. MY BIG SECRET! OH THE FEELS ARE REAL. **(No. not really..)** I hoped you paid close attention to this chapter because I made a few parts go back in time to be caught up with other parts. Get what I'm saying? No? Okay, every time you saw •••• it meant either time was going back or forward. Because many characters were in different areas doing different things, so I had to write the story this way so you understood better. But in the end, they all ended up in the same place. Damn. I feel bad. I literally just killed off two four year olds. AW WELL! Will Kiyomi's rage affect her decisions? Will Vegeta ever win against Cell? AND WILL WE EVER SEE SUKI OR SERU AGAIN?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

 _bye bye! 3_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 ** _Emptiness_**

 **(** _Kiyomi's p.o.v_ **)**

You ever have that feeling when you try so hard but you still fail? That the world, that _God_ is against you? Because everything you do, everyone you know, is always taken from you? That's how I feel as I lay in this damn bed. That's how I've felt since I was able to process the feeling of not being loved. For years I tried to get away. And for once, the world let me go. She freed me from my tormentors. But of course, the world fucked me over! Sent me on an emotional rollercoaster. Got rid of the one I loved. Then decided to leave me alone to care for not just one but _two_ babies. I guess I was lucky since I had my friends. Rochelle. Goku. Gohan. _Bulma_. Hell, even Chi-Chi! Hmph. Too bad the world fucked me over again. I don't know how, but when I woke up I was in my bed. Not my home bed. My cabin bed from this stupid summer shit trip I planned. It was dark but I knew someone was in here with me. But I just needed silence to process what happened before I was knocked unconscious...

 _Now, here I was trying to desperately split Vegeta in half. I got Bulma and Chi-Chi on one leg while Rochelle and Gohan were on my other one._ _They were trying so hard to stop me. Pleading with me to calm down._ I don't know what was going through my mind. The anger that Cell let my babies get killed. Or, the sadness now that they're gone. Supposedly some mystical dragon balls could bring them back. **_What a bunch of horse shit._** I didn't even believe Bulma! I mean, who would? I don't remember much. Besides smacking the hell out of Cell. And probably breaking his arm... _I was so close! So damn close. Vegeta was right there! But of course, Cell stood in my damn way. "Look at me Kiyomi. Look at me!" I didn't even care for him at the time_. _Vegeta was my target and I was willing to hurt anyone who got in my way. Cell grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "I need you to calm down. Just breath. Take a moment to consider what you're doing." He said._ Cell being in my face made me even more pissed. He was part of the reason of why I hated the world. He was part of the reason of why my life is hell. HE WAS PART OF THE REASON WHY THEY WERE GONE. _"Move out of my way before I make you." I said in a low deadly tone. I was breathing so hard. As if I were going to explode!_

 _I could see the fear in his eyes as I said it. I actually made him fear me! I must've been nuts if that happened. But Cell being a stubborn jackass, still stood in my way. "No Kiyomi."_ I remember feeling anger course through me. Not anger, but...fury. As if everything in the world deserved to feel my wrath. _I shook Bulma and Chi-Chi off my leg. Then I threw Gohan somewhere along with Rochelle. They were in my way. Plus, I didn't want to hurt them or anyone for that matter! But that feeling...! That anger caused me to become crazy. I grabbed Cell's arm and threw his body over me._ _I smashed him into the ground hearing a grunt from his injured body. I actually smiled!_ As if I were happy to cause him pain... Since I still had a good grip on his arm, why not break it? Cell's screams of agony seemed to echo throughout my head. _Shit. Shit._ Too many vivid details. The bone snapping under the pressure I put on it. Cell's groans after I dropped him. His attempts to stand but failing because the pain was too great.

It all made me laugh. I started to feel nauseated thinking of what I did. _God I'm a monster._ But in a way...Cell deserved it. **_Stop._** I need to not think like that. I try focusing on recalling what happened before I woke up in my bed. _After I broke Cell's arm, I felt more power. I turn back towards Vegeta and saw fear come across his face. But of course, he masked it with determination and took a fighting stance. I walked closer and closer until someone else stood in my way._ **_Gohan._** Oh goodness. What did I do to him... _His eye was slightly swollen and his breaths were coming out as pants. "Please Kiyomi... Think of what you're doing?! Would **they** want this? Would they want to see you like this?"_ Bad move Gohan. I know he's just a kid. I know he doesn't probably fully understand what was going on. And I also know that what I did was horrible. _"I'm very tired of saying the same damn thing over and over again! Move before I make you." "Please listen Kiyomi!" Gohan pleaded. "I understand how you feel-" "YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! NOW MOVE!" I grabbed Gohan's throat and raised him above the ground. He grabbed my wrist trying to desperately free himself. I squeezed his windpipe even more watching him gag then pass out. I brought his face close to mine whispering in his ear. "Stay out of the way." I threw his body down to my side proceeding towards Vegeta's frozen body._

I laughed at his fearful expression. I mean, he never fears anything! So why not rub it in that he's scared of a **_weak petty human woman_** like me. _"Aw...ya scared..?" "Tch. Never. Especially from a weak human like you."_ It's always humans are weak to him! I mean, when is something not weak to Vegeta? _"Well this weak human is going to make you suffer. Suffer just like how they did..." "It was an accident. I'm-I'm s-sorry..."_ I was actually surprised when he apologized. Vegeta never apologizes for...well anything! Too bad it wasn't enough for me. _"You're sorry? You're sorry?! SORRY ISN'T JUST GONNA EXCUSE WHAT YOU DID! SORRY ISN'T GOING TO MAGICALLY BRING MY DEAD KIDS BACK TO LIFE!"_ I was so damn mad! He apologized as if that were supposed to do something. Really, I'm just tired of all the sorry's. I can't stand that five lettered word. And because of my hate for that word, I dashed toward Vegeta ready to strike him dead. But instead I was met with black. Then silence.

It was just me and my blank mind left to deal with the death of my two kids. Awesome, I know. It was as if my mind was working, but my body wasn't. I wanted to know who was in the room with me, but my mind kept telling me to focus on _them_. To keep thinking of what happened. But I didn't want to! Not anymore! I started to take deep breaths trying to calm myself. But the more I thought of it, the more angry I got! Not at anyone else. It wasn't their fault. As much as I wanted to blame Vegeta, I couldn't. I was angry at myself. I promised to protect them, and look I failed! I failed them as a mother. I'm nothing more than a helpless girl who tried motherhood and failed horribly! I felt myself curl up into a ball. The waterworks were starting. I want to cry so bad but, it still won't stop the pain. My whole entire reason for _existing_ was gone. Nothing was left. _The tears still flowed down my face in a steady stream. I shed these tears to mourn my loss. The loss of myself. And the loss of my children..._ How pathetic I was. Curled up, crying. I dont deserve to be sad. _Because it's all my fault._ Everything has been taken from me. Nothing is left. What's left of an empty shell that's been stripped of the title _Peanut._ Me. That's who. I'm now lonely. Stuck to live my life alone...

 _But then again...this is nothing but emptiness._

 _HELLO THERE! Yes yes, VERY early update! I know. This chapter is dumb ass short! But I did it on purpose. Don't worry I'm updating TWO more times this week. Both chapters will be P.O.V's of characters. One of Cell and a special somebody... BUTTT! I shall make ONE more chapter like this if you guys want me to. Just tell meh who's point of view you want to see at this point. YOU MUST TELL ME BY TODAY OR TOMORROW! If no one has any people then there'll only be three P.O.V's like I planned. And don't worry, this isn't filler or some crap like that. These chapters are leading up to a major point in this story. SO PAY ATTENTION! Other than that, this ends my message! How will Kiyomi survive now that she's **empty**? What does Cell think about this whole shitty mess? AND WHO'S IN THE ROOM WITH KIYOMI?! Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

 _Bye bye!_ ❥❥ 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 ** _Loneliness_**

 **(** _Cell's p.o.v_ **)**

 _Well shit._ That's one way to put how I feel. Who knew that everything Kiyomi worked hard would be ruined by Goku and idiotic friends. _And me._ I guess you could say I feel bad. No...I feel worse than bad. I do you explain a feeling that you don't understand! Is this guilt? Embarrassment? _...Anger?_ Whatever this is...I don't like it. I hear Kiyomi stir in her sleep. From her breathing patterns, I know she's awake. I know she senses me in here so why hasn't she turned and acknowledged me?! Hmph. After what I caused, I wouldn't be able to stand the site of myself either. She was blind by hurt and rage and yet her actions were somewhat... _justified._ Nearly killing those around her just for revenge. _Very justified._ How do I explain what has happened in the last 10 hours to her?! The look of shock and horror upon her face would surely make me upset. But I can't lie to her. That would really upset her and myself for giving in to those human tendencies. I bet she doesn't even remember breaking my arm... Speaking of this damn arm, it's in one of those human slings. I don't get the point of these damn things. My arm is still in pain and every time I move, it gets worse!

I should've stayed in my perfect form! But I've grown...accustomed to this new form. Kiyomi likes it. I like it. Hell! I bet the brats even like it. Or...liked it. Just thinking of them makes me feel that feeling again. What is this called! Damn...if only Kiyomi weren't upset. I'd ask her since she's so familiar with the human emotions. I sigh and leave Kiyomi to herself. She obviously needed to be alone after hearing her sniffles. I'm surprised she's even holding up this well. From experience, Kiyomi's mental state is more fragile than glass. The more she loses, the more fragile she becomes until finally. **She breaks.** I stand on top of the stairs as an image of Suki running by flashes in my mind. I shake my head and realize how silent it is. So much silence... I can recall multiple times when I've wanted silence. _That was a lie._ I missed Suki's laugh and smile. I miss Seru's high energy and his need for sugar. I miss...their game of hide-n-seek. No matter how infuriating that game was, I missed it. I missed **_them._**

I felt something warm slide down my cheek. _I was crying. Again!_ I growled and quickly wiped my pitiful tears. Why I was crying, I'll never know. I absolutely _hate_ the feeling of sadness. That feeling of weakness which results to tears because there's nothing else for you to do. I shook my head, walking down stairs to see the Spanish maid staring at a pink ribbon. She wasn't showing any emotion. Just...a blank stare. I slowly put my hand on her shoulder, waking her from whatever trance she was in. "WHAT! Huh-oh I'm sorry-I just-no I-I'm going to my room...!" She immediately got up from the couch, leaving the ribbon, and ran to her room slamming the door shut. I pity her. She was very close to them from what I saw. She was considered an aunt, a family member making her even closer. I look down at the ribbon and feel my breath hitch. _It was Suki's._ Taking a deep breath, I pick it up and notice how cold it was. As if she never wore it ever in life. I smiled and looked out the huge window doors which led to the backyard. I frowned immediately. The little service me and the maid had was...quite pitiful. It was a miserable time having to carry their cold unmoving bodies back here. The maid didn't even want to touch them! Of course, I got pissed and nearly bit her head off. Why waste time complaining about dead bodies?! Carry them and get it over with. When we got here, she cleaned their bodies and I helped bury them. She said her part and I just stayed silent. What was I supposed to say? _'I'm sorry for insignificantly causing your death'_ I'm evil. But I'm not _that_ evil. Especially to the ones I...loved.

As I stand here looking out at there graves I start to feel that feeling again. _Damn what is this?!_ Why can't I figure this out! Maybe if I...yes. I decided I needed to say my piece. I didn't before and the guilt was now starting to become too great. I walk over to the tombstones, which had their pictures and various candles surrounding them, and I just stare. That's the only thing I could do. I furrow my eyebrows and began to speak. "I may not have been...around for the first four years of your living being. But I will be around for the rest of your lives. As long as you live I'll be around. And...at the moment you're stuck in this hole with dirt on you but I'll bring you back. That's a promise I plan on keeping." Yes, I have decided to go in search for the Dragonballs. Kiyomi may not believe in them, but I know they're real. It's in my database from Goku's perspective. I know how they work and when they'll work. From my calculations...it seems there are still some months to go before they work. _We'll just have to wait._ Patience is key. And that means a lot coming from me, someone with no patience at all. More staring and silence. As I turn and walk away that feeling comes back! With each step I took away from them, that feeling grew stronger and stronger. When I made it to the door I realized what that feeling was.

 _ **I missed them.** I missed Suki's laugh. Her smile. Seru's laugh. His smile. Their stupid infuriating game..!_ _I feel...empty without them._ Not empty. _Lonely_. Is this what _loneliness_ feels like? To miss someone dearly and know it'll be a long time before you see each other? To...feel as though some of you left when they left? Because if so...

 ** _I hate this feeling too._**

 _HELLO! Loveliest lovelies! How was this chapter? Makin ya think about Cell's character development I know... Hm. For once this author note is very short. No one told me any suggestions! It's fine. Only one more short chapter then we'll be back to normal 8,000 worded chapters! We'll also be back on our normal schedule! Yay! Will Cell get over his **loneliness**? Will Kiyomi overcome her shock and grief? AND WHAT WAS UP WITH ROCHELLE?! Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

 _bye!_ ❥❥


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 ** _Unforgivable_**

 ** _(_** _Rochelle's p.o.v_ ** _)_**

 _I can't...I can't even process how I feel._ They say death is a ticket out of this hell of a world. Well...it's not a ticket when someone forces you **out**. As I sit in my room, I just think over and over again. _Why?_ Why could they-no, why _would_ they do something like this? Taking not just one, but _two_ lives? And thinking it's justified because they _can bring them back!_ The more I keep thinking of this, the more angrier I get. The more angrier I get, the less regret I feel for what I said...

 _Kiyomi was in full rage mode. I've never seen her so angry before! We tried to stop her. I tried so hard and yet...I failed. I failed **again**. Why do I keep failing? I may not have strength like Kiyomi or even half the knowledge of Cell, but I'm still strong. But still, I fail over and over again. After Kiyomi threw me and Gohan off her, she continued to walk up to Vegeta. Anger still radiating from her small body. I flew and felt someone catch me mid air before feeling us hit an object hard. "Are you...alright?" Gohan asked. "For now. Are you?" I turned and winced at his swollen eye and bloody lip. "Oh Dios! Estás bien cariño? **(Oh god, are you alright sweetie.)** " I asked. Poor thing! A child, in this madness! I didn't want to accept it but I've seen this power shit up close. And it's **not** a pretty sight. "I'm...I'm fine." Gohan got up and wobbled to Kiyomi. Like everyone else, he tried to talk her down. But **unlike** everyone else, Kiyomi held him above the ground by his throat choking him! After Gohan passed out, she threw his body as if he were nothing! **Nothing.**_

 _In that moment, I knew that this Kiyomi wasn't the one I loved. This Kiyomi was full of hatred and revenge. And I was scared. I was actually scared of Kiyomi. I **feared** her. I felt a few tears go down my face at this realization. God, I was pathetic! I heard Kiyomi arguing with Vegeta. That anger, radiating off her even more. As if it were rising at the mere sight of the short man. She made a move to strike him but luckily Cell got there just in time. After he knocked Kiyomi unconscious, a hush fell over us. As if, anything anyone said would lead to something else crazy. I laughed. I laughed and laughed and laughed! Oh, it was funny alright. Very funny indeed. I still felt the tears streaming down my face as I laughed hysterically. "I don't think anything's funny right now." Vegeta said with a frown. "Oh **everything** is funny." I laughed some more before finally calming myself down. I stood up and looked around at this mess. Kiyomi knocked out on the ground along with Trunks. Two dead bodies lying next to each other. And two women looking like lost puppies. I chuckled and spun around. "Look around..! **Look at this shitty mess.** " I turned serious within seconds. This was no laughing matter. At first it was! I mean the same bastards came and ruined Kiyomi's life. What is with them and doing that?! "You." I pointed at Goku. I was starting with him first. If anything, Vegeta deserved it first. But I'll save him for last. "Who me?" He asked stupidly._

 _"Yeah you. Son Goku. The human or sayian, I don't really care, who claims to want to protect the Earth and all us humans who are weaker and incapable of protecting ourselves. The guy who claimed to be Kiyomi's friend. THE GUY WHO CLAIMED TO WANT TO HELP AND PROTECT ALL LIFE! But guess what! You failed. You failed miserably. You know what I see? A joke. A very irritating not funny **joke**! You and your stupid friends who feel it's necessary to go around saving people, really just piss me off. Really all you're doing is playing the punchline to that irritating joke! You call yourself a hero but you're just a fraud who takes innocent lives and call it justice. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Goku opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked at Vegeta. "You." "Don't you start human. I've had enough-" "SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You haven't been through ANYTHING like this unconscious woman on the floor. Guess what you did? Oh yeah! TOOK THE LIFE FROM HER INNOCENT CHILDREN." "I DID IT ON ACCIDENT! ITS NOT MY FAULT THEY WERE IN THE WAY!" Vegeta shouted back at me._

 _I can't believe him. He really just blamed a dead child for its own death. "They were in the way? YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL THEIR FATHER! Someone who've they grown to love! They protected him! They didn't fail like you did! Like all of you did!" **Like** **I** **did...** "I won't allow you to sit here and try to justify their deaths as if what you did was okay. Can I accept an accident? Of course. **But I won't, I will not ever!** Accept you blaming them for your own fault!" Vegeta looked away. I could see the pain in his eyes. He knew I was right. But he couldn't admit that, not out loud at least. I was breathing hard after my little...outburst. I looked at Cell and he knew the storm was coming. But I was exhausted. It didn't matter any more. At least, not to me. "Don't even let me get started on you Cell. One word. **Failed**."_

Maybe I was a little too harsh on them. Maybe I wasn't. All I know is...I'm alone. This room feels cold and empty without Suki jumping around in it. This whole entire house feels dull and boring without Seru's snores echoing throughout it. I will never understand why. Why does everyone keep dying around me? First it was my Abuela. Then...Kiyomi. Now it's my two little angels. Funny thing is, Kiyomi came back. But...will _they_ come back? I got off my bed and onto my hands and knees. I interlocked my fingers and closed my eyes. _I need to pray. If I pray hard enough, maybe! Just maybe...God will bring them back._ Not just to me. Kiyomi too. And...I can't believe I'm saying this but Cell too. I know he feels it too. This empty house that now carries no noise. That feeling to just break down and cry. He acts as if us _humans_ are terrible with all of our shit and emotions. Of course we are. If we weren't, then we wouldn't be human. And that's what makes him human. **_Because he cares._** I smiled through my prayer. Kiyomi was lucky to find someone like him.

I heard something hit my window. Opening my eyes, I stand and look out. Why are _**they**_ here? Unfortunately, Cell was first to be out there. I stood silently as he argued with Goku and Vegeta. Gohan looked at me solemnly and even tried to comfort me. I moved from his hand. I didn't want to be touched. I didn't want to be spoken to. I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN! " _Selfish_." One word from me silenced them. "You come here, to try to apologize thinking that'll fix everything that you caused?" They looked away guilty. "Still the same I see... I want you to do a huge favor for Kiyomi. Leave. And don't **_ever_** come back." "What? We can't just abandon her when she needs us the most!" Gohan exclaimed. "He's right and you know it." Bulma chimed in. "She needs you guys? Last I checked _Bulma_ , this was all your fault. Last I checked, Kiyomi wanted to split your husband in half. So please tell me. Does she _really_ need any of you?" Silence. "That's what I thought." I turned and began to walk away when a warm small hand grabbed me. "It would be stupid of me to say I understand when I really don't. I've had friends and family die too. And...I wanted to desperately blame someone. I pushed everyone away thinking that it would help me but it didn't! So please. Don't push us away." Gohan squeezed my hand before letting go.

The surrounding trees rustled as a cool breeze blew by. "I want to forgive you all so bad. I want to just forget this ever happened but I can't. I can't just shrug this off. What you did was... _unforgivable_." I wiped a tear that was sliding down my cheek. I sniffled before speaking again. "Just leave. And please...don't come back." I walked back into the cottage getting a glimpse of Gohan's sorrowful expression as I closed the door. _Poor kid._

All he wanted was my forgiveness even though he committed no crime for it...

 _Hello THERE! How are ya? I'm pretty damn good! This author note is gonna be short! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY! Besides, yes our secret point of view was Rochelle. And YES! Goku and Co. are now leaving the story premises. For now at least. I mean...OF COURSE THEYLL BE BACK! Duh..! Next chapter! Has a time skip. :) I'm evil I know.._ _Will Rochelle every forgive Vegeta and his faults? Will Gohan ever realize that he didn't fail? WILL WE EVER GET NORMAL CHAPTERS AGAIN?! **Yes. Yes we will.** Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

 _bye!_ ❥❥


	18. Chapter 17

**(** _Kiyomi's p.o.v_ **)**

 **...Four months later...**

As I laid in my bed I hear the door creak open. "Kiyomi? I brought you lunch..." Rochelle said. I hear her set the tray down on my nightstand. She just stands there waiting for me to speak or even move. But I wasn't. Not until she left. This was my normal routine. Rochelle brings me food. I ignore her until she leaves. I eat. Then lay back in my bed. Whenever I need to use the bathroom I do when she's gone. I also bathe whenever she's gone too. But today was different. I could feel it in the air. Rochelle wanted to say something but was holding back. My back was to her, as usual, so I couldn't see her expression. She was probably frowning with that pouty look she does when she's thinking. "K-Kiyomi. Please look at me." I closed my eyes hearing her voice trembling with emotions. _Don't start this Rochelle. It won't end nicely._ I wanted to say that but I continued with my silence. "You've been in this bed for months! When are you going to get out of it and speak to us?"

 _Us?_ Oh, I nearly forgot about Cell. Probably because I've been angry at him and he knows not to come in here. _I'd break his other arm on the spot._ I open my eyes at that horrible thought. God, I was becoming crazy..! Maybe I should get out of this damn bed.. Or maybe I shouldn't because nothing matters anymore. People say life is precious and yet, they're quick to take it without mercy. _Hypocrites._ "Kiyomi!" Rochelle snapped. I felt myself being turned over. I was looking into green, angry yet sad eyes. "What have I done so _wrong_?!" I closed my eyes and sighed. This was too much. This was becoming too much! "It's not you Rochelle." I said. My voice was so hoarse and raspy. It nearly scared me. "Then _who_ is it?!" She questioned. "..It's me.." I whispered. Rochelle let me go and sat next to me. "Kiyomi...just talk to me. Please." I could hear the desperation in her voice. But I didn't wish to speak about it. It wasn't...her business anyways. "Leave Rochelle. _And don't come back._ " "Don't do this Kiyomi." "Go! NOW!" I shouted. Rochelle had tears threatening to spill but her being stubborn, stayed in place. I loved her. She was my friend but, I needed her **_out_**. I grabbed Rochelle's arm and threw her towards my closed door. I heard her groan and unsteadily stand to her feet. My back was to her as I stared at the wall. A lone tear ran down my cheek as I heard my door open and slam shut.

She was most likely going to Cell. Just like she always does. They think I can't hear them when they're outside my door. Speaking about me as if I'm some loon who deserves to be locked up. _Hypocrites._

 _Flashback_

 _"Dammit Cell!" I heard Rochelle one night. I was falling asleep until I heard her loud yelling. "What now?" "Why can't you just go in there and tell her to come out. She's in her bed all day-" "Who cares?! She's eating. She's bathing. It doesn't matter if she decides to stay huddled up in her room." Cell argued. It was obvious that he was lying. He cared that I was in here. He cared that he hasn't seen me in weeks. "Of course you don't care." Rochelle scoffed. "I do care. It's her choice. Not ours. And as her friend you should support or better yet, **help** her through these...tough tribulations."_

 _Flashback over_

They want to _help_ me. But there's nothing wrong with me. Nothing matters anymore. I heard my door open again. This time I was surprised at who it was. "This is getting out of hand Kiyomi." Cell hissed. Surprise Surprise! He's angry at me. _As if I even give a shit.._ I raise my hand and gave him the finger. I don't know why but it just felt right. I could feel his burning gaze on my back. His Ki level was slowly risng along with his anger. I sat up and looked at him with a deadpan expression, clearly showing that I didn't care for his anger. "You're starting to really piss me off." "Oh? I didn't notice.." I rolled my eyes standing to stuff a piece of fruit in my mouth. As I had a sliced melon in a my hand ready to be put into my open mouth, Cell grabbed my wrist painfully. "I won't stand for your disrespect." He growled. "Let me go before I make you." Cell was going to regret touching me in such a manner. I mean, I'm sitting in my room and here he comes grabbing me while I try to eat. _Damn_ _bastard!_ I clenched my fist ready to punch him when he let my wrist go.

I hear Cell sigh before ordering me to sit down. I slowly put my butt down on the edge of my bed, not breaking eye contact with him. "What do you want?" I said looking away. I hear Cell sigh again before plopping down next to me. "What're you doing Kiyomi?" He asked. _What **am** I doing?_ "I don't even know anymore..." I couldn't lie to him or myself. I was confused. Nothing matters and yet... _everything_ matters. This damn bed gets cold and lonely without anyone. I miss talking and having people tell me that I ramble. I miss.. **living** _._ "Why are you so hell bent on staying in here forever?" "Because..." _Don't say it._ "B-Because.." _I'm warning you!_ "I'm afraid of facing the world. The aftermath of their deaths. I can see in the backyard. Their graves." I felt tears swell in my eyes. "I-I didn't even..say goodbye.." I felt Cell pull me into an embrace. My shoulders shook as I sobbed into his chest. He ran his fingers through my matted hair just staying silent. Letting me cry on him. I sniffled and pulled away. "I just..don't want to deal with it anymore.." Cell grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. My bottom lip trembled as I stared into his eyes. _His magenta eyes.._ They held hurt and guilt. But most of all, they showed love and support.

"Time will not stop just because you tell it to stop. I learned that in life, you have to accept all the harsh truths. All the death and sadness. Because if you don't...the world will eat you whole and leave you with _nothing_." My eyes widen at his words. He was right. Instead of basking in my sadness, I should just accept it. But I can-I will **_never_** move on. I loved my children. And I'll stay loving them. I slowly reached for his big hand. I interlocked our fingers and gave it a good squeeze. Letting Cell know that I was with him. And I'd change for myself and them. "Okay." I whispered. I felt him raise our hands and kiss the back of mine. I looked at him and saw a ghost of a smile play at his lips. "What's so funny?" I asked curious. "Nothing of course. I just want to ask you something." "Okay. Ask me something." "Come with me." I blushed at his statement. "W-what..?" Cell laughed at me flustered look. _Damn bastard._ "Not that way my dear. Although we could do that too..." I felt my face get hotter as he laughed again. "I'm just teasing! Let's get back on topic. I want you to come with me in search of the Dragonballs. I calculated that their regeneration will be three days from now. But, we need to make a few stops before we start searching."

"Dragonballs..?! Hold on. You're telling me those stupid things are real?!" I stood up and paced my room. _Jeez..I thought Goku was just being his normal imbecile self! But they're real?!_ "Of course they're real. I haven't seen them myself, but they're real." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry Cell. But I can't...I'm not going to chase some mystical fairytale just to bring my dead kids back to life. I just..can't go through with that." "Go through with what?" I could sense the irritation in his voice. "Starting over Cell. I'm not starting over anymore." _I'm tired of starting over. Being the New Kiyomi. The strong brave Kiyomi. The Kiyomi who never cries. The Kiyomi who can move on without her children in her life!_ "Who said you have to start over?" Cell asked. "HOW ELSE WILL I GET OVER THIS?! I START OVER EVERY TIME. IM TIRED OF IT!" I punch the wall putting my whole fist through it. I was breathing hard from my outburst. "I just..want to be Kiyomi. Not the new Kiyomi. Just Kiyomi Yang."

I felt Cell's hand on my shoulder. "Then be Kiyomi Yang. No one asked you to change. No one wants you to change." "But-" "My dear, everyone who opposed me and you are gone. We can start over. Not just you. In human terms, we can have a _normal_ life. Away from all this hell." Cell held his hand out for me. "But I can't do this without you. So I ask you again. _Come with me._ " I looked down at his outstretched hand contemplating what my options were. _Good life? Hell life? I think I'll choose good life._ I smirked and grabbed his hand. Cell pulled me into a bear hug and spun me around, laughing with me. "I guess you could say, we're starting **a new adventure**?" I asked. "Hm.. Adventure isn't a way I'd put it but why not?"

Chapter Seventeen

 ** _The start of something new: A new Adventure_**

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

Cell opened the door waiting for Kiyomi to walk out first. She hesitated but slowly made her way past him. Looking to the right, she saw Suki's bedroom door open. Kiyomi quickly looked away and walked downstairs with Cell trailing behind her. He noticed what she was looking at but didn't question her. Kiyomi noticed how dark it was downstairs. The living room was tidy and straight unlike its messy and chaotic look. The kitchen had a few dishes in it but that too was spotless. _Just ignore it. Everything will be loud and crazy again soon._ Kiyomi sighed and turned towards Cell. "So. When are we going to be heading out?" "Three days from now." Cell plopped down onto her love seat and turned the tv on. "Since when do you watch tv?" Kiyomi questioned, sitting on his lap. "I've been bored." Cell shrugged changing the channel to a random erotic sex scene. Kiyomi's eyes widen as a blush flushed her cheeks. _Hm. Why not tease him?_ Kiyomi smirked and opened her mouth to say something, but Cell beat her to it. "Hm.. Is that what it looked like when we did it? It felt..more _realistic_ wouldn't you say Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi looked at him with a deadpan smile. "Seriously?" She asked. "Don't pretend as though you weren't about to say something." "Hmph. That's because I wasn't! Such a dirty mind.." Cell chuckled and whispered in Kiyomi's ear. "You love this dirty mind of mine." Kiyomi bit her bottom lip feeling his hands rub up and down her sides. "From the way you're touching me, it seems as though you want something Cell." "Oh? And what gives you that impression." He whispered huskily in her ear. Kiyomi sighed and leaned his touch, feeling his arousal. "Maybe because your boner is poking my leg." Cell trailed kisses up her neck to the back of her ear. "What're we going to do about that then?" Kiyomi put her hand on his shaft, rubbing him through his pants. He groaned nipping at her ear. As things were getting more heated between them, Rochelle walked out of her room to a very awkward and uncomfortable scene. "Oh my god." Kiyomi pushed away from Cell hiding her bright red face from Rochelle. Cell merely scowled now that his fun was ruined. "Oh EW-I mean sorry?-Ill just...go now.." "No no! I need to talk to you anyways." Kiyomi grabbed Rochelle's hand seeing her visibly cringe. "...You _touched_ him with that hand didn't you?" She whispered/asked. "It was this hand actually..!" Kiyomi waved her right hand in front of Rochelle's face causing her to back up ten feet.

"I will drive home and grab El Churro and hit you with it." Kiyomi laughed hysterically surprising Rochelle. _I haven't heard that laugh in a long while..._ Rochelle smiled and laughed with her friend. "You and that damn El Churro..!" Kiyomi giggled. Cell stood and cleared his throat. He had a major problem that needed solving. "I don't mean to intrude just like your friend did to us, but two things." Kiyomi rolled her eyes but listened to his questions. "One, what's an El Churro." Kiyomi and Rochelle both looked at each other and giggled. "Ya see, when I was a la pequeña my father gave me his favorite baseball bat. Part because he played and because he wanted me to play." Rochelle started but Kiyomi finished for her. "Oh she played pretty damn well. Smacking people in the heads with it." Both woman laughed recalling an incident between them and a thief who had managed to get inside their home. "My Mama always made churros so I named my bat El Churro." "Too bad it's not as sweet as a real churro..." Kiyomi mumbled. "Hey! She works just fine." Rochelle retorted. "I'm the one who used to actually play baseball!" Kiyomi argued back. "What does that have to do with anything?!" "Everything, duh!" Cell's eye twitched with irritation. _This is getting nowhere._ He cleared his throat again, getting their attention. "I still have one more question. May I ask it?" "Ask away hubby." Kiyomi chuckled. "What am I supposed to do with this now?" Cell pointed at his rather erect shaft raising a questioning eyebrow. Rochelle's eyes widen as she flushed beet red. "Cell!" Kiyomi hissed covering her friend's eyes. "What? I can't just stop it from being like this." "You can at least have some modesty!" "Well what do you suppose I do?" Cell retorted crossing his arms.

Kiyomi oddly noticed his biceps flex and relax. _Damn. Now I'm starting to regret Rochelle interrupting us.._ Kiyomi shook her head noticed she was staring. "Huh? Oh. It's obvious you idiot. Go jack off in the bathroom." Kiyomi waved her hand dismissing him like an animal of some sort. "Jack off? I do not understand. What is that?" Cell turned his head to the side confusion setting upon his features. _Are you kidding me?! I seriously have to explain this.._ Kiyomi swallowed the lump in her throat breaking eye contact with Cell. "Uh..y-ya know..." "I obviously do not know considering that I am asking you." Kiyomi blushed stammering on her choice of words. "Uh..." Rochelle sensed Kiyomi's embarrassment and decided to help out. "Ya know Cell. Beating your meat? Milking the cow? Being your own best friend?!" To each of these euphemisms, Cell shook his head 'No'. Rochelle sighed vigorously deciding to just be blunt. "Wait Rochelle-" "Masturbation! Masturbation Cell." Rochelle cut Kiyomi off mid sentence. Cell's mouth hung open for a second before he quickly closed it, regaining his composure.

"Is..that what you meant Kiyomi?" He asked. "Um. Yes." Kiyomi looked away feeling her face get hot again. "No. why would I ever touch myself?! That's such a lewd thing to do?!" Cell went on and on about his disgust with the idea of masturbation. "Ugh! If it's such an issue than don't do it! Me and Rochelle some important stuff to discuss if you don't mind me!" Kiyomi huffed and grabbed Rochelle walking into her room to talk. "Damn bastard.." Kiyomi mumbled. Rochelle grabbed one of her many pillows and screamed into it. After finishing her scream, she threw the pillow and sat down as if nothing happened. Kiyomi shrugged and began her rather long apology. But Rochelle just couldn't rid her mind of that image! _Oh my god! I just saw his boner...I just saw CELL'S BONER!_ "Uh Rochelle?" Kiyomi waved her hand in front of Rochelle's face, gaining her attention. "Um. Were you even listening?!" Kiyomi exclaimed. "Of-Of course! I accept your apology. You're my friend Kiyomi. And I'll..always love you. Even if you do fuck up and throw me into a wall." "I'm sorry for that too. Your arm okay?" "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bump on my head." Rochelle smiled and pulled Kiyomi in for an embrace. "So what's the plan of action?" Rochelle asked pulling away. "Plan?" Kiyomi questioned. "Yes a plan? Kiyomi Yang always has a plan." "Hm. Well it wasn't my idea..." Kiyomi explained to Rochelle how Cell decided to go look for the dragonballs bringing her along as well.

"We'll be leaving soon because we have some stops to make. Come with us Rochelle." Rochelle stayed silent for a moment. She looked up and stared at the ceiling pondering on what she had just heard. _So they were right? Those stupid things are real. But it's not my place._ Rochelle looked back at Kiyomi and cupped her cheek. She leaned in close and kissed her forehead. Kiyomi blushed at the affection and stuttered on her choice of words. "Uh..I-I thought something else was going to happen." "What? No Kiyomi!" Rochelle laughed. "I love you, but not in that way." Kiyomi sighed chuckling while shaking her head. "Always surprising me..so what's your answer?" "No." "Like I said, always surprising me... Why not Rochelle?" "Because it's not my place." Kiyomi turned her head to the side confused. "What do you mean?" Rochelle smiled. "I've decided to move on. I need to not stay and become a nanny. I want to find my own family." "Wait a minute. Are you..moving out?" "Yes." "No Rochelle! You know better than anyone how hard this is! I can't-" Rochelle put a hand on Kiyomi's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yes you can. Besides, you're not alone. You have a family now Kiyomi! I don't want to interfere with your happiness." "But you're my family too!" Kiyomi cried. "I know. We'll always stay family. I just can't live with you anymore. I gotta...find my own path. Have my own family." Kiyomi sniffled and nodded her head understanding her decision. "Besides, I can always come visit! I'm still known as Auntie Rochelle right?" "Of course you idiot!" Kiyomi grabbed Rochelle and squeezed the life out of her. "I'm going to miss you dammit!" "You're..gonna miss me even more...if you don't ..let me go!" Rochelle grunted. "Sorry! I'm just..really going to miss you okay?" "I know Mamá osa. Now let's get you ready for your little trip!" Rochelle dragged Kiyomi into a bathroom. When she hit the light, Kiyomi nearly screamed. Her hair was an absolute mess! Because she hasn't shaved her sides in months, her purple hair was starting to grow back in a puff. Her eyes had bags since she hadn't been able to sleep. And let's not get started on her appearance. Baggy dirty sweats, an oversized shirt that showed her nipples since she wasn't wearing a bra, and on top of that, she looked two sizes smaller?! "God I look disgusting.." She grumbled. "No nena! You just need a little touch-up is all." Kiyomi sighed and sat on top of the toilet. "Work your magic Rochelle."

* * *

Kiyomi came out the bathroom refreshed and in a towel. Her hair was wet and freshly shaved from her long spa in the bathroom. She took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. _I feel so much better!_ Kiyomi was in the middle of drying her hair when she bumped into a certain somebody. "Oof!" Kiyomi looked up and saw Cell already looking down at her. "And what do we have here?" Kiyomi giggled putting her hair towel around her neck. "A very refreshed naked girl." "Hm. I might have to take advantage of this refreshed naked girl." Cell said snaking his arm around her waist. Kiyomi blushed and looked away. "That's very flattering and all Cell but, I just want to put some clothes on and rest. It's gonna be a long journey looking for these stupid dragonballs. Besides, don't we have a few stops to make?" Kiyomi saw Cell's face fall as he let her go. "Right. Finish dressing so we can prepare to leave." He walked past feeling Kiyomi get a grip on his arm. "Hey don't be all sour. I promise to make time for you, okay?" Cell nodded his head once causing Kiyomi to smile. She winked walking upstairs, catching a glimpse of Cell smirking as if he had just won a million dollars. He did that purpose! _Men these days..  
_

Kiyomi opened her door room to find two capsules sitting on her bed. "I-uh..packed your stuff." Rochelle mumbled sitting on the edge of her bed. "Thank you." Kiyomi put her hand on Rochelle's shoulder. "Really. I appreciate your kindness." "Well don't just stand there! Put some clothes on." Kiyomi laughed whilst walking to her closet. A few minutes later, she came out in a tight black jumpsuit that had a neck collar and black boots that stopped below her knee. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail exposing her shaved sides. "Different.." Rochelle mumbled studying her outfit. "Huh? Oh. Well Cell said to wear black clothing that I could easily move in so I chose the best thing." Kiyomi said zipping the front of the suit. "So being sexy is movable now?" Rochelle questioned with a smirk. "Ah well.." Kiyomi scratched the back of her neck in an embarrassing way. Rochelle laughed standing to hand her the capsules. "You be safe ya hear?" "Of course! But..how will you get back home?" Kiyomi asked shoving the capsules into her back pocket.

"I'll just take a capsule car duh!" Kiyomi nodded her head and hugged her best friend one last time. "Alright. I'm ready to go!" She opened her door to see Cell leaning up against the wall meditating. He opened his eyes and looked Kiyomi up and down in a rather lascivious way. Oh how much he wanted to rip that jumpsuit off her body and- "You're staring Cell. And your eyes say everything you're thinking.." Kiyomi said interrupting his naughty thoughts. "I wasn't staring. Come now, we don't have much time." Cell walked down stairs with Kiyomi on his tail. "We don't have much time? We have three days right?" "Yes. And it'll take a few hours to get to West city, then get what we need, rest and do any last minute planning." "West City?" Kiyomi asked. They were already levitating from the ground, ready to take off at any moment. "What's in West City?" _Besides my own home._ "The dragon radar." "The hell-" A yell caused Kiyomi to look down and see Rochelle waving them off. She smiled and held a peace sign at her. "See ya later Rochelle!" Kiyomi yelled. "I have faith in you Kiyomi! You to Cell!" She yelled back. Kiyomi and Cell took off into the air. Their destination? West City.

"She has faith in us huh?" Cell questioned. "Yeah. It gives me more hope ya know?" "Sadly, I don't know." "Just shut up and fly.." Kiyomi grumbled crossing her arms. "You are too slow my dear!" Cell grabbed her arm slamming her flush against him. "Cell-" Against Kiyomi's will, he flew faster getting closer to West City by the minute. _I'm going to kill you Cell..!_ The ride wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. Cell flew smooth and in silence. The cool air hitting Kiyomi's face made her relax in his arms. The silence soothed her somber thoughts. Kiyomi closed her eyes and reopened them quickly. She tried to stay awake but the cooling atmosphere made it harder and harder. Cell noticed her sleepiness and smiled. He loved watching her sleep. The way her breathing slowed down and picked back up sometimes. How her lips looked so plump and kissable. Or even how her nose twitched like a cute baby! "Are you tired?" Cell asked. Kiyomi sleepily looked up at him. "No of course not. Just..cold." Kiyomi yawned but coughed, trying to hide it. "You? A human who can emit her own energy is cold? I don't believe it." Cell saw bright colorful lights coming from a direction he knew of. West City.

"Of course I can get cold! I'm still human." Kiyomi said. She looked down at the mesmerizing city lights. South Beach Bay didn't have such pretty city lights when she lived down there. Like it's name, it was more of a beachy place than a city. Kiyomi never paid attention to West City's beauty. Even if she did live there. It was always a blur of colors giving her a headache. "Where are we going?" Kiyomi asked. "You asked this earlier my dear." Cell sighed. "Well I need specifics." Kiyomi retorts. "Capsule Corp my dear." Kiyomi's breath hitched at the mention of Capsule Corp. Capsule Corp meant Bulma. Bulma meant Vegeta. Vegeta meant lots of pain and anger. Kiyomi started breathing hard remember what he had done. _He took them away! He deserves to pay! **With his life.** _ Cell noticed the look Kiyomi had. It was the same look she had when she found out about their deaths. "Hey!" He shook Kiyomi's shoulders, snapping her out of her angry trance. "Stop thinking about what happened long ago." "What you say is long ago is still fresh and recent within my mind." "I know. Believe me. You want to be angry at them. And you want to kill them. But you cannot. That's not what we came for so pull it together before I take you back to cottage and make you stay put."

QKiyomi opened her mouth to retort but Cell quickly put his hand over mouth and pushed them up against a wall. _Wait a second..._ Kiyomi's eyes widen when she realized where they were. Cell slowly took his hand off her mouth, checking to see if anyone was still near. "How the hell did we get here so fast?" Kiyomi whispered. Cell looked back at her and smirked. She noticed his eyes shine brighter in the dark. His smirk was contagious and it was hard for Kiyomi to focus on anything he said. "Well while we were talking I was still flying at a steady pace and well. Here we are." Kiyomi smiled and brushed her lips against his. "Why are you so close?" She whispered. "Maybe to get closer to you." Cell stole a kiss from her before pulling away. "Or to hide us from whomever was rounding the corner." "Ugh! You're such a tease!" Kiyomi yelled loudly. Probably too loud because the next thing she knew, someone was yelling too. "Hey! Who's there!"

 _Ooh. HELLO LOVELY READERS! Alright. You probably don't know but yesterday was my birthday! YAY FOR ME! I'm updating tonight because...sadly Track season is starting again. And that means updates are gonna be a bit slower. BUT DONT WORRY! The schedule shall remain the same. If updates get slower...just bare with me. So. Kiyomi and Cell are going on an old school DBZ adventure. IN SEARCH FOR THE DRAGONBALLS! Next few chapters are pretty adventurous! Then. The ending is near. DONT CRY YET GUYS! AUTHOR~CHAN IS STILL HERE! Will Cell and Kiyomi find the Dragonballs? Will this story end soon? **(Never.)** AND WHO'S AT CAPSULE CORP WITH OUR LOVELY COUPLE?! Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

 _bye!_ ❥❥


	19. Chapter 18

**(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

"Ugh! You're such a tease!" Kiyomi yelled loudly. Probably too loud because the next thing she knew, someone was yelling too. "Hey! Who's there!" Kiyomi quickly covered her mouth and froze. _Please don't see us. Please don't see us!_ She looked around and noticed Cell nowhere to be found. _He left me!_ "Hey!" Kiyomi's anger faded away when she saw a shadowy figure step closer to her. She closed her eyes and sensed for any energy. Anything that was away from the person who caught her. She instant transmissioned. The next thing Kiyomi knew, she was face to face with a sleeping Vegeta. He was snoozing on the couch with her on top of him! _Oh god. Oh god!_ Kiyomi panicked and unconsciously moved. She nearly peed herself when she felt his hand snake around her waist. Vegeta pulled Kiyomi close to his body and sniffed in her intoxicating scent. Too bad it wasn't Bulma's. Just as he was about to open his eyes, Kiyomi used instant transmission again. He immediately sat up and looked around suspiciously. _I could've sworn someone was on top of me.._ Vegeta shook his head before slowly lying back down to rest again.

Kiyomi opened her eyes and sighed with relief. She was in some laboratory with Cell who was searching through drawers for what they came for. "Dammit Cell!" He looked up with innocence in his eyes. "Hm?" "Why did you leave me?! You asshole!" Kiyomi hissed swinging her arm. Instead of backhanding the man in the face, he caught her attack as if it were nothing. "Now now Kiyomi. I still have saiyan genes within me. And you should know that with each battle those mongrels have, the stronger they get." Cell let go of her arm finally finding the dragon radar. "I don't care about who's or what genes you have! I care that you left me!" Cell sighed before turning to her. "Well wouldn't it be better if they found you and not me?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "It would be bad if they found both of us!" "Let's go already. There's no use in staying to argue." Cell walked pass Kiyomi making her even more frustrated. "God! You won't even listen!" "I am listening! And unfortunately I can't **stop** listening with you and your damn infuriating mouth." Cell snapped. Kiyomi jumped at his tone and immediately regained her composure.

"You watch your tone with me." By now, Kiyomi was in his face with a murderous glare. Cell glared back refusing to lose to her. "You irritate me with pointless words, try strike me and expect me to not be upset? Have you gone mad?" Kiyomi tried to hold her angry glare but couldn't keep it any longer. She looked away walking towards the exit. She sighed vigorously knowing he was smirking to his achievement of winning. _Get a grip Kiyomi!_ She thought to herself. "It's alright my dear. A simple apology will do." Cell laughed. "Oh piss off!" Kiyomi opened the door to see someone else was opening the door as well. _Bulma.._ Bulma's eyes widen realizing who was in front of her. "K-Kiyomi..?" Cell moved quick enough to knock her out before anything else was said. "Cell! What are you-" He grabbed her hand leading them out of the lab. Vegeta was on his way. He surely would have sensed that his wife's Ki signature changed drastically. Cell opened the doors feeling the cold breeze hit his face. Pulling Kiyomi close, he took to the sky.

* * *

After flying around for nearly an hour, Kiyomi had had enough. She shoved Cell away from her and levitated on her own. "What the **_fuck_** was that?!" Cell crossed his arms sighing deeply. "It was necessary." "Don't give me that shit!" Kiyomi snapped. "You knocked her out for no reason! It was fine!" "It wouldn't have been fine if she, oh I don't know, screamed and caused us unnecessary attention! We got what we needed and can start searching for the Dragonballs in three more days." "It's not just about the Dragonballs Cell! Why don't you understand that?" "It is about the Dragonballs because without them, your dead children would unfortunately stay dead and you'd stay in that damn room as if it'd solve any of your problems!" "Don't you dare use that against me!" Kiyomi's voice broke as she glared at the man. "I was heartbroken! I've never experienced something that traumatic before! And for you to say that...hurts. I never asked to be brought into your mystical wish-granting-ball world." "You also never asked for anyone to kill your children, yet here we are." Kiyomi nodded her head feeling tears swell in her eyes. "Yeah. We're here because I just had to fall in love with a sick sadistic fuck like you. Oh and the cherry on top! You proclaim that you're "perfect" and the "strongest being in the universe" yet you couldn't even keep two kids alive!"

"I WAS DOING MY BEST DAMMIT!" Cell bellowed. The Earth practically shook with his rage. "Do you think I like the feeling knowing I failed?! Knowing that I could've done something but I didn't! It doesn't feel right. I feel it within me.. this feeling of _loneliness_..!" "That's not loneliness you feel. It's called guilt." Kiyomi mumbled looking away from Cell's face. He didn't realize it but he had tears streaming down his cheeks. "I know what guilt feels like! But this feeling of missing them. I have no idea what to call it!" "Grief Cell. Believe me..a mother loosing her child would know what grief sounds like." "I know what grief is." Cell scoffed. "Knowing a feeling doesn't mean you know how it feels." Kiyomi flew closer to him and put a hand to Cell's wet cheek. She wiped his tears with her thumb feeling his face twitch from the contact. "Grief makes you feel many things. Loneliness. Anger. Sadness. But in the end, acceptance." Kiyomi smiled and felt Cell pull her in from a hug. She basked in his scent and sighed contently. " _I just don't want to feel this way anymore._ " Cell whispered. _I know Cell. I say that nearly everyday but that feeling **never** goes away. Never.._

Kiyomi pulled away with a small smile. Cell had a distant look so she decided to try and cheer him up. "Hey...let's go grab a drink and maybe head back home." "Home?.." Cell questioned. _She couldn't possibly mean that cottage could she?_ "Yes home! I live in West City. And since you're with me..you live here too. My home is your home." Cell opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Kiyomi grabbed his hand and flew down towards downtown. They landed in an alley disturbing some stray cats who were searching for food. "Where are we going?" Cell asked. "To an izakaya of course!" "Are you sure you should be drinking?" "Ugh! You asked this when I had a glass of wine. Yes Cell. I'm not an alcoholic." Cell sighed and looked at Kiyomi's appearance. No WAY was she going anywhere looking that..improper. They were walking past people (Cell being dragged by Kiyomi.) when he stopped her. "What now?" Kiyomi asked. "I don't approve of your choice of clothing. You need to change-" "No, no! Don't you start with the possessive "you wear what I say you can wear" stuff! I'm a strong independent woman and I'll wear what I want." "But-" "No buts! Unless I'm kicking yours.." Cell sighed and chuckled feeling Kiyomi start to drag him along once again.

Kiyomi searched and spotted her favorite izakaya in town. _Sake to tabemono_. Although not the safest or cleanest, they still served better drinks than most izakayas in West City. "Come on!" Kiyomi ran across the street and to the doors. Before opening them, she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "Alright. A few rules Cell. If anyone says anything to me, you ignore them. Fights happen all the time. But we don't need fights right now okay?" Cell opened his mouth to retort but the look Kiyomi gave him made his mouth shut and his head nod. "Good! Now come on." Kiyomi opened the doors and breathed in the musty bar smell. _I could always get used to this.._ Avoiding eye contact with men, she dragged Cell to the bar and sat down with him on her side. "Well, well, well!" Kiyomi looked up and smiled. Cell noticed how her eyes shone as she stared at the old man in front of them. "Well don't just stare! Give me a hug ya idiot!" Kiyomi reached over and hugged her old time friend. "It's so good to see you Hisashi!" Kiyomi pulled away with a laugh. "Same to you Kiyomi." Hisashi looked to her side and saw Cell giving him a suspicious look. "Hey Kiyomi...I think that man there is followin ya. Mind if I shoot him?"

Kiyomi bursted into a fit of laughter having tears form in her eyes. "Hisashi, this is my husband. Husband, this is Hisashi." "Does this "husband" fellow have a name?" Hisashi asked holding his hand out. Cell knew of the formal greeting and grabbed his hand giving it a good squeeze. "Jean." "Alright Jean. How long ya know Kiyomi for?" He asked. "Are you really asking him that?" Kiyomi laughed. Really she was nervous as hell. _What if Cell says the wrong thing? Or what if he does something stupid? Oh the possibilities_! Kiyomi squirmed in her seat, awaiting for Cell's answer. "Ah..that is a good question. How long have I known her for? Long enough to know that her favorite color is blue. Long enough to know that she sleeps on her side, near a window to stay cool at night. Long enough to know that she rambles and doesn't realize it half the time. So instead of questioning how long I've known her for, you should question yourself because I'm assuming you didn't know half the things I just mentioned about her." Cell stood up from his seat, knocking the stool down in the process. Everything went quiet as the stool hit the ground. Nobody breathed as they awaited for the first punch to be thrown. Instead of lashing out or better yet, punching Cell, Hisashi laughed long and hard. "You got a good one here Kiyomi!" Hisashi patted Cell's arm in a friendly way letting those in the room know that everything was fine.

Kiyomi was still stuck on Cell's words. She never knew he paid that close to small details about her. If anything, she thought he didn't even care. But he does. He always has. He cared enough to be insulted at the fact that someone questioned his love for her. Kiyomi smiled with content putting her hand on top of Cell's big one. She gave him a kind smile which he returned with a nod. "Alright enough chitchat! What can I get you folks tonight?" Hisashi asked. "Regular for you Kiyomi?" "Meh. Not tonight Hisashi. I don't feel like getting rowdy and crazy." "Aw but drunk Kiyomi is fun Kiyomi..!" "Drunk Kiyomi is embarrassing Kiyomi!" She laughed. "Just get me a cinnamon whiskey and sake for him." "Comin right up!" Hisashi left leaving Kiyomi and Cell alone for a few minutes. "I think I know how to order my own alcoholic beverage.." Cell mumbled. "And yet you didn't. Why's that hm..?" "Because I knew you'd do it for me." Kiyomi chuckled feeling comfortable in the scene she was in. _If only my drink would get here!_ "Hisashi! Hurry up already.." Kiyomi grumbled. "Alright hold your horses!" Hisashi set a tray in front of Cell that had a tokkuri and one sakazuki on top of a little plate. "Do I need all of this?" Cell asked Kiyomi. "Yup. You can share with me if you want." Hisashi set her whiskey in front of her. "Or not because my drink's finally here!" Kiyomi grabbed the cup and took a sip of her drink. She closed her eyes, reveling herself in the cool yet bitter drink. After first it tasted gross. But after awhile, it's cinnamon aftertaste kicked in. "This is just what I've been needing.." Kiyomi mumbled taking more sips of her whiskey. Cell looked at his sake and pour himself some in his cup and held it under his nose. The smell was...pleasing enough to make Cell take a sip. Although it tasted bitter and disgusting, the sake's aftertaste was sweet enough for Cell to enjoy it. Even for a little while...

* * *

"I know right! I mean, how could anyone be so stupid enough to steal from you?" Kiyomi laughed. In two hours she had drank four cups of whiskey. Cell had barely finished his first round of sake. Kiyomi could feel her buzz and liked the feeling. The feeling to forget her crazy life for a little while. Hisashi smiled and took her fourth cup from her. "Another one madam?" He asked with a proper accent. "No no..I've had enough for one night!" Kiyomi giggled. "Right. Because four's your limit." Kiyomi laughed hysterically feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. "Stop making me laugh old man!" "I can't help my humor." Kiyomi chuckled and felt her stomach rumbled. "Oh my.." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Cell asked standing too. "Nowhere. I just gotta pee stupid.." Kiyomi giggled some more walking past drunk people to the bathroom. Cell sighed ready to go home. _God these loud people are annoying._ Cell thought irritably. "So. What's the real story between you two?" Hisashi asked as he wiped the bar. _And here's this old human again._ Cell glared at Hisashi making the man hover over his gun. "Listen old man. I already told you the story. I do not care if you believe me. I care nothing for any of you..humans. If I felt like it, I could destroy this whole planet. But of course, something is in my way." Perhaps _someone_ is better. "So please. Ask me that question one more time. Question my relationship with Kiyomi _**one**_ more time."

Cell saw the old man reach down. _Going for a weapon?_ "I suggest you get your hands off your weapon. You attack me, **I don't hold back.** " Hisashi took several steps away from Cell, nearly knocking over his his glass cups that were stationed behind him. "W-who are you?" Hisashi stammered. Cell chuckled looking at the man with bright magenta eyes. His face read crazed man but Cell was nowhere near crazy. If anything he was enjoying this kind of excitement. "I'm someone you don't want to anger." Cell chuckled taking a sip of his Sake as Kiyomi came back. She sat down in her stool and noticed Hisashi's fearful expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Cell looked at the old man letting him know to keep quiet of their interaction. "N-nothing. Thought I saw a damn spider again..." "You and those bugs!" Kiyomi laughed. She reached into her butt-pocket pulling out her E-cig. "Mind if I smoke in here?" Kiyomi asked. "Of course not! Might need a smoke myself.." Hisashi mumbled wiping the bar down once more. Cell sighed and laid a hand on Kiyomi's shoulder. "I think it's time to go now my dear." "Aw already?! But we just got here.." She whined blowing out a puff of vapor. "Stop being a child and get your things." Cell stood up feeling a presence behind him. "I think the lil lady here said she wants to stay." The man before Cell could appear intimidating to any ordinary human. With his tall slender legs, to his long tattooed arms. His blue gaze traveled to Kiyomi and looked her up and down rather sexually. Cell frowned realizing the look he was giving her.

Without hesitation, he grabbed the man's collar and pulled his face close to his. "First you decide to be in my business and now you're looking at my...wife with a very suggestive look. You must want to die." The izakaya went silent with Cell's last comment. "I know that guy didn't say he'd kill Kenji." "I say we take him out." "I outta shoot him where he stands." Men whispered among themselves thinking Cell couldn't hear them. Most didn't care. Some could even feel the intimidation rolling off of Cell's entire being. "Me? Want to die? I think it must be you who wants to die." Kenji grabbed Cell's wrist and instantly regretted that choice of action as his wrist was broke into two pieces. Cell smirked as the man below him screamed in agony. Oh how much he missed causing humans pain. Listening to their screams knowing exactly that they were rethinking their mistake. Cell chuckled and looked around at the fearful faces of the surrounding men. "Anyone else?" The izakaya stayed silent except for a cough that came from a corner. "No? Alright, let's go Kiyomi." Kiyomi looked up oblivious to what just happened. "Huh? Oh I'm ready to go now." She took another puff of her E-cig before standing and stretching.

The izakaya slowly became buzzing with sound and loud laughter of drunk men. "See ya soon Hisashi!" Kiyomi waved goodbye walking to the door. "Come back soon Kiyomi!" She laughed walking out of the izakaya hand in hand with Cell. "Hehe.." Kiyomi practically skipped along causing late night walkers to stop and stare. Cell sighed and grabbed her hand making her stop. "Ya know...I called you my husband and yet we're not married." "Well it was a cover story for your friends." Cell looked at Kiyomi and saw that same sparkle she got when she wanted to say something important to her. "Go ahead and say it." He sighed prepared for her ramble. "Marriage is such an important thing to me. I mean, I wanted to be married since I was like...7! Father said that if a man married me, then I'd be able to get away. I got away unmarried which is cool and all, but I still want to be married." Kiyomi squeezed Cell's hand and looked at him with large doe eyes. He stared at her, being mesmerized by her innocent look. "I always pictured marriage one way. A man who's deeply in love with a woman decides to propose to her. He shops for a ring. The diamond was not too big and not too small, but just the right size. As he buys the ring, he tries to think of a way to propose. Being brave, the man just gets down on one knee and proposes to the woman. He professed his feelings for her long ago but he says the same exact words to her anyway. _I love you. And I want to be with you. Forever._ Of course the woman says yes and months later a wedding is being planned. Days before the wedding, the man leaves his wife so he can see her on their special day. When their wedding day comes, the man nearly cried at how beautiful his soon-to-be wife was. As they stood hand-in-hand, the man and woman look into each other's eyes and say how much they love each other. As soon as the minister says the man can kiss his bride, the man took his wife into his arms and kissed her with so much passion. The man and woman live happily ever after. Including all of the bumps and bruises. The end."

Cell blinked realizing she had finished. Of course he listened and caught all of the fine details of her view of marriage. Now, Cell wasn't one for human rituals. But if it was the only way to make her happy then he was willing to do it. _For you only Kiyomi._ "Well then. Shall we head home now?" Cell asked after a moment of silence. Kiyomi hummed taking to the sky with Cell on her side. A few minutes later, they landed in front of a gate. Kiyomi unlocked it and stepped onto the paved pathway which led to the front door of her capsule house. The grass and garden needed some maintaining but other than that, her home was still in the same shape as before. Kiyomi bent down to get the key from under her welcome mat. Cell took notice of Kiyomi's home. It was white and blue with many windows and what looked like a turret on the right. Kiyomi opened the door and noticed how much effort was needed to opened it. When she pushed it open, she saw all of the mail that was piled up high. But one envelop caught her attention. **Notice**. In big red letters. She opened it and read the first sentence and nearly cried. _We'd like to inform you that your position of Head of Admin. is now being filled by Diasuke Ishikawa.. Sorry for the inconvenience._ Kiyomi crumpled the paper and threw it towards a waste basket. _Damn Diasuke! Taking my job! Why I outta-_ Kiyomi felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Cell asked. "Yeah..just work issues." Kiyomi rubbed her eye and looked up at Cell. She noticed how handsome he was in the moonlight. His jawline sharp and flexed. His eyes shiny and so..intriguing. She noticed a bit of stubble under his nose. "You shaved." It was supposed to be a question but it came out as more of a fact. "Yes. I do recall having to take the hair off of my face a while ago. Why?" "You'd look good with a mustache." Cell shrugged and closed his eyes feeling Kiyomi's hands touch his face. Tracing his gentle yet rough looking features with her thumb. "Take a shower with me." Cell opened his eyes and saw a lustful look in the woman below him. "A shower? And who's body are we cleaning?" "Mine." Kiyomi grabbed Cell's wrist and dragged him upstairs. "I'm getting quite tired of you dragging me everywhere." "Aw. Scared of a lil woman taking charge?" Cell growled and slammed Kiyomi against a wall. His hot body pressed against her cool one making Kiyomi sigh in content. "I'm not scared. If anything you should be scared." "Me? Scared of lil ol perfect Cell?" Kiyomi said in a baby-ish tone. She laughed at Cell's glare kissing his nose. "I'm only teasing.." Cell smirked and leaned in close to her face. "Let's not begin on _teasing_." Kiyomi shivered at his low tone and bit her lip in a nervous manner. "Don't do that." Cell growled. "Why?" "Because I like it. Too much to be exact." Kiyomi smiled and locked lips with Cell. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. She pulled away with a chuckle. "I still want my shower." "Am I still aloud to join?" Cell asked with a smirk. "Maybe." Cell backed away from her watching as she slowly walked to a door. Her room most likely. Kiyomi unzipped her jumpsuit sighing as the cold air hit her warm skin. "You don't know how great thisnfeels to take this off.." she mumbled throwing the suit near her closet. Kiyomi noticed Cell standing at her doorway like an idiot. "Well don't just stand there imbecile!" "Oh? I can come too? Because I got a maybe not a yes or no." Kiyomi rolled her eyes grabbing his wrist. "Yes Cell. You can join me in the shower as our wet bodies become so close they can become one." "Too descriptive my dear." Cell closed the bathroom door ending the night with passion and ecstasy.

 _ **(** Next Morning **)**_

Kiyomi groaned feeling the sun hit her face. _Go away..!_ She turned over, pulling the covers over her face. "I think it's time for you to get up my dear." Cell whispered. He started trailing kisses up her exposed back to her neck. "Five more minutes..!" Kiyomi sighed feeling the sheets ripped off her. "Stop sleeping in." Cell smirk mischievously and shoved Kiyomi off the edge of the bed. "Ow! You bastard!" Kiyomi stood glaring at him. "Oops. That was most definitely my fault." "Ya think!" Kiyomi flailed her arms around trying to prove her point. "I told you to wake up. Not my problem if you found yourself on the floor." Kiyomi made her way to the bathroom slamming it shut to do her business. "Asshole of a man.." Kiyomi muttered washing her face. After thinking more obscenities, she opened the door to see her bed made and Cell sitting on the edge. "Come to apologize?" Kiyomi patronized. "Of course not. But you need to hurry and dress." "Why?" Kiyomi straightened at his serious tone. Whatever this was must've been very important.

"The radar went off. There is a dragonball nearby." Kiyomi ran to her closet grabbing a pair of pants and a random shirt. She slipped some boots on and grabbed a sweatshirt ready to go. "Ready?" Cell asked. Kiyomi looked him the eye and knew he wasn't just asking if she was ready to go. He was asking if she was ready to do _this_. The whole mission to resurrect their kids. Kiyomi nodded. "I'm ready." The dragon-radar beeped indicating a dragonball was close. "It just passed us! Let's go." Cell grabbed Kiyomi's hand leading them out the door.

Chapter Eighteen

 ** _The start of something new: The Four and Six-star Dragonballs!_**

It was currently 9 am. Which meant rush hour! Everyone was on their way to work. Woman rushing past late to their day jobs. Important business men on the phone not caring if they were in the way. And Cell running like an imbecile in the middle of all this. "Slow down!" Kiyomi yelled trying to loosen his grip on her wrist. "No time. Dragonball is on the move." Cell looked down at the radar and pressed the button on the top making the view zoom out. Cell saw the Dragonball moving slowly to his left, going inside a building. Kiyomi started to noticed which way they were heading. _Wait is that-?!_ Before Cell could drag her inside, Kiyomi forced him to stop in front of the building. _Her_ building. Yang Inc. "Holy fuck!" "What? We need to hurry-" "This is my workplace! I can't go dressed in there like this!" She motioned to her ripped jeans, sweatshirt and boots. "You look fine! Come on." "No! My hair isn't done and my tattoo isn't-" "Dammit Kiyomi!" Cell snapped interrupting her oncoming ramble. Some employees looked stared for a moment before continuing on with their day. Kiyomi stared at Cell as if he was a crazed man! _He must be crazy if he thinks he can just raise his voice at me!_ Kiyomi thought.

"Are you not the owner of this..establishment?" "Yes but-" "You own this company. This building has your surname on it, nobody else's. You can dress and do whatever you want." "I've been gone for months! I can't-" "You can and you will. You have no choice if you want to save them." Kiyomi looked away, conflict written all over her face. _Go in and be embarrassed but save your kids? Or save yourself and not them?_ Kiyomi sighed and threw all her hair to one side, making it look presentable. "Let's hurry up and do this." Cell opened the door letting Kiyomi walk in first. She walked up to her secretary and noticed no change to her office. "Fumiko!" The secretary named Fumiko looked up and gasped. "M-Mrs. Kiyomi? When...how...where have you been!" She stood and threw her arms around Kiyomi. "I realized I needed a bit of a break from life." "Ah..but you should've called! Now Daisuke is up there running your office! Did I mention he's failing too?" "What!" Kiyomi shrieked. _THAT son of BITCH!_ "Oh the words I'll have with him!" Kiyomi stalked to the elevator and rapidly pressed the button. Cell tapped her shoulder gaining her attention again. "Shit! Right I forgot." "Don't worry. It's upstairs anyway." "Good." Kiyomi sighed stepping inside with Cell.

Chaos. That was one of way to describe the scene before Kiyomi. Papers were everywhere. Desks and office chairs were thrown. People were arguing. Her whole floor was a scene from hell. "Alright. I've seen enough." Cell looked Kiyomi confused and saw her look at a random guy. "Daisuke Ishikawa!" Kiyomi snapped. The whole room went silent. "K-Kiyomi..? Uh. Welcome..back." Kiyomi saw the nervous man swallow looking around nervously. She put two fingers on the bridge of her nose. "I'm gone for a few months. AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TO! I needed a break from this hell and instead I come back to a place worse than hell! I mean come on!" Kiyomi grabbed a stack of papers and threw them down in front of her. "Documents! Not signed! Not even ready to be overviewed!" Kiyomi walked to a random desk grabbing it's chair. She threw it at the wall behind her. "Desks! Not neat! Nowhere near organized!" Kiyomi went back up to Daisuke her anger boiling. "I put you incharge Daisuke. That was my fault for thinking a noob like you could handle this. But WAS IT THAT HARD! YOU COULDNT EVEN RUN THE OFFICE FOR A FEW MONTHS!" Daisuke looked away ashamed. Kiyomi could see the fresh tears start to form in his eyes. She sighed ready for his apology. "I'm sorry Kiyomi..I let you down." "Yeah no shit you let me down." Kiyomi looked around at her ashamed employees. "You all let me down." A beep was heard from the middle of the room. Cell looked down and saw that the Dragonball was close. Very much close. He followed where the arrows guided him, and stood in front of Daisuke himself. "Uh..can I help you sir?" "Yes. Did you by any chance find an orange ball this fine morning?"

"Orange ball? What this?" Daisuke pulled out the six-starred Dragonball from his bag. "Precisely. Thank you." Cell snatched it and examined the orange ball. _So this is what they look like. Very interesting._ "Hey-" Kiyomi put a hand on Daisuke's chest. "I wouldn't do that. He's very..hotheaded." Daisuke looked at Cell and shook his head. "What can I do to repay you Kiyomi?" "Well you can start by cleaning this damn mess. Then I want every document you signed and approved on my desk. I also want you to get the hold of the head of Accounting and Finance. I'm hoping you didn't spend any money. It'll make our stocks terrible!" "Yes Ms. Kiyomi." Her employees said in unsion getting to work. "I should fire you Daisuke." "But...?" Kiyomi smiled and patted his shoulder. "But you're too great of a worker to do that. Have fun!" Kiyomi grabbed Cell's wrist and made her way to the elevator. Of course Kiyomi heard murmurs of people guessing who the "mystery man" was but she didn't care. They had got what they wanted so now it was time to go. "Give me an estimate of how long this'll take." "Oh are you speaking to me now?" Cell chuckled seeing Kiyomi's frowning face. "Hm. Three to four days why?" "Let's see. Today's Friday so- Daisuke!" Kiyomi called him over still waiting for the elevator. "Yes ma'am." "I want all this done by Tuesday." "Yes Ms. Kiyomi."

The elevator dinged as the doors opened ready for more occupants. "Alright. I'll leave you to it Daisuke." "Right. See you soon Ms. Kiyomi. Tell the kids I said Hello!" The doors closed letting Kiyomi release a big sigh. "I will.." She whispered. "So, I thought you said the Dragonballs wouldn't be regenerated for two more days?" "I suppose I miscalculated. Which doesn't happen very often.." The elevator opened letting more of Kiyomi's employees inside. Some bowed respectively, others stared at Kiyomi's neck and hand wondering when she had gotten such an...interesting tattoo. "You guys can stop staring now..!" Kiyomi snapped. Everyone's eyes moved to the very interesting elevator walls pleasing Kiyomi very much. "You're so...bossy Kiyomi." Cell chuckled. Everyone's eyes moved back on to the couple surprised Cell even dared to say that. It meant death for him. Especially since he didn't use honorifics to address their boss. "Being "nice" in a company shows weakness. I don't take shit from anyone and I'm proud to show that. Besides, it's fun seeing people squirm under my angry look." "I don't think they find it fun. Do you find it fun?" Cell asked a random guy standing next to him. The man looked at Kiyomi and turned blue and white. "Uh..-I-I don't-" The elevator opened and he quickly walked out ignoring the whole entire question.

"Hm. Guess that's a no?" Kiyomi snorted and laughed hysterically. Her employees stared at her as if she had grown a third head! "Boss lady never laughs." A woman whispered. "I know right. Who's this man and we're can he sign up?" A man whispered back. Kiyomi finished her giggle fit before smiling at Cell. "Stop making me laugh you asshat." "I can't help it." Cell shrugged. Kiyomi begun laugh again as the doors opened to the ground floor. Her and Cell walked out of Yang Inc. hand in hand. As they walked and talked, the dragon radar beeped again. Cell stopped and clicked the top button to make the view wider again. "Seems another dragonball is eastward." "Alright. Let's go get it then!" Kiyomi dragged Cell into an alley, making sure no one saw them. They quickly flew in the air towards the east. Kiyomi noticed the direction they were flying towards. "Wait a second.." Cell looked to his right reading Kiyomi's concentrated expression. As if she were trying to focus on a memory to remember something.. That's when it clicked in Cell's mind where they were heading.

Kiyomi stopped right under the abandoned _arena_. Bits and pieces of it laid all around. Kiyomi slowly descended staring at the aftermath of the Cell games that took place here four years ago. She bent down and picked up a tile piece belonging to the once huge arena. Kiyomi's mind recalled the first time she ever saw the place. When she first met Cell. When she first argued with him. _Everything happened here. And in my old home.._ She blushed thinking of their first night. Kiyomi dropped the tile and shuddered remembering her last words with him. How awful she felt after. The guilt racking her body. And that moment she dared to kill her own children. Just thinking about it made Kiyomi sick to her stomach. Cell let her be as he searched for the dragonball. _Kiyomi's most likely remembering all of the horrible things I did to her. All of the words I said to her. It was all just a game to me. Because she intrigued me. The little odd feeble woman intrigued me. And I don't regret it either._ Cell was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the four-starred dragonball in his way. He tripped and fell on his face. Kiyomi turned and giggled seeing Cell pick himself up from the dirt. "Damn dragonball in my way.." he grumbled picking it. As Cell dusted himself off, Kiyomi made her way over. "Don't blame the dragonball for _YOUR_ clumsiness." She said patting his hard chest.

"Me? Clumsy?" Cell chuckled and pulled Kiyomi in for an embrace. Although surprised, Kiyomi hugged him back and smiled basking in his warmth. They spent a little while at the abandoned area. Cell sat in top of a tile piece big enough for him, with Kiyomi sitting in his lap like a little child. They watched the sun go down in silence. Kiyomi could tell Cell had something to say but she didn't question him. Nor did Cell. Their silence was comfortable and neither one of them wanted to ruin it. But of course... _someone had to ruin it._ Kiyomi stood recognizing the Ki signature that was coming in fast. Cell growled and grabbed Kiyomi. "Take the dragonballs and the radar." He commanded. "Wait what?!" "Go Kiyomi!" "Cell! I won't leave you here-" "Just listen to me this once! Please." Kiyomi, conflicted ran and kissed him before taking off. She spared Cell one last glance as the pinkish sky turned into darkness with the Stars lighting the way for Kiyomi...

HEY HEY! Author-Chan here! How was the chapter? Good? I know I know. Um. I actually have nothing to say today. Early update?! Yay for that. Sorry for not updating last week. I wanted the chapter to be good and edited better so I most definitely needed another week. Welp that's all! Will Kiyomi ever get her job back? Will Kiyomi and Cell find the dragonballs in time? AND WILL I EVER STOP LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER THAT CAN BE GUESSED EASILY? NOPE. Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI!

bye! ❥❥


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 ** _The start of something new: The one, two and five-star dragonballs?!_**

 **(** _Kiyomi's p.o.v_ **)**

I felt Goku's Ki signature get closer. _What do I do! What do I do!_ I looked around trying to see if I could hide. _No rocks, no anything!_ It all just land from here. I looked behind me, seeing the outline of a man. _He's gaining on me! Think think!_ I flew faster putting little distance between me and Goku. _Why did I have to be stuck with his idiotic self! Wait..that's it!_ I stopped mid air and shoved the two dragonballs in my hand into my shirt. Goku is so ignorant that he wouldn't notice if my breast looked larger! _But the dragon radar!_ I sensed Goku close so like an idiot, I shove the radar into the front of my panties. I had my back to Goku when he arrived. Of course I still hadn't forgotten what he let _him_ do. Even mentioning _his_ name filled me with rage! I crossed my arms. With a long sigh I turn to face an oddly serious Goku. "Oh. Hey Goku. What a wonderful surprise." I said lamely. "I know you have it Kiyomi." "Have what?" I asked innocently. "The dragon radar! Vegeta found Bulma unconscious along with her lab ransacked and the radar missing. I noticed your Ki around Capsule Corp so I'm assuming it was you." "It's not very nice to assume Goku." I patronized, landing on the ground. "Okay. Mind telling me what you're doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Goku raised a questionable eyebrow. _Since when does he play bad cop?_ I cleared my throat deciding to omit the truth a little. "I was on a date." "A date. In the middle of nowhere?" "Yes. Me and Cell typically enjoy the silence and the sunset. Am I aloud to go now?" I could feel the radar slipping from my underwear. In a few seconds it would fall and I'd be caught right in my lie. "Well you don't seem suspicious..." I turned and became to levitate off the ground. "Goodbye Goku." "Wait Kiyomi-" I stopped him mid sentence already knowing what he was going to say. "Save it Goku. I'm fine and that's all you need to know." I took off towards home making sure he didn't follow.

I pulled the radar out before it could fall as I landed in my backyard. "There you are. I was beginning to get...worried." I turned and saw Cell giving me an odd look. "You? Worry about lil me!" I laughed and threw my arms around his huge frame. I sniffed in his intoxicating manly musk. "What the-" I saw Cell look down at my chest. _I nearly forgot about those!_ I laughed and pulled the dragonballs out of my shirt. "Yeah it was definitely dumb but Goku didn't notice. Let me guess who you dealt with." "Vegeta." I clenched my fist hearing that name. I could feel my Ki slowly rising. "Calm down Kiyomi. We don't want to cause unnecessary attention to us now do we?" I take a few deep breaths before finally putting myself at ease. "What did he say to you?" I asked crossing my arms. "He claimed he knew we were cause of his wife's unconsciousness and to hand over the dragon radar. Of course I didn't have it so there was no purpose to the rest of our conversation." Cell simply waved it off but that wasn't enough for me. He knew something. I could tell. "What else." "That's it. He simply wanted to know if I had the dragon radar." I close my eyes taking yet another deep breath. "Cell, I'm on the verge of punching you in the face. Tell me exactly what he said!" He looked away from my face frowning. "I'm waiting." Cell sighed and started finally talking. "He claimed that if we ever came near his home again he'd kill us on the spot. And that he wasn't going to deal with an emotional woman who's crying over "spilled milk"."

 **That** pushed me over the edge. Crying over _spilled milk!_ How dare that bastard claim that what I was feeling wasn't necessary! That I was _overreacting!_ Hell, if Trunks died he'd probably be worse than me! And to make matters even worse, Cell didn't even do _anything._ "So..you let him talk down on me as a grieving mother?" "No-" "Did you punch him? Did you say "Don't ever say my kids are just _spilled milk_ "?! Did you Cell! Cause by the looks of it, you didn't!" "I wasn't going to cause us problems just because of your temporary feelings. If you want to go beat Vegeta into a pulp _after_ we make our wish then by all means, go do that. But it's none of our concern of what he said right now." None of our concerns?! _That's like saying what he did doesn't matter!_ I glared at Cell with so much anger. He couldn't say he was hurting on the inside too, but go back and act as if _their_ deaths isn't a big deal. _That isn't right nor is it fair!_ "Whether they can be wished back or not, that doesn't mean I'm going to allow the exact person who killed them to dictate how I feel." I stormed off inside. I heard Cell calling me but for his sake, I ignored him. I was so angry that he didn't stand up for me. The thought of him not doing anything..hurts. It hurts a lot actually. I sat on the edge of my bed and cried. _Can I really do this?_ That thought ran through my mind over and over again. Suki dying in my arms replayed in my head again. I couldn't do anything as I watched her cry in pain.

 _She was comfortable at least..._ I heard my door open already knowing who was there. "I swear if you say you're sorry..." "I wasn't. I was just going to let you know that I'm here for you. No matter what. As much as I wanted to snap Vegeta's arm in two, I refrained. I thought that's what you'd want. No more fighting right?" I looked at Cell and through my tears, I saw a man who was hurting too. Someone who's lost just as much as me. "Yeah, well that doesn't explain why you acted as if you didn't care." I saw Cell frown deeply. "Believe me Kiyomi. I was furious-" "Yet you still didn't do anything!" I stood up and got in his face. "There is **no** excuse for what you did!" Or _didn't_ do.. "You sat there and let him talk about something that hurt not just me but you too! You cried Cell! And that's not something that happens everyday. I never said to fight. As much as I want to kill him, I never said that either! I just wanted you to stand up for me. Say something that lets him know that he's wrong. Not me, or you or even our dead kids." Cell stood and was in my face too. "I didn't know what to do in that situation. Be glad I even thought of your feelings because by the looks of it, you're not thinking of mine!" I slapped him. How dare he try to flip the script on me! As if I did something wrong..! "Don't do **that!** " I yelled. "You can't flip this shit on me Cell! That's not how it works. I'm not going to sit here and let you try to make me feel guilty when you didn't do _anything_!"

Cell scowled and I could see a vein throbbing in his left temple. "I'm beginning to assume you aren't just talking about tonight." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I nodded my head at the realization. "You didn't do anything. Not today..not _that_ day. It's like.." "It's like what hm? I did my best today, when Suki and Seru died, hell I'm doing a better job than you!" _There he goes again!_ "Oh yeah let's FLIP THE DAMN SCRIPT AGAIN CELL!" We were both in each other's faces yelling and screaming again. I didn't realize it but someone was at my door. "Shush shush." "Oh look you're done bickering for once!" "Shut up! Someone's at my door." I quickly make my way downstairs. Without looking through the peephole, I open my door to a police officer. His car was right in front of my house! "Um..what can I do for you sir?" "We've been getting noise complaints here Ma'am. Some say it sounds _domestic_?" I blushed from embarrassment. _Whole neighborhood probably heard us and called..._ "Oh! Me and my husband are having a few...complications. We'll keep it down officer." "Alright. You have a good night Ma'am." I waved goodbye and quietly closed the door behind him. I sighed and noticed Cell had left. _Fine. I hope you get hit by a truck you bastard._ I growled making my way to the bathroom _._ _I need a bath and wine..._

* * *

I wake up pretty early the next day. As I stretched I searched for Cell's Ki. Of course he's nowhere to be found. "Fine by me! Sheesh." I reached for the dragon radar noticing that it wasn't on my nightstand. _What the..?_ I get on my hands and knees searching **_everywhere_**! _Where the hell-_ I growled knowing exactly who took it. " ** _CELLL_**!" _I am going to **kill** him for leaving me in this boring house! Alone at that! _I walk into my closet, still fuming, pulling out a pair of sweats and a long sleeve. I noticed that it was oddly chilly out. I shivered rubbing my hands together. "Goodness what month is it..!" I grab my laptop from my bedside ready to check my emails. "Good god..." I had over _10,000_ damn emails! _More work..._ I sigh going to the calendar. I was flabbergasted to see that it was early November. I chuckled grabbing my reading glasses. I obviously mistook November for for another month. I took a deep breath, looking at the screen again. _November 3rd, 7:56 AM._ I quickly set my computer done before I accidentally threw it across the room. Nobody told me I was that room for four months. _Four fucking months!_ The idea of being in a room for four months was..unbelievable. _Well..what's done is done._ I go downstairs to make myself breakfast forgetting about Cell, but that thought still won't leave my mind! I was gone from the _world_ for four months! Who knew what people thought, or who was looking for me!

I sighed grabbing some eggs and chicken to make a Oyakodon dish. I began chopping some vegetables when that thought came back again. _I wasted four months of my life grieving!_ _How could I do that.._ I hurt Rochelle and Cell constantly. Weeks after weeks of not coming out of my room and even being hostile when they tried. Hell, I even grew some form of _resentment_ for them after a while. _Of course that's all changed but the point is, I was at one of my lowest and...and they still stuck by me._ I swore cutting myself on the blade of my knife. I grab a towel trying to stop the bleeding. _Just let me eat in peace!_ After washing my hands I finish making breakfast, leaving some for Cell if he ever showed up. That's a big _if_ too... I noticed as I ate that it was very quiet. And I hate it. I hate this never ending silence. _I wish it would be over soon..._ I rinse my dishes deciding to go watch some Tv. That's when I realized that I had forgotten about my garden! "Not my beautiful Kosumosus!" I rush outside only to find my garden destroyed. "Aw man..just another thing to add to my list of crap to do.." I get on my knees to investigate my dead flowers. _And the Kosumosu only blooms in autumn too!_ I sigh feeling something in my flowers. Pulling with all my might, a small orb like object is in my hand. It was covered in mud so I couldn't tell what it was. Shrugging I take it inside and begin to clean the mud off. I gasped seeing what I had discovered. "The five star dragonball!" I admire it's orange sparkling beauty for a few short moments. I set the magical orb down shaking my head in astonishment. "This day just keeps getting better and better.."

 _4:37_

Cell had been gone all day. _I wonder where he went.._ I was so bored I had decided to look through my emails. _Work. Work. Ooh coupon. Work. More work._ A certain email had caught my eye. _From: Chen Yang_ "Why the hell is he emailing me?" The email was a few weeks old but my curiosity was getting the best of me. I smiled rereading the email.

 _Kiyomi, I was a terrible man when you were growing older. And I know you'll never forgive me but that's okay. Some people don't deserve forgiveness. I used to despise you. But as you grew something grew within me too. Everyone knew your name as a dancer or whatever you planned to be. I tried to stop your dreams but you still stood up and went to pursue them. I'm proud of you Kiyomi. And although it pains me to say it, I was wrong. I was wrong about you, your mother, the world. I made you think nobody would love you and yet..you've found someone better than a man like me. And for that I congratulate you. I've actually grown fond of your beautiful two kids and I hope to see them more. I may have been a terrible father then, but I won't fail you now. I promise._

 _Chen_

I was speechless. I mean..what made him want to apologize to me? For all that abuse... All those nights I cried alone wondering when my prince would rescue me from that hell. I wiped some tears away that seemed to slip from my eyes. "Thanks Chen. I forgive you." I click delete, deciding not to reply to him. _It'll be our little secret._ I take a sip of my tea when my house phone rang. Sighing I get up to grab it. "This is Kiyomi Yang." I wait for the person to reply. To my surprise, it was my mother! "K-Kiyomi?!" "Mom?" "Oh god Kiyomi! Where have you been! You've been gone for so long I was beginning to get worried!" "I'm okay mom really. I just took an extended vacation is all." "Goodness! I need to come see you. I'm on my way." "Wait-" But she had already hung up. _Damn parents.._ I sigh hearing tires screech outside. She had gotten here in less than ten minutes! **_Knock knock knock!_** "Jeez I'm coming Mom!" I opened the door to see Chen in front of it. "Oh. What a nice surprise to see you Chen." "The same to you Kiyomi." Chen _smiled_ and called my mother over. "Come on Kimi. You drove like a maniac over here so let's move a little bit faster no?" "Don't rush me Chen. You know how car sick I get when we drive at high speeds!" "And whose fault is that?" My mother ignored Chen, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house. "Where have you been missy?" I sat on my loveseat avoiding eye contact.

"Kiyomi Yang. I advise you to answer me right this moment!" I looked at my mother with wide eyes. She had never ever spoken to me like that in...well years! "Well..uh..this is very embarrassing." "Go on. Tell me why you've been gone for months without telling me a word about this "extended vacation"" "W-well..." _think think!_ "Uh.." _I can't lie to them! But I can't say "Oh yeah your grandchildren died and me and my fake husband plan to resurrect them using magical crystal balls!_ "Well...the kids wanted to stay longer and I..just decided to ya know, stay longer. Jean agreed and so we decided to just extend our vacation. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to deal with all the crap that came with it. Is it wrong to want to spend time with my family mom?" "No of course not koibito!" My mother pulled me close and kissed my forehead affectionately. "Just give us a heads up next time! I was so worried.." "Yeah and I had to temporarily run the company..." I hear Chen grumble from a corner. "Yeah? Well you didn't do a very good job at that. I went to work to find my floor in complete shit shambles!" "Language Kiyomi." Mother warned. "Well don't extend your vacation when you have a business to run." I opened my mouth to retort but the look Mother was giving me made me close it. _What is her deal today.._ "Come Kiyomi. You must be famished! You look so much skinnier from the last time I saw you." My mother dragged me to the kitchen as I saw Chen grab his keys and head for the door. "Where's he going?" I asked. "Ah probably home. You can take me later! But first we must gossip..!"

 _Oh boy.._ Gossiping with my mother meant hell for me! She always had a very strong opinion for others. Especially men. That's why I'm surprised she took my "secret engagement" so well. Hell, she was happy! "So where are my lovely grandkids?" My smiled faltered before quickly coming back. "I sent them with their father.." "Oh my! And how has my future Son-in-law been? You guys should really start planning for the wedding now." "Uh..Jean's good...the wedding is coming along great actually!" "That's great!" Me and my mother spent the rest of the day cooking and talking. I was so comfortable that I nearly forgot about Cell and this whole situation. We sat outside on my patio staring up at the stars. It was chilly so I had the bonfire on. I wrapped myself in my blanket as my mom cut through our comfortable silence. "What's really going on Kiyomi?" She asked. I frowned and lied. "Nothing." "Oh please. Enough with the lies. A mother knows when her own child is going through pain. Is it something with Jean or..?" "N-no. Like I said, it's nothing." I felt tears prick my eyes. _Don't cry. Everything's okay. Just say that it's okay..._ "It is _something_. Please talk to me Kiyomi!" I stood up abruptly, going inside the house. I couldn't face her. I couldn't even lie to her anymore. I sat down on the sofa, jumping as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Watashi ni hanashite Kiyomi." (Talk to me Kiyomi.) I sighed feeling the tears slip out as I told my mother **everything**. Starting with my first encounter with Cell.

I laughed and cried recalling all of my memories. Even the bad ones. It was hard to tell her about Suki and Seru. _Considering it was my fault._ "It's not your fault Kiyomi. Yeah you fell in love with an alien who wanted to kill us all, but you changed him. You even had a family. I understand it's...temporarily broken but you'll fix it. With those dragon thingys." "I know but..me and Cell just had a fight. I don't think I can do this anymore Mom." She grabbed my face and held it close to her own. Determination rolling off her entire being, making the hairs on my arms prickle. "You listen to me. You are going to bring my grandchildren back. I don't care how much you two argue. Bring. Them. Back. And even if it seems you want to give up, don't Kiyomi! Because that's how much your children mean to you. Don't give up on them. Got it?" I heard a loud honk outside. "I guess Chen came back for me." I stood and hugged my mother goodbye. "Thanks for the advice." I mumbled wiping my tears. "Anytime. Oh and by the way, good choice on the alien. Even I would fall for him if I was a wee bit younger." I faked gagged and pushed her out. "Gross Mother!" I saw her run out to the awaiting car parked in front of my house. She blew a kiss to me before getting in and driving off. _What an odd yet normal day._ I shrug and close the door. I get this weird feeling of someone watching me. Really close too. As I turn I see a glimpse of a body and my instincts took over. I swung my fist hearing it connect with the intruder's face. I squeak noticing that it was Cell. I quickly run and grab an ice pack for him. "I am **so** sorry! I told you to stop sneaking up on me!" I apologize multiple times holding the pack to his slightly bruised cheek. "It's fine." He shrugs away from me. I sigh seeing that he was still clearly mad.

"Look..I'm not going to argue nor am I going to apologize. We were both upset and I just think we needed some time to calm our nerves. Me with being home alone and you with searching for dragonballs." "Your point?" "My point is...I'm not mad. And if you're over it so am I." I look at Cell with hopeful eyes. _Come on make the pouty face it always works..!_ I hear him sigh as he finally gave in. "Yes!" I pull Cell in for a hug grazing his cheek. "That hurts." I immediately pull away. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I see him smirk realizing his tease. "Oh ha ha. Very funny jackass.." I cross my arms taking in his rugged appearance. And my was it such a turn on.. "No need to say it Kiyomi. I'm _fetching_." "What? Oh no I was just staring at the bruise on your cheek.." I giggle watching his face turn to horror. "I'm just teasing!" Cell rolled his eyes pulling out two dragonballs. "Hey I found the five star dragonball!" I go into a drawer pulling it out. "Cool right?" Cell chuckled at my obvious arrogance. "Not cool considering I threw it down here." I gasped knowing exactly what he did. "You ruined my Kosumosus!" "One of many compromises my dear.." "Dammit Cell!" I raised my fist watching him dodge this time. "It's gonna be all bad when I catch you." "That's a matter of _if_ not when." I crossed my arms thinking of a plan. I lightbulb appeared above me. "Hm. Well that's too bad. I had something real _special_ planned out tonight. Buuuut if you don't want to know then that's fine." I start my way upstairs to my room. Cell didn't know it but I could see the interest in his eyes. He was getting _intrigued_. "I'll be alone..upstairs.. _naked_.."

I threw in the last part just to get his attention even more. I opened my bedroom door to see Cell sitting on my bed, waiting patiently. "Oh? Thought it was a matter of if when I caught you." "Well, who can resist free se-" "Ah ha!" I pounced pinning Cell under me. "Looks who's on the bottom now!" I stuck my tongue out laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I'm too funny! "Apparently still you." Next thing I knew, Cell had that stupid smirk on his stupid smug face. "Will you ever let me have fun?!" I pouted looking away from him. I felt Cell's chest rumble as he chuckled. "Well aren't you? I mean if I'm not mistaken, you were just laughing." I narrowed my eyes pulling his face closer to mine. "I missed you. And that was no fun." I whispered. We both chuckled before placing our lips on each other. What started as a passionate loving kiss, turned into yet another night of sweat and ecstasy...

 _HEYO! I know what you're thinking. CAUSE IM THINKIN IT TOO! Where in the hell have I been?! Well long story short...don't make your parents mad. Because they will hide your shit and not give it back. So I sincerely apologize for the delay! But DONT WORRY! We're back on schedule Kay? Okay. This chapter was a lil...fillery.. IM SORRY OKAY! Next chapter will be the conclusion on this...arc? Is that what we'd call it? Will Kiyomi tell Cell that her mother knows his true identity? Will I ever stop with the filler? Yes FLUFF VERY SOON.  AND WILL VEGETA REALLY COME KILL MY MAIN CHARACTERS? Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI! _

_bye!_ ❥❥


	21. Chapter 20

_I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS! I been finished this chapter BUT I FORGOT TO UPDATE!_

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

" ** _WHAT!_** " Kiyomi screeched. Cell bit his tongue as the woman he loved yelled and swore at him. "How could you be so stupid Cell!" He stayed silent knowing she was right. "I mean, how do you forget to tell me that _Goku_ took one of the dragonballs?!" _Enough of this._ Cell growled pulling Kiyomi onto his lap. She squeaked, immediately shutting up. "Don't you think I already know I messed up?" Cell whispered in Kiyomi's ear. A chill ran up her spine as she looked into his serious eyes. "And I didn't feel the need to tell you because I was most likely going to get it back. But from what I'm sensing, Goku is on the move. So if you want to find the last dragonball before him I suggest we get moving hm?" Cell gave Kiyomi a patronizing smile before dropping her on the floor. "Ow! You jackass." Kiyomi stood rubbing her aching butt. "So what are you suggesting? That we go get the last dragonball before Goku does? But then what! We'll still be missing one dragonball." "I plan on getting that back. Soon." Kiyomi looked Cell in the eye, sighing at his final decision. "Fine. But I'm helping you." "No-" Cell started but was interrupted by Kiyomi. "And before you say I can't, let it be known that I can handle myself and Goku."

"There's no point in us debating about this. If you come along, you can't be a burden." Cell said standing. "You like worrying about me..." Kiyomi smirked grabbing her coat. "No, I just don't want to have you slow me down." Cell grumbled stepping outside of the home. "Yeah yeah..be a jackass why don't ya!" Kiyomi and Cell took to the sky, heading North where the dragon radar pointed.

Chapter Twenty

 ** _The Start of Something New: The last of the Dragonballs_**

"So what's the plan?" Kiyomi asked. "Get the last dragonball." "That's it?!" "Of course not. That's just step one." Cell smirked leaving Kiyomi's head in the clouds. "And what are the other steps?" "You'll find out." Cell increased his speed, leaving Kiyomi slightly behind "Hey! Tell me the damn plan!" Kiyomi yelled chasing after him. Kiyomi noticed that the longer they flew North, the colder it got. "H-hey Cell?" He hummed looking back at her. He took in her shivering appearance slowing down a bit to hear her out. "I'm getting cold over here. Where the hell are we going, Antarctica?" Kiyomi joked. "Yes, actually we are." Cell laughed seeing Kiyomi choke on her own laugh. "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking!" Cell chuckled again answering her question. "Dammit Cell! I wouldn't have came if I knew we'd be in the South fucking Pole!" "Now I think you're just exaggerating..." Kiyomi stopped in midair and prepared to turn around. The dragon radar beeped indicating that the dragonball was near. "I think that's your cue to stay." Cell frowned noticing that Kiyomi didn't respond. "Kiyomi?" No response. "Kiyomi." Still no response. "Are we seriously ignoring me now?"

Kiyomi huffed landing on the icy ground. She was shivering violently, but she wasn't going to admit that she was cold. Not again at least. She narrowed her eyes at Cell's calm composer. _How in the hell is he not freezing to death like me?!_ Kiyomi huffed again, following behind Cell. She was so cold and he was moving so slow in her definition. Kiyomi growled and sped walked in front of him, not aware of the thin ice ahead. Cell rolled his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of cracking. He looked down and immediately called for Kiyomi. Of course she continued to ignore him and walk faster, creating more cracks in the ice. "Kiyomi! Get back here now!" Cell shouted. He took a cautious step watching as the ice cracked beneath him. He called for Kiyomi again and received the same treatment as before. "This isn't the time to ignore me! Kiyomi!" _That's it!_ Kiyomi thought turning and glaring at Cell. "What?! What what what what! It's fucking below zero degrees out here and you're just sitting there calling my name like an imbecile!" "Ki-" "I was talking!" Kiyomi snapped interrupting him. Cell growled as she continued on with her rant. "It's god damn cold out here so let's just hurry up and find the dragon-"

Kiyomi looked down as a large cracking noise was heard from under her. Next thing she knew, she was in freezing ice water that made her whole body burn with heat. "Kiyomi!" Cell jumped into action ready to jump in after her. But after a few seconds of being in the water, Kiyomi jumped out drenched and shivering. And to her dismay, the wind blew causing her to become even more cold than what she already was. Shock was one way to explain how Kiyomi felt. And the other was anger. _Cell set me up.._ _That dick!_ "W-w-why..w-w-would you d-d-do that?" She managed to say. The cold was becoming unbearable to her. She was still human after all.. "I tried to tell you Kiyomi. But you continued to ignore me and I couldn't do anything to stop the ice from breaking." Kiyomi brought her fingers to her mouth, trying to desperately warm herself. "Y-y-you d-dick..! Why w-would you s-s-set me u-up?" Kiyomi asked. "Why would I ever try to cause you consternation?" Cell cautiously stepped closer to Kiyomi. The ice cracked again but he ignored it. "I d-don't k-k-know. You w-w-were the e-evil o-one once..." "That doesn't mean I'm going to be evil towards you." Cell cupped Kiyomi's cheek and leaned in for a kiss when the ice finally cracked under his weight. Kiyomi immediately levitated, watching as Cell dropped into the freezing waters like her. "S-shit..! Cell!" Cell sprung from the water, not even flinching at the cold air. "Refreshing." He said with a frown. His hair clung to his face as he wrung out his shirt. Kiyomi chuckled and watched as Ki surrounded his body. It dried off his clothes and made the surrounding air warm. "C-Cell..could you w-warm me u-up..!" "Just do it yourself woman.." Kiyomi rolled her eyes in a duh way. If only she could slap her forehead. Kiyomi concentrated on warming herself up. A low blue glow emanated from her body, drying her clothes and hair. Kiyomi sighed with content as she was finally warm again! "Now let's get the hell out of here."

 _..Hours later.._

After finally finding the three star dragonball, Kiyomi and Cell were on their way home when a certain Ki caught their attention. "That's Goku isn't it?" Kiyomi asked. "Yes, it is." Cell confirmed. "Time for step two." "And what's step two again..?" Cell sighed and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm going to sincerely apologize now for what I'm about to do my dear." Kiyomi made a face of confusion and was about to question him, but instead was met with darkness. _She's going to be superbly pissed about this.._ Cell sighed flying to a higher altitude. If his plan was working then Goku should already be on his way. _But just in case.._ Cell held Kiyomi close with one hand and use the other to charge a Ki blast. It was large enough to attract anyone's attention. Even idiot Goku's. "Alright. Unfortunately I have to drop you Kiyomi.." Cell mumbled slowly letting his grip on Kiyomi loosen. He took a deep breath and fully let go. Kiyomi's body dropped towards the Earth at a fast rate. It took all the restraint in Cell's body to not go save her but it was the only way.

Goku had noticed Cell and Kiyomi but he didn't think anything of it. _Probably on another one of those dates.._ That is until Kiyomi's power level dropped to zero. Goku instantly teleported to her body which was free falling in the air. He grabbed her and levitated to the ground. Goku gently set her body down and looked around for Cell. He was the last person with her! And now he's gone all of a sudden?! Goku sighed and hit Kiyomi's cheek. "Wake up Kiyomi. Come on." Kiyomi stirred in her sleep and watched as her vision focused in on Goku's close face. "What're you doing?!" She immediately put some distance between them. "I'm sorry! I saw you falling from the sky and I just came to help you out.." _Wait..falling from the sky? **CELL!**_ _That bastard knocked me out! But why..? Unless..!_ Kiyomi mentally gasped know realizing what step two was. She was to get close to Goku and steal the dragonball off him! _Hmph! Too easy._ "Oh. Well thanks Goku!" Kiyomi smiled cheerfully. "Where are you coming from?" She asked, getting closer. "Oh. I just went to visit Bulma..I asked her to take care of something for me." "Take care of? Like what an animal..? Or Gohan..?" Kiyomi continued to act clueless and get a little bit closer to Goku. "Just a dragonball is all. We only found one since she lost the dragon radar." Bingo. "Oh, well that's cool and all but I gotta really get going! Bye Goku!" Kiyomi quickly took to the sky before he could question her. _Seven star here I come!_

"You want me to do what?" Kiyomi asked for the fifth time. Cell sighed and explained himself one more time. "I want you to go to Capsule Corp and retrieve the last dragonball." "Why me?! Last I checked, Vegeta claimed he'd kill me on the spot if he found me on his property again." "Not if his wife's home." Kiyomi nodded her head in agreement. "That _could_ work. But what if it doesn't?" Cell looked at Kiyomi and shrugged. "It will, trust me." Cell gave Kiyomi a reassuring smile. She sighed agreeing to go with the plan. "I advise you to wear black." "Already on it!" Kiyomi yelled from upstairs. She took a few deep breaths as she contemplated this whole plan. _Should I do this? I mean..I can't possibly face them can I?_ Kiyomi grabbed her black jumpsuit ready to put it on when a terrible thought came to mind. _What if they hate me? What if they blame me and hate me forever._

"I..can't do this." Cell stared at Kiyomi for a second before flat out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me Kiyomi." "All jokes aside Cell. I just..can't go through with this." "Why?" Cell stood as his anger rose with him. All that hard work. All of that suffering he had to endure! And for what? Just so she could back out because of her weak human feelings?! _I've came too far to let this end here._ "Why stop here Kiyomi? Do you fear Vegeta that much?!" "No.." "Do you think you're alone, as if I won't be there with you?" "No, but I-" "What is it Kiyomi? What is your amazing excuse this time?!" Kiyomi looked away from Cell's hurt eyes. It pained her to say it but she just couldn't go through with the plan anymore. "Maybe..maybe we should just let them Rest In Peace." Cell scoffed as Kiyomi tried to clarify. "It'll be better for them! They won't have to deal with the aftermath of our mistakes-" "Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it Kiyomi! You of all people were hurt the most when they died. So why now? Why all of a sudden the idea of even resurrecting them seems like a bad plan. Because last I heard, this was your idea!" "Don't you think I know that!" Kiyomi snapped. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them, knowing that the tears will just continue. "And here we go with the waterworks!" Cell scoffed again. "Hey! My tears are real-" "Are they? Because I've been seeing a lot of tears come from you Kiyomi and none of them meant a damn thing to you." "What are you saying? That I didn't care about them dying?! Because I cared Cell! I CARED MORE THAN YOU!" Kiyomi shouted. Her face was red like a tomato as all her rage poured into her words. "THEN WHY CAN'T YOU RESURRECT THEM?!" Cell shouted back. "BECAUSE.." Kiyomi started but she quickly silenced herself. She turned away from Cell, feeling remorse for her harsh words.

Cell grabbed her chin, making her eyes meet his. Her doe teary eyes meeting his cold bitter ones. "Because what Kiyomi?!" Cell snapped. "..because I know they'll hate me.." She whispered. A sob escaped Kiyomi as she pulled away from Cell. The harsh truth was too much for her. "Why would they hate you?" Cell asked with sincerity. "They'll remember everything Cell! From the moment they tried to help..to the moment when they died. And I don't think four year-olds can comprehend that much pain! That every night they'll dream of their horrible deaths.. I mean look at Suki! The day after I accidentally shot her, she was scared! She forgave me but she was haunted by the memory! I can't Cell, I can't go through that again! I mean-" Cell grabbed Kiyomi's shoulders and shook her with enough force to stop her incoherent rambling. "Enough. There's a simple solution to your problem Kiyomi." "What Cell? What could possibly fix this.." Kiyomi placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his thick waist. "We simply wish for them to not remember." Kiyomi closed her eyes. She had two options at this point. A; go with the plan to bring back Suki and Seru. But have them not remember their terrible deaths. Unfortunately lying for their own good, or B; don't bring them back and try to live happily ever after without them. _I want my kids. Cell wants our kids. He wants his family back._ Kiyomi sniffled, pulling away from Cell's body. "So, you want me to do what again?" Kiyomi said with a small smile. Cell chucked and explained the plan for the sixth time that evening...

 **(** _Kiyomi's_ _p.o.v_ **)**

I swiftly landed on top of the dome roof of Capsule Corp. I stood nearly slipping off. After I regained my balance, I took a deep breath to calm myself. Cell said that as long as I was calm, my Ki level would stay low like any other human. Hopefully that slip didn't catch anyone's attention. I looked around before teleporting inside the house. I looked around at my surroundings. I was obviously in someone's room. From the messy bedroom to the pictures on the wall, the room was definitely occupied. I heard running water. I looked at the bathroom door. Light seeped into the room as the door opened, and steamed flew into the room. Thinking fast, I rolled under the bed as feet stepped into my line of sight. "Bulma?" The voice called. It was deep and gruff, obviously a man. It was quiet for a moment until I heard a cloth drop to the ground. I nearly screamed realizing that it was his towel.

I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. _Oh god! If Cell found out.._ I inwardly cringed at the thought. _I gotta get outta here._ I closed my eyes and instant transmissioned somewhere else. I opened my eyes to black heels. _What the-_ I covered my mouth as I heard laughter. "Aw come on Chi-Chi! You're only 8 months along! I think a savings account is a little early." "It's never too early to start thinking of your child's future!" Chi-Chi retorted. "It kinda is, since Goten is still in your body-" "Don't start with me Goku!" "The food's great Bulma." "Thanks Gohan! Once your mom gives birth, you'll be back to her cooking!" "I'll miss yours though.." I hear everyone at the table laugh. I lightly gasped realizing what the hell was going on. _This is a god damn family dinner!_ And I was literally, right under their noses... I slowly shifted myself to my knees. It was time to get comfortable. _This is going to be a long night..._

I was drifting asleep by the minute. _Good god! This was more boring than the word boring._ I looked towards Bulma's legs. I kinda..missed her. _Ugh. Stop thinking about her. She was the reason why they died._ I sighed and closed my eyes. _Might as well catch up on my Zs..._ "Ya know..I miss her Chi-Chi." I opened my eyes. I looked around to see only two pair of legs at the table. "Miss who?" "Kiyomi.." Bulma sighed. I small smiled crept along my face. She missed me too.. "Hm. You still blame yourself Bulma. Why?" I heard a slam on the table. Out of reflex, I jumped but regained my composure fast. "Because it was my fault!" "No-" "Yes! I was a bad friend. I didn't trust her..I put her children in danger! And now look. Their dead. And it's all my fault.." Bulma sobbed, standing from the table. "Wait Bulma!" Chi-Chi called running after her. I sat under the table for a moment. My mind wanted to blame Bulma but my heart saw how much she was suffering. I couldn't stay angry anymore. Watching her cry..made me upset as well. Sometimes staying angry at people won't make your problems any better. I sighed wiping my tears. _Get back to the plan._ I pushed a chair out, crawling cautiously. I looked around at my surroundings. I was obviously in the dining room, considering the huger dinner table. I turned around, looking at the back door. There were about 3 or 4 people outside. I looked up at the ceiling. There were 2 people upstairs. And 1 person who was walking in my direction!

I quickly ran to the living room, hiding behind a couch. I watched as Chi-Chi passed, going outside. I sighed standing in the dark room. "Where the hell is that dragonball..!" I whispered/yelled. I stood rigid as the lights turned on. "Um. Who are you?" I heard a familiar gruff voice question. I turn my head and looked at the man. He was rugged looking with his long untamed hair, to the scar on his face. I watched as he looked me up and down, cautiously coming closer. "Hey..." I turned around and giggled. "Hi handsome.." I said in a low tone. I inwardly cringe. I just needed to get close enough to knock him out. _What better way than to use my sexuality?_ I thought. Every word dripping with sarcasm.."Oh?" The man smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Listen..I don't know who you are lady. But I'm willing to spare you some time to get to know me." I giggled again and brought my lips to his ear. "I'm married you jackass." Catching him off guard, I kneed him in the balls then gave a blow to his neck, knocking the guy out cold. "Hmph! Men.." I shook my head and lifted the guy's body. I placed him on couch, making it look like he was sleep. I stood in the doorway for a moment before turning the lights out. I cautiously made my way upstairs. The only place the dragonball could be, is in Bulma's room. I peeked around the corner for any sign of a person. It was dark and all the doors to rooms were closed. I knew the room all the way at the end was her's. I teleported to the front of her door. I slowly reached for the handle but I stopped hearing voices inside.

"You need to apologize Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "I'm not apologizing for anything!" "You caused this! Why did you have to be hell bent on revenge?! It's always pride this or pride that with you!" "My saiyan pride is everything to me. And no matter how much obscenities you throw at me-" "And your family's not? The first thing that you should've thought was the future of your family Vegeta! I'm tired of you thinking for yourself!" "Who ever said I wanted a family!" Ouch.. I sigh knowing that low blow hurt Bulma. Hell, it's hurting me! "This isn't about me Vegeta. And no matter how much you want to make this about me, it's still about Kiyomi and what you did to her!" Silence. I felt someone's Ki coming close to the door. I quickly ran to a room and pulled the door up. I peeked through a crack as Vegeta came storming out. "You killed two children Vegeta. Even that's evil for you.." I held my breath has Vegeta looked right at my door. _Don't come in here. Don't come in here!_ My prayers were answered as Vegeta turned and walked away.

I sighed and opened the door. Bulma turned and looked at me. My eyes widen. How could I not pay attention! "Shit.." I swore. "Um.." "I..I know what you want." She stuttered, wiping her tears. I looked around nervously as she gestured to her room. "Don't worry. Nobody will be coming back up here." Bulma closed the door as I sat on the edge of her bed. I looked around at her room. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't clean either. More of a, "stuff in corners" room. "I uh..haven't had time to clean. So ignore the mess." "Right." I mumbled. I watched Bulma rummage through a bag before pulling out the seven star dragonball. I mumbled my thanks as she tossed it to me. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Bulma spoke again. "S-so..how are you?" I immediately stood and made my way towards the door. "Listen Bulma. I didn't come to make small talk. And..I know you want to fix this but I need time. Time to..heal. I mean look at you!" I looked at her stressed out appearance. "You need to relax. I know..I'm stressing out too. We all are after what happened. So just focus on Trunks and everything will get better." Bulma nodded her head. "You're right. But can you just..stay for awhile." Flabbergasted, I stuttered on my next words. "Uh..I mean. I guess. But only for a little while!" I watched as Bulma's eyes widen before they water. She pulled me in for a hug as she cried on me for a few minutes. I hugged her back. Rubbing my hands in circles on her back, I whispered nothing but happy thoughts for her to feed on. "It'll be alright Bulma. I promise." "No..it won't." She sniffles pulling away. Her face was red, her cheeks stained with tears. Obvious signs that she was crying for a long while.

"Vegeta hates me. And I don't know what else to do with myself because.." "Because you love him too much to let him go." Bulma nodded her head solemnly. "Yeah. I know Bulma. It was the same with Cell. I couldn't just move on. So when he claimed that he loved me..and wanted a family...I was so happy!" I laughed remembering when I first saw Cell after nearly four years. "I was so happy. But I was scared. Scared that he was going to hurt me. But now look. He's willing to make big compromises, big changes just to be with me. That says a lot." "What's your point.." Bulma grumbled. She sat on the edge of her bed, miserable. I sighed and squatted to meet with her eye level. "The point is, people like Cell or Vegeta don't usually want families or friends. Hell, they want to kill everyone on sight. But..them staying shows a lot. Shows how much they love you." I stood looking up at the moon. It was full tonight. The moonlight lit the room up some showing me a picture of Bulma and her family. I picked it up, to prove my point even more. "Sometimes we have to remember the good ol' days in order to get past the bad ones." I handed her the picture. I watched as she sobbed and held the picture closer to her body.

"You always were good for advice Kiyomi." I smiled. That was nice to know. "Yeah well..when you've been through a lot of crap like me, you got a lot of advice to give out." I walked to her door ready to leave. I had gotten what I came for. I turned and smiled as Bulma waved. I opened the door and nearly crapped my pants. Vegeta looked at me appalled. I'm in some real deep shit aren't I? **Yes. Yes you are**. I started to back away as Vegeta came closer to me. He chuckled causing a shiver to go up my spine. "I thought I told that idiotic "husband" of yours that if I ever saw either of you on my property, I'd kill you on the spot!" He spat. I clenched my fist, feeling my anger rise. That day replayed in my mind over and over again. "For your safety..I suggest you stay away..." "Oh? I guess you're still upset about-" "Stop it Vegeta!" Bulma stood in between us. I bit my lip knowing exactly what he was going to say. _Say it Vegeta. Just give me a reason to snap your neck!_ I was breathing hard as I felt my eyes change color. My anger was starting to take over. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins as my senses heighten. I felt hands on my shoulders, trying to wake me from my trance. "Calm down Kiyomi. Please." I looked down at Bulma. Her crystal blue eyes pleading with my angry ones. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I reopened them feeling myself calm down. My eyes turned back to brown as my Ki leveled out. "I think it's time for me to leave." Bulma nodded in agreement. "I don't think so." Vegeta chuckled. Bulma grabbed my hand and started to lead me out. I was surprised when she slapped Vegeta after he grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing..?" He said through gritted teeth. "I'm tired of you putting yourself before your family Vegeta!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Here we go again.." "Do you love me?" Bulma asked. By now I was already at the door, prepared to leave. This conversation wasn't my business. "See! You can't even answer the question!" Vegeta looked at me then back at his wife. As if he were choosing who to deal with first. I mouthed a few words before teleporting to the roof. _Say you love her. Don't hurt her even more than you already do._

I stood on the roof of Capsule Corp once again that night. I looked down towards the backyard as Bulma and Vegeta came out, hand-in-hand. I smiled. She shouldn't be fixated on my problems. She has her own family to worry about. Besides..my family is coming back together again. I pulled out the last dragonball. As much as I didn't like the idea, I had to make them forget. It was the only way that they could live a normal life. _I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in my ass later..._ I sigh and fly home. The cool wind blowing my ponytail behind my face. I landed in my gated yard. I saw my bedroom light on while the rest of my house was dark. I walked into my house and nearly took Cell's head off! "Why are you standing at the door! That's creepy as hell." I yelled. "My apologies. You were taking so long.." "Aw! You got worried, didn't you?" I teased. "No.." A light blush dusted his cheeks. I still find it incredibly cute when Cell gets all flustered.

"Right.." I made my way upstairs and summersaulted into my bed. The warm body underneath me cushioned my landing. "Not going to tell me about your night?" Cell asked. "Maybe later..it's a long story." I feel Cell's chest rumble. _What's so funny?_ I wonder. "I have time my dear. Besides, you need to explain what you were doing with that boy." _I knew I was going to get caught for that.._

 _Noooo! ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS! One more chapter before the Epilogue.._ (T o T) (T o T) _WAHHHH! Ah but don't worry! We still have book three..THEN ITS THE END!_ (T o T) (T o T) _Happy New Year! I hope your Christmas and New Years was fun..! Mine involved lots of drunk people... Quick announcement. I have a special that I wanted to posted. I guess you can consider it "filler" but it's nothing but a Christmas special. Ya know..SHOW THE FAMILY TOGETHER! But because of the timeline in my book, the special shall be AFTER THE EPILOGUE! So stay tuned! Will Kiyomi really make our favorite characters forget a whole summer? Will Kiyomi and Bulma fix their crazy relationship? WILL KIYOMI AND CELL GET MARRIED ALREADY?! Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z KAI!_

Bye! ❥❥


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **(** _Third person p.o.v_ **)**

Kiyomi sat in her loveseat, going through old family photos. She smiled at Suki and Seru's baby pictures. It was nice to go back on past fond memories. Kiyomi smirked as a picture of her younger self and Cell kissing was shown stuck in the next page. _I should really find a better place for this.._ She thought.After looking through the photos for a while, Kiyomi stood to place the book back on the bookshelf where it belonged. A lone photo slipped out and fell to the floor. Kiyomi bent down to pick it up and gasped at rambunctious photograph. Suki and Seru were covered in dirt while Vegeta was aiming at Goku's head with a handful of mud. Rochelle was sheilding herself behind the tree. Bulma was laughing with mud all over her face. Everyone was laughing at the mud on each other. Even Cell. Kiyomi snickered, shoving the picture back inside her album. She sighed recalling her moments with Bulma. Of course she still missed her but as time went on, Kiyomi _grew_ up. Of course she still had resentment for Vegeta. He killed her kids. She could never get over that...

"Kiyomi?" She hummed hearing her name being called. A hand on Kiyomi's shoulder brought her back down to Earth. "Huh? Shit..sorry Cell. I was in my own world again." Kiyomi stood and pecked his cheek. "What're you doing home so early?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Well it is my week to get the kids.." Cell grabbed Kiyomi's hand, interlocking their fingers. "Hm..maybe we can find a way to pass the time..?" Cell pulled Kiyomi close, planting his lips on her neck. She giggled but nonetheless leaned into his touch. Unfortunately their little fun was cut short when Kiyomi's pager went off. Cell groaned, reluctantly pulling away. Kiyomi gave him an apologetic look before grabbing her coat. "Work calls, _lovey_!" "No pet names, _darling_." Kiyomi grimaced pecking Cell's lips. "We'll continue later okay?" Cell rolled his eyes as she left the house.

Kiyomi looked around, making sure no one was watching. _Good._ She thought, teleporting into her office. She had to quickly meet her 1:00-who was late as usual!- and hurry to sign some papers then get the kids. Kiyomi answered her ringing phone already knowing what the call was about. "Send them up." She quickly sat down, making her desk look business and tidy like. Kiyomi smirked as her door opened. "Late as usual, _Jean_." Cell or, what his humanly name is now, Jean rolled his eyes taking a seat across from Kiyomi. "You know what they say. "Work calls." " Kiyomi giggled. This was their normal routine. Meet at one to discuss business, do some work, and go back home to be a family. "Ya know..I'm starting to regret putting you in charge of my old department." She leaned forward in her seat. "Why is that?" Cell acted oblivious. "Let's see..you're always late. You always have a smirk on that devilishly handsome face of yours. And...you haven't been doing the dishes!" Cell scoffed. "It was Suki's night not mine." "You can't have the kids call your nights." "Well she offered." "Well she offered." Kiyomi mimicked. She stood handing Cell a file. "Don't we leave family business at home?" Cell took the file giving Kiyomi a look she knew all too well. "We do. But this is starting to get irritating enough for it to become work business." Kiyomi chuckled sitting back down in her seat. "Today's your night so I better see you doing the dishes." "I'd rather do math than the dishes, _sweetheart_."

Kiyomi grimaced again at the pet name. _Ew. Never._ "Close the door on your way out, _pumpkin_." Cell chuckles quietly closing the door. "Now to do some work.." Kiyomi grumbled looking over important documents for her company. Not even a few sentences in, an urgent knock was heard on her door. "Woah! What's the issue?!" She exclaimed as her secretary rushed through the doors. "U-uh.. Mr. Abélard is upset again.." Kiyomi sighed, immediately exiting her office. _I will never understand how I can do this for so many years._ Kiyomi shook her head watching as Cell held an employee up against a wall. "I advise you to watch what you say next." Cell seethed. "Hey!" Cell made eye contact with Kiyomi. He dropped the guy, who took off towards the exit, and started to walk off when Kiyomi's booming voice stopped him in his tracks. "Jean! In my office. **_Now._** " The building went silent as Cell walked past Kiyomi and back into her office. "Why are you all standing? Back to work!" Kiyomi closed her door, shaking her head. "Seriously?" "I didn't start this one Kiyomi! He bumped into me, and had the nerve to ask me of an apology. And when I said no, he decided to disrespect me. What else do you except me to do?!" Kiyomi sighed sinking into her chair. "Cell..if you keep up with your temper..I may have to let you go." Cell blinked and bit his lower lip to contain his anger. "Calm down! I'm not firing you. Yet. You need to start controlling your anger." "Fine." Cell stood preparing to leave. Kiyomi appeared in front of him, blocking the door. "Aw don't be mad at me! It's not even my choice! People are complaining and when the board gets involved, it'll be out of my control." Cell rolled his eyes. "Right." "Come on, _hun bun_. You can't stay mad at me." Kiyomi grabbed Cell's hand, interlocking their fingers. "Am I not loved anymore?!" She said with added dramatics. Cell smirked already knowing her game. "Well.." They both chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Three seconds of a heated make out ended quickly when Kiyomi's pager went off again. "Sorry!" Kiyomi looked down and gasped. "Crap! I'm almost three minutes late for being early!" Cell chuckled and waved at Kiyomi. "I'll see you soon my dear."

Kiyomi grabbed her coat, teleporting to Suki and Seru's Elementary School. _Just five minutes before the bell._ Kiyomi pulled out her smartphone, texting her secretary to bring a file to her desk. Kiyomi wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so when a hot liquid was spilled on her shirt, she was absolutely shocked. "I am so so so SORRY!" The assailant vigorously scrubbed the coffee stain which was unfortunately near Kiyomi's chest. "Why you little..!" Kiyomi grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully behind his back. "Alright. You got three seconds to explain yourself!" "Okay okay! Just please let me go." Kiyomi shoved the guy, raising an eyebrow. "Explain." She noticed that her assailant was a young boy. Most definitely in high school. The boy rubbed his wrist, avoiding total eye contact with her. "I don't hear explaining." "R-right..sorry." The boy looked up with sincerity clearly evident in his eyes. _Wait a second._ _I swear I know this look.._ Kiyomi narrowed her eyes before gasping. "Gohan?!" She watched him blush and scratch his neck out of embarrassment. "Hi..Ms. Kiyomi." "It's Mrs. now but no need for formalities. Come here!" Kiyomi pulled him in for a tight embrace, coffee stain in all. "You're so big now! Look at you." "Yeah..well..I just started high school." "That's great! Get ready for exams kid." Gohan laughed as the bell to the elementary school rung. Kids flied out of the doors, running to their cars or to catch up with their friends.

"How's your mom?" Kiyomi asked. "Uh..she's good. Very good in fact." "That's good." Kiyomi smiled as Suki and Seru ran up to her. "Hi Mom!" They both said in unison. "Hi lovelies! How was your day?" Kiyomi asked kissing their foreheads. "It was good." They said in union again. "Who's this?" Seru asked, looking Gohan up and down. "A long time friend." "But he's not old like you and Dad." Suki gasped and smacked the back of her brother's head. "Mom's not old! Right Mom?" Kiyomi chuckled, patting her head. "I'm not young either koibito." "Hi Gohan!" A little boy ran up to Gohan. He had a huge resemblance to Goku. _Obviously his second son._ "Hey Goten! How was your day?" "It was fine. Me and Trunks made macaroni art!" Goten looked at Kiyomi and questioned his older brother. "She's a friend of Mom and Dad's." "Cool!" Goten greeted Trunks as he arrived. "Hey Trunks." Gohan greeted. "Hey Gohan." Trunks looked at Suki and stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up you loser!" "Says the one who sucks at dodge ball." "Wanna bet?!" Kiyomi rolled her eyes and steeped in between the bickering kids. "None of that Suki." "But-" "No buts. Apologize." Suki blushed and grumbled her sorry. Trunks smirked as if he had won the battle. "Aw look at my little Trunks growing up!" Kiyomi cooed and pinched his cheeks. "Who's this lady Gohan?!" "Don't act like you don't know me." "I don't." Trunks finally able to get away looked at Kiyomi with anger. She giggled and laid a hand on his head. "You've grown well mister." Trunks blushed and watched as Suki stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I must be going Gohan." He nodded and stuck his hand out. Kiyomi gave him a 'seriously' look before hugging him one last time. "Mind telling your mom I said hello?" "Not at all." Kiyomi looked at Trunks and smiled. "Tell your mom is said to call so we can catch up." Trunks scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I still don't know you." "Say 'Kiyomi wants to talk.' She'll know what it means." Trunks nodded his head. His eyes widen as he now remembered her. "W-wait!" Kiyomi smiled walking away from the school. Suki and Seru looked at each and shrugged. Who knows what that was about..

"Anybody around?" Kiyomi asked after a little walk. Seru and Suki looked around and replied "Nope." "Good." She grabbed their hands, instant transmissioning inside her home. Seru and Suki ran up stairs. "Get your homework out!" Kiyomi yelled. She walked into her kitchen, grabbing the pre-made peanut butter and jelly sandwichs. She set them on the diner room table along with two glasses of milk and a one Daifuku for each of them. Seru came down first, grabbing at his sandwich. "Where's Suki?" Kiyomi asked. "Bathroom." Kiyomi nodded her head. She wasn't going back to work unless she said bye to both of her children. Suki finally came down, smoothing out her skirt. _Right on time._ "Alright. I have to get back to work. Dad will be here soon. So-" "No opening doors. No using the stove. Don't go outside unless we have permission. And call you or Dad for emergencies." The twins recited in unison. Kiyomi chuckled kissing both of their foreheads. "Love you guys!" "Love you too Mom!" Kiyomi teleported back into her office. "Let's get this day over.." She sighed.

* * *

"Alright Daisuke!" Kiyomi closed-and locked- her office door, making her way towards the elevator. "I just think I can do a better job! He's reckless and does what we he wants!" This was Daisuke's third time this week complaining to Kiyomi about the one and only, _Cell_. Kiyomi hit the G button on the elevator. "Why are you so hell bent on getting him out?" Kiyomi asked. "Because I want what's best for the company." "You sure it isn't because I didn't give you that promotion of being head of the Administration Department?" Daisuke baffled, stuttered on his next words. "T-that is not the reason! He's terrible-" "I know I know. He's terrible at his job yet he's made more progress than you've ever done here. How is that possible? Oh I know! Because he does his damn job and doesn't bitch to his boss whenever he doesn't get his way!" The elevator doors open as Kiyomi finished putting Daisuke in his place. "Now if there's anything else you want to complain about, just put your resignation letter on my desk in the morning." Kiyomi gracefully walked out of the elevator, meeting Cell outside. The sun was beginning to set as they walked hand in hand down the street. But little did they know, they were being watched...

"Dad!" Seru and Suki tackled Cell to the ground. "Alright alright.." he chuckled standing. Kiyomi laughed, leaving up stairs to her room. "Can I show you my art?" Suki asked. "Sure." Suki left to find find her macaroni art as Seru looked at his father. "Did you do it?" "No.." Seru said with defeat. "That's okay. I'll help you again." Cell placed a hand on Seru's head. He blushed looking away. They headed upstairs as Kiyomi and Suki made their way down. "Can I help you cook?" Suki asked. "Sure! An extra set of hands is always needed in the kitchen.." Kiyomi distracted, didn't even question what her husband was up to. As dinner was almost done, Seru and Cell arrived downstairs. "I was getting worried. You're usually down when I _start_ cooking." Kiyomi laughed placing a bowl of rice in the middle of the table. A teriyaki rib eye steam was placed in front of everyone's placemats. The kids had theirs cut up of course, with a side of steamed carrots. Kiyomi sat down and said grace before digging in. "Is auntie Rochelle coming this weekend?" Suki asked. "I'll have to ask her. She's been so busy lately.." Kiyomi sighed. _We've all been busy._

After finishing their meal, the family placed their dishes in the sink. Seru and Cell headed back upstairs while Suki tended to the left behind dishes. Kiyomi walked around the house, making sure most things were tidy and clean. She rolled her eyes as she watched Suki do Cell's dishes. Again. _Damn it Cell! Now I'm kicking your ass._ Kiyomi made her way upstairs, fuming. Cell was going to get it tonight. She stopped in her tracks when she heard sniffling. _Why is Seru crying?_ She thought slowly opening his door. She sighed watching Cell help him with his homework. "Math isn't that hard. You can do it." "I c-can't. Everyone calls me dumb just because thsh think I don't know what 12 times 12 is." "Well do you?" "Yeah...it's 144." Seru sniffled again, wiping his eyes. "Then you've already proved them wrong." Cell smiled and picked up a piece of paper. "Let's try again?" Seru nodded grabbing a pencil. _So that's what he meant.. "I'd rather do math than the dishes"_ Kiyomi smiled closing the door shut. It felt better knowing he was helping their son. Even though he still had to do those dishes.. "Suki?" "Yes." "Are you doing your father's dishes because he said to, or because you want to?" "I wanted to. Seru needed help with his math so I asked Dad. He's been helping him for the past week."

"Has he..gotten better?" Kiyomi questioned. "Yeah! He's done really good. He's not better than me though.." Suki giggled drying her last plate. Kiyomi laughed shaking her head. "Well if they boys want to spend time upstairs.." "Sundaes?" "Sundaes AND a movie." Suki squealed quickly putting a hand over her mouth. "Let's build a fort! But no boys aloud right?" "Right!" Suki ran upstairs to grab blankets while Kiyomi grabbed two bowls. She gave Suki two scoops and herself four. With caramel and chocolate drizzle with extra sprinkles on top. "I hear we're having a movie night. Why were we not invited?" Kiyomi smiled and looked at Cell with a faked shocked expression. "Whatever do you mean?" "What happen to no boys Mom?" Suki whined, dropping the blankets. "I'm sorry! Your father can't help himself." "I want a sundae!" Seru grabbed the one for Suki, shoving the spoon in his mouth. "That was mine!" "I'll make another koibito." Suki narrowed her eyes at Seru who just smiled as if he had won the lottery. "This one must be mine." Cell reached for Kiyomi's. He was shocked when she slapped his hand away from her bowl. "The King gets the biggest bowl." Cell smirked and help his hands up in surrender. "Fine.." Cell swiftly grabbed her bowl and made a dash to the living room. "Not the first spoonful! THATS THE BEST PART OF A SUNDAE!"

Kiyomi stopped in her tracks at the beautiful sight in front of her. Seru and Suki were wrapped in blankets as they shared their sundae. The tv was coming to life as the twins cuddled closer to each other. Cell sat laughing as he took the first bite of Kiyomi's sundae. She smiled. "What are you smiling for?" Cell chuckled. "Well..I dreamed of having a family movie nights for _years_.." Kiyomi plopped next to him. "I know..but you have that now. Does it make you happy?" "Of course!" Kiyomi stole a kiss from Cell earning a gag from the two young watchers. "I just wonder how long it'll last." Cell smiled, taking Kiyomi's hand in his. He kissed her knuckles. "It'll last **forever.** " The couple stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you." Kiyomi whispered. "I'll love you if you don't make us watch that movie again." "LETS WATCH FROZEN!" Cell groaned while Kiyomi laughed. "Sure, why not?" Cell rolled his eyes groaning again. "You just gotta _let it go_ Cell." "Never say that again."

 _A lot of things can change. Especially in four years..._

 ** _End of book two._**

 _HI GUYS! I know I know..book two is over. IM SAD OMG. But I just want to thank everyone who supported me and this book. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review and say how much they liked the book. I even want to thank those who said my book was shit. Because it kept me pushing on to do great! :D It makes me so happy to know that I pleased others with my ideas! So remember. WE HAVE ONE MORE BOOK! I love each and everyone one of you!_

 _STAY TUNE FOR CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! (I don't care if it's almost February!)_

 _CHECK OUT MY NARUTO FANFICTION IF YOU LIKE NARUTO!_

 _bye!_ ❥❥


	23. Christmas Special

**_Christmas Special_**

 **Three weeks before Christmas**

"It's stupid." "No it's not! Celebrating the holidays is a special moment. Especially since it's our first time doing so as a family!" Cell looked at me with kind yet stern eyes. "No." I sighed slumping in my seat. It's been a year since we've gotten Suki and Seru back. I wasn't prepared for last years Christmas so we unfortunately couldn't celebrate. But this year is different! _I want to celebrate with them as a family. And if Cell won't help me, then I'll do it myself._ "Fine. Be a jackass." I stood, storming off to our shared room. "Kiyomi..!" Cell called. "You always do this! Why can't we just be a family." I slammed the door, feeling the house shake with my rage. I was lucky that the kids didn't wake up from their afternoon nap. "Stop acting like that." Cell mumbled, appearing on our shared bed. "No! _I_ get to act like this. _You_ don't get to be a dick to me." He sighed patting the space besides him. I crossed my arms pouting, but reluctantly slide next to him. "Your pouting face is awfully..what do you call it, cute?" I huffed, turning away. "Let me have the Christmas party." "Kiyomi.." "Please Cell! With everything that went on last year, we couldn't celebrate!" I saw his eyes cloud over, deep with thought. "Fine." Cell sighed. "But you can only invite those who are close you." I shrieked with excitement. "Yes yes! I love you!" I kissed Cell, quickly standing to go out shopping. _Christmas party here I come!_

* * *

 **Two weeks before Christmas**

 _Christmas party come kill me..!_ I sighed, feeling my feet ache with pain. Standing in line for nearly an hour does that to you. I had gotten all I needed! Food, decorations, presents and much more! All I needed to do was pay for it.. _If this line would move!_ I sighed as the line moved one inch. _What in the hell is taking so long?!_ I lean forward to get a better view of the cash register. An old lady was counting her change. Of _pennies._ I instantly face palm myself. Only one way out of this situation. _I'll pay it back later..._ I was the last person in line so using that advantage I teleported into my living room, with a basket full of Christmas gear. "What the hell?" Cell stared at me, confusion obvious in his eyes. "Uh..I can explain..?" "No need. Just.." He sighed leaving me as he went upstairs. I noticed that ever since he gave me the 'okay' on the Christmas party, he had been a lot quieter. Less..happy I suppose? Every bone in my body screamed for me to ignore his attitude, but my heart couldn't. _Let's go see what's wrong.._

"Cell?" I called. I walked into our bedroom to see him sitting on the edge. His eyes were closed in mediation. "Are you upset with me? Because if it's about the party..then I'll-I'll cancel it." He stayed in the same position as I came closer to his still form. "H-hey..you're scaring me. Please answer." I'm on my knees at this point, gently putting my hand on his cheek. I heard him moan before going silent again. _What is up with him?_ "Tell me what's wrong Cell. You don't look so well." I noticed that he was pale. Very pale. I rest the back of my hand on his forehead. He was hot! "You're burning up. Hold on." I quickly went into the bathroom to get him a cool towel. When I returned, Cell was nowhere to be found. "Come on Cell! You have a fever. Let me help." I looked around the room for a moment. Nothing was out of place. The only thing.. _The door._ "Cell!" I called running downstairs. I heard groaning coming from the kitchen. He sounded like he was in so much _pain_. Fear crept up my neck as I inched forward. I was taking deep breaths, bracing myself for the worst. "Cell...?" I covered my mouth as I watched him throw up his breakfast in the sink. He gagged and coughed uncontrollably until more of the fluid came up. It was a purpleish green color and it smelled so _foul_. "My god.." I mumbled. Cell wiped his mouth after finishing, turning the sink on to flush his stinky bile down the drain. He leaned against the sink for a moment before standing straight. He looked at me with a don't-say-anything look. Oh I was going to say something. I was going to say _many_ things.

"So are we just going to act like nothing happened?!" I exclaimed. Cell rolled on his side, ignoring me completely. I appeared in front him. "Are you listening to me?!" "..Go away Kiyomi.." He grumbled. He sounded horrible. I sigh, resting my hand in his cheek. "Talk to me..please?" He looked at me with defeat before explaining. "I have what you call..the flu." "The flu?" I raised an eyebrow. "Someone who has the flu doesn't go from a fever, to barfing up purple chunks, to looking as though they were going to die." "And how would you know what the flu looks like exactly?" "I've dealt with two kids for five years. They've gotten the flu many times. A little sniffle and a warm body.. But what you have.." I grimace recalling what happened downstairs. "You want me to be honest?" Cell said. I taken aback by his serious tone. "Y-yes.." I watched him sit up, glaring at the wall behind me. _Whatever this was...was actually scaring him?_ "I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what this is." He clenched his shaky arm. "These body chills. And the urge to regurgitate my stomach contents, is annoying me because I have no idea what to do."

He _was_ scared. "Well..people get sick all the time." Cell glared at me for a moment, quickly looking away. "But _I_ don't." _And that's what scares him.._ I smiled, putting by my hand over his still clenched fist. "Well the first way to get better, is to not stress. Just rest for awhile." Cell thought for a moment before closing his eyes in with a small nod. "Fine." I kissed his forehead leaving our room to let him rest. "Well..time to get started on the party I guess.." I mumbled. "Mommy!" _Or not.._ After quickly tending to Suki and Seru, I was finally able to sit down and make preparations. "Whatcha doin?" Seru asked. "Planning for Christmas koibito." "Can we get a Chrithmas tree this year?" Suki asked. "Of course! I'll get the biggest one that'll fit in this house." "Yay!" I chuckled, going back to writing invitations. I had decided to invite 20 people. I wanted more but the less people, the less questioning I have to deal with. I sealed the envelopes, placing them near the door so I wouldn't forget to mail them out later.

 _..One week later.._

"Have a good day!" I yelled to Suki and Seru. It was their last day before Christmas break so I knew they were excited. I was too! For the party..the gifts..and most importantly, spending time with my family. "We will!" They said in unison. I blew them kisses before driving off to work. I wanted to check on Cell but I already knew nothing had changed. He was still weak and sick. I even offered to take him to get re-evaluated by a doctor. But instead of a _'No thanks dear. I'll be alright, but thanks for asking!'_ I got a _'Leave me alone Kiyomi. You're becoming such a nag..'_ Is it my fault for caring for his well being?! _Everyday he looks worse and worse.. I'm afraid that he might-_ Multiple honks caught my attention. It was green light and I was sitting here like an idiot. I waved an apology, quickly making the light before it turned red. _I need to get out of my head.._

"Hey boss!" My secretary greeted me with much happiness. I had invited her to the party so she was probably excited for that. "Morning.." I mumbled. I made my way to my office, waving at my employees. God I could not get Cell out of my head! _Maybe just one call._ I picked up the phone, dialing my house number. It rung three times before being answered. "What!" Cell snapped. "I-I'm sorry..I just wanted to check up on you." He sighed. "I'm fine Kiyomi. What did I say about nagging me?" I heard a cough before a sniffle come from the other end. Alright now I was getting pissed. "You know what? No. You don't get to be a dick to me, okay? I care for you. I _love_ you. I took care of you half of the time you were sick! So excuse me for wanting some god damn respect!" It was silent on his end for a moment. "And that's the point Kiyomi. You shouldn't have to take care of me. I'm one of the strongest beings in the world, yet I had a woman taking care of me just because I have the _sniffles_."

"Will you stop with that same excuse! You're not alone anymore Cell. We're a team. We made a commitment and a promise to take care of each other no matter what health situation we're in-" I stop my ramble as the line goes dead. _Did he just hang up on me?_ "H-hello? Cell?" _He hung up on me!_ I calmly place the phone back on the it's set. _Did he really hung up on me?_ I ripped the phone set from the wall, tossing it out the window. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was on the 89th floor of this 100 floored building. I quickly looked out the broken window that overlooked most of the streets. My phone set laid in the middle of the sidewalk as pedestrians looked up to see where it had mysteriously came from. I hear my door being opened as my higher-up came walking in. I've been meaning to take his job considering he's the biggest dick ever. _More of an asshole than Cell._ "The hell are you doing Ms. Yang?!" He snapped. "Now who's going to replace that damn phone? You?" The grip on my shirt tightened as he continued on. "Ya know ever since you had the extended vacation, you've been acting as if you run this company! Just because your father's name is on this building doesn't mean you own any part of this company! You work for me. And I will fire you and have Daisuke replace your ungrateful ass again-" Magenta fire burned in my eyes as I glared at him. "It's _**Mrs.**_ And I'll have you know that I won't tolerate your rude mouth!" My higher-up back against a wall. His lip was quivering as he tried to control his fear. "You know nothing of me and what I'm going through. I own this company. Just because you have more power than me, doesn't mean a god damn thing! In fact, I'll be taking your job. I'm tired of having to tip toe around you just because you think you run me." I stalked to the door, opening it. "Now get the hell out of my office." My higher-up scurried off shouting profanities and threats to report me to the board. I slammed the door. I walked to my chair, slouching with sadness as I sat down. _**He really hung up on me..**_

 **The day before Christmas**

It was perfect. All of my Christmas decorations were up and ready for guests to admire them. The tree, that had been up since last week, stood tall with various decorations that the kids had finished putting on just days ago. I had caterers coming at 5 which gave me an hour of drunk people with the munchies. I hear a knock at the door. Smoothing out my cherry red dress, I open the door. "Mother!" I wrapped my arms around her as she squealed. "Look at my daughter! Throwing parties, ooh how fun this'll be!" I laugh as Suki and Seru came running around the corner. "Grandma!" They said in unison. "Grand babies!" My Mother kissed their foreheads smiling lovingly. "Hello." I look up to see Chen standing awkwardly behind her. "Hi." I said awkwardly. I still remembered his message from a year ago. "Can we show you the Christmas tree?" Suki asked. "Sure-" She dragged my Mother away from the door. I lightly shut the door behind Chen as he walked in.

"I'm guessing you got my message..?" He asked. I shrugged. "Yeah. I did." I don't know what caused me to hug him but..it felt nice. I awkwardly pulled away, blushing at the silence. "Uh..I got drinks!" I announced walking into the kitchen. 30 minutes had gone by when most of my guests had arrived. My secretary, Fumiko, arrived with champagne. A few neighbors had came as well, bringing cakes and pastries. A few even brought their young ones for Suki and Seru. Everyone has about arrived. Except for... "Rochelle?!" My jaw literally drops as I take in her belly bump. Her baby bump. "Uh.. Merry Christmas..?" As much as I wanted to punch the living hell outta her, I missed her so god damn much! I hugged her with all my might. (Not too much might, considering the baby) "How? I mean, when?! Rochelle!" She laughed and guided me to the kitchen so we could speak. "Well..?!" I flailed my arms around to add extra dramatics. "Well..I found someone.." "Uh huh..! And who and why haven't I heard of this someone?!" "His name is Jun. And he's amazing!" Rochelle to continued to go on and on about her lovely fiancé and how they met.

It reminded me about Cell and I a lot.. _Well minus the part of him being an alien created in a lab to destroy earth..._ "Aw.. What's wrong Kiyomi?" Rochelle asked. "N-nothing.. Why do you ask?" "Because you're crying." I wipe my cheek, feeling the moisture of tears dampen my fingers. I curse, quickly fixing my face. "I'm fine. Really!" "Kiyomi-" "Kiyomi dear!" I hear my mother walk into my kitchen. She seemed highly drunk. "Yes mother.." I mumbled. "Aw.. Why so down? Don't you wanna party and kiss that alien husband of yours under the mistletoe..?!"

I felt my arm being grabbed. I looked back at a tense Rochelle. "How does she know of Cell's true.. _identity_." "I told her. My mother can be my trusted." "Not when she's drunk!" Rochelle hissed. "I'm not drunk..! I barely finished my first drink." I rolled my eyes at her clear lie. "Uh huh..right Mother." "It's true!" She began to hysterically laugh making her way back to the party. "Is it me?" I turned to see Rochelle on the verge of tears. "No..no never!" I immediately start to comfort her. I didn't want her to my think that she did something wrong. "It's just..Cell has been sick lately and he's been acting like a real jerk to me." I continued to tell her all about how I begged him for this party. Then to his sickness and him hanging up on me at work last week. "Well you have to understand that he's made to think that the man is the one to take care of the family." "Yeah but-" "Men will always feel the need to care for their family. So when they're unable to, it makes them go crazy. Just like how you'd go crazy if you were sick and couldn't go to work." I opened my mouth to retort but nothing could be said to the good point Rochelle had made.

"So..is an apology in order?" I asked unsure. "He most definitely needs to apologize to you. No matter how mad you get, never hang up on your wife." "Yeah because she might make sure you can never use a phone again.." I grumbled. Rochelle laughed at the cruel joke, sighing at the nice silence between us. "So where's Jun, hm..?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively as Rochelle blushed beat red. "Uh..he unfortunately had work tonight.." I hummed feeling my smirk grow. "I bet he promised to give you a nice.. _present_ this year for Christmas hm?" Rochelle gasped and blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Kiyomi! That's so gross!" I giggled, escaping into the party. Rochelle laughed catching up with me. We danced, talked, and ate the night away. I didn't get drunk off my ass just for my own sake. Who knows what I would've done..

It was late. Very late. The kids were passed out under the tree, drunk people made their way home, and I slowly started to clean her dirty living room up. "Will you stop eating and help?" I asked Rochelle who was stuffing her face for the 20th time that night. "Swroy brut drish frood is so grood." "I can't understand you." I laughed, dropping the garbage bag in her hand. I plopped down on the couch as my two soberish neighbors made their way over. "Emi. Rin." I greeted. "Interesting party you had here Kiyomi." Rin said with a dull expression. "Yes. I found it very interesting that your husband wasn't here." Emi chuckled. "That is...if you have one.." Rin and Emi laughed together as if the joke was funny. "And please, explain why I would lie about something like that?" "Well you don't have any wedding photos." Rin started. "We never see him leave the house." "And, you don't even have a ring on!" Emi finished with a laugh. I stood, fury blazing in my eyes. Oh they were going to get it. _They are going to get it good!_ "Kiyomi." I looked up at my name being called. Cell stood in an open robe which exposed his chest, and a Santa hat that sat lazily on top of his head. _The kids are most likely responsible for that._ He rubbed his eye, trying to take the sleep out of it. "I think I'm starting to feel much better-" I flinched as shrieks from females sounded in the room. "You bought a stripper!" "Take the rest of your clothes off!" "I got ones!" A few drunk woman started to crowd around Cell. He shook his head, slowly backing up into a corner. "I-I'm not-" He sneezed, interrupting his own sentence. "Ooh! I didn't know you had such great taste Kiyomi!" Rin said pulling out her wallet. "You think he takes credit?"

I blushed out of embarrassment, quickly running to Cell's aid. Rochelle sat in her chair, laughing her ass off. "Come help me Rochelle!" I snapped. "Sorry, but this is too funny to not watch!" I growled, pushing some woman aside. When I managed to get in front of the crowd, I covered Cell up and calm most of the woman down. "Woah woah! This is NOT a stripper everybody!" I reached for Cell's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "This is my husband." "Oh.." "Sorry Kiyomi." "Guess my ones gotta go away.." The woman nodded their heads in understanding. " _That's_ your husband?!" Emi shouted, gesturing to Cell. "Yes. We are happily married might I add. You don't see pictures because I didn't want any drunk people knocking them down, You don't see my ring because i wasn't willing to lose something that precious to me during all of this hell, and you don't see him out of the house because he's been sick." I smiled with triumph. I had most definitely won the battle.

"Psst. Kiyomi. Pssssst!" I looked to my right. Rochelle was making 'look up' gestures. I slowly look at and gasp. We were under the mistletoe. With everyone watching us with curious eyes. "Ooh! Someone's under the mistletoe..!" "Kiss! kiss! kiss! kiss!" The woman chanted. "No..no I couldn't..!" I awkwardly waved them off. "Do it Kiyomi!" Rochelle yelled over the chanting. I sighed looking up at Cell who seemed to already be looking down at me. "I don't think any contact with me would be wise considering.." "Considering that you're sick? Yeah I know." I aggressively grab his collar, smashing his lips on mine. Our lips locked for a full minute until we both pulled away. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. "But now, we can be sick together!" I laughed and kissed Cell one last time.

The rest of the drunk people wished me and Cell a Merry Christmas before leaving for their own family. Rin and Emi hugged me, stating that they'll see me around. _I have a good feeling I won't though.._ "Mommy! I want to open a present." Seru yelled with a grin. "What happen to you being asleep?" I question. "I woke up! It's CHRISTMAS!" I laugh, kissing his forehead. "Alright. You can open ONE, but you must go to bed after." "I want to open one too!" Suki whined. "When did you wake up?" "I don't know." I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Fine fine. You both get to open one present!" I hear a giggle behind me. "Aw, in early forgot about you Rochelle!" She laughed shaking her head. "It's fine. Really. I know I'm not driving this late though.." "Of course not!" We laughed. "Feliz Navidad, _Cell_. Or is it pendejo now? I can never remember.." Cell smirked. "You are so lucky you have a child inside you.." he mumbled, crossing his arms. "And what if I didn't, hm?" Rochelle crossed her arms as well.

"Now now children.." I stepped in between their heated discussion. "Well, I'd throw you out of my house first." "And I'd just kick you in the-" "I LOVE IT!" Suki shrieked. I looked down at the pink ribbon she held in her hand. "I love it I love it I love it!" She bounced up and down, waiting for me to put it on her. I kneel, tying the pink ribbon around her bun. She shrieked again, going back for another gift. "Just open the rest why don't cha!" I grumbled. "K!" The twins said in unison. "That's not what I- forget it.." I hear Cell and Rochelle chuckle behind me. "Oh! I bought you both gifts." I quickly run into the kitchen, searching for their individual wrapped boxes. I handed one to Rochelle and one to Cell. Rochelle gasped at the necklace I had given her. "It's beautiful Kiyomi!" She held up the gold chain that had a cross on the end. "I love it, thank you!" She pulled me into a hug, which I gladly accepted. I waited for Cell to open his. "I..didn't get you anything." I grabbed his hand, kissing the back of his rough knuckles. "The only gift I need is you silly!" I smiled. He chuckled, slowly unwrapping his gift. "A..bracelet?" "Turn it over.." He sly turned the silver bracelet over. In cursive silver writing read _"Love you to the Stars and Back"_. "It's..lovely."

Cell awkwardly put it on glancing at me. "You don't have to wear it. It's just..a keepsake." He nodded, still not taking it off. "I..like it. A lot-" Cell was interrupted when another sneeze erupted from him. "Gesundheit." Rochelle chuckled. I giggled as Cell rolled his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and I knew he was fighting to stay down here with me. "Come on kids. We can have a sleepover in my room." Rochelle announced. She winked at me which I returned with grace. "Yay! Sleepover with Auntie Rochelle!" Seru yelled, running upstairs. "Does it hurt?" Suki asked, pointing to Rochelle's protruding belly. Rochelle grabbed her hand as they walked up the stairs. "Nope! It feels very comfortable. Wanna feel her kick?" "It's a girl?!"

"Sleepover in the den?" I looked at Cell with hope. "Just this once." I lead him away from the after party mess, into my clean den that I had kept off limits. I didn't usually work in there. It was more of a relaxing place to spend with family. _And right now I wanted to relax with Cell..._ Cell laid on his back as I carefully climbed on top of him. "Ya know..this was the best Christmas I've had in years." "Even if I wasn't there?" "But you were on my mind..that counts right?" I traced his abs noticing how his body shivered under my touch. "I suppose." Cell mumbled. I felt his hand reaching for my lower back. I looked up to see his magenta eyes staring at me with lust. _Guess I get a Christmas present too.._ I smirk leaning in for a kiss. It was all perfect...

 ** _until I sneezed._**

 _Lmao this is super late. Merry Christmas? Yeah I guess. Happy early Valentines Day! Or Happy Valentines Day. Whenever you read this. This concludes book two ladies and gents! I love each and every one of you._

 ** _Check out my Naruto Fanfiction,_ Yogen! _Only the Prologue is up but I promise updates will be soon! Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
